La última noche de octubre
by Evasis
Summary: El 31 de octubre es una fecha especial para los magos y brujas. Durante once años, James y Lily han vivido ese día con alegría, emoción, magia, romanticismo, tristeza, miedo... Viajando a lo largo del tiempo podemos descubrir cómo esa fecha ha marcado para siempre sus vidas y su relación. Porque ellos no solo eran los padres del Niño que Vivió. Eran, simplemente, James y Lily.
1. 1971: Puede que no estés tan mal

_¡Hola a todos!_

 _¡Feliz Halloween! Y, sobre todo, triste aniversario de la muerte de los Potter._

 _¿Os habéis dado cuenta de la importancia del 31 de octubre en la saga de Harry Potter? No solo es el inicio de todo, con la muerte de James y Lily y la caída de Voldemort por El Niño Que Sobrevivió. Es también es el día en que Harry, Ron y Hermione vencieron a un troll, volviéndose inseparables, el día que se abrió la Cámara de los Secretos y el primer día que Sirius irrumpió en Hogwarts, volviendo a la torre Gryffindor después de 12 años encerrado injustamente en Azkaban._

 _De la importancia de esta fecha nace este fic, que constará de 11 capítulos cortos. En ellos, se repasa la vida de James, Lily y los merodeadores desde el primer Halloween que pasaron juntos, hasta el último. Siempre el 31 de octubre. He intentado basarme lo más posible en el cannon de JK Rowling, única propietaria de la saga. Para ello, he recurrido a nombres oficiales, aunque haya tenido que tener imaginación con algunos secundarios necesarios, así como a datos reales, confirmados por las diferentes fuentes, como datos sobre los equipos de quidditch o el método para hacerse animagos._

 _Mi intención era publicar íntegramente los 11 capítulos este día pero, hasta el momento, solo he podido escribir la mitad de ellos. Por eso iré publicándolos a lo largo de estos días, empezando por este primero en el que nuestros muchachos, con 11 años, viven su primer Halloween en Hogwarts._

 _El rating de la historia se debe al lenguaje y futuras situaciones en los últimos capítulos._

* * *

 **1971: Puede que no estés tan mal**

La primera impresión entre ellos no es buena. Lily piensa que ese niñato con gafas tiene demasiado ego para tan poco cerebro y que no conoce el respeto ni las buenas formas que tanto le han inculcado a ella. James está convencido de que el Sombrero Seleccionador se ha equivocado: una verdadera Gryffindor no puede ser nada parecido a esa pelirroja pecosa que solo sabe fruncir la nariz, juntarse con Slytherins y mirar con desaprobación todo lo que sea mínimamente divertido.

Su primer año en Hogwarts es de gran descubrimiento. Él ha estado toda la vida oyendo hablar de ese mágico lugar. Ella solo ha podido imaginar su grandeza mientras deseaba, con los ojos cerrados y la sonrisa abierta, que todo lo que le contaba Severus fuera cierto.

Y ambos aprenden su mejor manera de sacarle partido. Él disfruta conociendo cada rincón, hablando con cada cuadro, incordiando a cada fantasma y revisando hasta la última armadura. Ella no parece cansarse de adorar cada diseño, cada piedra y cada libro que hay en la biblioteca, en los que narran la historia que ha transcurrido en los mil años de vida de ese castillo.

Tras casi dos meses de curso, el concepto que tienen del otro no ha cambiado sustancialmente. Se diría que ha sido enemistad a primera vista, aunque lo cierto es que ninguno da tanta importancia al otro para que así sea. Él solo quiere divertirse con sus amigos y aprender cada rincón y secreto que guarde Hogwarts. Ella solo quiere disfrutar de cada momento que pase allí, absorbiendo tanta magia y sabiduría como sea capaz.

No hay nada que haga que coincidan mucho. Quizá, solo el hecho de que ambos le dan mucha importancia a los puntos a las casas. Ella, para recibir los máximos posibles en sus clases. Él, para divertirse por la facilidad con la que puede ganarlos o perderlos, dependiendo de cómo impresione o enfade a algún profesor. Y, especialmente, para burlarse de los que son como ella y le dan tanta importancia a ese sistema.

\- Perfecto, Lily. Maravillosa poción del olvido. Diez puntos para Gryffindor –dice orgulloso el profesor Slughorn esa mañana del 31 de octubre de 1971.

Al fondo de la clase, Sirius imita la pomposidad de su profesor de pociones y James se lleva una mano al pecho y finge echarse una melena a la espalda, pestañeando incesantemente para burlarse de su compañera, que sonríe agradecida por el cumplido. Lily les escucha reírse, ve la jugada y les fulmina con la mirada, lo que solo sirve para aumentar las carcajadas.

Lily normalmente trata de ignorarlos pero, la verdad, siempre acaban sacándole de quicio. Su despreocupación y desprecio por el esfuerzo de los demás le irrita sobremanera. Y ese día han conseguido perder la mitad de los puntos que ella ha ganado en las clases. No solo son unos niñatos, sino también unos desconsiderados con los demás compañeros de clase.

\- Sois unos idiotas, Potter –les encara a ambos al finalizar la clase de Historia de la Magia.

Los dos siguen muy divertidos. Se les ha escapado, la verdad es que sin querer, una bomba fétida que ha conseguido que el profesor Binns se irrite tanto que ha atravesado sin darse cuenta tres pupitres y a cinco alumnos para gritarles con expresión colérica a apenas centímetros de sus caras. En esa ocasión, les ha restado treinta puntos. Al escuchar su apellido, James se gira con desgana.

\- Me vas a gastar el nombre, Evans –rezonga con desagrado, apoyándose contra la puerta del aula con descaro.

\- ¡Siempre conseguís que nos quiten los puntos que yo gano! –les grita ella, apretando los puños a sus costados. Se dirige a ambos, a Potter y a Black, pero es verdad que siempre nombra más a James. Una costumbre adquirida de la que no tiene más explicación.

\- Simpri cinsiguís qui nis quitin lis pintis qui yi gini –se burla Sirius, consiguiendo que James y Peter se partan de risa.

Desde el primer día de clase, Peter se ha convertido en el eco y la sombra de esos dos. No va al baño sin su aprobación y les mira siempre con una admiración que raya la obsesión. Remus, el cuarto del grupo, el tímido, tranquilo y observador, le da un codazo a Sirius y le lanza una mirada de disculpa a Lily que a ella no le sirve de nada.

\- Os parecerá muy gracioso perjudicar a Gryffindor con vuestras payasadas –les espeta enfadada.

\- Como si a ti te importara Gryffindor –le replica James, mirando a Severus, que se mantiene alejado pero atento a la conversación-. Todo el mundo sabe que a ti te gusta más la compañía de las serpientes. ¿Por qué no pides un cambio, Evans? Aún estás a tiempo y, en nuestra casa, lo agradeceríamos.

Sirius se echa a reír, lo que consigue que dos de las compañeras de Lily les sigan la broma. Ella no ha conseguido conectar demasiado con la mayoría de sus compañeras de cuarto en esas semanas. Ninguna es hija de muggles ni conocen su mundo, por lo que no entienden sus costumbres ni su fascinación desmedida por cada objeto mágico. Además, parecen demasiado impresionadas por Sirius como para querer hacer nada que les gane mala fama frente a él. Aunque lo cierto es que él las ignora siempre.

Ella rueda los ojos. Le da igual. Realmente no le caen bien ni necesita su amistad. Les falta personalidad y cerebro. Se vuelve hacia James, que sigue mirándola insolente.

\- ¿Esa réplica la has pensado tú solo, Potter, o te han tenido que ayudar tus amigos?

\- Dímelo tú, Evans. Eres tú la que prefiere la compañía de los de lengua venenosa –replica él con una sonrisa mordaz.

\- Venga, dejadlo ya. Lo hecho, hecho está –interviene Remus al ver sus ceños fruncidos-. Vamos a llegar tarde a comer.

Ese tímido y callado muchacho no es precisamente el líder del grupo. Apenas habla y parece contento solo con poder estar con sus amigos cada segundo del día. Pero, al menos, siempre trata de calmar los ánimos. Lily se debate entre su censura porque sea tan neutral y su ternura ante la amabilidad innata que tiene que hace que sea imposible llevarse mal con él. Sin esperar más, Peter echa andar al mencionar la comida y James y Sirius les siguen reticentes, sacándole la lengua a Lily para chincharle cuando Remus no mira.

\- Son imbéciles –bufa, viéndolos marchar.

Colocándose a su lado, Severus la mira con comprensión.

\- Tienen las neuronas justas para pasar el día y las pierden cada vez que se ríen como orangutanes, Lily. Pasa de ellos.

\- Eso lo dices porque no han perdido puntos para tu casa –protesta ella con un mohín, que hace reír a su amigo.

* * *

Pero si hay algo que Lily soporta aún menos de ese grupo, y de James Potter en particular, es que, al margen de ser unos gamberros irresponsables que pierden puntos en cada clase y entorpecen a sus demás compañeros, los profesores parecen tenerles aprecio pese a todo eso.

El profesor Slughorn no pierde la oportunidad de pasarle la mano por el hombro a Sirius cada vez que se cruza con él. Él, aunque tiene que reconocer que no es precisamente malo en pociones, no es ni la mitad de bueno que ella. Claro que el profesor siempre está encantado de hablar de su abuelo y su Orden de Merlín de Primera Clase, lo cual inexplicablemente no parece hacer mucha gracia a su compañero.

El profesor Cartwright, al parecer nuevo ese año en Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras, está siempre impresionado por las capacidades de Remus Lupin, que Lily debe admitir que son bastante singulares en comparación con los demás compañeros de su nivel.

Y hasta la profesora McGonagall ha caído. Su regia, seria y responsable profesora de Transformaciones, que tanto ha reñido y castigado a ese cuarteto durante esas semanas. Aun en contra de su voluntad, no parece ser capaz de reprimir una sonrisa cada vez que James Potter ejercita a la primera, siempre a la puñetera primera vez, cualquier hechizo.

\- Es perfecto –murmura impresionada mientras sostiene la aguja afilada que unos segundos antes había sido una cerilla. Sus labios se elevan, dirigiéndole a James una mirada de aprobación-. Hace mucho tiempo que un alumno no lograba realizar a la perfección este hechizo a la primera. Enhorabuena, Potter. Cinco puntos para Gryffindor.

Y Lily, que lo único que consigue en esa hora de clase es volver la cerilla más delgada y de color plateado, bufa y se cruza de brazos sobre la mesa. Como si lo hubiera previsto, James la mira, se recarga contra el respaldo de la silla y le dedica una sonrisa burlona que solo la irrita más.

* * *

Esa tarde, mientras anochece por los fríos terrenos de Hogwarts, los cuatro amigos se escapan y se encuentran merodeando por los límites del Bosque Prohibido. Dejan atrás el Sauce Boxeador, con el que ya han dejado de hacer juegos temerarios tras el accidente de Davy Gudgeon, y bordean el bosque.

\- Eso es una trola, Sirius –se ríe James, escudriñando los árboles, que se hacen más y más espesos cuanto más se pierde la vista en el horizonte.

\- ¡Te digo que no! –bufa su amigo, detrás de él y con las manos metidas despreocupadamente en los bolsillos-. Le oí decir a Hagrid que acababa de nacer una camada de unicornios. Lo estaba comentando con ese profesor manco y medio cojo al que le falta media cara.

\- El profesor Kettleburn –aclara Remus tras ellos.

\- Sí, ese.

\- Pero es imposible que los unicornios estén tan visibles –les dice Remus andando más despacio, sabiendo que no deberían estar allí-. Son animales que prefieren vivir en zonas oscuras y aisladas. Desconfían mucho de los seres humanos. Especialmente de los hombres. Y vosotros no tenéis un alma muy femenina, la verdad.

\- ¿Y tú cómo sabes tanto de unicornios? –se interesa Sirius saltando de una roca a otra con agilidad.

\- En Historia de Hogwarts hay un apartado muy interesante sobre las criaturas que habitan en el Bosque Pro…

\- Solo a Remus se le ocurriría perder nuestros primeros dos meses en Hogwarts leyendo ese peñazo –le interrumpe su compañero con una carcajada.

\- A Remus y a la peñazo de Evans –se ríe James, que lidera la marcha, agarrándose a una rama para poder sortear un conjunto de rocas puntiagudas.

James se detiene, apreciando que se encuentran cerca de la cabaña de Hagrid y el guardabosques puede pillarlos en cualquier momento y mandarlos de vuelta al colegio.

\- Bueno, si queremos ver las crías de unicornios, solo hay una opción –concluye volviéndose hacia sus amigos con una amplia sonrisa-. Tendremos que internarnos en el bosque.

\- ¿Q-qué? –pregunta Peter, que hasta ahora les ha seguido obedientemente en silencio-. Pe-pero está prohibido. Dumbledore lo dijo en su discurso de bienvenida. Y Filch lo tiene apuntado arriba de todo en su lista de prohibiciones.

\- ¡Oh, Filch lo ha prohibido! –se burla Sirius con una carcajada, colocándose junto a James para apoyar su idea-. Pues con más razón para no hacer caso a ese viejo aguafiestas.

Remus y Peter se quedan frente a ellos, uno mirándoles inseguro y otro atemorizado.

\- No creo que debamos hacerlo –refuta Remus con el ceño fruncido.

James y Sirius comparten una mirada socarrona.

\- ¿Tú también tienes miedo, Lupin?

Este les mira, alzando la barbilla, orgulloso. Nunca ha llevado bien que le llamen cobarde.

\- ¡Claro que no! ¡Pero nos pueden atrapar y restarnos puntos! –incide, tratando de ser la voz de la razón-. Y, después de la bomba fétida en clase de Binns y la armadura que desmembrasteis ayer, creo que tenemos el cupo cubierto esta semana.

\- Además, puede haber animales peligrosos –aporta Peter, consiguiendo que los tres rueden los ojos al mismo tiempo.

\- Bueno, yo voy –se anima James-.

\- Y yo también. Ya os contaremos si vemos los unicornios.

Peter da un par de pasos atrás y Remus se muerde el labio. No quiere que sus amigos entren al bosque. De verdad que no es buena idea. Aunque reconoce que también a él le gustaría ver si lo de los unicornios es verdad… Pero, en un alarde de responsabilidad, se niega a sí mismo con la cabeza.

\- ¡Esperad! –dice cuando James y Sirius apenas han avanzado unos pasos dentro del bosque-. Vamos, hoy no. Es Halloween. Podemos ir otro día.

\- ¿Qué tiene que ver que sea Halloween? –pregunta James.

\- Me han dicho que se prepara una fiesta especial en el Gran Comedor, con las mejores chucherías. Dicen que las traen de Hogsmeade.

James y Sirius se quedan pensativos, mientras se escucha el estómago de Peter rugir ante la idea de las golosinas.

\- Sí, yo también lo he oído –coincide el joven Black, relamiéndose un poco.

Si hay algo que le puede a Sirius, es el dulce. Una cualidad que comparte con Remus. Y, como es habitual, los dos morenos se miran y se entienden sin necesidad de palabras. Algo que ha sucedido desde el primer día de su amistad.

\- Vale –concede James-. Pero el sábado vamos a intentar buscar los unicornios.

Remus sonríe, satisfecho por haber conseguido pararles los pies en esa ocasión.

Los cuatro emprenden la vuelta al colegio, con un cielo cada vez más oscurecido que cubre los terrenos y el lago como un manto negro. James y Sirius aún están rezongando por su oportunidad perdida y Peter no para de preguntar qué comida se servirá esa noche, pero Lupin no les presta atención porque, nada más entrar a la escalinata inferior, una escena le llama la atención.

Es su compañera de casa, Lily Evans, discutiendo acaloradamente con tres Slytherins de quinto curso que parecen divertirse esparciendo las cosas de su mochila por todo el suelo.

\- Mira la enana cómo salta. Si no levanta un palmo del suelo –se burla uno de ellos cuando ella trata de arrebatarle su mochila, que él pone sobre su cabeza, fuera de su alcance.

Remus se detiene a cierta distancia, fulminándolos con la mirada. Sus amigos tardan algo más en percatarse de la situación y se paran también de golpe. Lejos de ellos, Lily no parece amedrentada sino que se cruza de brazos y mira a sus contrarios con una autoridad que, por desgracia, no posee.

\- Devolvedme mis cosas o…

\- ¿O qué? –se burla otro-. ¿Qué os parece que una sangre sucia se atreva a amenazarnos?

El tercero, rubio y alto, sonríe y saca la varita. Los chicos le reconocen como Lucius Malfoy, prefecto de Slytherin.

\- Quizá necesite que le enseñemos cuál es su sitio.

\- ¿Y cuál se supone que es mi sitio? –le responde valientemente la muchacha, sacando también su varita.

\- Eso, ¿cuál es su sitio?

Antes de que ninguno de sus amigos se percate, James se ha adelantado para enfrentar a los mayores, también varita en mano. Porque si hay algo que soporta menos que a los pelotas como Evans es a los puristas como Malfoy.

\- Finalmente, unos con menos ganas que otros, los demás lo siguen. Lily mira sorprendida el apoyo de sus compañeros pero no deja de vigilar las varitas de los alumnos más veteranos.

\- ¿Qué pasa, los enanos os habéis juntado para que os demos una lección? –se burla uno los Slytherin-. No sabíamos que las sangre sucia llegaban ahora a Hogwarts con guardaespaldas.

Lily, que en esos dos meses ha tenido la mala fortuna de aprender muy bien qué significa ese insulto que está poniéndose tan de moda, alza la varita.

\- Yo no necesito que nadie me defienda.

Otro de los chicos agita la varita y la túnica de Lily se rasga a la altura de su hombro, haciendo que se desprenda la manga de la túnica y provocándole un arañazo que empieza a sangrar. Sus cuatro compañeros se agitan ante ello y Lucius levanta las manos, con falsa conciliación.

\- Vamos, vamos. Portaos bien, que esto solo es una bromita para enseñaros que en esta escuela, como en nuestro mundo, hay escalas sociales.

\- ¿Y qué escala ocupáis los puercos como tú, Lucius? –espeta Sirius mirándole con odio.

El novio de su prima le observa con frialdad.

\- Cuidado, Sirius. Tus padres ya están bastante enfadados contigo por haber caído en la casa incorrecta como para que yo les cuente con qué clase de chusma te juntas aquí.

\- ¿Y a tu padre le cuentas a qué dedicas la chapita que te han comprado con su dinero, Malfoy? –le pregunta James con mordacidad, señalando con la barbilla la insignia de prefecto.

Lucius enseña los dientes.

\- A ti es al primero al que habría que cerrarle la boca, Potter. Eres un insolente.

Uno de los Slytherins se impacienta.

\- ¿Por qué no acabamos primero con la sangre sucia y después les demostramos a estos cuatro deslenguados quién manda? No voy a perderme la cena para seguir escuchando sus impertinencias.

\- Yo también preferiría estar cenando y aquí me ves, Dolohov. Aguantándote.

Remus no sabe de dónde ha sacado el coraje para enfrentar a ese matón que tiene atemorizado a medio colegio pero, en ese momento, siente la sangre bullir en su interior porque utilice una expresión tan horrible, de forma repetida y sin ninguna consecuencia.

Los Slytherins levantan las varitas y también lo hacen los pequeños, que apenas saben defenderse con un par de chispas. Afortunadamente, la casualidad quiere que, en ese momento, cruce el patio Nick Casi Decapitado, acompañado de un grupo de estudiantes a quienes les está contando que ese día se celebra 479 años de su muerte.

\- Ese día llovía. ¡Ay de mí! Podréis imaginar mi desesperación cuando… ¡Ey! ¿Qué pasa aquí?

Los Slytherins guardan enseguida las varitas. Aunque los fantasmas no tienen ninguna autoridad, no quieren que nadie pueda acusarlos de amedrentar a los más pequeños. Los profesores suelen darles crédito cuando testifican contra algún alumno.

\- Nada, sir Nicholas –responde con falsedad Lucius, mostrando que está acostumbrado a mostrar dos caras diferentes-. Les enseñábamos a los nuevos algunas tradiciones. Es Halloween.

\- Así es –responde el fantasma algo inseguro sobre si creerles y sin percatarse de que el grupo que le ha estado escuchado con paciencia se ha escabullido a la mínima oportunidad-. Deberíais entrar al comedor ya. Sobre todo los mayores. Tenéis que dar ejemplo.

Como no se mueve, a la espera de que ellos desaparezcan, los tres alumnos de quinto bufan. Uno de ellos le tira a Lily su mochila vacía, que la toma en el aire con aspecto desafiante, y se marchan de allí lanzándole una mala mirada al fantasma.

\- No tardéis, chicos –dice Nick, despidiéndose una vez los cinco se quedan a solas.

Lily ya se ha agachado y ha comenzado a recoger sus cosas en silencio. Remus hace lo propio y la ayuda. Por su parte, James y Sirius comparten una mirada incómoda, sin saber qué hacer ahora que no hay nadie a quien enfrentar. El joven Black recoge un tintero que hay roto a sus pies, lo repara y se lo tiende a Remus. Y James no puede evitar fijarse en el desgarrón en la túnica de Lily, que deja ver un arañazo superficial en el hombro.

\- ¿Estás bien, Lily? –pregunta Remus cuando la ayuda a meter los pesados libros en su mochila.

Ella asiente, echando hacia atrás su larga melena pelirroja bajo la atenta mirada de los cuatro.

\- Hacen falta más que tres cobardes para amedrentarme. Gracias por la ayuda pero no hacía falta.

\- ¿Te duele? –pregunta James a regañadientes, señalando su hombro.

Lily se mira la herida y hace una mueca.

\- No es nada.

En medio de ese silencio incómodo, los cuatro amigos se miran y se ponen de acuerdo para marcharse de allí.

\- Será mejor que vayamos a cenar –dice Remus-. Lily, si nos necesitas…

\- No lo hago –se apresura a aclarar ella, más cortante de lo que pretendía, aún molesta por el incidente.

Los cuatro se marchan en silencio pero, en el último instante, James no puede reprimirse y da unos pasos hacia atrás, buscando a Lily. Si no lo hace, la voz de su padre le martilleará en la cabeza toda la noche.

\- No debes permitir que te hagan sentir menos por tu origen –le dice en voz baja, más serio de lo que le ha visto hasta ahora-. Y no les muestres miedo, eso es lo que buscan.

Lily no responde y él no espera a que lo haga. Se queda mirándole intensamente mientras él le da la espalda, se reúne con sus amigos y entra al Gran Comedor, que está decorado con telarañas, calabazas y esqueletos andantes.

No vuelven a interactuar esa noche. Cada uno se sienta en una punta de la mesa, degustando los manjares propios de esa fiesta y tratando de olvidar lo ocurrido.

Tampoco hablan más que por encima durante el resto del año. Pero ese 31 de octubre queda marcado para la historia.

Aunque no son amigos ni se caen bien, ese día es el primero en el que James Potter reconoce en Lily Evans la valentía Gryffindor y la admira por ello. Y ese día, aunque luego cambiará de opinión cientos de veces, es el primero en el que Lily se percata de que James tiene un código moral que se parece más al suyo de lo que creía.

Ese día es el primero en el que ambos se reconocen como iguales y se respetan por ello.

* * *

 _Este es el primer capítulo. Unos niños de 11 años que son demasiado diferentes y no encuentran modo de entenderse. Él no la soporta por ser aburrida y seguir siempre las reglas y ella a él porque todo le salga bien a pesar de no seguirlas nunca. Y, sin embargo, esa primera noche encuentran un motivo para respetar al otro. Aunque acaba de empezar y ya sabemos que su relación está llena de altibajos._

 _Aunque no sale en este capítulo, Severus Snape también tendrá su papel, al igual que el resto de los merodeadores -especialmente ellos-. Porque su amistad también hace especial la relación de esta pareja explosiva._

 _¿Queréis seguir conmigo en este resumen de las aventuras sucedidas en la última noche de octubre? Mañana publicaré el siguiente._

 _Eva._


	2. 1972: ¡Te odio, James Potter!

**¡Hola a todos! Muchísimas gracias por los reviews, favoritos, lecturas y por la acogida en general que ha tenido el fic.**

 **Vuelvo con la segunda parte de este fic. El segundo año de Lily, Snape y los merodeadores en Hogwarts.** **Si en el primer capítulo vimos que James y Lily llegaban a una indiferencia cordial tras encontrar puntos en común, veremos que el 31 de octubre de 1972 fue bastante más movidito y supuso un retroceso comprensible en su relación.**

 **Amo a James y a Sirius, amor a los merodeadores y amo esa amistad tan única que tienen (la rata no cuenta). Pero odio a los abusones y James y Sirius lo fueron en algún momento de su vida, cosa que no voy a esconder aquí. Aunque valoro que maduraran y cambiaran y, sobre todo, que tuvieran mejores valores que esos, la realidad es que de niños dejaban qué desear. Aunque tampoco creo que fueran los monstruos como los que a veces pintan algunos que se atreven, incluso, a comparar su actitud con la de los mortífagos. Relativicemos, señores...**

 **Ante ustedes, uno de los motivos por los que Lily gritó tanto -y a veces justificadamente-: ¡Te odio, James Potter!**

* * *

 **1972: ¡Te odio, James Potter!**

Durante el primer año ni James ni Lily interactúan demasiado. Ella pasa demasiado tiempo en la biblioteca y él, demasiado tiempo castigado. Ella se une a todos los clubs posibles como el de encantamientos o el de pociones. Él pasa más tiempo del debido observando los entrenamientos del equipo de quidditch y robando comida en la cocina gracias a su capa de invisibilidad.

Si hablan algo, normalmente es para discutir por la pérdida de puntos para Gryffindor o porque él y sus amigos han soltado alguna bomba fétida en los baños de las niñas. Oír sus gritos y verlas corretear es algo que les divierte sobremanera.

Aunque, sobre todo, James y Sirius parecen haber adquirido una obsesión con meterse con Severus. Lily aprecia que su amigo al principio les evitaba pero cada vez trata más de enfrentarlos de una forma que ella no considera responsable. Cuando ellos le enfrentan, están unidos (¿acaso hay algún momento en el día en que esos dos se separen?). Pero él no tiene a nadie más cuando les encara. Lo que siempre acaba derivando que ella se meta y acabe discutiendo con sus compañeros.

Sin embargo, el 31 de octubre de 1972 todo adquiere un tono más desagradable que las palabras y las burlas. Algo que Lily tardará años en perdonar y olvidar.

Ella no está cuando comienza todo. Es sábado, a media tarde y James y Sirius acaban de guardar la capa de invisibilidad en el bolsillo del primero, tras otra visita a las cocinas.

\- Te digo que oculta algo raro –insiste Sirius, con la boca llena de calderos de chocolate.

James ataca un trozo grande de tarta de melaza que los elfos le han dado con devoción.

\- Eres un mal pensado, Sirius. Solo tiene problemas en casa.

\- ¿Todos los meses? –inquiere su amigo con sospecha.

James se encoge de hombros.

\- No calculo cada cuanto pasa. Ya sabes que su madre está enferma y él también está delicado de salud.

\- Vamos James, sabes tan bien como yo que todo eso no tiene ni pies ni cabeza.

El joven Potter suspira, subiéndose las gafas.

\- Está bien. Reconozco que a mí también me ha llamado la atención. Nadie en circunstancias normales tiene permiso para ausentarse tanto. Pero, si él no quiere hablar de ello, no podemos obligarle.

\- Conozco métodos. En mi familia ya sabes que tenemos conocimientos innatos de tortura. Son generaciones decapitando elfos, ya nacemos con la habilidad en la sangre –bromea Sirius, ganándose una carcajada de su amigo.

\- Déjalo. Es nuestro amigo, cuando quiera contarlo, ya lo hará.

Sirius asiente en silencio, metiéndose otro caldero de chocolate entero en la boca.

\- ¿Le comentamos a Peter nuestras sospechas? –pregunta con la boca llena.

James le mira socarronamente.

\- Olvídalo. Se pondría nervioso y se le notaría delante de él que hablamos a sus espaldas. ¿Para qué incomodarle?

Sirius se detiene, mirando por encima del hombro de James.

\- Hablando de hacer algo a espaldas de alguien… ¿A qué te dedicas, Quejicus? ¿Ahora nos espías?

Reticentemente, Severus Snape sale de detrás de la columna en la que se ha estado ocultando.

\- Yo no espío a nadie –exclama desafiante, aunque algo colorado porque le hayan pillado-. Y deja de llamarme así, Black.

\- ¿Por qué, Snivellus? –pregunta James socarrón-. ¿No eres acaso un quejica que se pasa la vida acusándonos frente a los profesores y corriendo tras las faldas de Evans?

Severus frunce el ceño y luego les mira con superioridad.

\- Vosotros lo que sois es idiotas.

\- ¿Perdón? –pregunta James divertido, mientras Sirius, de mecha más corta, saca la varita con rabia.

\- Pasáis tanto tiempo con Lupin y no tenéis ni idea de lo que os esconde ese… -se detiene antes de usar el calificativo que parece guardar para Remus-. En fin, que no sabéis ni con qué energúmenos os juntáis. Aunque no debería sorprenderme de unos Gryffindor. Mucha apariencia y poco cerebro.

Sirius gruñe pero es la varita de James la que es más rápida.

\- ¡Fregotego!

Y Severus se lleva las manos a la boca, encogiéndose cuando las burbujas de jabón empiezan a salir de ella. Sirius estalla en carcajadas.

\- Está muy mal ensuciarse la bocota con esos desprecios, Quejicus –se burla James.

\- Casi tanto como tu pelo –añade Sirius riéndose-. ¿Has hecho una apuesta con Filch para ver quién pasa más tiempo sin bañarse?

Esa broma consigue las risas de varios alumnos que se han reunido en el vestíbulo, lo que envalentona a los dos Gryffindor de segundo año.

Severus lucha por dejar de escupir burbujas y saca su varita para defenderse.

\- ¡Expelliarmus! –grita Sirius, arrebatándosela.

James sigue apuntándole con la varita aunque no hace más movimientos. Está más concentrado en disfrutar de la atención de los demás que en lo que pueda pasar con su némesis. Ante su incapacidad por utilizar la magia, Severus se ciega y carga contra él, dispuesto a derribarlo a lo muggle.

Sirius alza la varita pero, una vez más, James es más rápido.

\- ¡Impedimenta!

Y Severus cae de golpe, tropezando contra sus propios pies.

\- ¡Muy buena, Potter! –exclama detrás de ellos un alumno mayor entre risas.

James sonríe, encantado por la atención y el reconocimiento, y no es consciente de que Severus se ha acercado lo suficiente como para golpearle la rodilla con el puño. Dolorido, James le da una patada en el brazo para apartarle, al tiempo que Sirius agita su varita y grita:

\- ¡Flipendo!

Lo que ninguno espera es que haya una escalera tan cerca, por la que Severus pierde el equilibrio y cae varios peldaños hasta el siguiente rellano, donde queda casi inmóvil. Los gemidos de asombro se abren paso entre los presentes y James y Sirius abren los ojos alarmados por lo que acaba de pasar.

\- Mierda –murmura Sirius mientras James baja un par de peldaños, queriendo ver si Severus se mueve.

\- ¿Qué está pasando aquí? –pregunta entonces la atronadora voz de la profesora McGonagall que, con su mera presencia, consigue dispersar a la mitad de los alumnos.

James y Sirius se sienten muy pequeños cuando centra su mirada en ellos y a ambos se les escapa una mirada culpable escaleras abajo. Cuando McGongalla ve a Severus Snape tirado en las escaleras, ahoga una exclamación y baja corriendo.

\- ¡Vosotros dos no os mováis de aquí! –grita por encima de su hombro mientras conjura una camilla y lo traslada a la enfermería con urgencia.

James y Sirius no osan desobedecerla, aunque los demás sí se marchan, lanzándoles miradas que ya no son divertidas ni socarronas. Ambos permanecen unos minutos en silencio, preocupados.

\- ¿Crees que lo que hemos matado? –pregunta James, mordiéndose los labios preocupado.

Sirius le mira alarmado pero luego desecha la idea con un manotazo.

\- Imposible. Seguro que la grasa ha parado la caída –se burla, aunque su mirada alarmada desdice su tono despreocupado.

McGonagall llega poco después y les arrastra en un frío silencio a su despacho. Allí, les lanza la mirada más dura y decepcionada que le habían visto hasta el momento, consiguiendo que ambos alborotadores bajen la cabeza.

\- Jamás –murmura con los labios apretados-. Jamás creí que pudiera sentirme tan decepcionada de vosotros dos. Agredir de esa forma tan brutal a un compañero…

\- No era nuestra intención –comienza James.

\- Silencio, Potter.

\- Pero ha sido un accidente, profesora. La escalera…

\- Black, ya basta. Tenéis suerte de que Snape solo ha sufrido una contusión. Pero, además de que cada uno perdéis 30 puntos para Gryffindor, merecéis un castigo acorde al daño que habéis podido causar. Y eso será decisión del director.

James y Sirius se miran alarmados. Durante ese año, han estado en los despachos de casi todos los profesores y casi cada semana visitan el de Filch. Allí, incluso tienen un cajón reservado solo para ellos, sus travesuras y sus castigos. Pero nunca han hecho algo tan grave como para tener que visitar el despacho de Albus Dumbledore.

* * *

Una hora después, ambos están frente a él, impresionados y algo cohibidos por todo lo que les rodea. Los retratos de todos los anteriores directores les miran con censura, un majestuoso fénix se picotea el lomo sin apartar la mirada de ellos y Albus Dumbledore les observa en silencio, con la barbilla apoyada en sus manos. Cuesta sostener la mirada a esos profundos y sabios ojos azules.

\- ¿Por qué lo habéis hecho? –pregunta finalmente.

James y Sirius se miran de reojo.

\- No pensamos que la cosa fuera a acabar así –se justifica James.

\- Nos estaba espiando y se metió en nuestra conversación para insultarnos.

\- ¿Eso es motivo para tirar por las escaleras a un compañero?

\- No nos dimos cuenta de que la escalera estaba ahí –señala James.

\- Fue un error de cálculo. Le pegó a James y solo traté de apartarle –añade Sirius.

\- Tengo entendido que, antes de que ocurriera, ya lo habíais estado ridiculizando delante de otros compañeros.

Esa vez ambos tienen la suficiente prudencia de callarse. Bajan la mirada y esperan la sentencia, temiendo que esta pueda ser demoledora.

\- Me creo que no tuvierais intención de hacer tanto daño –dice finalmente el director y ambos suspiran aliviados-. Pero tenéis que aprender que, a veces, nuestros actos tienen consecuencias peores de las que esperamos. Y debéis pagar por ello.

\- Sí, profesor –dicen al mismo tiempo mansamente.

\- A partir de ahora, ayudaréis al señor Filch a limpiar todas las tardes hasta nueva orden. Sin excepción.

James abre la boca, dispuesto a protestar.

\- Sé que lo han escogido para el equipo de quidditch este año, señor Potter –se adelanta Dumbledore-. Pero me temo que comprenderá que merece un castigo a la altura de su transgresión y debo prohibirle forma parte del equipo este curso. Quizá, si mejora su comportamiento, el año que viene lo consiga.

El muchacho frunce el ceño pero no se atreve a replicar.

Cuando abandonan el despacho, Sirius está aliviado por no haber sido expulsado y James hierve de rabia porque le hayan arrebatado aquello con lo que ha soñado desde que ha entrado en Hogwarts.

* * *

La situación no mejora más tarde, cuando ambos llegan a la sala común, y sus compañeros les miran con furia por su pérdida de puntos y susurran entre ellos. James se lleva un rapapolvo por parte del capitán de quidditch, que ve cómo su equipo ha quedado desmembrado a pocos días del partido contra Slytherin. El humor de Sirius ha vuelto a agriarse y le pega un gruñido a Peter cuando éste se acerca a preguntarles qué ha ocurrido.

Remus anda con pies de plomo alrededor de ellos. No les pregunta directamente por ello pero les mira con una mezcla de censura y confusión por encima del libro que finge leer, como si no entendiera que hayan sido capaces de hacer algo así.

\- Snape está en la enfermería –les informa al cabo de un rato, cuando los cuatro están sentados en un rincón, alejados de los demás-. Dicen que saldrá mañana, que no ha sido muy grave.

\- Se nos fue de las manos –murmura James, enfurruñado y con la barbilla pegada al pecho-. No es como si fuésemos tirando gente por las escaleras normalmente.

\- ¿Por qué lo hicisteis? –pregunta Lupin, buscando comprenderlos.

\- Se metió en medio de nuestra conversación. Nos insultó –insiste Sirius.

\- Solo queríamos burlarnos un poco de él para que dejara de ser tan metiche. Siempre persiguiéndonos y buscando meternos en problemas. Solo era darle una lección, no hacerle daño.

\- Ni siquiera vi las escaleras –se lamenta Sirius enfadado, dando una patada a la mesita que tiene delante.

Remus asiente. No lo comparte pero sabe que sus amigos no dañarían seriamente a nadie a sabiendas. Son impulsivos, un poco chulos y unos inmaduros. Pero no van pegando a nadie por ahí ni buscando hacer un daño serio. Ni siquiera a Severus-Metete-Quejicus-Snape.

* * *

Según se acerca la hora de la cena, los integrantes de Gryffindor van desapareciendo de la sala común rumbo al delicioso banquete de Halloween que toca esa noche. Y, de repente, el retrato se abre de golpe y una niña bajita y pelirroja lo atraviesa a zancadas.

Peter es el primero que la ve ir hacia ellos y abre la boca para lanzar una advertencia. Pero, antes de que pueda emitir ningún sonido, la niña, con el rostro enrojecido y las lágrimas cayendo por sus mejillas, se lanza contra James y le da un sonoro bofetón.

\- ¡Eres-un-puñetero-matón! –le grita Lily sollozando, mientras le golpea con cada palabra-. ¡Te odio, James Potter, te odio!

James se aparta de los golpes a duras penas y la mira sorprendido, con las gafas torcidas. Lily sigue arremetiendo contra él pero Remus y Sirius se interponen.

\- Cálmate, Lily, por favor –suplica Remus.

\- ¡Eh! –grita Sirius, más alterado-. Ha sido culpa mía, ¿vale? Yo lancé a tu amiguito por las escaleras. ¡Ha sido sin querer pero he sido yo!

\- ¡No es lo que Sev dice! –protesta Lily, sorbiendo por la nariz y agitándose para soltarse de su agarre-. Pero me da igual. ¡Sois los dos iguales! ¡Solo sabéis hacer daño, solo sabéis molestar! ¡Este colegio estaría mejor sin vosotros!

Se lanza contra Sirius para darle también un bofetón pero él la empuja, ganándose a su vez un empujón de Remus y James. Sirius no es como James. No acepta los golpes de las niñas sin rechistar solo porque sean niñas. Pero su amigo ha sido educado de otra forma y le mira con advertencia para que se calme, antes de girarse hacia Lily.

\- Lo sentimos, ¿vale, Evans? La cosa se desmadró.

\- ¿Se desmadró? –grita ella, empujándole el pecho-. ¡Podríais haberle matado, descerebrados!

\- ¡Solo ha sido una contusión!

\- ¡Podría haber sido más!

\- ¡Pero no lo ha sido!

\- ¡Y encima por diversión, porque sí! –bufa ella ofendida-. Él estaba allí, tranquilamente. ¡Siempre os metéis con él sin que haga nada!

\- ¿Perdón? –exclama Sirius con una risa sin humor-. ¿Es lo que va contando? ¿Que él no hizo nada?

\- Tu amigo tiene la manía de meterse en conversaciones ajenas –le recuerda James.

Lily niega con la cabeza con decepción.

\- Aunque así fuera, jamás sería excusa para lo que hacéis con él.

\- ¡Al menos que no vaya de santo! –se defiende James-. ¡Nos espiaba, se metió en medio de nuestra conversación y nos insultó!

\- ¡Venga ya! –protesta ella-. Si por mi fuera, ambos estaríais camino a casa.

\- Afortunadamente, una amante de las serpientes no tiene poder en este colegio –le responde con dureza Sirius.

Lily les mira con odio una vez más y vuelve a empujar a James antes de apartarse de los cuatro.

Potter se lo piensa unos segundos pero echa a correr antes de que ella alcance las escaleras que llevan a las habitaciones de las niñas. La agarra del brazo y le da la vuelta.

\- Ya me he disculpado una vez y no pienso volver a hacerlo –le espeta en voz baja-. Pero dile a tu amigo que no se haga el santo. Contra Sirius y contra mí puede hacer, decir o intentar lo que quiera. Pero a Remus que lo deje tranquilo.

El entendimiento brilla unos segundos en los ojos de Lily, que parece percatarse, en parte, de lo que ha pasado para provocar esta nueva pelea. Pero, después, su mirada se vuelve de nuevo dura.

\- ¿Ahora tiráis por las escaleras a los que tienen curiosidad por la ausencia de sus compañeros de clase? –le pregunta también en voz baja.

La mirada de James se oscurece y el sentimiento de protección le rodea.

\- Cuidado, Evans. No dejaré que hagáis daño a mis amigos.

Ella no se amedrenta. Alza la cabeza y le mira desafiante.

\- Cuidado, Potter. Me aseguraré de que tú no vuelvas a hacérselo a los míos.

Y desaparece escaleras arriba.

Ninguno de ellos disfruta ese año del delicioso menú que los elfos han preparado para Halloween. Ninguno tiene ánimos.

Lily está demasiado preocupada por su amigo y enfadada con unos compañeros que había considerado traviesos pero inofensivos hasta este día. James no baja tampoco, enfurruñado por la pérdida de la plaza en el equipo y sintiendo algo parecido a la culpabilidad por haber hecho un daño físico a un compañero al que aborrece pero de cuyo malestar tampoco quiere ser causante.

Ninguno olvida las amenazas que se profirieren esa noche. Lo que hasta ese momento había sido indiferencia y poco trato, a partir de ese día, se transforma en un desprecio mutuo que llevará años conseguir derribar.

Por supuesto, Gryffindor pierde el partido contra Slytherin y también la copa de ese año. Y James y Sirius limpian retretes y lavabos hasta que les salen ampollas en las manos. Pero Remus Lupin tarda un tiempo en averiguar qué se había dicho esa tarde. Y el remordimiento por mentir a unos amigos dispuestos a defenderle a capa y espada se hace más grande e insoportable ese año.

Mientras unos lazos se rompen, otros se hacen más fuertes. La lealtad con unos a veces conlleva la decepción a otros.

* * *

 **Hasta aquí el segundo capítulo. No sabemos exactamente en qué año entró James en el equipo, así que me he tomado una pequeña licencia en este caso. En una cuestión tan grave, creo que Dumbledore trataría de ser ejemplarizante. No todos somos Harry Potter para estar a punto de desangrar a un compañero (aunque sea Malfoy) y seguir siendo capitán de quidditch -aunque los castigos te impidan jugar-.**

 **La actitud de Lily me parece de lo más comprensible y aquí vemos más de su carácter. Por otro lado, tampoco quiero disculpar a Severus. Es cierto que es un metiche y es cierto que se mete donde no lo llaman, además de que también le gusta insultar. E irá a peor con los años, como su enfrentamiento con James. Pero aquí fue la víctima por completo. Eso sí, el por qué le dice a Lily que todo ha sido obra de James y olvida mencionar a Sirius es algo que tendréis que especular vosotros...**

 **En cuanto a Remus... Lo amo y amo su culpabilidad por no poder ser sincero con sus amigos, pese a que ellos dan la cara por él como sea. Esa amistad no hará más que crecer.**

 **Dejadme vuestras impresiones. ¡Nos leemos en el siguiente capítulo!**

 **Eva.**


	3. 1973: Un odio cordial

**¡Hola a todos! Bienvenidos a un tercer capítulo de esta entrega.**

 **James, Lily, Severus y los merodeadores ya están en tercer curso. Ese año pasó algo especial: los chicos descubrieron que Remus era un licántropo y decidieron hacerse animagos para acompañarle.**

 **Ese 31 de octubre lo he marcado precisamente como el día en que nuestros muchachos tomaron esa decisión tan importante. Y eso hará que Lily vea otra faceta de James que puede que le impresione.**

 **Bienvenidos al año que nacieron... ¡Los merodeadores!**

* * *

 **1973: Un odio cordial**

El 31 de octubre de 1973, para ser lunes, James y Sirius están extrañamente alegres. Han tenido una idea magnífica. Única. Grandiosa. Irrepetible. La solución a sus problemas.

Bueno, a sus problemas no. El único que tiene un problema es Remus. Uno pequeño y peludo. Nada que no pueda mejorarse con cierta ayuda. Esa es la opinión de James, optimista irremediable donde les haya.

Les ha costado más de un año pero, finalmente, han descubierto por qué Remus desaparece una vez al mes o por qué nunca está para observar tiernamente la luna llena con ellos. ("Si es que fuéramos de los nenazas que hacen eso, claro", apunta Sirius).

* * *

 _Fue a finales de segundo curso, cuando apenas quedaban unos días de clase. James y Sirius decidieron pasar a la acción tras varios días de debatir algo en lo que ya estaban seguros. Era media tarde cuando ambos, con Remus haciendo los deberes en su habitación y Peter comiendo golosinas mientras repasaba la redacción que McGonagall le había mandado repetir tres veces, arrinconaron al primero y se lo soltaron de golpe._

 _Él suspiró y claudicó a la primera. Al parecer, estaba deseando liberarse de esa carga. Tenía problemas de conciencia y sentía que estaba fallando a su amistad al ocultarles algo tan grave. Tras la confirmación, James y Sirius compartieron una mirada de superioridad y aguardaron en silencio a que Peter juntara las piezas en su cabeza, ya que esto era nuevo para él._

 _Y es en ese momento en el que se llevó a cabo otra revelación que los dejó alucinados: ¡Remus era todo un dramático! Con ese silencio, solo con esos cinco segundos de silencio, interpretó que le rechazaban, que les asqueaba y que no querían compartir habitación con él ni, básicamente, saber nada de su existencia. Y, antes de que pudieran reaccionar, ya se encontraba dispuesto a acudir a Dumbledore para decirle que todo había fallado y que se marchaba de Hogwarts._

 _\- ¡Frena! –le gritó Sirius, interponiéndose entre la puerta y él, mientras James le agarró del brazo._

 _Como él es el más grande de los cuatro, a Remus no le quedó más opción que detenerse._

 _\- ¿No estás exagerando un poco, Remus? –preguntó James un poco divertido por su reacción._

 _\- Que solo le estamos dejando tiempo a Pet para que lo asimile –aclaró Sirius con una sonrisa._

 _Remus miró de uno a otro._

 _\- Pero… ¿no os importa?_

 _\- ¿Por qué? ¿Es que quieres darnos un mordisquito?_

 _Sirius se rio de su propio chiste, al igual que James, y Remus les miró inseguro, con una mezcla rara de alivio y miedo._

 _\- Pero… ¿entonces te transformas en lobo? –preguntó Peter, que aún estaba flipando._

 _\- Bien, Peter. Veo que no te ha costado mucho pillar el concepto de hombre-lobo –se burló James._

 _Remus seguía sin dar crédito._

 _\- ¿Aún queréis ser… mis amigos?_

 _\- ¿Qué mierda de amistad tendríamos si se interpusiera en ella un pequeño problema como ese? –preguntó James, casi ofendiéndose._

 _\- No es precisamente un "pequeño problema" –refutó Remus._

 _\- ¿Te conviertes en un lobo adulto, entonces? ¿Cómo funciona? –preguntó Sirius, soltando todas las preguntas que se estuvo aguantando durante semanas y cuyas dudas no pensaba guardarse todo el verano._

 _\- ¿Y cuándo te mordieron? –preguntó entonces Peter, acercándose a ellos finalmente._

 _\- ¿Te quedó cicatriz? ¿Pueda verla? –insistió Sirius, a quien James dio un golpe por su falta de tacto._

 _Remus estaba demasiado sorprendido como para reaccionar con normalidad. Se vio rodeado, asediado a preguntas y algo sobrepasado por unas reacciones que no se esperaba en absoluto. Brevemente, les contó cómo sucedió todo, por qué y cuándo le mordieron y lo que le pasa cada mes. Aunque no quiso entrar en demasiados detalles._

 _\- Lo dicho –concluyó James con simpleza-. Un pequeño problema. Un poco peludo, eso sí._

 _Remus negó con la cabeza, divertido._

 _\- Tómatelo como si tuvieras la regla, Remus. Una vez al mes, algo se apodera de tu cuerpo y te entra la mala leche._

 _\- Yo no soy una chica –se defendió Remus, algo molesto por la comparación de Sirius._

 _\- No, tu problema es la luna –concedió James rodando los ojos._

 _\- ¡Eres un lunático! –declaró Sirius con una carcajada._

* * *

Desde entonces, han pasado algunos meses y un verano de por medio, pero Remus no ha conseguido que dejen de llamarle Lunático. Sirius lo ha declarado, James lo repite y Peter lo alaba. Así que se ha quedado con ese apodo. La gente piensa que le llaman majara y que cuestionan su cordura. Pero él ha tomado cariño al apodo. Es el símbolo del reconocimiento de sus amigos.

Pero lo que sus amigos no llevan nada bien es averiguar cómo pasa las lunas llenas, encerrado, confinado y dañándose a sí mismo. Para Remus se han acabado las mentiras y las excusas y les permite ahora ser parte de su maldición.

Las dos veces que se ha transformado ese curso, sus amigos han aparecido a la mañana siguiente en la enfermería con toda clase de regalos. Ha sido todo un alivio, aunque ellos se han quedado consternados al ver el estado en el que vuelve tras una noche de transformación.

Sin embargo, cuando ese lunes se incorpora a clase, James y Sirius declaran, tras la clase de Transformaciones, que han tenido la mejor idea del mundo. Y a él le parece pésima.

\- ¡Estáis locos! –les bufa mientras caminan hacia el comedor, en un ambiente cargado de calabazas voladoras, telarañas y esqueletos andantes.

\- ¡Claro que no! –exclama James entusiasmado-. ¡Es perfecto! Ojalá hubiéramos sabido antes tu problemilla y que hay un modo de ayudarte.

\- Es que no tenéis un modo de ayudarme.

\- Ya has escuchado a McGonagall –le recuerda Sirius, andando con las manos en los bolsillos de la túnica-. Los animagos pueden interactuar con animales perfectamente y son los únicos que pueden acercarse a los licántropos sin correr riesgos.

\- Eso es en teoría –aclara Remus-. No hay pruebas empíricas de que ninguno haya estado tan loco como para intentarlo.

\- Eso suena a un trabajo para nosotros –insiste James con una sonrisa traviesa, extendiendo frente a sí mismo las manos, como si presentara un título grandioso-. Por algo somos… ¡Los merodeadores!

Los cuatro se ríen a carcajadas. Últimamente, han empezado a llamarse a sí mismos así, desde que Filch no deja de murmurar en voz baja constantemente:

 _\- Estos gamberros siempre merodeando por ahí…_

 _\- ¡Unos merodeadores, eso es lo que son! Si me dejaran castigarlos como se hacía antaño…_

El conserje lleva tres años pidiendo que le dejen aplicar contra ellos medidas especiales, así que ellos han considerado que merece un homenaje y han acuñado para sí mismos su apodo.

\- Chicos, en serio. Es una locura plantearse esto siquiera –insiste Remus.

\- ¡Pues menos mal que tenemos un lunático en el grupo! –le interrumpe Sirius entre risas, abrazándolo por los hombros.

Y apenas tienen en cuenta ninguna de sus objeciones. Ellos son así. Cuando se les mete algo en la cabeza, no paran hasta lograrlo. Aunque nunca se han empeñado en algo tan difícil y peligroso. Remus casi espera que en un par de días se rindan al ver todo lo que supone y pasen a la siguiente aventura.

Pero, lo peor es que una parte de sí mismo se emociona con los planes y aventuras que imaginan esos dos, si logran su cometido. Es difícil no contagiarse con ese entusiasmo. Hasta lo han logrado con Peter. Y él siente algo que nunca había sentido hasta ese momento relacionado con su maldición: esperanza.

* * *

Finalmente, y dado que James es el favorito de la profesora McGonagall, por mucha rabia que a él le dé, se decide que será el encargado de abordarle con el tema. El libro de texto se centra en la teoría y a ellos les interesa más la parte práctica.

Así que, después de comer, antes de su clase de Herbología, la busca en su despacho y llama educadamente a la puerta. Incluso trata de peinarse para la ocasión. Una tarea infructuosa, por otro lado.

\- ¿Profesora McGonagall? –pregunta cuando ella le ordena que acceda-. Perdone que le moleste pero me preguntaba si podría hablar con usted. Es sobre lo que hemos dado hoy en clase… Ya sabe, sobre la animagia.

McGonagall parece sorprendida tanto por la visita de James como por la pregunta. Es la primera vez que ese niño acude a su despacho sin haber sido previamente atrapado en alguna diablura.

\- ¿Tienes alguna duda con el temario, Potter? –pregunta extrañada, aunque solícita.

James acepta su invitación a sentarse y se aclara la garganta. Necesita sacar el tema sin ser muy obvio.

\- La verdad es que me gustaría aprender más sobre ello. No sé… Me ha parecido interesante. Es chulo lo que usted hace.

Hace un gesto indefinido con las manos y McGonagall sonríe ante su inseguridad, tan pocas veces demostrada. Sus alumnos siempre se maravillan cuando ella se transforma en gato. Ese día, como todos los años, les ha arrancado unos aplausos y ha visto sus caras maravilladas. Pero tener a uno de sus alumnos más brillantes y, al mismo tiempo, más vagos allí, preguntándole sobre el tema, le intriga.

\- ¿Me estás diciendo que te interesa la animagia, James? –pregunta mirándole por encima de sus gafas de montura al aire.

A falta de una respuesta mejor, James se encoge de hombros. McGonagall se echa hacia atrás en el asiento y le observa apreciativamente.

\- Si hablas en serio, podría darte alguna clase particular, ofrecerte información –insiste, consiguiendo que él se incline interesado-. Si de verdad te interesa, es un trabajo arduo que dura años pero puedo ayudarte. Yo aún estudiaba aquí cuando conseguí transformarme la primera vez. El propio profesor Dumbledore me ayudó y supervisó todo el trabajo. Sería para mí un placer colaborar contigo, pero es algo que tendrías que tomarte muy en serio.

¿Cómo? ¿Aprender directamente de ella? ¿Que McGonagall le supervise y le ayude en el proceso de convertirse en animago? A James no le hace mucha gracia la interferencia de adultos, pero reconoce que le fascina poder contar con la ayuda de su profesora preferida, la mujer que ha aprendido a transformarse a través del mismísimo Albus Dumbledore.

\- Yo aún no sé… -murmura, dividido-. Bueno, solo quiero saber más del tema, de momento.

La profesora ve su titubeo y asiente, decidida a dejarle espacio. Es el mejor alumno que ha tenido desde hace muchos años. Tiene una pésima actitud pero es brillante. Y podría ser el primero en lograrlo con su ayuda. Una herencia única. Aunque, como le conoce bien, sabe que no debe presionarle.

\- Piénsatelo y ven a verme –le insta.

James asiente y se levanta, dispuesto a irse.

\- Tienes grandes cualidades para las transformaciones, James. Considéralo de verdad –le insiste su profesora como despedida-. Ah, hola Evans. ¿Necesitas algo?

James se sobresalta al darse la vuelta y ver, a través de la puerta entre abierta, los ojos verdes de Lily Evans. Frunce un poco el ceño, temiendo que estuviese espiándole como su querido amiguito. Solo les faltaba que metan las narices en el asunto de Remus.

Abre la puerta y deja pasar a su compañera, que parece azorada, se despide de su profesora con un gesto y se marcha de allí.

Sin embargo, se detiene a la vuelta de la esquina y decide esperar a su compañera de clase para averiguar qué ha escuchado.

Evans y él se declararon la guerra el año anterior, pero es una guerra llena de silencios y miradas de desprecio. Él no la soporta y ella le odia. Pero todo en un ambiente bastante cordial. Sirius lo considera hasta divertido y Remus asegura que no lo entiende en absoluto. Pero a él le da igual. Ellos dos sí comprenden las reglas de su enemistad y con eso basta.

Cuando su compañera aparece por el pasillo, un minuto después, la aborda.

\- ¿Estás adquiriendo las costumbres de tu amigo Quejicus, Evans? –pregunta interponiéndose en su camino-. ¿Qué hacías cotilleando?

Lily rueda los ojos con superioridad. Él odia que haga eso tan a menudo.

\- No cotilleaba, solo buscaba a la profesora para entregarle mi trabajo sobre la transformación de objetos móviles.

James bufa.

\- Eso no hay que entregarlo hasta la semana que viene. Menuda lameculos…

Lily le mira ofendida y él se da la vuelta, dando por cerrada la conversación. No parece haber escuchado nada y no ve ningún peligro hacia sus planes. Así que ya no tiene nada que hablar con ella.

Sin embargo, enseguida escucha unos pasos apresurados y ella le da alcance. ¿Qué quiere ahora? Nunca le habla a no ser que se vea en la obligación de hacerlo.

\- ¿Es verdad que estás planteándote comenzar a instruirte para ser animago? –le pregunta a bocajarro, sin poder contener su curiosidad.

James se detiene y la enfrenta, cruzado de brazos.

\- ¿No decías que no estabas espiándome?

\- Y no lo hacía pero lo escuché –declara con descaro.

Luego sonríe. Sonríe de verdad. A él. Es rarísimo. James se remueve, incómodo.

\- Creo que es algo genial –prosigue Lily-. Aunque he leído que muy pocos magos lo consiguen. Requiere habilidad, destreza y mucho trabajo. La propia McGonagall no lo consiguió hasta que estaba en último curso.

James sonríe divertido por su perorata.

\- ¿Hay algo que no esté escrito en esos libros que siempre llevas a cuestas, Evans? –pregunta a esa biblioteca andante.

Lily decide no ofenderse, más interesada por su respuesta. Y, aparentemente, admirada. Qué extraño resulta todo.

\- Entonces, ¿te lo estás pensando? –pregunta ansiosa.

Él se encoge de hombros, con fingida indiferencia.

\- Quizá. Sería guay poder transformarme en águila o algún animal volador. Me transfiguraría en mitad de un partido y pillaría por sorpresa a los Slytherins. Imagínate arrancarle la quaffle a Thurkell a base de picotazos.

Y es que ese año sí ha conseguido entrar definitivamente al equipo de quidditch. El capitán estaba furioso con él por lo ocurrido el año anterior, pero no ha podido negar que es el mejor de todos los que se han presentado. De lejos.

Lo extraño es que Lily suelta una risa. Una risa cantarina y, en apariencia, auténtica. El sonido hace que se le ericen los pelos de la nuca, aunque se mantiene impasible. Cuando comienza a andar de nuevo, Lily le sigue y le explica:

\- No funciona así. No puedes elegir el animal en el que te convertirás. Además, el Ministerio vigila mucho a los animagos y en cómo usan su don. Ni siquiera McGonagall tuvo permitido usarlo, mientras era alumna, dentro del colegio. Así que, por una vez en tu vida, ya puedes tomarte algo en serio si te interesa.

\- Ya… -contesta él pensativo, empezando a ver grandes agujeros en su plan.

Comienza a andar más despacio, algo desanimado. Lily no parece notarlo, sino que le adelanta y se da la vuelta, andando de espaldas, para mirarlo mientras se aleja.

\- En serio. Creo que es algo genial –declara de nuevo.

Y él no entiende por qué pero su blanca sonrisa le hace crecer un nudo en el estómago.

* * *

\- No podemos hacerlo legalmente –les dice James a sus amigos durante la hora de Herbología, mientras se las apañan con un lazo del diablo bastante travieso.

Remus niega con la cabeza por enésima vez en el día.

\- Es que es una tontería y una temeridad.

\- Cállate, Remus, esto no te incumbe –le espeta Sirius, atizándole con una paleta con la que tiene que remover la tierra.

Este rueda los ojos.

\- Oh, perdona. Me ha despistado el hecho de que queráis hacerlo por mi culpa.

\- El caso es que no puede ser –insiste James, cortando la discusión. Peter se inclina hacia él cuando habla más bajito ante la presencia de la profesora Sprout-. El Ministerio vigila mucho a los animagos registrados. Y no nos dejarían usarlo dentro del colegio, lo que obviamente anula el objetivo del plan.

\- ¿Te lo ha dicho McGonagall? –pregunta Sirius, frunciendo el ceño.

Todos saben que será más complicado, casi imposible, lograrlo sin ayuda. James niega con la cabeza.

\- Evans –aclara-. Me escuchó hablar con ella y ya sabes que tiene que opinar sobre todo.

Sirius rueda los ojos y Peter se ríe y mira alrededor para asegurarse de que ella no está cerca. Afortunadamente, su compañera se encuentra en la otra punta del invernadero. Lily Evans parece tener un radar para descubrir cuando la critican. Y, aunque suele ser una chica muy dulce, a Peter le atemoriza su lado más agresivo; aunque ese se le reserve para James casi en exclusiva.

\- De todas formas, sería muy sospechoso que los tres queramos hacerlo a la vez –comenta Sirius al cabo de un rato. Él y Remus sujetan el lazo con fuerza y James y Peter tiran de las raíces-. De James, bueno… Es el puñetero niño bonito de McGonagall, pero lo mío y lo de Peter cantaría mucho.

\- Cállate –bufa su mejor amigo, harto de que le llame "niño bonito de McGonagall".

\- Sirius tiene razón –repone Remus, apartándose el flequillo y llenándose la frente con tierra procedente de los guantes-. Sería muy sospechoso que tres amigos decidan a la vez convertirse en animagos. No es algo que se haga muy a menudo.

Los cuatro chasquean la lengua, molestos porque el mejor plan del mundo esté fallando. James y Sirius se miran. No se resignan. Ellos nunca lo hacen. Sirius sonríe, apuntando a su amigo con el guante que se ha quitado.

\- Pero tú podrías hacerlo legal, Jimmy. Que McGonagall te enseñe a ti y tú, a nosotros.

\- Pero, ¿de verdad creéis que yo podría? –pregunta Peter, nada convencido-. Estoy seguro de que James podría enseñar a Sirius pero mi caso lo veo muy complicado.

\- Nosotros te ayudaríamos, Pet –le tranquiliza Sirius sin darle importancia.

\- Pero, si yo doy las clases, me tendrían muy vigilado –protesta James-. No podría unirme a vosotros para acompañar a Remus.

\- ¿Y qué propones?

\- No sé… -bufa. Y, poco convencido, añade-. Podría ir a alguna clase extra con McGonagall. Que me enseñe lo básico. Luego, le digo que he cambiado de opinión y que no estoy interesado. Y lo demás lo haremos por nuestra cuenta. Sin dar explicaciones a nadie.

Sus tres amigos lo consideran durante unos segundos. Sirius asiente.

\- Pues no es mal plan…

\- Además, pega contigo –añade Remus, rodando los ojos divertido, ya resignado a que harán lo que quieran-. Nunca sabes acabar nada de lo que empiezas.

\- ¡Eso no es verdad!

\- Como tu colección de cromos –le recuerda Sirius.

\- O las escobas de quidditch en miniatura –aporta Peter.

\- Por no hablar de que tu parte de la habitación siempre se queda a medio limpiar.

\- Al menos, yo lo intento. No como Sirius –se queja, sabiendo que tienen razón en lo demás.

Sus tres amigos se parten de risa a su costa.

* * *

Una vez decidido que actuarán bajo su cuenta y riesgo, los cuatro se proponen estudiar todo lo que necesitarán.

James se sorprende al saber que, mientras él hablaba con McGonagall, sus tres amigos han estudiado a fondo el libro de Transformaciones todo lo necesario para completar el proceso de animagia.

Remus no puede dudar de su amistad. Él visitando a profesoras y Sirius leyendo un libro por iniciativa propia.

La cuestión es que, al margen de la parte práctica, es necesario elaborar una poción. Una bastante complicada. Y, probablemente, fuera de las capacidades de Sirius, que es el mejor en la materia. Pero, sobre todo, el problema reside en que la receta de esa poción se encuentra solo en el libro 'Pociones y hechizos: la combinación de las principales materias de la magia'.

Un libro que, por supuesto, está en la sección prohibida a la que solo pueden acceder los alumnos de cursos superiores con autorización de un profesor para completar trabajos especializados. Vaya, algo que no van a conseguir con facilidad. Ni siquiera gracias a la capa de invisibilidad de James.

Sorprendentemente, como si el destino velara por ellos, ese libro se presenta en sus vidas esa misma tarde, en la última clase del día. El profesor Slughorn lo exhibe con orgullo al presentar el reto de ese día de Halloween.

\- Hoy os tengo preparada una sorpresa para celebrar este día tan especial. Este libro contiene algunas de las pociones más difíciles y raras que existen. Una auténtica reliquia para los amantes de este arte. Así que la pareja que me elabore el mejor antídoto para venenos comunes se lo llevará.

Hay algunos murmullos pero la mayoría no parecen demasiado interesados en la adquisición del libro. Sin embargo, en las mesas de atrás cuatro alumnos se agitan.

\- ¡Tenemos que conseguirlo! –exclama Sirius en voz baja.

Peter bufa.

\- Conmigo no contéis. Soy un desastre.

\- Ya sabéis que yo tengo atragantada esta asignatura –se lamenta Remus.

James palmea el hombro a Sirius.

\- Eres nuestra única esperanza. Aunque trabajando esos dos juntos, no veo que tengamos muchas oportunidades.

Señala con la barbilla a Evans y Snape, que susurran emocionados entre ellos.

\- Pues mejor que no trabajen juntos –concluye Peter, con simpleza.

James y Sirius esbozan sonrisas idénticas. Si algo se les da bien es general conflictos. Y, si estos afectan a Severus Snape, mejor. Lo importante es conseguir separar al dúo fantástico. Así, que se aprovechan de cuánto conocen a Slughorn y, en menos de cinco minutos y con las ventanas abiertas para expulsar el humo tóxico que han expandido por la clase, su profesor se pone frente a ellos.

\- ¡Es que no puedo dejaros trabajar juntos! –se lamenta. Suspira, se lleva la mano a su bigote de morsa y vuelve a suspirar-. Muy bien. Os pondré a cada uno con un buen alumno. A ver si así se os pega algo y aprendéis algo de provecho.

Justo lo que ellos pretendían. Todo ha salido a la perfección, el plan marcha sobre ruedas. A James le pondrá con Snape y a Sirius le tocará currar duro con Evans. Es lo lógico, porque cualquiera con dos dedos de frente sabe que Sirius tiene demasiado peligro al lado de Snape y nadie quiere que este acabe en la enfermería. Y es lo justo; él tendrá que pringar con McGonagall, así que su amigo podrá dedicarse a la poción. Y así, él se destensará jorobando un poco a Quejicus.

\- Potter, ven aquí. Hoy trabajarás con Lily.

O quizá no lo han calculado tan bien.

\- Venga, que es para hoy.

Reticente y frustrado, James se mueve lentamente hasta la mesa para ocupar el puesto en el que ha estado sentado hasta hace unos segundos Severus Snape, quien le mira con un odio y una antipatía evidente mientras se dirige hacia la mesa de Sirius.

\- Mierda –murmura al sentarse, escondiendo la cara entre las manos.

\- A mí tampoco me hace gracia aguantarte en clase, Potter –contesta Lily ofendida.

James levanta la mirada y ve que la sonrisa risueña de hace un par de horas se ha esfumado. Ya no hay felicitaciones ni miradas emocionadas en su rostro. Solo la antipatía habitual.

\- Cállate, Evans –murmura, frustrado por su plan fallido-. Ni cuando intentamos usarte nos eres útil.

\- ¿Perdona?

Obviamente, la pelirroja se ofende pero él sigue decidido a ganar el libro, por lo que la ignora y comienza a copiar la receta de la poción que ha aparecido en la pizarra. Lily le mira, tratando de calmarse.

\- Muy bien, Potter. No voy a permitir que me bajen puntos por tu culpa así que…

\- No, Evans, escúchame tú –le interrumpe él, más serio de lo que le ha visto nunca-. Yo también quiero ganar esta competición. Así que ya puedes usar el cerebro que tienes bajo ese pelo de zanahoria y dar todo de ti porque tenemos que ganar ese puñetero libro.

Ella está tan sorprendida que olvida exigir una disculpa y sentirse molesta por su tono despectivo.

\- ¿Tú quieres ganar? –pregunta incrédula.

\- ¡Sí! –exclama James, recopilando los ingredientes con rapidez-. Ahora, dime, ¿qué hago con las flores de manzanilla? ¿Trituradas o cortadas?

\- ¿De verdad quieres ganar? –insiste ella sin dar crédito.

James deja caer la planta contra la mesa.

\- ¿Es que estás sorda?

Pero ella se queda momentáneamente pensativa y luego le mira enfadada de nuevo.

\- ¡Un momento! ¿Estaba todo preparado? ¿Por eso has hecho que os separen a Black y a ti? ¿Para que te pusieran conmigo y hacerte con el premio?

Él rueda los ojos, iniciando la poción él solo, teniendo claro que ella aún no va a comenzar hasta tener sus respuestas. Es una egocéntrica.

\- No te lo tengas tan creído. La idea era separaros a Quejicus y a ti para eliminaros como competencia. Con suerte, te habría tocado a ti con Sirius, que es mejor en esto que yo. Pero, ahora, estamos todos jodidos.

Lily aún no entiende nada pero, cuando baja la mirada a la mesa, ve a James agarrando mal el cuchillo y a punto de hacer una escabechina con las flores de manzanilla. Suspira.

\- Estás cortando mal. Mira -le coge suavemente de la muñeca, con el objetivo de mostrarle cómo debe realizarlo. Sus dedos recorren el dorso de su mano y los entrelaza con los suyos, para tomar con fuerza el cuchillo-. Así, ¿ves?

James deja la mano muerta y la mira por encima del hombro, mientras ella le guía. Entonces, Lily comprende que ha invadido su espacio vital. Están demasiado cerca, él la mira incómodo y, con un calambre que le recorre la espalda, ella se aparta y titubea. La mano aún le hormiguea un rato después.

\- Bueno, Severus es mejor en pociones que yo –dice para romper el hielo-. Quizá él y Sirius consigan ganar.

Una vez recuperado de la impresión, James la mira sin dar crédito a su ingenuidad.

\- ¿Tú te imaginas a esos dos trabajando en equipo?

Temiendo por la integridad de su amigo, Lily mira hacia atrás donde, efectivamente, Severus trabaja enfurruñado por un lado y Sirius cotillea y cambia los pesos de su balanza sin aportar nada al proyecto. Es el menos malo de los escenarios para Severus de los que podría presentarse.

La pelirroja mira a James, quien parece divertido.

\- ¿Y para qué quieres el premio de todas formas, Potter? –pregunta sin entenderlo, aunque comienza a trabajar automáticamente.

\- ¿Tú siempre tan cotilla? –contrataca él.

\- Si te voy a ayudar a ganarlo, merezco una respuesta.

James chasquea la lengua.

\- Es para Remus –dice, decidiéndose por una verdad a medias-. Se esfuerza un montón pero tiene las pociones atragantadas. A Sirius y a mí nos parece una gilipollez pero, ya que le angustia tanto, quizá podamos regalarle algo que le ayude a mejorar.

Lily se queda callada y mira hacia atrás, donde Remus sufre realmente por la poción que está haciendo con Peter y que, ya en su primera fase, tiene un color erróneo.

La enemistad que mantiene con James Potter es manifiesta, solo con breves periodos de paz como el que han tenido esa tarde, cuando ella se ha sentido verdaderamente admirada por las pretensiones de su compañero. Pero, si algo le caracteriza, es que ella es una persona sensible y empática. Y Remus le cae bien. Tiene unos amigos estúpidos pero él es un buen chico. Y, si James y Sirius se han empeñado en ganar una competición para ayudar a Remus, ella no va a entorpecerlo.

Cuando, cuarenta minutos después, ambos acaban una poción que ella sabe que está perfecta, le mira y sonríe un poco. Lo cierto es que se ha portado bien. Le ha obedecido en todo y no ha dicho ninguna impertinencia. Mucho para ser James Potter.

\- A veces pienso que no sois tan malos como parecéis, ¿sabes? –le confiesa.

James se sonroja un poco ante esa declaración pero, antes de que pueda responder, la voz de Severus Snape se escucha por toda la clase.

\- ¡No, Black, te he dicho que aún no!

Y algo explota justo detrás de ellos, sobresaltándolos y llevándose por delante la poción que este ha estado preparando con esmero y casi en solitario. Severus mira frustrado el caldero, con las cejas quemadas y el pelo chamuscado. Bajo la mesa, protegiéndose de lo que él mismo ha provocado, Sirius se parte de risa, contagiando también a James.

Lily le pega un manotazo en el hombro.

\- Y luego vuelvo al mundo real y veo que sois unos imbéciles unineuronales –bufa, enfadada de nuevo.

James rueda los ojos.

\- Estás amargada, Evans.

* * *

A nadie le sorprende que la poción elaborada por Lily Evans y James Potter sea la ganadora de esa competición. El profesor Slughorn parece realmente emocionado, agarrando a Lily de la mano suavemente y conduciéndola al frente de la clase. James les sigue reticentemente.

\- Enhorabuena, chicos –declara Slughorn, otorgando a Lily el libro que supone que solo querrá ella-. Lily, está claro que tú brillas te empareje con quien te empareje. Tienes un don natural. Tened vuestro premio. Disfrútalo, Lily. Estoy seguro de que tú le darás un buen uso.

Ella le sonríe con amabilidad y acepta el premio. En ese momento, se da por finalizada la clase y todos comienzan a marcharse.

\- Tienes encandilado al viejo verde, ¿eh? –bromea James en voz baja mientras mete los libros en su mochila.

Lily ahoga una exclamación y mira alrededor, esperando que nadie haya escuchado tamaña grosería.

\- ¡El profesor Slughorn no es un viejo verde! –murmura furiosa.

\- Ya, y por eso siempre acaba teniendo como favoritas a las guapas de clase.

Tras esa frase, ambos se quedan momentáneamente en blanco. Él, sin creerse lo que acaba de decir en voz alta. Ella, con la vergüenza subiendo a sus mejillas.

\- ¿Me estás llamando guapa, Potter? –pregunta suavemente.

James está sonrojado cuando la mira.

\- No te lo tengas creído –se burla, con tono indiferente-. Compites con Orejas de soplillo-Smith y con Granos de paella-Johnson. Hasta Myrtle La Llorona ganaría en ese concurso de belleza.

\- ¡No te metas con Aura y Gwen! –le reta ella por hablar así de sus amigas-. Ni que tú tuvieras nada de que presumir con ese pelo desgreñado y esas gafas de culo de botella.

James sonríe, en parte divertido por un insulto que reconoce que está muy bien pensado.

\- ¿No te parezco guapo? –pregunta con ironía-. Me rompes el corazón. Supongo que nunca haremos manitas en el salón de Madame Pudipié. Ahora, ¿me das ya el libro?

Lily lo retiene contra su pecho. Ya no queda nadie en la clase más que ellos.

\- Debería quedármelo yo. Merlín sabe que lo merezco más y seguro que le daría mejor uso que tú.

James agarra el libro para tirar de él, rozándole el estómago en el proceso, provocándole cosquillas sin querer.

\- El único uso que le daría yo es para que mi mesita de noche deje de cojear, Evans. Pero ya te he dicho que es para Remus.

Ella suspira. Y, finalmente, claudica, soltando el libro y así alejando las manos de él de su cuerpo.

\- Solo porque es para Remus. ¿Podré echarle un ojo alguna vez o es que lo quieres en exclusiva?

Él se encoge de hombros, fingiendo indiferencia.

\- Eso háblalo con él. A mí no me verás perdiendo el tiempo comiéndome libros.

\- Ya, claro.

Lily agarra su mochila, ahora que ya todo el mundo se ha marchado. Aunque reticente, James la ve marcharse y se obliga a decirle una última cosa.

\- Eh… Evans –ella se gira-. Gracias. Por ayudarme a ganarlo y eso.

Ella niega con la cabeza con aire resignado e irónico.

\- De nada, Potter. De nada.

A veces, muy de vez en cuando, Lily reconoce que James no está mal del todo. Le cae mal básicamente por todo lo que conoce de él pero admira su inteligencia. Al principio, le daba algo de rabia pero ella no es envidiosa. Y reconoce que es fascinante ver cómo la magia bulle por su cuerpo sin que tenga siquiera que esforzarse.

Ella es trabajadora. Él, impulsivo.

Ella es meticulosa. Él, un caos.

Lily jamás deja nada a medias. James se aburre de todo enseguida.

Lily mira siempre los pros y los contras antes de tomar una decisión. Él es más desinteresado, solo toma en cuenta si así ayuda a sus amigos.

A Lily jamás se le habría ocurrido transgredir una ley para jugarse la vida por acompañar a un amigo. Le habría abrazado, comprendido y mimado pero no habría hecho nada ilegal. Pero, sin embargo, él jamás lo habría conseguido sin su ayuda indirecta.

Son dos polos opuestos, aunque ese día ambos aprenden que hay muchas cosas del otro que admiran. Ella, su lealtad y su inteligencia. Él, su amabilidad y generosidad. Y, quizá, ambos pueden respetar eso de lejos sin que nada cambie. El odio mutuo sigue ahí, pero con una ligera, y no reconocida, admiración por el enemigo. Y no por eso pasa nada, ¿no?

* * *

 **Y hasta aquí llegó el tercer Halloween de nuestro grupo preferido en Hogwarts.**

 **¿Qué os ha parecido?**

 **De nuevo he entrado en el terreno de la especulación, ya que poco sabemos cómo fue el proceso de transformación de animagos. He leído mucho sobre el tema y he comprobado que McGonagall se preparó en Hogwarts con ayuda de Dumbledore, lo que indica que está permitido prepararse mientras eres menor de edad y estás siendo supervisado. Lo que nos lleva a la cuestión de que ellos podrían haber sido animagos legales. ¿Por qué no lo fueron? Porque el Ministerio de Magia controla mucho a los animagos y, de este modo, no habrían podido ayudar a Remus. Y ese es el único motivo de que quieran ser animagos.**

 **Puede que os haya extrañado que en el anterior capítulo Lily y James acabaran tan mal y ahora fueran tan "cordiales" el uno con el otro (más en la primera escena que en la segunda). Pero hay que tener en cuenta que ha pasado un año y muchas cosas de por medio. Además, ella escucha algo de le emociona y le impresiona. Quizá es un poco como Hermione en ese aspecto, fascinada por la inteligencia y el talento. Y James es el mejor en transformaciones. Es el favorito de McGonagall y a Lily le impresiona que quiera convertirse en animago.**

 **Después, vemos a los chicos usando a Lily y a Severus y su talento para las pociones... Lo veo muy propio de ellos, al igual que veo muy propio que Lily acceda a ayudar a James cuando sepa que es un favor para Remus. La relación entre ellos es tensa, con desafíos constantes, choques emocionales, una admiración no reconocida y, en definitiva, un odio cordial. Además, han comenzado los primeros momentos de química entre ellos. ¿Los habéis reconocido?**

 **Mañana más, ¡que ya entramos en la adolescencia!**

 **Eva.**


	4. 1974: El inicio de la atracción

**¡Hola a todos! Perdonad por haberme saltado la actualización dos días... El sábado tuve un día complicado de verdad y no pude hacerlo y ayer FFNet me hizo la jugarreta y no me dejó. Espero que no me vuelva a ocurrir y pueda actualizar según prometí.**

 **Os traigo el cuarto año de nuestros muchachos en Hogwarts. En el título del capítulos ya deja claro que ocurre... Nuestros muchachos tienen entre 14 y 15 años y la adolescencia y la efervescencia de las hormonas ha hecho** **explosión. La ligera química que había entre Lily y James el año pasado se hará palpable en, al menos, una de las partes.**

 **También seguiré hablando de los intentos de los merodeadores por hacerse animagos. Este año, en el videojuego Hogwarts Mistery se ha dado más información acerca del proceso y de la poción que hace falta elaborar para conseguirlo. Os aconsejo leer sobre ello, porque me basé en eso.**

 **Y aquí es cuando advierto que el lenguaje cambiará y se hará más adulto. Por el momento, los cambios son solo en el lenguaje y los temas de conversación (¡solo tienen 14 años!) pero más adelante la cosa subirá de tono. Os dejo con el capítulo.**

* * *

 **1974 - 4 AÑO: El inicio de la atracción**

\- ¡Es que está taaaan guapo!

\- No habría creído que pudiera serlo más pero es que ha vuelto mucho más grande y no sé… Atractivo. Y cada día se está poniendo más cachas.

\- Sexy. La palabra que estáis buscando es sexy.

Desde el baño, mientras se lava los dientes, Lily rueda los ojos. Como vuelva a escuchar una vez más lo guapísimo que es, ha sido y será siempre Sirius Black se tira por la torre de Astronomía.

Lleva cuatro años escuchando el mismo discurso a sus amigas y compañeras de cuarto. Repetitivo y aburrido. Y, encima, ahora que él ha vuelto ese verano bastante más alto, con los brazos y el torso más anchos y con el pelo más largo, parece que las pocas hormonas que quedaban por alborotarse a su alrededor lo han hecho. Las risitas y los susurros entre las chicas son constantes cada vez que él aparece, con ese aire que se ha vuelto más rebelde si pudiera, con la camisa por fuera, la corbata suelta y demasiados botones del cuello desabrochados.

Ella no va a negar que el chico es guapo. Porque lo es. Pero, Merlín, ¿tiene que ocupar el tema de conversación cada mañana? ¿No existen más chicos en Hogwarts, más mayores, más responsables y que no tengan la palabra 'peligro' escrita en cada poro de su piel? Sinceramente, ella no lo entiende. Debe ser que está ciega o que tiene el instinto atrofiado pero está convencida de que no es para tanto.

Tras peinarse el pelo en una coleta que le despeja la cara, regresa a su habitación a colocarse la túnica, recoger la mochila y guardar la varita en su bolsillo. Gwen está alisándose la falda con un hechizo y Aura está tratando de probar otra poción contra el acné juvenil, aunque no parece que tampoco tenga un gran éxito. Como las otras con las que lo ha intentado.

\- Algo le ha pasado este verano –dice Olivia, que ya está arreglada y esperando a sus amigas, apoyada en el poste de su cama-. No sé explicarlo pero es que ahora, cuando te mira, es como si pudiera quitarte la ropa solo con la mirada. Es muy intenso.

\- Pues a mí nunca me ha mirado así –bufa Aura, rindiéndose ante el espejo y peinándose el flequillo hacia adelante para, al menos, tapar los granos de la frente.

\- Ya quisiera yo… –dice también Gwen, sentándose derrotada en su cama.

Y Lily no puede contenerse.

\- De verdad. ¿No tenéis otro tema de conversación que no sean las miradas sucias de Sirius Black? Me sé el repertorio de memoria.

Las tres chasquean la lengua a la vez y Lily sabe que la consideran una aguafiestas.

\- Quizá es que a Lily le gustaría más hablar de las miradas sucias de James Potter –bromea Olivia, provocando la risa en sus amigas.

Lily las mira flipando, boquiabierta y sin saber a qué viene eso. Pero no puede evitar ponerse colorada por lo que da a entender.

\- ¿De dónde sacas esa tontería? –pregunta irritada.

Olivia rueda los ojos.

\- Tranquila, Lily. Es solo una broma que dijo Sirius el otro día. Según él, estás tan empeñada siempre en discutir con James porque, en el fondo, te gusta.

Gwen y Aura vuelven a reírse y Lily no da crédito a las tonterías que pueden soltar sus amigas por la boca y a las que dan crédito solo porque salen de la boca de Sirius Black.

\- Si discuto con Potter es porque es un idiota integral. Cosa que también es Black, por cierto. Pero ya le enseñaré a no ir esparciendo por ahí rumores falsos sobre mí.

Está tan enfadada que se marcha directamente al comedor sin esperarlas.

\- Vamos, Lily, no puedes tomártelo todo tan en serio. Solo es una broma –escucha a Olivia llamarla escaleras arriba.

Pero ella la ignora. Baja a la sala común y la atraviesa para cruzar el retrato y bajar a desayunar.

Le irrita que sus amigas se hayan vuelto tan estúpidas. Es cierto que no son tan íntimas y que, si no compartieran cuarto, probablemente no habrían acabado en el mismo grupo. Aura y Gwen son un poco simples, la verdad. Olivia es algo más inteligente y, al menos, puede tener conversaciones más profundas con ella. Pero la verdad es que desde que se ha echado novio –un chico de sexto curso- se ha vuelto bastante creída.

Y lo cierto es que, ese año, Lily se siente desubicada. Siempre lo ha estado entre ese grupo. Por eso, tiende a relacionarse con chicos y chicas de cursos superiores. Son más maduros y más inteligentes. Pero tampoco encaja con ellos del todo. Es muy madura para sus amigas pero muy niña para sus otros compañeros.

Cuando llega al comedor, en la puerta se encuentra con el único amigo de verdad en todo el colegio con quien sí se siente a gusto. Severus está entrando en ese momento con un grupo de compañeros de su casa.

\- ¡Ey, Sev!- le llama en voz alta para que la espere.

Él se vuelve, sobresaltado, y empalidece un poco. Les susurra algo a sus amigos, que la miran con el desprecio habitual y se marchan, dejándolos solos. Lily no le da importancia; sabe que él no lleva bien llamar la atención y varios se han girado con su grito. Llega hasta él con una sonrisa que él le devuelve tímidamente.

\- ¿Qué tal, Lily?

\- Deseando hablar con vida inteligente –bromea, ganándose una risa de él.

\- ¿Tus amigas de nuevo? –pregunta con aire de sabiondo. Lily asiente-. Ya te he dicho que son más simples que el funcionamiento de una pluma.

\- Tampoco te pases –le dice escondiendo una pequeña sonrisa.

Una cosa es que ella lo reconozca para sí misma, pero no es ético que permita que las insulte otra persona. Son sus amigas, pese a todo.

\- ¿Desayunamos juntos? –le propone a su amigo.

Severus la mira y luego lanza una mirada precavida al comedor, que ya está repleto de alumnos a esas horas.

\- Mejor nos vemos luego –rehúsa-. Es que he quedado en comer con los de mi clase y… -se detiene al ver la mirada desilusionada de Lily-. Lo siento. Pero, oye, podemos estudiar luego juntos. ¿A las cinco en la biblioteca?

Lily se encoge de hombros.

\- No importa. Sí, luego nos vemos –murmura, sin querer darle más importancia.

Severus se aleja de ella nada más entrar al Gran Comedor y Lily arrastra sus pies hasta la mesa de Gryffindor.

La verdad es que hasta Severus está raro. Desde que comenzó el curso está… distante. No cuando están solos. Cuando son solo ellos, sigue siendo su mejor amigo: inteligente, sarcástico y generoso. Pero, en cuanto hay más personas alrededor, pone como una barrera que no entiende. No ha pasado nada entre ellos. El verano ha sido igual, viéndose casi todos los días, y todo se mantiene como siempre.

Ahora él se junta más con los de su clase, cosa que le parece bien, porque siempre ha sido muy solitario. Pero Lily supone que ella no encaja con ellos. Aunque tampoco quiere hacerlo porque no está segura de que le caigan bien, con esas miradas que le lanzan. Quizá es culpa suya eso de no encontrar su sitio. No puede ser culpa de todos los demás.

Una miga de pan cae en su zumo de calabaza y levanta la cabeza, molesta por la interrupción, pero enseguida se da cuenta de que solo ha sido un daño colateral. No se había dado cuenta de que se había sentado al lado de Peter Pettigrew hasta que comprende que está en medio de un fuego cruzado entre Potter, Black y él.

En otro momento, habría comenzado una discusión con ellos por ser tan inmaduros y molestos. De hecho, tenía preparada una buena respuesta para Black por haber difundido tonterías sobre ella. Pero lo cierto es que el plantón de Severus sí le ha afectado y no tiene ganas de discutir.

Ellos ni siquiera se han dado cuenta de que le han molestado o siquiera de que está sentada a su lado. Quien sí lo hace es Remus Lupin, que está sentado al otro lado de Pettigrew, que, entre risas, tira pequeños trozos de bollos a sus amigos como respuesta. James los despeja con la varita y Sirius juega a tratar de atraparlos con la boca.

Remus se levanta y obliga a Peter a correrse a un lado para sentarse él al lado de Lily y así hacer de escudo entre sus amigos y ella.

\- Lo siento, Lily –se disculpa con una sonrisa-. No lo han hecho a posta.

Le falta decir: "Son como niños", aunque Lily lo lee en su sonrisa y le hace un gesto, restándole importancia al incidente. Remus siempre es muy considerado. La mirada de ella se desvía al periódico que él lleva en la mano y que había estado leyendo. En la portada, alertan de la desaparición de cinco magos y brujas pertenecientes al Departamento de Seguridad Mágica. Su mirada se oscurece y, cuando mira a Remus, se da cuenta de que la de él, también.

\- Esto pinta mal –le susurra en voz baja.

Él asiente, ajeno a las risas de sus tres amigos.

\- Sí. Pinta muy mal.

* * *

Sirius ha cambiado ese verano. Es decir, básicamente sigue siendo el mismo. Gamberro, sarcástico, cortante, leal y un toca pelotas encantador, como le gusta denominarse a sí mismo.

Pero todos han percibido que algo ha cambiado durante esos tres meses en los que no se han visto. Porque, en verano, nunca pueden verse. Los padres de Sirius le tienen atado en corto, jamás le dejarían quedar con sus amigos mestizos y traidores a la sangre.

Y no solo se nota el cambio porque haya crecido diez centímetros, le haya cambiado la voz y se le hayan puesto los brazos de un chico de séptimo año, sino que también ha cambiado por dentro. Él se lo cuenta todo nada más llegan al Expreso de Hogwarts, claro. Entre ellos, no hay secretos. Su tío Alphard le ha sacado de casa un par de veces para compensarle que le tengan tan vigilado. Con él puede, la madre de Sirius aún no se ha dado cuenta de que su hermano está más de parte de su sobrino que del lado de ella.

Lo ha llevado al Londres muggle, le ha dejado ver más mundo, interactuar con gente de su edad e incluso le ha sacado de fiesta. Sirius cumplirá 15 años la semana que viene pero la verdad es que por su altura y corpulencia podría pasar por un par de años mayor.

Y resulta que, estando de fiesta, conoció a una turista muggle italiana que se creyó que, efectivamente, lo era. Y que le ha dejado hacer cosas. Cosas que antes ni se había planteado que se pudieran hacer con una chica. Y le ha hecho ella a él otras tantas que aún le tienen alucinado.

Siendo tan fanfarrón como es Sirius, no puede evitar compartir todo eso con sus amigos. Y, desde que ha comenzado el curso, solo habla de chicas, de tetas y de sexo. Remus le ha pedido mil veces que pare, que a él le incomoda muchísimo, y Sirius le llama nenaza. Peter le pide siempre más detalles, a lo que su amigo responde que es un pervertido.

James está de acuerdo con lo segundo y no tanto con lo primero. Porque comprende a Remus. Es incómodo escuchar a Sirius contar lo que esa muggle era capaz de hacer con la boca y recordar el tamaño de sus tetas. Y es que es incómodo imaginar a Sirius en esa situación, la verdad. Pero igual él también es un poco pervertido porque eso le hace, de repente, fijarse en las chicas de su curso de un modo en que antes no lo había hecho.

Sabía que las había guapas, feas, muy feas y guapísimas. A Gwen Smith no le daría ni la hora y a Georgia Leehman, la capitana del equipo de Hufflepuff que va a último curso, le daría hasta el último knut que tienen sus padres en Gringotts, aunque ella no le mira ni para esquivarle en el campo.

Pero es que, ahora, se fija en sus cuerpos, sus curvas y en el bajo de las faldas del uniforme. Y es incómodo, porque eso cambia su relación con ellas. Más de una vez tiene que esforzarse por no ponerse colorado o porque no se note que ha mirado el culo de Olivia Henderson cuando ella se inclina en clase de pociones. Aunque, por el modo en el que lo hace, a veces, cree que esa es su intención.

\- Es que lo hace a posta –asegura Sirius cuando van camino a clase de Encantamientos esa mañana-. Tiene un buen culo y quiere que se sepa.

Su amigo tampoco ayuda analizando a todas las chicas con las que se cruzan por los pasillos, las clases o el comedor.

\- Olivia tiene novio, Sirius –le recuerda Remus con tranquilidad.

\- ¿Y qué? Ni que fuera a meterme con ella en el cuarto de las escobas por mirarle el culo.

El cuarto de las escobas es donde van las parejas de los cursos superiores a tener intimidad y meterse mano. Sirius, James y Peter lo descubrieron en segundo por casualidad, cuando se escaparon una noche tratando de averiguar a dónde iba Remus y se encontraron a los prefectos de Ravenclaw haciendo otras cosas que no eran patrullar.

Últimamente, Sirius ha ido un par de veces con chicas de los últimos años. James también lo haría pero resulta que a él sí siguen viéndolo como a un crío. Ser bajito y delgado no ayuda a verse más maduro.

\- La que va a tener unas buenas tetas es Aura Johnson. Se nota –continúa Sirius.

\- ¿Tú crees? –se sorprende Peter-. ¿La granos?

Sirius se encoge de hombros.

\- Como comprenderás, no le he mirado mucho la cara con la delantera que se le está poniendo.

James y Peter se ríen y Remus rueda los ojos. Y Sirius continúa.

\- La que tampoco está mal, si te fijas, es Evans.

A James se le corta la risa. Mira a su compañera, que camina en solitario varios metros por delante de ellos. La mirada de Sirius está en sus piernas torneadas y también recae en ella la de Peter. Ella, cuya coleta se balancea al ritmo de su caminar, es ajena a que la están analizando concienzudamente. Y a él no le hace gracia esta vez, igual que a Remus.

\- Es Evans –murmura, como si eso lo descartara todo.

\- No es como si fuera a enrollarme con ella –repone Sirius-. Solo digo que, aunque es una amargada, está buena.

\- No es como si tuvieras la más mínima posibilidad de que te hiciera caso –le recalca Remus.

Sirius chasquea la lengua pero no discute. Y James agradece cuando sus amigos dejan de mirar a Lily. Él también deja de hacerlo pronto, aunque le cuesta algo más de tiempo porque, de repente, ha descubierto un lunar en su cuello en el que no se había fijado antes. Y es absurdo que se fije en eso hablando de tetas y culos pero a él le llama más la atención eso que el culo de Olivia o las tetas de Aura.

* * *

Ese día se saltan la comida para llevar a cabo un plan que llevan días maquinando.

Desde que tomaron la decisión de hacerlo, han estado preparando en secreto su futura transformación para ser animagos. A pesar de lo que Remus pensaba, la idea no se les ha ido de la cabeza sino que se han convencido más que nunca.

No saben si es porque está entrando en la adolescencia pero sus transformaciones son cada vez más brutales. Vuelve más herido y necesita más días para recuperarse. Y ellos no pueden esperar a poder acompañarle para hacérselo más llevadero. Porque están seguros de que, junto a ellos, todo iría mejor.

Pero están estancados en la poción. James tuvo algunas clases con McGonagall el pasado curso que fueron muy productivas. Incluso reconoce que, si no quisiera utilizarlo para fines no permitidos, habría querido seguir aprendiendo de ella. Su profesora es buena y paciente. Y estaba orgullosa de sus progresos.

Pero cuando sintió que tenía esa parte controlada, le comunicó que no estaba convencido y que prefería dejar las clases por un tiempo. Su profesora estuvo semanas mirándole decepcionada pero lo asumió. Y él aún se siente un poco culpable. No le gusta que lo mire con esa expresión, como si en el fondo supiera que él no iba a acabar con un proceso tan laborioso. Algo que, por algún motivo que no entiende, porque a ella no tendría que importarle, también hace Lily Evans. Le irrita y le gustaría demostrarles a ambas que todo eso no es por vagancia. Que piensa acabar y convertirse en animago.

Pero Remus es más importante, así que se centra en el plan. Tienen que atacar los armarios de Slughorn. Es la única solución.

Para elaborar la poción, necesitan una hoja de mandrágora, una crisálida de polilla esfinge de la calavera, un cabello de cada uno de ellos y rayos de luz de luna llena y una cucharita de rocío en una zona que no haya pisado un humano en los últimos siete días.

Las hojas de mandrágora son fáciles, Sprout siempre tiene una colección en el invernadero 3 y es fácil para ellos robarlas. Pero hay cada elemento…

\- ¿Cómo narices se atrapan rayos de luna llena? ¿Tú le puedes dar un mordisco o algo, Lunático?

Sirius se ríe de su propio chiste y los demás se aguantan, porque es tan malo que ni lo merece. Pero, en parte, tiene razón. Hay ingredientes que no tienen ni pies ni cabeza y van a ser difíciles de conseguir. Aunque seguro que hay hierba rociada sin pisar en el Bosque Prohibido. Pero, ¿cómo atrapar rayos de luna?

\- Lo importante es la crisálida de polilla esfinge de la calavera –recuerda James, con la varita colocada tras la oreja, vigilando el otro lado del pasillo de las mazmorras donde se encuentra el despacho de Slughorn.

No son fáciles de conseguir. No es precisamente un animal que habite por los alrededores. Todos han estudiado bien sus migraciones y no pasa cerca de ellos ni por casualidad. Peter intentó encontrar algunas ese verano cuando fue con sus padres de vacaciones a las Islas Canarias pero solo le sirvió para coger una infección. James aún se ríe de recordarlo.

\- Solo tú puedes confundir una oruga esfinge con una venenosa, Pet –se burló cuando les enseñó el primer día de curso la mano aún algo hinchada y enrojecida.

El enano se sonrojó pero alegó que, al menos, lo había intentado. Y eso era verdad.

\- ¿Estáis seguros de que Slughorn tendrá en su despacho? –pregunta Remus algo inseguro.

\- Fijo –responde Sirius-. Es un elemento raro y cotizado. Seguro que hace contrabando con ello.

\- ¿A ti tampoco te cuesta imaginarlo trapicheando los veranos en el callejón Knockturn? –se burla James, compartiendo una mirada cómplice con su mejor amigo.

Los dos se ríen pero Peter los manda callar.

\- ¡Viene alguien!

Son dos prefectos de Slytherin, que cruzan el pasillo hablando despreocupadamente. Los cuatro se apelotonan bajo la capa de invisibilidad de James y tratan de hacerse más pequeños. Con el estirón que ha dado Sirius cada vez es más complicado.

\- Bien. Parece que ahora sí está todo despejado –asegura James.

En ese momento, le gustaría tener terminado ese mapa en el que han estado trabajando para estar seguro del todo. Pero aún le faltan unos retoques importantes. Básicamente, no han conseguido que las ubicaciones de los habitantes del castillo se reflejen a tiempo real y en movimiento, así que es bastante inútil para sus planes.

\- Lo hago yo –se adelanta James-. Esperad aquí y vigilad la esquina.

\- No, voy yo –discute Sirius saliendo de la capa detrás de él.

\- ¿Eso es porque tienes que ser siempre tú el protagonista o qué? –discute su amigo.

\- No, porque tú estás cegato y, si el armario de Slughorn está oscuro, lo mismo nos traes una piel de serpiente o un escarabajo pelotero –se burla Sirius.

\- ¡Basta! –se mete Remus, quitando la capa de encima de Peter y él -. Mejor lo hago yo, que soy el que ha estado revisando bien sus características y lo reconoceré más rápido.

\- Te acompaño –se presta Peter-. Algo habré aprendido de meter tanto la pata este verano con las orugas.

El pequeño le pone a James su capa en las manos y sale corriendo detrás de Remus, que no ha esperado más y ya ha forzado la cerradura del despacho.

James y Sirius se quedan en mitad del pasillo, mirándose un poco molestos por el amago de discusión que han tenido hace unos momentos.

\- A ti te pasa algo conmigo, Jimmy –le acusa su mejor amigo.

James enarca las cejas y se cruza de brazos.

\- ¿De dónde sacas esa tontería?

\- No sé. Llevas todo el día raro conmigo.

\- No es verdad –refuta. Aunque igual sí que ha estado algo quisquilloso desde que salieron del Gran Comedor esa mañana y Sirius halagó a Evans mientras le miraba el culo. Cosa que no piensa admitir.

Sirius le mira con sospecha.

\- ¿Es porque el otro día me fui con Amanda Miller? Porque dijiste que ya no te gustaba.

Amanda es una chica de su casa, un año mayor que ellos y que puede que el año anterior a James le gustara un poco pero tampoco había sido nada especial. Solía ayudar a Remus con la clase de pociones y a él le gustaba mirar cómo sus rizos se mezclaban con su cara pecosa cuando los enrollaba en su varita. Pero, luego, habló con ella y se le pasó todo. Era una chica amable, sí, pero… sin espíritu. No es como si él tampoco hubiera pensado mucho en chicas hasta ese año.

Pero Sirius parece preocupado por haberla cagado con él y eso le hace reír.

\- Claro que no, Sirius. Ya te dije que hace tiempo que no me hace mucha gracia.

\- Mejor –responde su mejor amigo aliviado-. Porque es una plasta. Y una borde. Me dio un guantazo en cuanto le toqué el culo.

\- Eso seguro que te lo merecías –se ríe James, dándole un puñetazo en el hombro.

Sirius se pica y le hace una llave, tratando de someterle contra el suelo. No es justo porque es el doble de grande que él y, además, siempre que se pelean, James acaba partiéndose de risa por lo que es fácil doblegarle.

El problema es que con ese juego se les ha olvidado vigilar y, de repente, escuchan pasos apresurados desde el otro lado del pasillo.

\- ¡Mierda! –murmuran a la vez.

Se levantan de golpe y, mientras James recoge y se guarda la capa, Sirius se abalanza hacia el despacho de Slughorn y aporrea la puerta.

\- ¡Abortad misión, abortad misión!

Al otro lado, se oye cómo algo de cristal se rompe y Remus y Peter salen apresuradamente. Los cuatro salen corriendo tan rápido que se olvidan de cerrar la puerta del despacho. Algo de lo que James se percata varios metros más allá y vuelve corriendo para no dejar rastro.

Pero tiene mala suerte y no consigue sacar a tiempo la capa de invisibilidad para cubrirse antes de que aparezcan de nuevo los dos prefectos de Slytherin y le sorprendan allí en medio. No tienen pruebas de que haya hecho nada malo pero James es un sospechoso habitual que está merodeando en las mazmorras en vez de estar comiendo, así que no es raro que acabe retenido.

* * *

El profesor Slughorn no echa de menos nada cuando examina su despacho después de que sus prefectos le avisen. Ambos han retenido a James hasta que él llega y comprueba que todo está en su sitio. Bueno, casi todo.

El hecho de que el suelo esté lleno de agua y una pecera que estaba colocada sobre su armario de los ingredientes esté hecha añicos en el suelo es prueba de que alguien ha estado ahí dentro.

James recibe un rapapolvo y Slughorn insiste en saber qué quería de su despacho pero él se niega a hablar. Así que, como afortunadamente no ha habido daños mayores y el dichoso pez que tanto preocupaba al profesor parece vivito y coleando por el agua, aunque tan insolente como su dueño, no tiene mucho contra James.

Pero esa tarde no puede escaparse de acabar fregando calderos en las mazmorras, después de acabar las clases.

Sufrir castigos solo es terriblemente aburrido. Normalmente, tiene a Sirius, a Peter, a Remus o incluso a los tres con él. Pero, esta vez, ellos se han librado y, por supuesto, él no los ha delatado. Es un código de amistad, ninguno delataría al otro.

\- James… Pssss… ¡Jimmy!

La voz sale del bolsillo de su túnica y James suelta el estropajo, que va al fondo de la olla, mientras saca el espejo de doble dirección que comparte con Sirius. Los compró en las navidades de su segundo año y le regaló el otro a su mejor amigo. Al menos, así podían hablar también en verano o cuando estaban castigados separados.

Da la vuelta al pequeño espejo y la cara de Sirius aparece.

\- Vete a la mierda –le dice como saludo.

Sirius se ríe.

\- ¿Aburrido? Ya siento que te pillaran, colega. Pero, oye, he pensado que, cuando acabes, podríamos ir a vengarnos de los prefectos de Slytherin –sugiere con una sonrisa peligrosa.

James enarca las cejas, interesado.

\- ¿Qué tienes en mente? –pregunta.

\- Remus ha encontrado, en un libro, una maldición que provoca hemorroides. Dice que no se puede usar, que no es ético y blablá, ya sabes. Pero se ha encargado de dejarme el libro a la vista cuando se ha pirado a la biblioteca.

James se echa a reír. Es una actitud muy típica de Remus.

\- A veces, creo que él es la mala influencia y no nosotros.

\- Bueno, yo voy ensayando mientras acabas. Puedo probarlo con Peter a ver si funciona…

\- Sirius… -le advierte él con una sonrisa peligrosa.

Su amigo rueda los ojos.

\- Es coña. Por cierto, Remus ha ido a investigar más sobre el mapa. A ver si, el fin de semana, avanzamos algo.

\- ¿Tienes que decirme algo más importante o simplemente te aburres sin mí? –pregunta James-. Porque me estás distrayendo y a este paso no acabo.

\- No te me estreses, Jimmy. No es bueno para la vista –se burla Sirius.

James le ve echarse hacia atrás, tumbado en la cama, mientras se parte de risa. Él resopla con paciencia. A veces, no sabe ni por qué le aguanta. En ese momento, escucha voces en el pasillo y sospecha que puede ser su profesor y los prefectos para asegurarse de que está cumpliendo su castigo.

\- Te dejo, que viene alguien.

\- ¡Deja los calderos como los chorros del oro, Jimmy! Mañana quiero poder comer en ellos, si es necesario.

James le enseña el dedo central y guarda el espejo. Rápidamente, se vuelve a poner la gran olla entre las piernas, recoge de nuevo el estropajo y sigue frotando la roña que hay en el interior. Parece que eso no lo han limpiado desde la última vez que Merlín se cambió de calcetines.

\- ¿Dónde te crees que los tienen? –pregunta una voz en el pasillo al otro lado de la puerta.

\- Tienen que estar muertos. ¿Para qué van a querer tener vivos a esos traidores a la sangre?

Esas voces no pertenecen ni a Slughorn ni a ninguno de sus pomposos prefectos. Eso fijo. Así que James deja de frotar y pone oído, porque la conversación parece bastante seria.

\- Yo los mantendría con vida. Bien adiestraditos. Y les obligaría a aplicar las leyes como debe ser. A ver qué mierda es esa del estatuto del secreto y la protección de los muggles.

James frunce el ceño. Sin duda, son Slytherins. Y, sin duda, son unos puristas de mierda. Cada vez hay más. O, más bien, cada vez hay más que no tienen complejo de mostrarse tan racistas como han sido siempre. Ahí fuera hay una guerra en ciernes. No todo el mundo se ha dado cuenta pero, a veces, las primeras batallas se libran en silencio. Su padre le ha hablado mucho de todo eso.

Sabe que las desapariciones no son casualidad. Que los asesinatos que quieren hacer pasar por crímenes cotidianos y excepcionales están muy conectados. Y sabe que está creciendo cada vez más el apoyo de magos y brujas a esta política clasista, purista y discriminatoria. Aún se intentan frenar pero cada vez hay más presión en el Ministerio para aprobar leyes que limiten el acceso de los nacidos de muggles a diferentes puestos de trabajo.

\- Yo no creo que los hayan matado. Supongo que tendrán información importante. Algo que ayude a la causa…

La cuarta voz es insegura y algo cohibida pero James la reconoce a la perfección. Se ha metido demasiado con Severus Snape como para saber que es él. Así que los demás deben de ser el grupito asqueroso que va con él a clase.

Sigilosamente, sin hacer ruido, se levanta y se aproxima a la puerta, que abre unos centímetros con mucho cuidado. Y allí están los cuatro: Snape, Mulciber, Avery y McNair. Les odia a todos por igual pero es que, encima, Quejicus pretende ir de santo por la vida apoyando esas barbaridades. Así que es normal que saque lo peor de él.

\- ¿Qué tal con McGonagall? –le pregunta Avery a Mulciber, cambiando de tema.

Este, larguirucho y con pinta desagradable, da una patada a una armadura, que le increpa mientras se recoloca en su lugar.

\- Es una perra –bufa.

Y James lamenta que le hayan requisado la varita hasta acabar el castigo, porque le habría mandado una buena maldición.

\- Pretende que dé clases de refuerzo. Incluso, quiere hablar con Slughorn, la muy imbécil. A ver quién se cree que es.

Los tres bufan pero ninguno le da su apoyo en voz alta. Qué menos, piensa James. Mulciber es un puto inútil. Solo se le da bien Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras y él sospecha que es porque en su casa se ha empollado todos los libros de magia oscura que se ha encontrado.

\- Cuando salía de su despacho, me he encontrado con la sangre sucia de Mary McDonald –añade Mulciber-. Odio a esa niñata. Me saca de quicio.

\- Yo tampoco la soporto –asegura McNair-. Tiene la puta manía de ir saludando a todo el mundo. El otro día ya le dije que no es quien para dirigirse a mí.

\- Sí. Cualquier día le pego un buen susto, ya veréis –anuncia Mulciber riéndose.

James frunce el ceño de nuevo. Mary va a su casa, un año por detrás de él. Es nacida de muggles y, probablemente, la persona más positiva y alegre que conoce. Es absolutamente imposible no tomarle cariño porque es dulce y cándida; no conoce la malicia. Claro que para unos gilipollas como esos solo importa su árbol genealógico…

Unos ruidos al otro extremo le distraen y, por un momento, pierde el hilo de la conversación, porque teme que le pillen escuchando a los slytherins en vez de limpiando los calderos. También los otros se han distraído.

\- ¿Qué decías? –le pregunta Snape a Mulciber.

\- Te preguntaba si McDonald no es la que se pasa el día tras las faldas de la sangre sucia de Evans.

James abre la boca. Por un momento, ha tenido la tentación de salir de su escondite y pegarle un puñetazo a Mulciber por sus palabras. Snape no parece contento tampoco pero, sorprendentemente, no le recrimina que hable así de su amiga.

\- Creo que sí. La admira mucho.

\- ¿Y tú cuánto vas a seguir manteniendo tu amistad con esa impura? –pregunta McNair, con rostro desagradable-. Ni siquiera el que te deje meterle la mano bajo la falda compensa ser amigo de una sangre sucia.

Severus frunce el ceño.

\- No le meto la mano bajo la falda.

Al menos aclara eso, piensa James a quien el corazón se le había desbocado inexplicablemente. Pero, una vez más, ignora cómo se han referido a ella y no les enfrenta. Y eso hace que a James le hierva la sangre. Está enfadado y furioso. Él se lleva mal con Evans. Como el que más. Pero no soporta que se metan con nadie por su origen. Y ella es brillante, podría acabar con esos cuatro con un solo movimiento de varita.

\- Vamos a la sala común –sugiere Avery mientras él sigue bullendo de rabia-. Ya veréis lo que me ha mandado mi padre…

Sus voces se pierden en la lejanía y James cierra la puerta y vuelve a sentarse en el taburete que ocupaba unos minutos antes. Le pitan los oídos y tiene ganas de romper cosas con las manos. Pero, en lugar de eso, se lame los labios y vuelve a sacar el espejo.

\- Sirius –dice, activándolo.

La cara de su amigo tarda unos segundos en aparecer. Está en la sala común, tratando de ocultarse tras una cortina. Reconoce el entorno.

\- ¿Ya has acabado? –pregunta extrañado-. Dame algo de tiempo. Creo que tengo a Florence Klove a punto caramelo.

\- Deja eso y escucha –le corta James-. Tengo mejores víctimas que los prefectos de Slytherin. Deja la maldición de las hemorroides para más adelante. Tenemos que pensar algo más elaborado para Quejicus y sus amigos.

La sonrisa de Sirius se amplía y James sabe que Florence Klove se ha ido de su mente por completo.

\- ¿Y ese cambio? Da igual. ¿Qué tienes en mente? –le pregunta.

James sonríe y le dice:

\- Solo te diré, amigo, que mis intenciones no son buenas –y Sirius se echa a reír.

* * *

Cuando acaba el castigo y le dejan marcharse, James corre hacia la torre de Gryffindor donde ha quedado con sus amigos.

Está impaciente y lleno de ganas de venganza. No sabe por qué la conversación que ha escuchado le ha enfurecido tantísimo. Esa forma de hablar de sus compañeras, esa superioridad hacia ellas solo por su origen viniendo de tíos tan mediocres… Pero sabe que lo que más le ha enfadado es la parte que compete a Evans y Snape.

Se las dan de tan amigos y él, por detrás, permite que le llamen el peor insulto posible… Eso no es amistad ni es nada. Él jamás dejaría que faltaran al respeto de esa manera a sus amigos. Le dan ganas de ir hacia ella y contárselo todo, que vea la clase de amiguito que tiene en realidad. No sabe ni de dónde ha salido ese instinto de protección hacia ella pero es más fuerte que todo lo que ha conocido hasta ahora.

Aunque sabe que no serviría de nada. Evans jamás le creería a él antes que a Snape. Y, de todas formas, a él eso no tendría que importarle. Si ella está engañada respecto a su amigo, es su problema. Si ella quiere creer en él, es su problema. Si algún día se topa con la realidad y acaba sufriendo, es su problema. Y a él no tendría que importarle. Pero es que no sabe por qué narices sí que le importa.

La encuentra en una de las mesas de la sala común. Está, efectivamente, ayudando a estudiar a Mary McDonald. Es verdad que la niña la admira. Hasta ahora no se había fijado mucho pero es cierto que la tiene en un pedestal. Y sabe que Evans es amable con ella y le corresponde sin tenérselo creído. Eso se lo concede.

Decide ignorarlas a ambas y sube corriendo las escaleras hasta su dormitorio. Sirius se ha encargado de reunir allí a todos sus amigos, que están alrededor de Remus, quien está sentado con aspecto desconfiado en su cama.

\- Solo colaboraré si me dices qué ha pasado –dice inflexible, con los brazos cruzados.

Remus nunca lo ha dicho abiertamente pero Sirius y James saben que no aprueba que se metan tanto con Snape. Le debe considerar más débil o indefenso. Algo en lo que ellos no están de acuerdo, claro. Y, aunque a veces está de acuerdo en darles una lección a los puristas, parece más reticente cuando Snape está por medio.

Pero, cuando les explica lo que ha oído, los tres están tan indignados que no tienen dudas de que les van a hacerles comer sus palabras.

\- ¿Mulciber ha dicho que quiere hacerle daño a Mary? –pregunta Peter en voz baja.

Todos conocen a Mary por algo. Y todos le tienen cariño. En el caso de Peter, coincide con ella en el club de Ajedrez Mágico.

\- Dijo que le gustaría hacerlo –aclaró James-. Habrá que tenerlo vigilado.

\- Quejicus es un puto hipócrita. Y luego irá lamiéndole el culo a Evans por detrás –exclama Sirius enfadado.

Hasta Remus está indignado.

\- Con lo que ella da la cara por él. Es un…

\- Sí, bueno, ya lo sabemos –corta James-. Pero vamos, manos a la obra, que queda poco para la cena.

* * *

Un rato después, los cuatro se han dividido. Peter tiene la capa de invisibilidad y debe vigilar hasta que los slytherins salgan de la sala común, rumbo al gran comedor. Remus ha ido a las cocinas a pedir prestado lo necesario. Afortunadamente, tienen una gran relación con los elfos y estos no se cuestionan nada de lo que hacen.

Mientras, James y Sirius se han colado en el comedor a escondidas y aguardan su momento.

\- ¿Qué tal el castigo? –pregunta Sirius.

Su amigo levanta las manos, enrojecidas y callosas. Después, en broma, le enseña los dos dedos centrales y Sirius se los aparta de un manotazo mientras se ríe.

\- Yo me he aburrido un huevo –le reconoce.

\- ¿No ha habido avances con Florence? –pregunta James en broma.

Sirius bufa.

\- No hacía más que hablar. Tengo que asegurarme de si es de las que se dejan antes de seguir aguantándola.

James niega con la cabeza, divertido.

\- Sirius, ¿no crees que estás un poco obsesionado? Quiero decir, parece que, de repente, has descubierto el milagro de Merlín.

\- Merlín no tenía las tetas de esa italiana –responde Sirius con una carcajada.

Pero él no se ríe.

\- A eso me refiero. No has hablado más que de la italiana, de tetas y culos y de meter mano a las chicas desde que ha empezado el curso. No te lo tomes a mal. Es una diversión sana y me alegro de que tengas éxito, colega. Pero, últimamente, parece que no hablas de otra cosa.

Sirius se queda pensativo. James no sabe si se ha molestado pero tenía que decirlo. Remus se lo ha soltado bruscamente varias veces. El único que parece llevarlo bien es Peter, aunque James cree que es porque no tiene muchas posibilidad de ver más tetas que las que le describa Sirius.

\- No puedes entenderlo –dice su amigo al cabo de un rato.

James le mira. Probablemente no, no puede.

\- Tío, antes de conocer a esa tía, yo tampoco lo habría creído. Pero te juro que es la mejor puñetera sensación del mundo.

\- Anda ya –bromea James, rodando los ojos-. ¿Mejor que las ranas de chocolate o salir a liarla con nosotros?

\- Diferente –apunta Sirius-. Tú no lo entiendes. Si ni siquiera has besado nunca a una tía.

James se sonroja.

\- ¿Y tú qué sabes?

Sirius se echa a reír y él se pica un poco.

\- Ninguno lo ha hecho tampoco. Ni Peter ni Remus –se defiende él finalmente.

\- Peter morirá virgen y Remus se meterá a monje cualquier día de estos –repone Sirius-. Pero tú, ¿por qué no lo intentas? Sé de un par de chicas a las que les gustas. Llévalas al armario de las escobas y, luego, me dices si no es lo mejor que has sentido nunca.

James está inseguro.

\- Si es que no quiero, Sirius.

\- Venga, no me seas nenaza.

\- ¡Si es que no me gusta ninguna! –le espeta-. ¿Tengo que enrollarme con cualquiera que no me guste?

\- ¿Ninguna? –pregunta Sirius extrañado. Para él es fácil. A él le gustan todas-. ¿No hay ninguna que te guste un poco más, que te den ganas de cogerla, abrazarla y meterle la lengua hasta la campanilla? ¿Nunca has sentido esa urgencia de meter la mano bajo la ropa de ninguna?

James se encoge de hombros. Hasta ahora, las chicas que le habían gustado habían sido de forma efímera y platónica. No reconoce esa urgencia que describe Sirius. Su amigo le mira entristecido y le da una palmada en el hombro.

\- Pobre Jimmy. No sabes lo que te pierdes.

* * *

El banquete de Halloween de 1974 es tan esplendoroso como el de todos los años. James y Sirius llegan algo tarde pero nadie se percata de que han surgido del fondo de la pared que está pegada a la mesa de Slytherin. Con aire inocente, se sientan frente a Remus y Peter y los cuatro asienten con la cabeza, sabiendo que el plan marcha a la perfección.

Esa noche, el Gran Comedor está precioso, adornado con calabazas flotantes que cultiva el propio Hagrid, todas ellas con una vela encendida en su interior. En las esquinas, hay telarañas y murciélagos vivos y, del fondo de la sala, surgen algunos gritos espeluznantes que están seguros de que provoca Peeves para asustar a los más pequeños.

El banquete, como todos los años, es altamente especial. Está compuesto por deliciosos dulces, tarteletas, panqueques y pasteles orientados a la celebración. Cuando se encuentran a la hora del postre, disfrutando de deliciosas manzanas caramelizadas y unos maravillosos soul cakes, hay un alboroto en la mesa de Slytherin.

Las chicas chillan y se apartan corriendo y los más pequeños se levantan de las mesas. En el resto de las casas, todos miran en su dirección y algunos, como James, Sirius y Peter, se ponen de pie para observar mejor.

Enseguida, todo el mundo se da cuenta de que el cuarteto protagonista, Snape, Mucliber, Avery y McNair, tiene un serio problema con los postres. De sus galletas, han comenzado a salir gusanos escondidos y, por su cara y sus manos, comienzan a surgir forúnculos del tamaño de las pelotas snitch.

Al darse cuenta de que ha comido gusanos, Mulciber comienza a vomitar, provocando que se haga más grande el hueco a su alrededor. Por su parte, Avery comienza a saltar, como si algo le estuviera pinchando repetidamente en el culo.

\- No podíamos desaprovechar lo de las hemorroides, Jimmy. Te lo dije –advierte Sirius aguantándose la risa y su amigo le abraza, de acuerdo con él.

Pero lo mejor aparece en el final, cuando Snape toma su servilleta para tratar de cubrirse los forúnculos que le han crecido y esta explota, llenándole por completo de una especie de moco verde.

El comedor estalla en carcajadas y James, Sirius y Peter son los más histriónicos de todos. Los dos primeros chocan las manos, satisfechos por su plan, y ambos se sobresaltan cuando reciben una patada bajo la mesa.

Es Remus, el único que ha sabido mantener la compostura hasta ahora y ha seguido comiendo como si no pasara nada. Con cuidado, señala con los ojos a su derecha. Unos asientos más allá, rodeada de sus amigas que sí se están riendo, Lily Evans les mira con sospecha. A ella no parece haberle hecho gracia el espectáculo.

* * *

No les extraña que Evans les de alcance cuando acaba la cena y tienen que volver a la sala común. Están en las escaleras rumbo al tercer piso cuando les adelanta, furiosa.

\- ¿Os ha parecido gracioso? –les grita, interponiéndose en el camino de James y Sirius.

\- Bah. No ha sido para tanto. Hemos tenido mejores ideas –reconoce Sirius, que no hace nada por ocultar que eso ha sido obra de ellos.

Es absurdo negarlo porque ella lo sabe. Aunque no les hubiera visto felicitarse mutuamente, lo sabría. Detrás de ellos, Remus trata de hacerse invisible ante la furia de Lily. No se arrepiente de lo que han hecho pero reconoce que ella tiene derecho a estar enfadada, ya que no conoce todo el contexto de lo que ha ocurrido. Detrás de él, Peter mira los cuadros de las paredes como si la cosa no fuera con él.

Pero James ha estado enfadado todo el día por lo que escuchó y se enfurece más al ver que, pese a todo, ella defiende a Quejicus a muerte.

\- ¿Hay algún motivo por el que no deba parecernos gracioso, Evans? –pregunta con fingido desinterés y una sonrisa burlona cuya falsedad solo detectan sus amigos.

Ella le fulmina con la mirada.

\- ¿Acaso no sabéis pasar un solo día sin molestar o hacer daño a alguien? –le espeta, acercándose un paso a él, bajando un peldaño.

James sube otro peldaño. Ella sigue un par por encima pero ya están a la altura. La verdad es que Lily es bastante bajita. Nunca se había fijado.

\- Yo no diría que esto sea dañar a nadie, Evans. No con lo que se está viendo ahí fuera.

Ella titubea pero frunce más el ceño.

\- Estoy harta de que te metas siempre con él, Potter –le dice.- Déjale en paz, él no se ha metido contigo. No sé por qué ese empeño que tienes con él.

\- Mira, es que el hecho de que respire ya me molesta –bufa James con fingida despreocupación.

En ese momento, tiene ganas de soltarle toda la verdad. Lo que ha oído, lo que su amiguito del alma, el santo, permite que digan sobre ella. Lo falso, hipócrita y asqueroso que es. Pero no merece la pena porque ella no le creería.

Lo ve en sus ojos. En sus profundos ojos, que nunca se había dado cuenta de que eran tan verdes y tenían las pestañas tan largas. Ella vuelve a bajar un escalón para encararle, sin importarle la diferencia de altura.

Es audaz y valiente. Y, a pesar de que ahora mismo no la soporta, la admira por ello. Ve cada peca de su nariz y sus labios, rojos e hinchados, fruncirse con una mueca de desprecio.

\- Me das asco, Potter –le susurra con odio-. Algún día, te atragantarás con tu propio ego.

James sube el otro escalón que les separaba. No sabe si sus amigos siguen a su lado. Se ha olvidado de su presencia y no percibe nada más que a la enana e irritante pelirroja que tiene frente a él. Baja la mirada, hasta que sus gafas casi rozan su cara.

Tiene los labios hinchados y, por una vez, entiende a lo que se refería Sirius hacía un rato. Ese impulso de acabar con la distancia que hay con la otra persona. Recorre su cara con la mirada, analizando cada rasgo de su nívea piel. Tiene que meterse las manos en los bolsillos para no agarrarla del pelo y atraerla hacia él. Nunca había sentido tantas ganas de hacer algo así en su vida.

Por un segundo, lo piensa. Agarrarla de la cintura, cogerle del pelo y abrirle la boca con la lengua. Se asusta a sí mismo con ese impulso que le nace de la parte baja del estómago. Pero se recompone por fuera y le lanza una sonrisa bien ensayada.

\- Y, algún día, te darás cuenta tú de quién es el verdadero enemigo –le susurra a pocos centímetros de su cara.

Quizá se lo imagina pero cree que ella se estremece. Después, Lily le da un empujón y se marcha escaleras arriba.

James se queda allí, sintiendo las escaleras cambiar de dirección y oyendo a sus amigos hablar de fondo. Pero no entiende lo que dicen ni puede moverse. Porque, hasta ahora, desconocía lo que una chica puede provocar en un chico.

Esa energía, ese impulso debajo de la piel, ese instinto básico de querer marcarla y estamparla contra la pared. Y le parece alucinante estar descubriendo esa sensación en ese instante. Que se la provoque precisamente, ni más ni menos, que Lily Evans.

* * *

 **Como veis, he tratado de ser lo más canon posible con los hechos y las formas de ser.**

 **Incluso he metido detalles, como la aparición indirecta de Mary McDonald. Tal y como hablaba Lily de ella, con nombre y apellido, no parecía ser una amiga pero sí una compañera cercana. Por eso la he puesto algo más pequeña.**

 **Por otro lado, hay un detalle en el que puede que no hayáis caído: Uno de los ligues de Sirius se llama Florence. Si recordáis, en el cuarto libro Dumbledore guarda recuerdos de Bertha Jorkins, que coincidió con ellos en Hogwarts aunque Sirius dijo que era algo mayor. En uno de los recuerdos, ella se está quejando porque alguien la atacó solo porque ella fue diciendo que "le vio con besándose con Florence en los invernaderos". ¿No os parece algo que bien podría hacer Sirius? Bueno, no es canon pero es mi pequeño homenaje :)**

 **Tal y como describe JK a Sirius y su efecto en las chicas, no me extrañaría que él fuera el primero en 'despertar' la adolescencia en el curso y las hormonas dormidas de sus amigos. A James siempre me lo he imaginado más tranquilo en el tema chicas, no sé si porque no hay reportes de que su vida sentimental no fuera más allá de Lily o porque Harry influye un poco en mi mente jeje. Pero, de todas formas, aún tiene catorce años y tres cursos por delante para hacer alguna locura.**

 **Aquí he introducido un poco más a las amigas de Lily. Sabemos que las tenía y era una chica popular, pero también que no se habla de ninguna de ellas tras Hogwarts. Hay varias explicaciones posibles, esta es una de ellas. Son compañeras, se llevan bien y son amigas hasta cierto punto. Pero no encaja y esa amistad no seguirá después de la escuela, donde ella se centrará en los amigos de James con los que acaba encajando mejor.**

 **Sobre la amistad de esos cuatro (porque me veo obligada a meter a Peter por medio)… la adoro. Creo que –al margen de Pettigrew- son el ejemplo de la lealtad. Por eso, además de porque está descubriendo lo que siente por ella, James se indigna tanto porque Severus no defienda más vehementemente a Lily. Sé que se le "escapó" el insulto pero siempre he creído que es porque estaba acostumbrado, al menos, a oír hablar así de ella cuando no estaba delante y sin meterse mucho en ello. No parecía tener demasiada personalidad entonces, al menos. Así que, por mi parte, bien hecha la jugarreta en esta ocasión.**

 **En fin, espero que os haya gustado el capítulo. Nos leemos mañana.**

 **Eva.**


	5. 1975: Entre animagos y citas

**¡Hola a todos! Bienvenidos a un nuevo capítulo. Llegamos a 1975, el año de los 15-16 que nuestra pandilla, que viene tan revuelta como siempre.**

 **En este capítulo lo he centrado en dos cosas importantes que ocurrieron en su quinto curso: los chicos se convierten en animagos (es la más importante) y James se deja de rodeos, de obsesionarse en secreto o con sus amigos y comienza a pedir una cita (o acosar un poco) a Lily.**

 **Así que ya veis, el 31 de octubre de ese año fue una efeméride muy importante. Disfrutad.**

 **ALERTA de lenguaje un poco inapropiado y temas hormonales, pero nada que los mayores de 15 años no hayáis escuchado ya en la vida real. Por cierto, recuerdo que esto no me pertenece sino a otra rubia, en su caso británica y rica.**

* * *

 **1975: Entre animagos y citas**

Los quince años son la edad del pavo por antonomasia.

Eres un crío pero te empeñas en ser mayor. Solo para lo divertido, obvio.

Ya no eres tan niño y tus padres y profesores se empeñan en recordártelo. Solo para lo aburrido, obvio.

James no entra en la fase rebelde a los 15 porque siempre ha vivido en ella. Es impaciente, desobediente y tiene demasiada energía como para ser controlada. Claramente, los quince solo van a conseguir que todo vaya a peor pero, como siempre ha sido travieso, tampoco habrá una gran diferencia.

Sus amigos tampoco cambian tanto. Sirius, si cabe, se vuelve más sinvergüenza y ligón. Peter aún está buscando su personalidad, perdida seguramente en alguno de sus baúles. Y Remus sigue siendo un viejo prematuro, al que encima ahora han puesto una chapa que lo acredita.

Pero quien sí ha pegado un cambio importante es Lily Evans. Para el comienzo del curso, James ha tenido casi un año para acostumbrarse a la idea de que la chica le afecta como no lo hace ninguna otra. De que es mirarla y ponerse nervioso. De que, si discute con ella, solo puede pensar en callarla a besos. De que, si está cerca, tiene que llamar su atención, aunque acabe haciendo el ridículo.

Vamos, que Lily Evans le gusta. Está colado por ella, más bien. Lo ha asumido y ya no hay dramas. Incluso sus amigos lo han hecho, aunque Sirius llegó a llevarse las manos a la cabeza en su momento. Ahora, se conforma con reírse de él de vez en cuando. Sobre todo, cuando hace el idiota delante de ella, que es algo que comienza a ser habitual.

El problema es que Lily ha florecido de golpe. Él ya conocía los rizos pelirrojos de su pelo, la curva de su nariz, lo llenos que son sus labios y lo felina que es su mirada. Pero es que lo que, hasta ahora, parecía que solo veía él (y Quejicus, tal y como se ha dado cuenta), ahora, lo ve medio colegio y están todos los chicos buscando el mejor modo de tener su atención.

Desde que Sirius dijo que "si te fijas" Lily estaba hasta buena, James ha temido ese momento. El momento en el que una jauría de adolescentes salidos y llenos de hormonas se fijen en sus piernas torneadas, su trasero respingón, sus pechos incipientes y, sobre todo, en esa mezcla de fuego y esmeralda que forman su pelo y sus ojos y la hacen tan especial.

Durante todo el cuarto curso, se ha dedicado a observarla de lejos, analizándola y preguntándose a sí mismo qué tiene de especial la única chica que no le soporta para que sea su imagen la que aparezca en su mente cada vez que mete la mano en sus calzoncillos por las noches. Pero es que, simplemente, es ella. No hay más explicación.

Afortunadamente, Lily no ocupa todo su tiempo. Sería una pérdida en general, ya que su odio hacia él no ha disminuido ni un poco. No le traga y no hace nada por ocultarlo.

Los chicos y él continúan con su plan para hacerse animagos. Han estado todo el cuarto curso preparando la poción y averiguando cómo conseguir los elementos. Por ejemplo, cuando Sirius descubrió cómo atrapar rayos de luna se estuvieron riendo una semana por lo complejo y, a la vez, absurdo del procedimiento.

Aunque lo que ha causado las mayores carcajadas han sido las hojas de mandrágora. James está convencido de que la profesora Sprout ha notado la falta, ya que han robado demasiado cargamento. Pero eso de tener que tener una hoja en la boca todo un mes, sin tragarla ni sacarla ni removerla, es más complicado de lo que parece.

Han tenido multitud de accidentes con ellas. En marzo, Peter tuvo que pasarse tres semanas en la enfermería porque se intoxicó al tragarse una sin querer. Y también han descubierto que, mientras dure el proceso, lo más recomendable es no respirar mucho por la boca. El resultado no te lleva a la enfermería pero sí te deja bastante colocado, como acabó Sirius en mayo, cuando no fue capaz de ponerse en pie sin estallar en carcajadas durante dos días enteros.

Después de ello, él y James han aprendido el otro uso de las hojas de mandrágora. Sirius lo ha perfeccionado ese verano, ya que su tía tiene una plantación para usos personales. ("Resulta que mi tía se droga, tíos. Ahora por fin entiendo que Bellatrix haya salido así de psicópata", les contó por carta cuando lo descubrió).

Al parecer, según les ha informado Remus, lo que él y James fuman los viernes por la noche en la habitación es parecido a lo que los muggles conocen como "porros" o "canutos". Son relajantes, hilarantes y estimulantes. James los fuma de vez en cuando pero Sirius está totalmente enganchado. Los guarda entre los libros y la mochila y se los fuma por los pasillos o viendo a James entrenar en el campo de quidditch. A las chicas les encanta verlo, cosa que él percibe y fomenta.

Por su parte, Peter también los ha probado varias veces pero no ha querido repetir después de una paranoia muy fuerte que casi le lleva a tirarse torre abajo a principios de este curso. Y Remus los critica pero, luego, también comparte algún cigarro con ellos los fines de semana. El nuevo prefecto aún sufre mucho por tratar de dar el ejemplo que requiere su cargo y sus amigos acaban haciéndole inclinarse al lado divertido.

En definitiva, que ha sido una causa colateral de la poción que todos, en mayor o menor medida, agradecen. Y, finalmente, desde hace casi un mes, la poción está lista. Solo queda esperar el momento propicio e ir siguiendo los pasos, mañana y noche, hasta que éste llegue.

La cuestión es que, el último día de octubre de 1975, los chicos saben de inmediato que ha llegado su gran día. Los oscuros y cargados nubarrones auguran que ese día va a llover a mares y se producirá la tormenta eléctrica que han estado esperando.

James, seguramente por primera vez en su vida, se levanta a la primera cuando oye el trueno que hace vibrar el castillo entero. Él y Sirius, que ha hecho lo mismo, se miran y sonríen. Aún desde su cama, Peter se muerde el labio, nervioso. El trueno también hace salir a Remus del baño, donde se estaba duchando. Solo con una toalla alrededor de la cintura, pasa la mirada del cielo que se ve a través de la ventana a sus amigos con ansiedad.

James y Sirius se visten deprisa, cogen sus respectivas varitas de sus mesitas de noche y esperan a que un Peter más lento se aliste y se una a ellos.

\- Hay que ir a un lugar grande y seguro –recuerda James.

\- La Casa de los Gritos –propone Remus al instante, porque lo ha pensado mil veces desde que se dio cuenta de que todo ese loco plan era ya una realidad.

James, Peter y Sirius asienten.

\- Quizá tengas que cubrirnos en clase, Lunático.

\- Descuidad –sonríe él-. ¿Seguro que no queréis que os acompañe?

\- ¿Y saltarte las clases, señor prefecto? Eso no sería muy ético por tu parte –se burla Sirius.

Remus rueda los ojos. En los dos meses que llevan de clase, ha sufrido más burlas por parte de Sirius que en los cuatro años anteriores. Parece que el hecho de que le hayan nombrado prefecto le ha supuesto una especie de insulto personal.

El licántropo se dirige a su baúl, el lugar más ordenado de la habitación y saca una caja, donde están guardadas tres pociones diferentes, con la etiqueta de quién ha preparado cada una. Es un requisito fundamental de los animagos: la poción debe elaborarla el usuario. Peter ha necesitado toda la ayuda del mundo para conseguirlo pero el resultado es óptimo.

Y la muestra de que todo está perfecto, y de que el momento ha llegado, es que el color de las pociones se ha tornado a dorado, cambiando como lo ha hecho la meteorología.

Los chicos se miran entre sí. Están listos. Cada uno toma un frasco en sus manos y James agarra la capa de invisibilidad en la otra. Sirius coge el mapa del merodeador, que por fin está acabado y a pleno rendimiento, y comprueba que aún es demasiado pronto y no hay tantos compañeros en la torre a los que esquivar.

Con un último saludo a Remus, que les mira más emocionado de lo que ha estado jamás, los tres se marchan rumbo a la Casa de los Gritos.

* * *

Es la primera vez que están ahí dentro, aunque Remus les ha descrito muy bien el lugar y les ha contado cómo entrar por el Sauce Boxeador. Una vez dentro, rodeados por el ruido de los truenos, el viento y la lluvia e iluminados esporádicamente por los rayos que caen en la lejanía, los tres se ponen en círculo.

James está emocionado. Sirius está ansioso. Y Peter está asustado. Sus dos amigos le ponen las manos en sus hombros y, con las manos restantes, empuñan sus varitas, apuntan a sus corazones y susurran a la vez, por última vez:

\- Amato Animo Animato Animagus.

Es el hechizo que llevan proclamando todo este tiempo, mañana y noche, esperando esta ansiada tormenta.

Después, inmediatamente, los tres beben sus pociones correspondientes, a las que les han añadido sus pelos. James y Sirius hacen idénticos gestos de desagrado y, al instante, se llevan las manos al estómago, sintiendo un intenso dolor. A Peter tarda más en hacerle efecto.

James jadea al sentir, en sus oídos y en su propio pecho, un latido doble. Al mirar a Sirius, sabe que él está sintiendo lo mismo. Pero Peter les mira impotente, sin sufrir la misma reacción.

\- No ha funcionado conmigo –se lamenta.

\- Aún es pronto para decir eso –le riñe James con los dientes apretados.

\- Eso es. Tienes que dejarlo fluir –gruñe Sirius, doblándose por el dolor-. El libro dejaba claro que es muy importante no sentir miedo. Eso, y no otra cosa, es lo que podría arruinarlo.

Durante un rato, ni James ni Sirius pueden hablar más. El dolor es muy intenso y la sensación de tener dos latidos es demasiado nueva, por lo que se echan en un colchón desvencijado y esperan a sentirse mejor. Peter se queda con ellos, tratando de calmarse mentalmente. Ese puede ser el primer día del resto de sus vidas.

* * *

Pese a la intensa tormenta que casi impide que se escuche gran parte del discurso de la profesora McGonagall, Lily no recuerda una clase más tranquila como la de Transformaciones que tuvo lugar a primera hora de ese jueves.

Y sabe la causa al instante, al mirar atrás y ver a Remus Lupin sentado solo. No es como si Potter, Black y Pettigrew no se saltasen alguna clase a veces. Pero es verdad que nunca todos a la vez. Y menos que eso dejara a su amigo tan inquieto y visiblemente preocupado. Ella percibe que él no ha tomado apuntes ni un solo momento durante esa hora, en la que se la ha pasado mirando por la ventana, mordiéndose el labio y jugueteando nerviosamente con su pluma.

Sus amigas también se dan cuenta de la ausencia de tres de los que, presuntuosamente y con un orgullo mal entendido, se denominan Los Merodeadores. Es estúpido vanagloriarse de ser el grupo que más veces ha sido castigado en Hogwarts. Aunque reconoce que, a veces, tiene que esconder una sonrisa cuando James Potter lo pronuncia con voz grave e impostada, como si fuese el título de un documental de historia antigua.

\- ¿Qué creéis que están tramando ahora? –pregunta Aura delante de ella, cuando la clase termina y McGonagall se acerca a Lupin, que parece estar deseando librarse de ella.

A su lado, Gwen se encoge de hombros.

\- ¿A quién le importa? Por mí, como si ese par de imbéciles no vuelve más.

\- ¡Gwen! –se ríe Olivia, que se sienta al lado de Lily en clase.

En el último año, los sentimientos de Gwen para con James y Sirius han variado completamente. Ha pasado de babear –especialmente por Sirius- a tener una antipatía por ellos que supera la que tiene Lily. Particularmente, porque la de ella viene del resentimiento y no de razones más lógicas como la de la pelirroja.

 _Todo ocurrió a mediados del año anterior. En Cuidado de Criauras Mágicas, el profesor Kettleburn organizó un trabajo en grupos y colocó en el mismo a Gwen con James y Lily. Y, lo que Lily pensó que iba a acabar con su amiga como una intermediaria entre ambos, finalizó de un modo absolutamente inesperado._

 _Lo cierto es que James fue encantador durante las dos semanas que trabajaron juntos. Se esforzó en el trabajo y no discutió con ellas por ninguna tontería. Incluso estuvo simpático. Logró hacer reír a Lily en más de una ocasión, a pesar de sí misma._

 _Pero Gwen es fácilmente impresionable y eso hizo que, enseguida, su fascinación por Sirius se trasladara a James. Y, en contra de todos los consejos de una Lily que sabía que eso no podía acabar bien, decidió declararse el día que entregaron el trabajo._

 _Fue incómodo y violento ver cómo le pedía hablar a solas delante de sus amigos, con las consiguientes risas de Sirius y Peter. Desde donde estaba con sus amigas, Lily no podía escuchar su conversación pero la cara de horror de James y ver cómo le subía la sangre a las mejillas a Gwen le bastaron para confirmar lo que ya sabía. Que James no le correspondía en absoluto._

 _Su amiga salió corriendo a los baños con lágrimas en los ojos y Lily, junto a Aura y Olivia, que antes le habían dicho que no perdía nada por intentarlo, la siguieron para consolarla. Pero lo más humillante para Gwen vino después, cuando pasaron por un pasillo y captaron una conversación entre los cuatro amigos._

 _\- Venga, Jimmy, suéltalo. ¿Qué quería Orejas de soplillo-Smith? –preguntaba Sirius socarronamente, provocando que las cuatro amigas se ofendieran por ese calificativo tan desagradable, aunque Lily y Olivia ya sabían que muchos lo usaban a espaldas de su amiga._

 _\- Ya te he dicho que nada, Sirius. No incordies._

 _\- Por la cara que has puesto, no parecía que no fuera nada._

 _\- Tú te callas, Pet._

 _\- ¿Seguro que no quería nada… especial? ¿Un paseo al armario de las escobas, quizá?_

 _\- ¡Joder, Sirius! ¡Deja de decir gilipolleces!_

 _\- Sirius, si James no quiere decirlo, no lo incordies –decía la voz calmada de Lupin._

 _\- Solo digo que, con lo desesperada que está Smith, seguro que va detrás de un cuatro ojos como este –se burlaba Sirius._

 _\- ¡Pues a mí la soplillos no me gusta! –estalló James-. ¿Entendido, Sirius? Y dejemos el tema de una vez._

Desde ese día, Gwen siente una gran antipatía por James y Sirius. Y todas lo entienden perfectamente, porque es muy desagradable el apodo que habían escogido para ella. Bastantes complejos carga ella sola por culpa de sus orejas como para oír a los chicos denominarla 'soplillos'.

Por eso, todas la apoyan en ello, aunque es más de boca realmente. Aura, como su mejor amiga, se solidarizó en su odio al principio. Hasta que Sirius le guiñó un ojo, tres días después, y volvió a su actitud de adoración de siempre. Y Olivia nunca había estado tan enfadada en el fondo. Fue ella la que le suavizó el enfado a Lily.

 _\- No puedo creer que digas que no es para tanto –le había censurado Lily cuando su amiga se lo confesó en secreto un poco después._

 _\- Vamos, Lily. Ellos no sabían que les estábamos escuchando._

 _\- ¿Y eso les excusa para utilizar esos adjetivos tan degradantes sobre otras personas?_

 _\- Los chicos, a veces, son así de burros. Te lo digo yo, que tengo tres hermanos mayores. Sueltan esas barbaridades y no se plantean nada. No lo hacen con malicia._

 _\- ¡Pero seguro que no les haría gracia que les hablaran así a ellos!_

 _\- Vamos, si Sirius se pasa la vida llamando cuatro ojos a James. Y James no deja de llamarle greñudo o picha corta. Y a Peter le llaman gordiflón y enano. Y, a Remus, empollón o pirado, o algo así. Los tíos se comunican entre sí de esa forma. Y estoy segura de que no se lo llamarían nunca a Gwen a la cara._

 _\- Ya, eso puede ser –había reconocido Lily entonces, ya que, si analizaba la actitud de James en las últimas semanas, sabía que él no trataría así a Gwen si hubiera sabido que le escuchaba. Incluso, sabía que había tratado de rechazar a su amiga con amabilidad._

Desde ese día, Lily ha aflojado un poco en el tema, aunque sin reconocerlo delante de Gwen.

Y, en ese momento, su curiosidad por saber qué están tramando esos tres es más fuerte que cualquier otra cosa. Por ello, deja marchar a sus amigas y se queda en la puerta, escuchando la conversación entre Lupin y la profesora McGonagall. Severus ya le ha dicho mil veces que su curiosidad tiene demasiado peligro.

\- Si tan mal se encuentran, deberían bajar los tres a la enfermería –contesta McGonagall a algo que ha dicho Lupin.

\- Probablemente lo hagan luego, profesora. Solo necesitaban descansar un poco.

Incluso sin verle, Lily percibe el tono hermético que usa Remus cada vez que quiere ocultar algo. Siempre se han llevado bien pero, tras dos meses ejerciendo como prefectos y patrullando juntos, ambos han intimado lo suficiente como para que le conozca algo más.

\- ¿Y dice que se han pasado toda la noche vomitando? Quizá debería ir a visitarlos. Puede ser una intoxicación alimenticia o algo derivado de algún hechizo mal usado.

\- ¡No! Quiero decir… Seguro que bajan enseguida. Les incomodaría que se supiera que están enfermos. Ya sabe.

McGonagall bufa.

\- El orgullo malentendido de la adolescencia… -pero lo deja pasar-. Bueno, Lupin. Si para la hora de comer no han bajado, hágamelo saber. No voy a quedarme tranquila hasta descartar algo más grave.

* * *

Lily tampoco se queda tranquila. Puede oler a distancia cuando esos cuatro traman algo. Durante las siguientes clases, no para de observar a Lupin, que está pálido, sudoroso y distraído. Y continúa así hasta que, a final de la mañana, los tres amigos aparecen para acudir a la Clase de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras.

Lupin parece a punto de saltar sobre ellos de la preocupación y a Lily no le extraña, porque los tres tienen un aspecto horrible. Peter tiene un color ceniciento muy poco saludable, Sirius parece estar a punto de vomitar y James está sudando demasiado para que sea algo normal. Puede que sí que estén enfermos.

\- La verdad es que tienen muy mala pinta –murmura Olivia preocupada.

Aura evalúa, como siempre, a Sirius.

\- Pues, aun así, sigue estando buenísimo –asegura.

\- ¡Aura!

\- ¿Qué? –se vuelve cuando ambas le reprenden-. Gwen no puede oírme.

Su amiga ha ido a preguntar una duda a la profesora Slora, su nueva profesora de DCAO. Curiosamente, ningún profesor de esa asignatura ha durado nunca más de un año. Los más mayores dicen que se trata de una maldición que lleva ocurriendo ya demasiado tiempo.

En todo caso, es una suerte que les haya tocado alguien como Slora en ese curso, porque ella fue aurora y ha preparado un programa muy completo para enseñarles la práctica de cara a los TIMOS.

Ese día, organiza una pequeña demostración de duelos por parejas.

\- Solo hechizos defensivos y de desarme. Nada más –advierte con la mirada dura, mirando a unos y otros.

Esa clase la comparten con los Slytherins, de ahí su temor a que el grupo se le vaya de las manos. Lily sonríe de lejos a Severus, que le corresponde tímidamente, aunque no hace amago de acercarse.

No suele hacerlo ya cuando coinciden en clases. Y no es que a ella le importe, ya que parece que forma parte de la nueva dinámica entre chicos y chicas a medida que van creciendo. Además, ella no soporta a los amigos de él. Son unos radicales y tiene muy claro lo que piensan de ella cada vez que la miran. Especialmente ese Mulciber, al que odia particularmente después de lo que le hizo a Mary… Aún le cuesta pensar, sin enfadarse, en la discusión que mantuvo hace días con su mejor amigo cuando defendió esa actitud tan cruel. Incluso, llegó a compararla con la de sus cuatro compañeros cuyo comportamiento, por mucho que lo aborrezca, no tiene nada que ver.

\- Y ahora… Lily Evans y James Potter –anuncia la profesora Slora, después de que una alumna de Slytherin acabara con Pettigrew con dos movimientos de varita.

\- Venga, Lily. Acaba con él –murmura Gwen, arrancándole una sonrisa.

Sirius empuja a James, que sigue teniendo mal aspecto, y Lily cree que debe haberle susurrado algo parecido. Los Slytherin están encantados. Pierda quien pierda, para ellos será todo un espectáculo. Y ella no quiere darles ninguna alegría porque, sea cual sea la enemistad que siente hacia James Potter, es mucho peor la que siente hacia ellos.

\- ¿Qué tal, Evans? –la saluda James con una sonrisa cuando se encuentran uno frente al otro-. Debes de sentirte tocada por la fortuna.

Se lleva una mano al pelo y se lo alborota. Lily suspira. No soporta la costumbre que ha adquirido su compañero en los últimos meses. Probablemente, lo hace porque piensa que, así, parece que se acaba de bajar de la escoba y que eso vuelve locas a las chicas. Es un creído.

\- Prometo no hacerte mucho daño, Potter –le promete cuando se inclina ante él como símbolo de respeto antes de empezar el duelo.

La sonrisa de James es genuina cuando le devuelve la reverencia.

\- Entonces, sé generosa y no me apuntes al corazón –le suplica en broma, guiñándole un ojo.

Lily tiene que esforzarse por ocultar la sonrisa que amenaza con salir. Él le cae fatal pero tiene una habilidad innata para hacerla reír. Tiene un gran sentido del humor y un enorme carisma, debe admitirlo.

James aprovecha su pequeña distracción para atacar primero y Lily consigue parar un encantamiento de desarme justo por los pelos. Es muy rápido. Demasiado. Increíble, sobre todo cuando parece estar a punto de caerse al suelo por falta de fuerzas.

\- Había oído que estabas enfermo, Potter –comenta en voz baja, mientras ambos giran sobre sí mismos, creando un círculo entre ellos.

Sabe que cualquier oponente está más desprotegido si se pone a hablar. Pero James se encoge de hombros, sin distraerse.

\- Solo es Sirius, que es un blando y vomita por comer un poco más de tarta de calabaza del acostumbrado.

Le lanza un 'desmaius', que ella rechaza con facilidad, y vuelven a girar.

\- Pues parece algo más serio. Y tú también tienes muy mal aspecto.

\- Eso es porque tenía miedo de enfrentarme a tu amigo Quejicus.

\- ¿Así que le tienes miedo? –sonríe y le lanza un expelliarmus y James ni siquiera se esfuerza para conseguir rechazarlo.

\- No es precisamente por eso. Es que creo que está enamorado de mí, ¿sabes? Imagínate, menudo bochorno si aprovecha la intimidad de este duelo para declarárseme.

Lily aprieta los labios. No está bien reírse de algo así. Menos de su amigo. Así que retiene la sonrisa.

\- Tú nunca te tomas las cosas en serio, ¿verdad? ¡Desmaius!

\- ¡Protego! –grita James-. Quizá necesito a alguien como tú para reformarme, Evans. ¿Estarías dispuesta a hacer ese trabajo?

Lily parpadea, confusa. ¿Acaba de insinuarse? El segundo de distracción le vale a James para mandarle un hechizo, del cual se tiene que apartar para esquivarlo porque no le da tiempo a convocar un escudo.

Frunce el ceño al darse cuenta de que él está logrando distraerla a ella y no al revés.

\- Aunque igual, con suerte, le toca a Sirius enfrentarse a tu amigo Quejicus. Personalmente, creo que mi colega es más su tipo. Aunque no le rechazaría con tanta delicadeza como yo.

Lily se enfada. La misma habilidad que tiene para hacerla reír, la tiene también para hacerla enfadar. Y no entiende la obsesión que tiene con Severus. Antes, al menos, intentaban enfrentarse entre ellos en solitario. Ahora, Potter parece empeñado en hacerlo delante de ella, lo que le irrita sobremanera.

\- Me refiero a que Sirius, con este tipo de temas, no se siente cómodo –prosigue James protegiéndose de un fuerte hechizo que ella le lanza-. Aún no lleva bien los rumores que decían que le pillaron enrollándose con Remus en los vestuarios de quidditch.

Ahí está de nuevo. Pasa del enfado a la casi sonrisa en un segundo. Porque ha mencionado uno de los temas más hilarantes de las últimas semanas. Alguien esparció ese rumor absurdo. No sabe quién. Nadie se lo ha creído, obviamente. Sirius Black ha demostrado con demasiadas chicas que es un heterosexual incurable. E incluso Remus, que siempre parece tan contenido y en su sitio, ha tenido un desliz con la prefecta de Ravenclaw en el que Lily les pilló con las manos en la masa.

\- Pero, ¿quién se puede creer algo así? –pregunta, sin poder evitar caer en su juego, aunque se niega a volver a bajar la alerta.

James sonríe ampliamente y Lily tiene que esforzarse por no corresponderle. Es absurdo que pueda llegar a tener una sonrisa tan encantadora alguien que es tan irascible.

\- Más personas de lo que a Sirius le gustaría. La gente es muy básica, Evans; fáciles de engañar.

Lily rueda los ojos y trata de pillarle con la guardia baja pero James hace descender su varita en vertical y paraliza su hechizo. Es realmente muy bueno, tiene que admitirlo.

\- Pues es absurdo –repone la pelirroja-. Obviamente, Remus se merece algo mejor.

James suelta una sonora carcajada que sorprende a todos los de la clase, que no están tan cerca como para escuchar su conversación. Lily tiene que volver a apretar los labios para no sonreír. Decide seguir haciéndole hablar. Alguna vez, ha visto una pelea de James y Sirius y se ha dado cuenta de que el primero pierde siempre cuando acaba riéndose. Quizá sea su punto débil.

\- De todas formas, ¿quién soltó un rumor tan absurdo? –mueve los pies, girando de nuevo y haciéndole girar a él.

\- No es tan absurdo –asegura James-. Hay chicas que han llorado por ello.

Lily estrecha los ojos, divertida.

\- Fuiste tú, ¿verdad? –averigua.

James le dedica una sonrisa peligrosa.

\- Si decidieras pasar más tiempo conmigo, Evans (cosa que te recomiendo), sabrías que yo me tomo la venganza siempre en frío. Aunque a ti no te haría algo así. No iría por ahí diciendo que te metes mano con Henderson en los baños de las chicas –y una mirada divertida brilla en sus ojos-. ¿Porque no lo haces, no?

\- ¿Perdón? –pregunta Lily, estupefacta.

Afortunadamente, James no aprovecha ese momento de debilidad, ya que parece estar disfrutando demasiado con la conversación.

\- Dime que sí –le suplica-. Dime que es verdad que Henderson y tú os frotáis el jabón en la espalda la una a la otra en la ducha y, así, cumples mi sueño erótico más vívido.

Lily se enfada tanto que James no es capaz de parar, ni con un escudo, el hechizo de desarme tan potente que le lanza. La varita de él sale disparada al tiempo que él cae al suelo. Lily pega un salto y la atrapa, al tiempo que la clase irrumpe en aplausos. Los Slytherin aúllan encantados.

Pero James la mira desde el suelo con una amplia sonrisa.

\- Bien jugado, Evans –le felicita cuando ella le devuelve la varita.

\- Eso te pasa por pensar en cosas que no debes, en vez de centrarte en el duelo que tienes delante –le dice con dureza.

James alza las cejas.

\- Créeme. La imagen mental que me llevo de nuestra conversación hace que merezca la pena la derrota.

\- Eres un guarro –le recrimina.

Y le da la espalda, volviendo con sus amigas.

\- Guau, Lily. No querría enfrentarme contigo cuando estás enfadada –susurra Aura impresionada.

\- ¡Eso ha sido brutal, Lily! –le felicita Gwen.

\- ¿Qué te ha estado diciendo para que estés tan colorada? –le susurra Olivia cuando se coloca a su lado para ver a Lupin batirse en duelo con Avery.

Lily no responde. Le da demasiada vergüenza. En una sola conversación, James ha hecho demasiadas alusiones hacia ella, su físico y sus ganas de que sean más cercanos. No es idiota; ha tenido suficientes experiencias con el coqueteo de los chicos como para reconocerlo.

Pero le choca. Primero, porque James ha sido un poco burro con ciertas connotaciones que le ha dado a la conversación. Y, segundo, porque no imaginaba que él la viera de esa manera. Nunca le ha pillado mirándola de forma morbosa, como han hecho otros chicos. Eso le hubiera incomodado. No. Él ha soltado un par de barbaridades mientras no perdía la sonrisa ni apartaba la mirada de sus ojos.

Y eso le ha provocado más escalofríos que cualquier mirada demasiado subida de tono o, incluso, que esas caricias que algunos chicos mayores quieren hacer pasar como accidentales cuando se cruza con ellos en la biblioteca. A ellos, Lily les respondería alegremente con un guantazo. A James le han dado ganas de darle una lección, pero de otro modo.

La ha puesto nerviosa, le ha provocado una sensación rara en el estómago, aunque quizá sea el hambre que tiene a esas horas. Y también le han dado ganas de gritarle a la vez, porque está segura de que solo pretende reírse de ella y eso le enfada más que ninguna otra cosa.

Estúpido Potter…

* * *

\- Entonces, ¿no ha pasado nada? –pregunta Remus cuando es la hora de la comida y se aproximan al Gran Comedor.

James y Sirius niegan con la cabeza.

\- Aún no. Pero no me quito esa mala sensación del cuerpo. Y eso de los dos latidos es real. Y demasiado molesto –protesta Sirius, frotándose el dedo meñique dentro del oído.

\- Los libros dicen que no siempre es inmediato –recuerda James-. Así que hemos decidido seguir con normalidad hasta que haya alguna señal de que vaya a pasar.

\- A mí me está empezando a doler el estómago. ¿Será por eso?

A Peter le preocupa que no haya salido bien en su caso. Ninguno se ha transformado pero los síntomas de James y Sirius son más cercanos a los que describen los libros. Pero sus amigos le tranquilizan, asegurándole que todos han seguido los mismos pasos y que hay casos que, simplemente, tardan más.

\- Me gustaría irme a la habitación a echarme –murmura el más bajito, encontrándose cada vez peor.

\- Hay que aguantar –le dice James, pasando un brazo a su alrededor cuando se sientan en la mesa a comer.

Aunque ninguno de los tres tiene hambre. Remus tampoco. No para de mirarlos preocupado, como si temiera que algo fuera a salir mal y alguno de ellos acabara desplomándose en el suelo.

\- Y, encima, vosotros perdiendo los duelos –les recrimina Sirius a James y Peter, para tratar de cambiar a un tema más liviano-. Ha sido patético.

\- No todos tenemos tu suerte, que te ha tocado Johnson –le recuerda James, mirando de reojo a Aura que, efectivamente, está observando a Sirius de lejos-. Una sonrisita, un guiño de ojos y se ha dejado desarmar sin oponer resistencia.

Sirius sonríe, satisfecho consigo mismo. Le gusta ver lo que provoca en algunas de sus compañeras sin necesidad de esforzarse demasiado.

\- Solo lo de Remus ha tenido mérito –añade Peter.

\- Ganar a Avery tampoco supone tanto esfuerzo –murmura Remus con humildad.

\- ¿Y tú no has conseguido deslumbrar a Evans para que caiga rendida, Jimmy? –pregunta Sirius, divertido.

James sonríe.

\- La conversación que he tenido con ella mientras tanto también ha sido interesante.

\- Pues a ella tampoco parece haberle fascinado tanto –susurra Peter, moviendo su pequeña nariz de roedor hacia la puerta del Gran Comedor.

Los cuatro se giran para mirar. Allí está Lily, acompañada por Bertram Aubrey, el Premio Anual de ese año. Un Ravenclaw rubio bastante atractivo y sumamente inteligente. Y que está hablando con la pelirroja con una clara actitud de coqueteo.

\- Creo que te están ganando terreno, colega –le comenta Sirius despreocupadamente.

La mirada de James está demasiado centrada en las manos de Aubrey, que revolotean alrededor de Lily sin atreverse a tocarla. Luego, casi como con timidez, lleva una a su pelo y aparta un rizo pelirrojo de su frente y se lo coloca tras la oreja. James se siente físicamente enfermo y no sabe si es más por el proceso interno que está viviendo o por la sonrisa que Lily le dedica al otro chico.

\- Cualquier día, le daré su merecido a ese pomposo de Aubrey –murmura con los dientes apretados.

Sirius se echa a reír pero, de pronto, se calla y tiene una arcada. Su tez se torna de color verde, se lleva las manos al estómago con fuerza y mira a sus amigos, alarmado. Los tres se dan cuenta de lo que ocurre. Cuando Sirius sale corriendo del Gran Comedor, ellos le siguen a galope, camino a la Casa de los Gritos.

Sirius ni siquiera es consciente del camino que está tomando. Corre automáticamente, sudando intensamente y sintiéndose muy mareado. Todo se ha vuelto de color rojo y lo único que puede ver es la imagen de un perro grande formándose en su mente.

Apenas le da tiempo a llegar a la Casa de los Gritos antes de caer al suelo a cuatro patas, lanzando un grito. Remus y James se miran preocupados. El proceso de transformación no debería doler. No hay nada que lo indique en los libros. Peter se queda en la puerta, muerto de miedo.

James avanza, poniendo una mano en el hombro de su mejor amigo.

\- ¿Estás bien? –le pregunta con un susurro preocupado.

Sirius asiente, torpemente, con la cabeza entre los hombros. Después, les pide que se aparten y adquiere una postura que habría sido cómica en cualquier otra ocasión.

No saben cuánto tiempo están esperando pero, de repente, en el mismo lugar en el que Sirius estaba temblando incontrolablemente, aparece un gran perrazo negro. Y, en ese momento, el ambiente cambia por completo. Remus suspira de alivio y James suelta una carcajada.

Sirius parece haber superado todos los males y comienza a correr a saltos por toda la habitación con su nueva forma animal, persiguiéndose la cola, saltando sobre los muebles y tirándose sobre James para lamerle toda la cara.

\- ¡Me encanta! –exclama su mejor amigo, acariciándole tras las orejas.

\- Qué irónico –bromea Remus, ahora que sabe que el proceso ha sido correcto y que sus amigos estarán bien-. Cualquiera diría que los Black son más felinos. Pero, como Sirius es la oveja negra, será que, por eso, es más bien canino.

Sirius ladra y, de repente, James se echa a reír.

\- Quizá sea el destino que quiera hacer un juego de palabras. Lo canino del perro con los canutos que tanto le gusta fumarse a Sirius.

\- ¿Can-uto? –pregunta Remus, separando las sílabas y mirando a James divertido.

Este se carcajea.

\- ¡Canuto! ¡Es genial!

Sirius tiene que esforzarse un poco para volverse humano pero, cuando lo consigue, sus amigos ya le han bautizado irremediablemente con su nuevo apodo. No es como si pudiera haber hecho nada para evitarlo pero es que realmente le encanta. Es tan jodidamente apropiado que se echa a reír y, por primera vez, su carcajada se asemeja a un ladrido.

* * *

Por la tarde, Sirius vuelve a faltar a clase. Todo parece haber ido bien, pero la transformación le ha dejado agotado y tembloroso, así que sus amigos le instan a descansar. Aunque, esta vez, McGonagall le obliga a pasar por las manos de Madame Pomfrey, que determina que todo no es más que producto de una indigestión.

Ahora, James y Peter no paran de analizarse el uno al otro para ver si hay cambios. Siguen con los síntomas habituales, incluso Peter ha avanzado algo, pero, de momento, no hay una sensación tan fuerte como la que tuvo Sirius.

Así que, desoyendo los consejos de Remus, James decide ir a la biblioteca. No a estudiar, obvio, sino a observar a Lily. Bueno, siempre aprovecha para hacer alguna redacción pero no es su principal preocupación. Trata de no ser muy obvio pero es algo que le gusta hacer, al menos, dos veces por semana.

Normalmente, se sienta en una mesa apartada, cerca de la habitual de ella pero no demasiado. Y la observa estudiar. Es delicada e intensa al mismo tiempo. Habitualmente, se recoge sus rizos pelirrojos con un descuidado moño, que deja escapar varios mechones por su cuello.

A él le gusta observar el recorrido que estos hacen por su piel, cuando aún no se pone cuellos altos para ahuyentar el frío del invierno. Y el modo en que Lily se muerde el labio cuando trata de memorizar una frase. Y la forma de sus pestañas, largas y rizadas, cuando desciende sus ojos de gata por el pergamino que está escribiendo. Es sexy incluso sin intentarlo. Y él está totalmente atrapado por ella.

Incluso, le da igual que Snape le haya pillado observándola más de una vez. Como si él no hubiera captado nunca el modo pervertido en el que la mira cuando ella no está pendiente. Maldito imbécil... Le odia. Le odia por quién es y por cómo es. Y por lo engañada que la tiene. Aún recuerda cómo estaba con Mulciber el día que dieron ese susto a la pobre Mary... Afortunadamente, él y sus amigos les dieron una lección a todos ellos. Nunca había recibido tan a gusto un castigo de Slughorn.

Lily susurra algo a su amigo y se pone en pie. James estira el cuello y la ve perderse por unas estanterías. Le duele el estómago y está empezando a marearse pero no puede evitar seguirla, aunque sepa que a veces se pone pesado.

La encuentra subida a una escalera, tratando de alcanzar un libro del estante superior. Tiene que reunir toda su fuerza de voluntad para no mirar por debajo de su falda, porque la postura le invita a ello. Saca un libro de una estantería, lo abre por cualquier página y se apoya en ella despreocupadamente, queriendo fingir que está allí leyendo por casualidad, aunque sabe que no colará.

Por encima de sus gafas, la observa ponerse de puntillas y ve el traspiés casi antes de que suceda. Con la misma agilidad que tiene encima de la escoba, salta, consigue estabilizar la escalera, sujetar una pierna de Lily para impedir que caiga al suelo y, además, apuntar con la varita a los libros para que no se le caigan encima como un castillo de naipes.

Lily ahoga un grito y se queda con medio agradecimiento en la boca cuando ve quién es su salvador.

\- Menos mal que yo estaba cerca, ¿eh, Evans? –comenta James casualmente con una sonrisa traviesa.

Ella frunce el ceño, desconfiada.

\- ¿No estarías aprovechando para mirarme el culo, no Potter? –le pregunta.

Y bastante acertadamente, la verdad. El trasero de ella ha quedado frente a sus ojos y James no ha podido evitar observar sus curvas. Pero no piensa admitirlo.

\- Tienes la mente muy sucia, ¿sabes, pelirroja? No sabía que eras de las que tenían este tipo de pensamientos.

Lily, aún desconfiada, desciende por las escaleras. Primero, para que James deje de sujetarle las piernas y de tocarle la piel desnuda con las manos. Porque eso la pone nerviosa. Y, segundo, porque en esa posición se siente en desventaja frente a él.

\- Supongo que debería darte las gracias –murmura reticentemente, cuando está en el suelo, bajándose lo más posible la falda.

James sonríe, apoyando un hombro en la escalera, y vuelve a revolverse el pelo. Lily rueda los ojos.

\- Pero no deberías haber usado magia para retener los libros. Está prohibido usarla fuera de las clases –le riñe.

James se ríe.

\- Debes de ser la única en todo el colegio que cumple esa norma. Si es que ejerces con el ejemplo, doña prefecta.

\- ¿Acaso sabes siquiera lo que son las normas, Potter? –contrataca ella, porque obviamente también ella ha usado magia fuera de las aulas en multitud de ocasiones.

James se acerca un paso.

\- ¿Sabes? –le dice en voz baja, con la excusa de que en la biblioteca no se puede gritar. Aunque le encanta tener que hablar lo suficientemente bajo como para que ambos tengan que acercarse para que le oiga-. Creo que tú y ello tendríamos que firmar la paz de una vez. Son muchos años de guerra, Evans, y es muy improductivo. Estoy seguro de que tú y yo funcionaríamos mucho mejor como equipo que como rivales. ¿Por qué no quedamos el sábado en Hogsmeade y fumamos la pipa de la paz? O podemos firmar un tratado, como hacen los duendes. Lo que tú prefieras.

Lily le mira sorprendida y se echa a reír.

\- ¿Me estás pidiendo una cita, Potter? –pregunta, pasmada.

Las sospechas que ha tenido por la mañana, en mitad del duelo, vuelven a ella. ¿Será verdad que James Potter está verdaderamente interesado en ella? Todo le parece tan absurdo que niega con la cabeza, alucinada.

James finge indiferencia, aunque al dolor de estómago que tiene por el proceso se une el de la incertidumbre. Es la primera vez que le pide algo parecido a una cita.

\- Solo lo hago por ti –le dice-. Creo que te vendría bien relajarte y divertirte un poco.

Lily rueda los ojos y James inspira hondo, captando su perfume.

\- Eres un caradura –le espeta mirándole molesta.

James prevé un rechazo y se adelanta, antes de que ella lo pronuncie. Se encoge de hombros y le devuelve los libros que ha evitado que le caigan encima.

\- Tú verás, Evans. También lo hago por tu amigo Quejicus. Tengo que romperle las esperanzas de una vez porque no ha dejado de mirarme desde que he entrado por la puerta. Es incómodo sentir cómo me desnuda con la mirada. Preferiría que lo hicieras tú, la verdad.

Se sube de forma chulesca el cuello de la camisa y la deja bufando. Sabe que no tendrá una afirmación de ella, al menos, a corto plazo pero, de momento, se contenta con estropear también cualquier opción que tenga Cabello Grasiento-Snape. Por muy mínima que esta sea.

Vuelve a la mesa que ocupaba hace un rato, sintiendo la fría mirada de Snape sobre él. Le sonríe con insolencia y le enseña el dedo de en medio justo antes de que Lily salga de la estantería. Parece algo sofocada y, con eso, él se conforma de momento.

Lily se sienta junto a Snape pero no mira a su amigo en ningún momento, pese a que él la observa insistentemente y parece preguntarle algo que ella no contesta. James sí la pilla lanzándole alguna mirada incómoda a él y eso le pone de muy buen humor.

Justo en ese momento, una arcada interrumpe sus pensamientos. De repente, todo se pone de color rojo. Está incómodo, suda, se siente oprimido. Tiene que salir de allí.

Deja sus cosas sobre la mesa y sale corriendo de la biblioteca, ignorando la regañina de Madame Pince por correr ahí dentro, incumpliendo las normas. Él solo quiere llegar a tiempo a un lugar seguro.

Corriendo como nunca en su vida, se precipita escaleras abajo y deja de ser consciente del camino que recorre. Solo piensa en llegar a la Casa de los Gritos. No se da cuenta, apenas, de cuando saca el espejo de doble sentido ni de lo que le dice a Sirius, porque siente como si tuviera la fiebre muy alta.

Lo siguiente que sabe es que está en el suelo de la Casa de los Gritos, que Remus, Sirius y Peter hablan a su alrededor pero que él no puede responder. De repente, la imagen de un ciervo se abre paso en su mente y todo se vuelve más fácil…

Y siente paz en su interior. Porque sabe que, a partir de ese momento, su amigo Remus nunca más estará solo. Su misión se ha cumplido y ahora empieza la diversión.

* * *

 **Nuestro James tratando de ligar con Lily cuando está en la cuerda floja... Este muchacho no tiene remedio.**

 **Pero me gusta que la amistad con sus amigos esté por encima de todo. Tan pronto puede pasar de estar celoso porque ella coquetee con otros a estar únicamente pendiente de Sirius y su transformación. Por cierto, el nombre de Bertram Aubrey no es casual. Era el que Harry encontró en el fichero, al que James y Sirius habían duplicado el tamaño de su cabeza con un hechizo ilegal, por lo que fueron castigados. Me pareció muy probable que los celos fueran la causa, la verdad...**

 **Todo el proceso de transformación en animago lo he seguido de Hogwarts Mistery. Aunque no repasa mucho los tiempos, así que ahí me he tomado la licencia.**

 **Igual que he puesto que Severus estaba cuando Mulciber atacó a Mary. En el libro no se deja claro y solo se ve que Lily no sabe que él estaba presente, aunque sí lo consideró una "broma". Una broma con magia oscura, claro... Además, en el libro Lily dice: "Lo que estuvo a punto de hacerle a Mary", es decir, que no llegó a hacérselo. La intervención de alguien pudo evitarlo y hay cuatro que siempre están en los lugares más inapropiados.**

 **Y James y Severus ya saben que ambos están interesados en Lily, por lo que el modo de pelearse cambia por completo, tal y como se fija ella.**

 **¿Qué os ha parecido la transformación de Sirius y la elección del apodo?**

 **¿Y el modo en que Lily encaja que James esté realmente coqueteando con ella? Es un shock para ella jeje**

 **Lo de sus amigas es solo ornamental. No sabemos nada de las amigas de Lily, solo que reían mucho frente al lado. Aura, Gwen y Olivia son solo tres chicas sin preocupaciones que no se plantean nada más. A James le he puesto en un apuro y la conversación que oyeron las chicas solo es una muestra más de que eran adolescentes sin maldad pero con alguna actitud reprochable, aunque fuese una conversación privada. Tienen mucho que madurar aún.**

 **Nos leemos pronto.**

 **Eva.**


	6. 1976: ¿Qué es lo que quieres, Evans?

**¡Hola a todos! Vuelvo con un nuevo capítulo, que llega más picante que los anteriores...**

 **Las hormonas a las 16 años son pura locura, ¿qué os voy a decir que no sepáis?Y, claro, debemos comprender que ha llegado el momento de que Lily despierte, aunque sea un poco jeje.**

 **Este capítulo tiene algo que añoraba mucho... ¡Quidditch! ¡Nos tocaba ya! Así que disfrutad de las proezas del capitán Potter y de su mejor amuleto de la suerte.**

* * *

 **1976: ¿Qué es exactamente lo que quieres, Evans?**

En el último día de octubre de 1976, brilla el sol y hace más calor del habitual para esa época del año. El Sauce Boxeador está cargado de hojas marchitas y amarronadas, que se sostienen a sus ramas con la única fuerza de un debilitado tallo otoñal.

Pero la temperatura es agradable, con apenas una ligera brisa que invita a dejar solo de adorno las bufandas doradas y escarlatas y las verdes y plateadas que portan los aficionados al quidditch.

Esta temporada, el inicio de la competición se ha adelantado un poco, tan solo un par de semanas con respecto al calendario original. Nadie se plantea por qué, ya que desde hace varios años las cosas ya no son como antes. Los tiempos se miden de un modo distinto y la importancia de las cosas varía, teniendo en cuenta que hay una guerra ahí fuera y que cada día llegan por carta noticias de muerte. El quidditch ha bajado mucho en la lista de prioridades.

Excepto ese día. Ese día solo importa el enfrentamiento que van a tener Gryffindor y Slytherin en el campo. Es el partido del año, incluso antes de que comience la temporada. Los alumnos de todas las casas lo intuyen.

En el último partido del año anterior, jugado por Gryffindor y Ravenclaw, los leones se lucieron de tal modo que remontaron una temporada histórica de las serpientes y les acabaron arrebatando la copa por apenas unos puntos. Algo que los Slytherins, este año capitaneados por Lucinda Talkalot, quieren vengar como sea.

Pero Gryffindor, que también estrena capitán, no va a permitir que eso pase. Salen a ganar incluso desde la torre que comparten todos sus estudiantes. Cuando James Potter baja a la Sala Común se encuentra rodeado de compañeros que vitorean y jalean a todos los miembros del equipo, encabezados por él mismo. Henchido por un sentimiento de orgullo, James agarra a Sirius del cuello y le arrastra por la puerta del retrato hacia el Gran Comedor.

De camino, saludan a más compañeros que les desean suerte y les guiñan el ojo a un par de chicas que lanzan risitas estúpidas a su paso. Se siente más seguro que nunca acompañado de su mejor amigo, al que ha conseguido convencer este año para que se presente a las pruebas del equipo que, naturalmente, ha acabado arrasando. Son demasiados años cayendo bajo su llave mortal como para tener claro que Sirius tiene un brazo de hierro.

Así que ese día, ambos, capitán y golpeador, se sienten los hombres del momento, los reyes del colegio.

\- Fuerza del viento, perfecta. Temperatura, ideal. Lo único, que hay que asegurarnos de que el sol no nos ciegue –repasa rápidamente la guardiana, Viviana Schelotto, cuando se sientan a su lado en la mesa del desayuno.

Sirius le pasa un brazo por los hombros.

\- Tranquilízate. Lo tenemos ganado.

\- Aún no lo tenemos jugado –le recuerda Darren, otro cazador, a quien los nervios del partido le están matando el estómago.

\- Darren, tómate el tónico que te dio Pomfrey para los nervios de una vez y come algo. No me des la murga –le riñe su capitán.

James está seguro de la victoria y más hinchado que un pavo real. Y no piensa permitir nervios ni dudas en su equipo. Han practicado mucho, han trabajado hasta el límite, incluso Sirius se lo ha tomado en serio, y nada va a estropearlo.

Los vítores desde la mesa de Slytherin les indican que el equipo de las serpientes ha entrado. Al contrario que ellos, están en silencio, concentrados y con caras que prometen venganza.

\- Talkalot tiene pinta de querer matar a alguien –susurra Sirius al analizar a la chica rubia que encabeza la marcha y se sienta en la otra punta del Gran Comedor, precisamente junto a su hermano Regulus.

Como averiguando que es observada, Lucinda les dirige una mirada desagradable y alza la cabeza con orgullo.

\- Probablemente a ti, Sirius –bromea Viviana.

Todos en el equipo se ríen y James abraza a su mejor amigo por los hombros.

\- Habría agradecido que no te acostaras con ella y la dejaras tirada el año pasado, Canuto –le dijo, hablando solo entre ellos-. No creo que eso haya rebajado sus ganas de hacerte papilla la entrepierna. Y te necesito entero para ganar.

Sirius se encoge de hombros.

\- ¿Cómo iba a saber que iba a llegar a capitana? ¿O que tú me ibas a convencer de entrar al equipo? De todas formas, se necesita mucho más que un poco de resentimiento para hacerme papilla la entrepierna.

\- Si no se le ha caído a trozos por exceso de uso, está inmunizado –asegura Remus cuando se sienta frente a ellos, acompañado de Peter.

James y Peter se ríen por el comentario y Sirius le lanza una tortita a Remus, que este esquiva con su apariencia calmada de siempre.

James gira la mirada. Junto a Remus, también han llegado más compañeros y compañeras de su curso. Incluida ella. Cada día que pasa, Lily Evans está más guapa. Ya no tiene esa belleza cándida y algo infantil, que mezcla pecas con curvas que van desarrollándose. Ahora es una mujer de casi 17 años, con la seguridad propia de quien sabe que es increíblemente atractiva y, además, tiene cerebro y personalidad suficientes como para no depender de algo tan básico y efímero como el físico.

Está sentada junto a sus amigas, riendo y llevando con orgullo los colores de su casa. Pero ignorándole. No le ha lanzado ni una sola mirada. Y eso no puede consentirlo.

\- ¡Ey, Evans! –exclama en voz alta, sin importar que la mitad de los que les rodean se hayan callado para escuchar el nuevo numerito.

Ella parece considerar ignorarlo pero, finalmente, se vuelve hacia él de forma reticente. Sus ojos verdes muestran una resignación que contiene, en muy pequeñas dosis, un grado de diversión.

\- ¿Qué quieres ahora, Potter? –pregunta.

La relación entre ellos sigue siendo más o menos igual. Especialmente, por parte de ella. La gran diferencia es que James ha añadido al repertorio pedirle salir unas dos o tres veces por semana.

Es ya parte de la costumbre, una institución en Hogwarts que las generaciones más jóvenes añorarán cuando ellos se hayan ido y no haya un James Potter gritando por los pasillos: "¡Sal conmigo, Evans!", "¡Vamos, el calamar gigante no es tan buen partido como quieres hacerme creer! ¡Dame una oportunidad a mí!" o "Evans, te juro que, esta vez, yo no he sido. Pero, si insistes en castigarme, tengo varias sugerencias que hacerte".

Incluso Lily reconoce solo para sí misma –y de forma reticente- que, cuando estas peticiones de atención se retrasan unos días, las echa un poquito de menos. No porque le halaguen y él le guste un poco. Ni hablar. Solo porque se ha acostumbrado a ellas y porque reconoce que él es sumamente ingenioso y, a veces, tiene que poner toda su fuerza de voluntad para no reírse. La misma fuerza de voluntad que tiene que usar otras veces para no cruzarle la cara de un guantazo por insolente y chulo.

James se levanta, revolviéndose el pelo, y se acerca a ella. Olivia se aparta un poco para dejarle sentarse al lado de Lily, porque está deseando ver un nuevo numerito de los que monta él. Lily resopla, incómoda porque todo el mundo adore los espectáculos que él monta y de los que le obliga a ser parte.

James se apoya en la mesa.

\- Solo pensé que quizá querrías desearme suerte –sugiere con fingida seriedad-. Ya sabes, prácticamente, voy a batirme en duelo.

\- Solo vas a jugar al quidditch, Potter. Y tú no necesitas suerte.

Le sale espontáneamente, antes de darse cuenta de que está reconociendo que es un gran jugador. Pero bueno, lo es; así que no hay mucho drama. James sonríe ampliamente.

\- Gracias por tenerme en tan buen concepto. Pero, quizá, me vendría bien una prenda de una bella dama. Ya sabes, por si me pasa algo. El quidditch también tiene su peligro. Me he roto muchos huesos durante estos años.

Lily sonríe con condescendencia.

\- Tienes la cabeza muy dura, Potter. Sé que sobrevivirás.

\- ¿Eso significa que no me darás un beso de buena suerte?

Las risas a su alrededor aumentan y Lily rueda los ojos. Está tan encantado de conocerse que merece, no una, sino mil lecciones. Alguien que lo tiene todo tan fácil en la vida, que es tan malditamente hábil en todo y que no tiene un solo problema u obstáculo merece que le pongan en su sitio de vez en cuando. El problema es que, encima, James Potter se ha convertido en una institución en Gryffindor y es difícil lograr encontrar a más personas que opinen como ella.

Se vuelve hacia él, que sigue mirándola expectante y divertido, y finge inclinarse en su dirección. La sonrisa crece cuando le ve abrir la boca, sorprendido por el gesto. Le ha tomado por sorpresa y está segura de que se ha puesto nervioso. Incluso podría ser un gesto adorable en la cara de otro chico.

Rápidamente, cuando todos han aguantado la respiración pensando que de verdad le va a dar un beso, Lily agarra un croissant y se lo mete en la boca de lleno, atragantándole.

\- Buena suerte, Potter –le asegura con una risa satisfecha mientras todos se carcajean.

James muerde un gran trozo y lo mastica para despejar su garganta y se bebe un poco del zumo de Olivia. Se pone en pie, aún divertido, y se lleva una mano al pecho.

\- Me partes el corazón. Si Gryffindor pierde, puede que sea por tu culpa.

\- No bromees con eso, James –le reprende Olivia, que ha recuperado su sitio en cuanto él se ha apartado-. La gente es tan estúpida como para ser supersticiosa. No querrás que luego le culpen a ella.

Como demostrando su afirmación, frente a ella, Aura se ha santiguado tres veces y James se carcajea, comiéndose el resto del croisant.

\- Tranquilas, chicas. No dejaría algo tan importante a la suerte. Aunque me sigue partiendo el corazón tu rechazo, Evans.

\- Sé que lo superarás –responde ella sarcásticamente.

\- ¡Eh, Cornamenta! –grita Sirius desde la distancia, usando ese apodo tan raro que le han puesto sus amigos-. ¡Deja de hacer eso que tú llamas ligar y concéntrate!

Los miembros de su equipo comienzan a levantarse al ver que la hora se aproxima y James vuelve a centrarse. Le roba a Lily otro croissant, que se come en dos mordiscos, y realiza una gran reverencia a las chicas.

\- Bellas damas, ha sido un placer compartir su compañía. Ahora debo partir rumbo a mi destino.

Olivia y Aura se ríen y Lily y Gwen tienen que aguantarse una sonrisa para no darle el gusto. James le coge la mano a Olivia teatralmente y le da un beso en el dorso, consiguiendo que se ruborice y, con un movimiento rápido, arrebata la bufanda de Gryffindor que Lily tenía posada en los hombros. Ella se levanta al instante, protestando. Pero él sale corriendo con ella antes de que pueda reaccionar.

\- ¡Te la devuelvo después de ganar, Evans! –le grita desde la distancia con una sonrisa cegadora.

Lily bufa, consciente de las miradas de complicidad que hay a su alrededor. Sabe que la mayoría de las chicas la consideran muy afortunada. Porque creen que James, con el estirón que ha pegado el último año, se ha puesto guapísimo. Que, bueno, es verdad que no está nada mal, vale. Pero tampoco es para tanto. Pero, sobre todo, porque consideran muy románticos todos los intentos y coqueteos de él.

A ella le ponen de los nervios. No se toma nada en serio y sigue siendo un prepotente en busca de atención. Si de verdad ella le gusta –y está dispuesta a aceptar que eso es en serio-, tendría que hablarlo con ella como adultos. Y en privado. No montando un circo ni tratando de hacerse el chulo, a veces a costa de otros.

\- Es insoportable –murmura cuando ella y sus amigas deciden encaminarse al campo.

Gwen la agarra del brazo con comprensión, mientras bajan las escalinatas del colegio.

\- Sí. Insoportablemente encantador.

Y lo dice en serio. Las dos definiciones: Insoportable y encantador. A Gwen, al igual que a Lily, a veces le cuesta mantener la antipatía con James Potter. En algún momento del curso anterior, él percibió que la chica tenía un problema con él. Y, aunque nunca averiguó los motivos que llevaron a que él empezara a caerle mal, se esforzó lo suficiente en ser encantador con ella.

Si algo caracteriza a James Potter es que no le gusta caer mal a quien él no ha decidido que está en el bando contrario al suyo. Y, también, que tiene armas suficientes y un carisma arrollador como para conseguir hacer cambiar de opinión hasta al alma más reticente.

Incluso consigue ablandar a Lily de vez en cuando. Y eso, a pesar de que ella sigue viendo su discusión definitiva con Severus cada vez que le mira.

Sabe que no fue culpa de Potter. El que él sea un gilipollas solo propició una situación que estaba fraguándose desde hacía mucho tiempo. Y sabe que el responsable principal es Severus. Y ella misma, por no darse cuenta de algo que venía sucediendo desde hace años. Además de que James se disculpó ante ella en su momento, pese a que era a su antiguo amigo al que le debía las disculpas.

Pero fue un momento muy amargo en su vida. Y, a pesar de aún tenerlo fresco y que el dolor y el recuerdo persistan, James Potter aún consigue hacerla sonreír cuando intenta con todas sus fuerzas no hacerlo.

Es incongruente que alguien que te cae mal, te resulte igualmente encantador. Pero eso es lo que le ocurre a ella con él.

* * *

\- Estamos a veinte grados, ¿qué haces con esa bufanda? –le pregunta Sirius cuando James se enrolla la prenda de Lily alrededor del cuello, encima de la túnica de quidditch.

\- Es de Evans –le responde como si eso lo explicara todo.

Sirius se echa a reír. Detrás de ellos, el resto del equipo está también cambiándose y preparándose.

\- Te juro que lo tuyo es grave, Cornamenta. Muy grave.

\- Nunca lo he entendido –les interrumpe Schelotto, que está atándose una coleta fuerte en lo más alto de su rizosa cabellera oscura-. ¿Por qué llamáis a James, Cornamenta? ¿Qué significado oculto tiene?

\- A mí solo se me ocurre uno –bromea Phineas, el otro golpeador, haciendo el gesto de los cuernos con los dedos y provocando la risa del equipo.

James le da un codazo a Sirius en el estómago, por lo bien que lo está pasando a su costa.

\- Es una de tantas chorradas de Sirius –explica-. Iba fumado de mandrágora hasta arriba cuando empezó a llamarme así. Y ahora no hay quien le quite la manía.

\- Menos mal que no tienes novia, James, porque eso le dejaría en mal lugar –comenta Viviana con un guiño coqueto que le hace sonreír.

Al mismo tiempo, Darren se interesa por la conversación.

\- ¿Es verdad que las mandrágoras se fuman, entonces? –le pregunta a Sirius con curiosidad-. ¿Cómo las consigues? Por aquí solo las tiene Sprout y no es fácil entrar en los invernaderos.

Sirius sonríe divertido. Aficionados…

\- Eso es solo para chicos mayores –presume.

\- Yo soy mayor que tú, Black –le recuerda el muchacho, que es de séptimo año.

Sirius asiente, pensativamente. No había caído en ello. Y tampoco en lo que podría obtener gracias a eso.

\- Si quieres un poco, te consigo. Pero te costará algo de pasta.

\- Luego hablamos de dinero –acepta Darren, satisfecho.

\- ¡Yo también quiero! –replica Phineas.

Sirius abre la boca para responderle que los críos de quinto año aún tienen que crecer para consumir –aunque él empezara incluso antes a hacerlo-, pero James le interrumpe con una autoridad que nadie conocía hasta que le han dado la placa de capitán.

\- ¡Callaos y centraos en lo de hoy o empiezo a llamar a los reservas!

Al ver su mirada de advertencia, todos le hacen caso inmediatamente, por lo que comienzan a ponerse los guantes y agarrar sus escobas. James agarra del cuello de la túnica a su amigo y le arrastra a un lugar apartado. No está enfadado con él. Casi nunca consigue estarlo, de igual modo. Pero sí que está molesto con sus intenciones.

\- No pienso dejar que drogues a mi equipo –le asegura-. Esto se puede convertir en un descontrol y quiero disciplina. Tú mismo me aseguraste que no vendrías fumado a los entrenamientos.

Sirius alza las manos, con gesto de inocencia.

\- Te juro que los controlaré, Jimmy –asegura-. Me he presentado para ayudarte a ganar la copa de tu vida, no para joderte el plan por vender un par de canutos.

James asiente de forma reticente, aun asegurándole que le tendrá vigilado.

\- Sabes que solo es porque tengo que sacar algo de pasta –insiste Sirius risueño-. Ahora que me he pirado de la dictadura de los Black, soy un 'sin hogar'.

Su amigo le da una colleja.

\- No digas gilipolleces –le espeta, rodando los ojos por su dramatismo-. Sabes que mi casa siempre será la tuya. Mis padres te adoran.

Sirius le abraza por los hombros y ambos se dirigen a la salida de los vestuarios, detrás de los demás.

\- Y sabes que siempre te lo agradeceré, Cornamenta.

James le mira de reojo, satisfecho. Luego, una sonrisa divertida cruza su rostro.

\- Sabía que ese puñetero apodo me traería problemas –le reprocha-. Yo te puse uno guay, podrías haberte portado conmigo.

Sirius parece ofendido.

\- ¿Qué problema tienes con tu apodo? ¡Si es cojonudo, cuernos! ¿No recuerdas que Remus sugirió llamarte Bambi?

James se echa a reír, recordando ese hilarante momento.

 _Estaban los cuatro en la Casa de los Gritos, un año antes, y James trataba de averiguar en qué se había convertido. Solo veía la silueta de un gran animal en las paredes pero las sombras apenas revelaban ninguna forma._

 _Desde la altura, vio a sus tres amigos mirarle boquiabiertos. No era la misma reacción divertida que habían tenido con la transformación de Sirius._

 _\- ¿Eso es…? –preguntó Peter._

 _\- ¿Qué coño…? –Sirius no fue mucho más locuaz._

 _James comenzó a ponerse nervioso y bajó la mirada, para encontrarse con dos largas, delgadas y peludas patas que acababan en unas elegantes pezuñas. No era lo que esperaba encontrarse. Parecía un centauro pero no tenía sentido. Se alarmó y empezó a moverse, sintiendo que se enredaba en las cortinas._

 _\- ¡Ey, James! ¡Cálmate o te harás daño!_

 _¿Qué había en su cabeza que se enredaba y le impedía moverse? James tiró más fuerte y Remus se abrazó a su cuello para inmovilizarle y Sirius se puso delante._

 _\- Cuidado con los cuernos, colega. Eso puede doler._

 _Entre él y Peter consiguieron desenredarle y, entonces, Sirius le agarró de la cara y le miró seriamente._

 _\- Trata de volver a transformarte. Puede costar al principio pero concéntrate. Piensa en tu forma humana y saldrá._

 _Costó un rato pero mucho menos de lo que le había llevado a Sirius esa mañana._

 _\- ¿Qué coño soy? Una cabra no, era demasiado alto._

 _\- Lo de la cabra le habría pegado mucho –se rio Peter, contagiando a Sirius y a Remus._

 _Su mejor amigo le miró orgulloso._

 _\- Un ciervo, colega. Un puto ciervo. Es lo más alucinante que he visto._

 _\- Cualquiera que te viera no podría distinguirte de un ciervo salvaje de los bosques –decía Remus igual de orgulloso-. Es simplemente…_

 _\- Alucinante –finalizó Peter._

 _James se rio, encantado con su nueva apariencia. Había llegado a creer que era algo humillante. Se transformó un par de veces más, tratando de medir su tamaño y corpulencia. No saltó ni brincó como Sirius, sino que encontró un galope cómodo para adecuarlo al interior de la casa._

 _\- Hay que buscarte un apodo –recordó Peter cuando volvió a ser él mismo._

 _Remus se echó a reír y los demás le miraron interrogantes._

 _\- Es que solo se me ocurre uno. Pero James me matará._

 _\- ¿Cuál?_

 _\- Cuando yo era pequeño, mi madre me ponía películas… bueno, son como cuentos animados para niños. Y uno de ellos era un cervatillo de dibujos._

 _\- ¿Cómo se llamaba? –preguntó James desconfiado._

 _Remus se mordió el labio._

 _\- Bambi…_

 _La risa de Sirius atravesó toda la casa y el chico acabó casi revolcándose en el suelo._

 _\- Sí, por favor. Ese. Elijamos ese –suplicó, limpiándose las lágrimas que descendían por sus mejillas._

 _James le dio una patada._

 _\- Eres un traidor._

 _\- No seamos malos –comentó Remus, divertido._

 _\- Además, era un cervatillo, ¿no? –preguntó Peter-. Con esos enormes cuernos, no le pega mucho el nombre._

 _\- ¡Claro, cuernos! –exclamó Sirius, incorporándose de golpe y esquivando otro golpe de James._

 _\- Casi es peor –murmuró Remus._

 _James chasqueó la lengua._

 _\- Sois la leche…_

 _\- No, espera –interrumpió Sirius, colgándose de su cuello y extendiendo sus manos frente a ambos-. ¡Cornamenta!_

 _Los otros tres dudaron._

 _\- ¿En serio?_

 _\- No me convence._

 _\- Venga, Jimmy. Es mucho mejor ese que Cuernos o Bambi. Cornamenta es poderoso._

 _\- Lo que parece es que tenga una novia ligera de cascos –se burló él, ganándose la risa de sus amigos ante el juego de palabras._

 _\- ¿Es que alguien se creería que a ti una tía te los pondría, colega? –espetó Sirius, dándole un golpe en el pecho, casi ofendido por la duda._

 _Dicho y hecho. Sirius siempre lee el pensamiento a James. Y, obviamente, él jamás aceptaría un nombre como Bambi. Prefería que la gente pensara que la novia que no tenía le había engañado. Básicamente, porque la mayoría jamás pensaría que eso podría pasar._

De vuelta al presente, James sacude la cabeza y decide concentrarse en el partido que tiene por delante. Discretamente, olisquea por un momento la prenda alrededor a su cuerpo, que tiene ese olor a jazmín tan característico de su pelirroja, y se la fija al cuello.

\- Venga chicos, vamos a acabar con esas serpientes –jalea a su equipo, haciéndoles formar un círculo, llevando su mano al centro y haciendo que todos junten las suyas.

\- ¡GRYFFINDOR! –gritan a la vez, saliendo a ganar.

* * *

Lily disfruta mucho con el quidditch. No es algo que la mayoría de la gente se pueda imaginar, ya que no recuerda los nombres de todos los integrantes de los equipos ni es de las que gritan enfervorecidas cuando los contrarios hacen alguna jugarreta.

Pero es cierto. Le encanta ese deporte tan complejo, tan mágico y tan peligroso. Se vuelve loca tratando de seguir el ritmo y siempre acaba distrayéndose con una bludger traviesa o buscando la snitch como si con eso pudiera ayudar al buscador de su casa.

Ella también aplaude a rabiar cuando los equipos salen y se presenta a los jugadores de cada equipo.

\- A Sirius solo le faltaba jugar al quidditch para ser perfecto –grita Aura entre los vítores, viendo al chico volar con el resto de sus compañeros.

\- A Black solo le faltaba eso para tenérselo más creído –apunta Lily divertida, siguiendo con la mirada a James, quien viste su bufanda y que, claramente, es muy superior a los demás encima de la escoba.

A su lado, Olivia se inclina hacia ella, dándole un juguetón codazo en el brazo.

\- Potter lleva puesta tu bufanda, Lily. Se va a asar con ella con este calor.

\- Creo que le compensa –se ríe Gwen-. Es la bufanda de 'su chica'. Seguro que espera que le dé buena suerte.

Lily soporta las risitas de sus amigas pero no dice nada. Nota sus mejillas sonrojadas y vigila a Remus Lupin y Peter Pettigrew, que están un par de filas por debajo de ellas. Tiene que controlar a sus amigas porque seguro que esos dos ponen oído a todo lo que comenten. No pueden decir nada que le infle más el ego a Potter. Es lo que le faltaba ya.

\- A ver si no lo estropean y ganan por diferencia de puntos –comenta con fingida despreocupación, para desviar el tema.

\- Lucinda Talkalot va a salir a por todas –augura Olivia, tanto porque también le gusta el quidditch como porque está al día sobre los cotilleos.

\- Sirius se acostó con ella el año pasado –refunfuña Aura, que sabe a qué se refiere-. Querrá venganza porque no quiso seguir con ella.

\- Él nunca quiere seguir con ninguna. Razón de más para que tú superes esa obsesión algún día –le recomienda Gwen a su amiga.

Lily no sabe explicarse porqué pero, a pesar de lo evidente que es su cuelgue por él, Sirius jamás le ha hecho caso a Aura. El chico que ha tenido más ligues que todos los chicos que conoce y que no distingue de casas ni colores, no presta atención a una de las más cercanas a él, que tan fácil se lo hubiera puesto.

Ella piensa que él no quiere problemas con compañeras con las que comparte casa y curso -y posibilidades de que le acusen-, aunque también sospecha que entre él y Olivia había habido más que palabras durante el curso pasado, cuando ella rompió con su chico. Claro que eso jamás se lo ha preguntado a su amiga y esta no lo habría confirmado frente a Aura.

\- ¡Vamos, Darren! –exclama Gwen, sacándole de sus pensamientos para hacerle ver que el partido ha comenzado.

De inmediato, se concentra en el juego y no tiene problema en ser de las que más aplauden cuando, segundos después, James Potter marca el primer tanto del día. Perdida entre la multitud, Lily se siente protegida e invisible como para celebrarlo sin ser juzgada pero, cuando él señala hacia la grada, sabe que está dedicándole a ella ese gol. Y se odia a sí misma cuando no puede evitar que una risa nerviosa se le escape. Afortunadamente, nadie más se da cuenta.

El partido se pone rápidamente favorable a los leones. Cuentan con un equipo más profesional, sólido y coordinado en los diferentes puestos básicos.

Talkalot intenta controlar a sus jugadores y cuenta con un buscador muy potente, como es Regulus Black. Probablemente, es el mejor de la liga. Pero los cazadores son torpes y no tienen espíritu de equipo. La descoordinación es clave en la mayor parte de las jugadas.

James Potter, una vez más, es la gran estrella de Gryffindor. El mejor cazador que han tenido en años, que ha aprendido a base de errores que, a veces, es mejor dejar marcar a tu compañero, aunque la jugada maestra la hayas hecho tú.

Esa humildad que le ha impuesto el tiempo tras varias lecciones, y que no poseía en años anteriores, es la que le lleva al éxito.

Tras dos horas de partido, la diferencia entre ambos equipos es tan grande que no hay ningún milagro posible para Slytherin. La derrota se prevé de antemano que será aplastante y el ambiente se percibe en las gradas. Mientras que las serpientes están calladas y malhumoradas, en Gryffindor no paran de cantar, corear y aplaudir.

\- ¡Vamos Vivian, párala! ¡Sí! –grita Lily eufórica cuando su guardiana, que se encuentra imparable, detiene otro tanto.

Conoce a Vivan del club de Encantamientos, aunque con su labor de prefecta ha tenido trato con prácticamente todos los alumnos de su casa. Por lo que les llama a todos por el nombre cuando les anima. A todos, menos a uno.

\- ¡Buena esa, Potter!

\- Si James se entera que le estás jaleando, le dará un infarto –bromea Olivia a su lado.

Lily se ríe y le da un golpe en el brazo. En la euforia del quidditch todo sirve y se olvidan algunos rencores. Además, él no puede oírla, por lo que su ego no corre peligro de inflarse tanto que no le quepa en su cuerpo.

En ese momento, Remus Lupin se gira y la mira divertido. Ahora, es lo más parecido a un amigo que tiene entre los chicos de su clase y, de alguna manera, parece saber leer sus expresiones muy bien. Le hace un gesto simpático, que viene a dar a entender que está de acuerdo con la apreciación de Olivia. Y ella le saca la lengua, riéndose.

Entonces, todo se precipita. Regulus Black parece decidir que ya ha tenido bastante humillación y consigue arrebatar fácilmente la snitch, aunque se lleva un buen golpe de una bludger, cortesía de su hermano. Pero eso en ningún caso acerca la victoria a Slytherin.

\- ¡Regulus Black atrapa la snitch para Slytherin! ¡Pero los 150 puntos no sirven para remontar la brutal paliza que les han dado los leones! ¡Gryffindor gana 320 a 270! -grita la comentarista con su voz amplificada haciendo eco por todo el estadio.

La circunstancial pérdida de la snitch no importa a la grada de los leones, que se cae abajo por las ovaciones y los saltos que dan los aficionados, mientras el equipo se abraza en el aire.

\- ¡Al final conseguirán que la grada se derrumbe! –augura Aura a gritos, para hacerse oír entre sus amigas.

\- ¡Vamos chicas, que hoy hay fiesta en la torre! –grita Gwen que, de un momento a otro, cambia su cara de alegría por otra de horror-. ¡Ay, Merlín! ¡Cuidado!

Obviamente, en el campo, nadie puede escuchar su advertencia pero no importa. La capitana de Slytherin, tan guapa como competitiva, no ha llevado bien la derrota. Además de que Lucinda Talkalot tenía objetivos personales para querer una venganza que se le ha escapado desde el momento en que sus jugadores emprendieron el vuelo.

Así que, como frustración, agarra su bate y lanza una bludger con toda su fuerza en dirección a Sirius Black. Pero Sirius siempre se caracteriza por su buena suerte. Si quiere repetir postre, siempre pillará el último trozo que queda. Si decide ir de por libre y no compartir la capa de James, al final, será su amigo el que escoja el camino por el que la gata de Filch está patrullando.

Es su mejor amigo el que tiene un imán para los problemas. Son años de lesiones por llevarse más golpes que ningún otro jugador del equipo y de castigos producto de estar en el lugar inapropiado, así como por ir a colar en las cocinas tenedores-muerde lenguas y cucharas derramadoras justo en el mismo momento en que Dumbledore acude a por un dulce de limón.

James Potter, simplemente, tiene mala suerte. Así que, cuando empuja a Sirius para apartarle de la trayectoria, la bludger le impacta a él en el hombro, desestabilizándolo y, finalmente, tirándolo de la escoba.

Lily le ve caer, como a cámara lenta, y el grito escapa de su boca sin que pueda retenerlo, mientras se lleva las manos a la boca. Cree que el resto de sus amigas la sigue, pero no lo comprueba. Echa a correr, escaleras abajo, hasta llegar a la valla que impide que los aficionados caigan al vacío desde las gradas.

James está en el suelo cuando ella se aferra al hierro con fuerza. Sirius ha tratado de atraparlo en el aire pero no lo ha conseguido, aunque sí ha conseguido frenar la fuerza de la caída.

\- Eso ha tenido que doler –susurra Gwen en algún punto detrás de ella.

Lily ha visto muchas caídas en sus seis años como espectadora de quidditch pero, hasta la fecha, esa es la que más le ha asustado. Tanto que está sin habla.

\- Tranquilas, chicas. Seguro que está bien –escucha la voz de Remus, aunque nota una pizca de preocupación. Después, un brazo toca suavemente el de Lily y él aparece a su lado, observándola-. Lily, ¿estás bien?

Ella asiente con la cabeza, aún incapaz de hablar.

* * *

No debería estar ahí pero está.

Remus le ha asegurado que James está bien; solo tiene un hombro dislocado. Se unirá a la fiesta más tarde.

Incluso Sirius está en la Torre de Gryffindor, organizando el recibimiento al capitán con una fiesta que incumple, al menos, cinco de las normas básicas del comportamiento del alumnado. Pero, en estos casos, siempre hacen un poco la vista gorda. Incluso McGonagall.

Lily no hubiera tenido fuerzas para detenerlos ni aunque hubiera querido. Darse cuenta de que le preocupa el bienestar de James Potter ocupa demasiado espacio en su mente como para pensar en ponerse en el papel de prefecta.

Sabe que han pasado años desde que él se metía con ella y ella le tiraba los libros a la cabeza –en su defensa, eso solo lo hizo dos veces-. Su relación ha evolucionado, desde un odio _casi siempre_ cordial, a una indiferencia, después a un acoso pesado y, ahora, a un acoso que comienza a tener algo más de gracia.

Además, ella no le odia. Le cae algo mal, es verdad, no va a negarlo. Pero no le odia. Y, ahora, le ha quedado claro que no soporta que algo malo le ocurra.

Bueno, también es algo innato. Ninguna buena persona desea el mal ajeno. Aunque sabe que hay diferencia. No le desea nada malo a Mulciber pero no sintió ninguna pena cuando, la semana anterior, lo encontró inconsciente en el pasillo del tercer piso con un rábano en lugar de su nariz. De hecho, ella fingió no tener la más mínima idea de quiénes podían ser los responsables de ese ataque, pese a que James y Sirius habían pasado por ese pasillo pocos minutos antes. Y, en este caso, no está sintiendo precisamente indiferencia hacia las heridas de James.

Está en el pasillo del primer piso, próximo a la enfermería. Pasea, da una vuelta, se arma de valor, camina hacia la puerta y cambia de opinión, girándose. Y vuelta a empezar. Lleva así media hora.

En ese momento, la puerta de la enfermería se abre, sobresaltándola. Pero solo es Regulus Black, que abandona la enfermería después de que Madame Pomfrey le arreglara la muñeca que se ha fracturado tras atrapar la snitch.

Está rodeado de un grupo de amigos del equipo y de su casa. Y Lily se sonroja cuando distingue entre ellos a Severus. Él la ha visto y ve que frunce el ceño pero ella le mira desafiante y alza la barbilla. Sabe que le molesta que esté allí, especialmente por _quién_ está ahí. Pero ya no son amigos, no le debe dar explicaciones sobre las amistades que tiene ahora. Aunque James tampoco es exactamente su amigo, sino un acosador graciosete al que debe aguantar estoicamente.

El hecho de que Severus se crea con derecho a juzgar sus acciones le enfurece. Porque si ya no son amigos es porque él se distanció de ella y de sus valores más básicos. Se distanció mucho antes de que ella lo percibiera siquiera.

Y esa furia le da fuerzas para meterse en la enfermería cuando los Slytherins dan la vuelta a la esquina. La estancia está vacía, excepto una de las camas, cuya cortina está corrida.

\- Si es que, ni acabado el partido, te libras de una lesión. No sé qué voy a hacer contigo, Potter –escucha al otro lado a Madame Pomfrey con resignación y capta una dosis de cariño en su voz.

E, inmediatamente, suena la voz divertida de James.

\- Vamos, Poppy. Con lo que yo me esfuerzo para venir a verte siempre. No valoras mis sacrificios.

La enfermera sale de detrás de las cortinas con expresión divertida, aunque se sobresalta al encontrar a Lily allí.

\- ¡Señorita Evans! ¡Qué sorpresa! –exclama más formalmente-. ¿Necesita algo?

\- ¿Evans?

La cortina se corre y aparece James Potter, sentado en la cama, con solo los pantalones puestos y una venda sujetándole el hombro y atravesándole el pecho. A Lily se le encienden las mejillas, sin poder apartar la mirada de él que, al principio, está confundido y, después, la mira con una sonrisa algo petulante.

En algún momento, Madame Pomfrey decide desaparecer, aunque Lily no se da cuenta de cuándo se ha ido. James se apoya en los codos, demasiado cómodo, para su gusto, con eso de estar medio desnudo frente a ella.

\- ¿Estabas preocupada por mí, Evans?

Lily frunce el ceño ante su arrogancia.

\- No seas absurdo. Venía… buscando mi bufanda –improvisa rápidamente, al ver su prenda colocada en la silla junto a la cama.

Rápidamente, alarga la mano y la toma. Pero James se pone en pie de un salto y agarra el otro extremo de la bufanda.

\- ¡Ey, espera! –le dice con una sonrisa-. Aún no te he dado las gracias. Tu bufanda me ha dado muy buena suerte.

\- Te han derribado de la escoba y te has dislocado un hombro, Potter –le recuerda ella, tirando de la prenda pero sin lograr arrebatársela.

James tira un poco de su extremo, haciéndola trastabillar y obligándole a acercarse un paso a él al no querer soltarla. Se vuelve a sentar en la camilla, repantigándose en ella despreocupadamente.

\- Me han dicho que te ha preocupado mucho mi caída.

Lily se sonroja más aún, mientras hace escueta una nota mental: Matar a Remus Lupin.

\- Me habría preocupado cualquier caída desde esa altura, Potter –responde, rezando por no lucir tan nerviosa como se siente.

James sigue sonriendo y vuelve a tirar de la bufanda, acercándola otro paso a él. Y sigue sin ponerse la camiseta, por cierto.

\- Así que todos los del equipo te preocupamos igual, ¿no? –pregunta él lentamente, mirándola con intensidad.

O quizás, simplemente, es que está intentando verla. No lleva las gafas puestas y, hasta ese día, Lily no se había percatado de que tenía las pestañas tan largas. Casi podrían ser como las de una chica si toda su cara no fuera tan masculina. Jamás ha visto unas pestañas tan largas en un chico.

Se ha acercado un paso más sin darse cuenta cuando se percata de que se ha quedado callada demasiado tiempo, observándolo. Tiene que estar encantado con su actitud bobalicona.

\- Claro que no –responde, reaccionando. James alza las cejas y Lily se permite sonreír-. Viviana me preocuparía más. La echaríamos de menos en el Club de Encantamientos si se lesiona.

James se ríe en voz baja. Suena grave. Le ha cambiado la voz en el último año. Y ella no se había percatado hasta ahora. Tira un poco más de la bufanda y las piernas de Lily casi tocan las suyas.

\- ¿A mí no me echarías de menos? Soy tu acosador particular. Sería un gran cambio en tu vida si yo tuviera que desaparecer varios días por convalecencia.

Lily está haciendo todo su esfuerzo para que no la avasalle. La pone nerviosa la cercanía pero se niega a soltar la bufanda para alejarse de él. Sería como admitir que está tan nerviosa como, de hecho, lo está. Le mira desafiante.

\- Está bien que admitas que eres un acosador.

La carcajada de James le pone la piel de gallina. Suena demasiado cerca. Esa distancia ya no es decorosa. Ni lo es que suba la mano, agarre un mechón de su cabello y lo enrolle en su dedo índice mientras se lame los labios.

\- ¿Me vas a decir que no te has acostumbrado a mis cortejos? ¿O que no te gustan ni un poquito?

Lily se echa a reír. Esa es buena.

\- Tú no sabes cortejar, Potter. Eso quedó obsoleto hace años y, aunque aún existiera, tú no tendrías esa capacidad.

Él rueda los ojos.

\- Entonces, hablemos de seducción. Yo sé seducir. Me viene de familia.

\- Me temo que sobrevaloras tus cualidades.

\- ¿No sé seducirte?

Vale, Lily sabe que tiene que acabar esa escena cuanto antes. Es absurdo y es peligroso. Y podría malinterpretarse, dándole alas a algo que es justo lo contrario a lo que quiere.

Suelta de golpe la bufanda. Puede prescindir de ella a cambio de conservar su dignidad. Pero, cuando se va a apartar, James hace un rápido movimiento, suelta la bufanda y le rodea la cintura.

\- No me has contestado, Lily –susurra, acercándole a él.

Ella tropieza con sus pies y se aferra a sus hombros para sostenerse. Si le hace daño en el que está herido, no lo parece.

\- James, suéltame –le ordena con rudeza.

No sabe cuándo han empezado a llamarse por el nombre de pila pero puede que esa sea la primera vez que lo hacen. Él no la suelta, aunque tampoco la está reteniendo con fuerza. Podría soltarse ella si quisiera. Y quiere, al menos una parte de ella.

Lentamente, James traza con su nariz la línea de su mandíbula y Lily aguanta la respiración. No tiene tanta experiencia en chicos como para saber reaccionar en un momento así. Solo sabe que está incómoda y cómoda a la vez con la cercanía. Que tiene que sostenerse en sus hombros para no caer. Que sus rodillas parecen gelatina. Que siente la piel de él ardiendo bajo sus dedos y que a ella le quema cada centímetro de su cuerpo, cuando él le da un suave e imperceptible beso en la barbilla.

Durante los próximos meses, Lily negará haber tomado la iniciativa. A sí misma, quiere decir. Afortunadamente, nada de lo que sucede en ese momento se hace de dominio público porque no habría podido soportar la humillación. Pero hay un momento en el que pierde el concepto de dónde está y de quiénes son. Y, en ese momento, ella pierde. O, tal vez, gana. No lo tiene claro. Pero entonces agarra con fuerza el pelo de James Potter y le da el primer beso de su relación.

Él responde entusiasmado. Y solo son cinco segundos pero Lily jamás se ha sentido tan viva y tan repleta de fiebre al mismo tiempo. James estrecha su cintura y ella le revuelve el pelo con las manos.

Pero, entonces, él trata de meterle la lengua en la boca y la fiebre baja, haciéndole percatarse de su situación. Se aparta de golpe y James la deja marchar. Afortunadamente, no tiene esa sonrisa petulante en el rostro que tanto odia, porque sería capaz de matarlo en ese momento.

Con un rápido movimiento, la pelirroja le aparta la mano que ha dirigido a su cara y echa su mano hacia atrás para darle una bofetada. James no reacciona a tiempo y ella sale corriendo de la enfermería.

* * *

\- Evans, ten cuidado. Eso tiene alcohol –advierte Sirius una hora después.

Lily le ignora y sigue bebiendo whisky de fuego. No sabe de dónde ha salido ni quién lo ha conseguido. Y, por primera vez en su vida, no le importa.

No lo hace porque está demasiado aturdida y confundida. Y puede que, también, un poco borracha. Lo acontecido en la enfermería es la cosa más extraña e inexplicable que le ha pasado jamás.

Lo puede explicar por la intoxicación de alguna poción mal cerrada. Es probable. Porque ella jamás ha tenido ganas antes de besar a James Potter. Es decir, le considera atractivo, especialmente desde que dio el estirón definitivo. Y, particularmente, lo estaba sin camiseta, es verdad. Y sabe que es carismático, inteligente y que puede ser simpático cuando le interesa. Pero nunca antes ha tenido ganas de besarlo. Si acaso de romperle la nariz de un puñetazo.

Así que, como no sabe explicárselo a sí misma, bebe. Bebe pese a las recomendaciones de Sirius, irónicamente. De las de Remus. De las de Aura y Gwen e, incluso, de las de los prefectos de quinto curso. Y, cuando James cruza el retrato y la gente le recibe con ovaciones y aplausos, bebe aún más.

Por su parte, James aún tiene mucho que aprender a los 16 años. Por ejemplo, a aceptar que no siempre se gana a la primera. O que hay que tener paciencia si quieres algo de verdad. O que no todo es blanco o negro.

Y es que, ese día, él pasa por todos los altibajos emocionales sin detenerse en ninguna escala de grises. De la euforia más absoluta por haber besado a Lily Evans, -¡no, por haber sido besado por Lily Evans!-, pasa a la confusión por ser ignorado por ella y, finalmente, al enfado al verla reír y bailar, dándole la espalda en todo momento. Y un James Potter enfadado es un James Potter que no piensa. Y eso que él nunca ha sido muy reflexivo.

Así que, horas más tarde, cuando la fiesta se ha salido totalmente de control, James ha bebido también más de la cuenta.

Al día siguiente, tratará de reconstruir mejor los hechos, aunque no tendrá mucha ayuda. La resaca de Peter le impedirá levantar la cabeza de debajo de la almohada y la memoria de Sirius ha dejado de funcionar unas dos horas antes. Remus, su única opción, le ayuda un poco a reconstruir los hechos, aunque no está presente en todo momento ni se encuentra en su momento más sobrio del año.

Él sí ve a su amigo desaparecer por el retrato, buscando más intimidad. No le sorprende que sea junto a una chica. James no tiene el éxito de Sirius pero no puede quejarse de ligar poco. Le sorprende más que la chica sea Olivia Henderson, a la que James nunca ha hecho más caso que a otras de clase y de la que no cree que se pueda decir que babee por él. Aunque ninguno de los dos está muy centrado como para pensar en eso.

James sí recuerda que había una chica y un aula vacía. Recuerda besos torpes, demasiada saliva, ropa arrugada y piel caliente. No es muy consciente en ese momento pero tiene un momento de lucidez.

Justo cuando se abre una puerta y una figura tropieza en el interior.

\- Lo siento –dice una voz pastosa-. Pensé que estaba vacía…

Es una pelirroja, que lleva en la mano una botella medio vacía de whisky de fuego y camina arrastrando los pies. Y que se queda mirándolos boquiabierta.

James y Olivia parecen darse cuenta al momento de lo que están haciendo porque ambos se separan de golpe.

Él no se preocupa por el estado de su compañera, sino que sale corriendo detrás de Lily, cuando ella se da la vuelta y se marcha por el pasillo.

\- ¡Evans! –grita saliendo del aula y tratando de abotonarse la camisa.

La pelirroja no parece muy sobria cuando le ignora, acelerando el paso y yendo de un lado a otro del pasillo. Parece buscar un aula vacía, lejos de la Torre de Gryffindor. Aunque James y Olivia no han sido la única pareja en salir a buscar intimidad ese atardecer y le cuesta encontrar esa soledad buscada.

\- Oye, Evans, ¡espera! –insiste James

Pero, para estar borracha –probablemente, por primera vez en su vida-, Lily Evans tiene una agilidad asombrosa. Se da la vuelta, varita en mano y le lanza un hechizo que le manda al otro lado del pasillo, golpeándole con el retrato de la Señora Gorda.

\- ¡Pero bueno, habrase visto! –protesta esta, aunque James la ignora, poniéndose en pie y frotándose la espalda.

Lily le mira con odio una vez más y desaparece por el pasillo. Él no hace más intentos de seguirla. Hasta él es consciente de que es una metedura de pata importante besar a una chica y, el mismo día, cuando ella está sensible y confundida, besar a otra.

\- No sé qué le has hecho, pero seguro que te lo merecías –le dice Remus, que ha aparecido a su lado y ha visto el final del numerito.

James suspira.

\- Creo que esto sí que me lo merecía –lamenta, revolviéndose el pelo.

Mira a su amigo, que le palmea la espalda, dándole ánimos. Los dos se van a girar para volver a la fiesta cuando ambos, a la vez, captan algo de reojo. Es la profesora McGonagall, caminando a zancadas hacia la Torre de Gryffindor.

\- ¡Mierda! –gritan al mismo tiempo, atropellándose para entrar por el retrato.

Apenas tienen unos segundos para reaccionar. James baja el volumen de la radio mágica de Peter, que han bajado de la habitación y Remus se lanza a tratar de hacer desaparecer las botellas de whisky de fuego.

\- ¡Ey, no seáis aguafiestas! –protesta Sirius que tiene la corbata atada a la cabeza y, como la mayoría, está algo borracho y con ganas de seguir la celebración.

\- ¿Qué está pasando aquí? –grita McGonagall al entrar por la puerta, provocando que varios alumnos que estaban sentados en las escaleras aprovechen para dar la espantada hacia sus dormitorios.

\- ¡Mierda, la Minnie! –bufa Sirius, más alto de lo que él se cree y tratando de esconderse detrás de James.

La profesora McGonagall consigue callar a todos con su presencia y se coloca en medio de la sala común.

\- Cuando les di permiso para celebrar la victoria, quedamos en que sería una celebración contenida y educada –brama-. Es de día, los alumnos más pequeños están despiertos y no tienen por qué ver cosas que, de igual modo, no están permitidas en este colegio.

Aunque la mayoría de los pequeños han decidido pasar el resto de la tarde en otros lugares de Hogwarts o han subido a sus habitaciones, algunos de ellos se encuentran detrás de los sofás jugando a gobstones e ignorando las borracheras de los mayores.

McGonagall mira entonces a Remus, que todavía tiene varias botellas en las manos y que está en un estado de shock creciente.

\- No le tenía por bebedor, Lupin –le increpa fríamente-. ¿No es usted un prefecto y, por tanto, encargado del orden de esta fiesta?

Remus asiente repetidamente con la cabeza.

\- S-sí. Y… y eso estaba reprochándoles justo cuando usted ha llegado –insiste con voz débil y poco creíble.

A Sirius le entra la risa y James, que aún no ha acertado a abotonarse bien la camisa, le da un codazo. McGonagall, entonces, les mira a ellos.

\- Sospecho que todo este cargamento de alcohol es responsabilidad suya, ¿no? ¿Potter… Black?

Pasa la mirada de uno al otro. James pone su mejor cara de inocencia, aunque ya la tiene demasiado amortizada. Y Sirius elige fingir indignarse.

\- Nos prejuzga demasiado, profesora. Es injusto.

Pero la maldita casualidad quiere que Peter aparezca en ese momento, ajeno a la irrupción de McGonagall. Está también descamisado y hay un león poco preciso de color rojo pintado en su extensa barriga.

\- ¡Canuto! ¿Dónde guardaste las cajas de whisky de fuego de reserva? James se ha bebido la mía y Remus no quiere compartir.

Algunos compañeros sueltan risitas al ver que Peter sigue sin percatarse que la jefa de su casa se encuentra frente a él. Cuando lo hace, se la queda mirando tontamente, se pone rojo y tropieza hasta caerse de culo.

James y Remus se llevan las manos a la cabeza con desesperación y Sirius lucha por contener la risa. A McGonagall le tiembla el párpado del ojo derecho cuando los mira.

\- Todos a sus dormitorios. ¡Ya! –y, mientras los demás obedecen, se dirige a los tres amigos-. Los quiero mañana a los cuatro en mi despacho. Sin falta. Y, por supuesto, hoy tienen prohibido bajar al banquete de Halloween. Están castigados. Si es que, para ustedes, eso tiene algún significado, ya que viven en ese estado permanente desde que pusieron un pie en este colegio.

Ninguno dice nada, sabiendo que es lo más inteligente.

\- En todos mis años como profesora, nunca cuatro alumnos me han dado tantos problemas como ustedes. Para cuando quieran graduarse, me habrán puesto el pelo blanco del estrés.

Y, aunque la prudencia sigue siendo lo más inteligente, Sirius no puede evitar intervenir.

\- Tranquila, Minnie. Aún le quedan muy buenos años por delante y está usted muy bien.

\- ¡Sirius, cállate! –gritan a la vez Remus y James.

No saben por qué pero algo les dice, por la mirada de McGonagall, que van a pasar buena parte del curso castigados.

James, además, sufrirá otro castigo aún peor: el desprecio y la indiferencia de Lily, que solo conseguirá ablandar al cabo de varios meses de demostrar un mayor respeto y madurez.

Por desgracia, todo el mundo pierde en las equivocaciones y los malentendidos. A Lily siempre le costó encajar con sus amigas pero, después de lo que ve esa noche, su amistad con Olivia queda seriamente dañada. Y eso no ayuda a la pelirroja a sentirse más integrada y mejor consigo misma.

* * *

 **Y hasta aquí podemos leer...**

 **James es tonto. Adolescente, descerebrado y hormonado. En resumen: tonto. Vale que Lily sea algo contradictoria pero meter la pata de esa forma cuando la chica había claudicado y estaba echa un lío... Y Olivia no es mala chica. Es una adolescente descerebrada y hormonada que tenía grandes dosis de alcohol en sangre. Sin más, no está colada por James ni pretende hacer daño a Lily. A veces la vida es más fácil que eso.**

 **En fin, os he enseñado en flashback cómo fue la transformación de James, porque necesitaba contar el momento 'Bambi' que siempre me imaginé jeje. Es una película muggle de 1942 y la madre de Remus es muggle, así que es muy posible que él la viera cuando era pequeño.**

 **En cuanto al quidditch, casi todos los nombres son inventados. No he conseguido más información del equipo de Gryffindor. Esta vez he decidido poner a Sirius como golpeador porque me apetecía y no hay nada en el canon que lo contradiga. Por otro lado, en Slytherin está probado que Lucinda Talkalot fue la capitana a partir de 1976 y que Regulus Black era el buscador, así que lo he adaptado a mi modo.**

 **¡Nos leemos en el ansiado séptimo año!**

 **Eva.**


	7. 1977: La conquista de la luna

**¡Hola a todos! Aquí traigo un capítulo más, el séptimo y último año de los chicos en Hogwarts. ¡Y, por fin, la unión de James y Lily!**

 **Es un capítulo más largo de la habitual pero había que cerrar un par de cosas de la escuela y darles unas buenas escenas a estos muchachos, además de un pequeño resumen de cómo se desarrolló todo tras la cagada de James el año anterior.**

 **Recordemos que ha pasado un año, que James y Lily han tenido tiempo de volverse cercanos y que ahora comparten el cargo de Premios Anuales.**

 **Además, intentaré dar una respuesta de por qué Lily no parece conservar grandes amigas de la escuela. Es una versión de tantas, claro.**

 **El título muestra las dos cosas que representan este capítulo y que están muy enlazadas entre ellas.**

* * *

 **1977: La conquista de la luna**

Es en el último año cuando cambian las cosas para James y Lily. Aunque, si ambos son sinceros con el otro, es un cambio que se ha estado fraguando durante todo el sexto curso.

Los primeros meses tras su desliz con Olivia Henderson, Lily le aplicó la ley de hielo. El alcohol los cegó a los dos demasiado y ambos coinciden en que fue un error catastrófico que no volverá a repetirse. Pero ella fue implacable con ambos.

Con él, se mostró absolutamente indiferente. No le habló hasta días después, en los que él estuvo persiguiéndola por todas partes pidiéndole perdón.

 _\- No tengo nada que disculpar. No sé por qué crees que algo de esto podría molestarme, Potter. Te recuerdo que tú y yo no somos nada. Que no quiero nada contigo –_ aseguró entonces tajantemente.

Y, con ella, fingió que no pasaba nada pero se mostraba tremendamente fría.

 _\- Deja de darme explicaciones y disfruta_ –le había dicho a Olivia cuando esta le había asegurado que entre ellos no había nada- _. Sabes que no quiero nada con él y creo que vosotros haríais una pareja estupenda._

Ha llegado a repetir tanto que aquello le da igual que ha dejado de tener sentido para ella. Porque claro que le importa. Jamás, en su vida, ha tenido un impulso irrefrenable como el que vivió con James Potter en la enfermería. Con ningún chico. Y le acaba sucediendo con él, ni más ni menos.

Eso, por sí mismo, ya le ha quitado demasiadas horas de sueño. Pero la opresión que sintió en el pecho al verlos a ellos dos besarse le ha dado mucho en qué pensar. Y está enfadada y se siente estúpida. Porque solo es un cuelgue ocasional por un idiota al que vio sin camiseta, que la persigue a todas partes y que tiene una sonrisa seductora. Podría disculparse con eso. Tiene 16 años y las hormonas alborotadas. Pero que sea precisamente con él, a quien ha jurado aborrecer hasta que el calamar gigante se haga la manicura… Es casi como traicionarse a sí misma.

Durante la mayor parte del sexto curso, no ha dirigido la mirada a James ni por accidente, temerosa de que sus sentimientos le traicionaran. Además, su amistad con Olivia se ha ido haciendo cada vez más fría hasta que ha llegado un momento en que se han convertido únicamente en cordiales compañeras de cuarto.

Olivia de verdad que lo ha sentido y ha tratado de enmendarlo. Se lo tiene que conceder. Sobre todo porque su amiga no sabía exactamente por qué se estaba disculpando más allá de por besarse borracha con el chico que la ha perseguido infructuosamente. Ella no ha contado nada de lo que pasó antes entre James y ella. Es culpa suya que los patéticos celos la invadan cada vez que recuerda esa escena. Así que, claro, Olivia se ha cansada de intentar una reconciliación que estaba destinada al fracaso.

Esto se ha llevado también su amistad con Aura y Gwen, quienes no han entendido las motivaciones de Lily y, aunque en ningún momento han discutido, ya no pasan tiempo con ella.

Su amistad no era tan fuerte. No lo era ni un poco. En el fondo, siempre ha sabido que esta moriría cuando terminaran el colegio porque no les unían grandes lazos ni tenían tantas cosas en común. Nada que ver con la que él mantiene con sus amigos. Así que, al final, Lily se pasa buena parte del sexto curso sola, aislada, igual que se había sentido en cuarto, con la explosión de la adolescencia y la falta de entendimiento con sus amigos.

Pero no todo es malo. De hecho, Lily ha sacado provecho de esa soledad repentina –e inexplicable para la mayoría, teniendo en cuenta lo popular que es-. Porque desde mediados de curso comienza a pasar más tiempo con Remus Lupin en la biblioteca.

Al principio, es casi por accidente. Se sientan juntos para luego acudir a las rondas de prefectos, hasta que comienzan a quedar para estudiar. Durante esas horas, se hacen amigos y él la entiende más de lo que le ha conseguido comprender la mayoría.

Y Lily encuentra en él un gran amigo. Uno que no es superficial, al que le preocupan los mismos temas y que, sobre todo, comparte sus mismos valores. Alguien que no considera que sea una exagerada o una aburrida por temer tanto a la guerra que se está gestando en el mundo exterior. Alguien cuya opinión valora y que sabe mirar dentro de ella. Aunque, afortunadamente, es la persona más discreta que ha conocido.

 _A finales del mes de marzo, la vio mirar de reojo, y con el ceño fruncido, a James Potter mientras él estudiaba con Marlene McKinnon, una guapa chica de Ravenclaw, a la que le había visto sonreír muy a menudo últimamente. Al percibir su ceño fruncido, Remus le susurró:_

 _\- No está con ella._

 _\- ¿Qué?_

 _\- James –sonrió él-. Que no sale con Marlene. Sé que te has fijado que vienen todos los miércoles a estudiar y que eso te molesta. Pero no están juntos. Marlene es brillante pero tiene problemas con Transformaciones. McGonagall le pidió a James que la ayudara a cambio de no castigarle por encantar la puerta de la sala común de Slytherin para que les quemara las manos al abrirla._

 _\- ¿Fue Potter? –había preguntado Lily frunciendo el ceño._

 _Entonces, Remus se había encogido de hombros._

 _\- Fue el día que Avery se burló públicamente del asesinato de los mestizos de Atrsford._

 _Lily asintió, recordando ese día y lo mucho que odió a Avery por ello._

 _\- Entonces, bien –aprobó con indiferencia._

 _La crudeza de la guerra y los comentarios y acciones malintencionados de los Slytherin habían conseguido que ella se volviera más comprensiva con las gamberradas que sus compañeros les hacían. Eran cosas sin gravedad y que realmente merecían._

 _Ambos se callaron pero, tras varios minutos de silencio, Lily habló:_

 _\- No creía que estuvieran juntos –Remus asintió con una sonrisa, sin apartar la mirada de su libro, pero no dijo nada. Lily se quedó pensativa y añadió-. Y tampoco me habría importado._

 _La risita en voz baja de Remus le irritó y le hizo fruncir más el ceño. Abrió la boca, dispuesta a decir algo más, pero él se adelantó._

 _\- No voy a decírselo, descuida._

 _\- No sé de qué me hablas –aseguró ella._

 _\- James necesita madurar. Y, quizá pensar que le ignoras por completo y que debe cambiar su actitud, funcione._

 _Lily cerró el libro de golpe._

 _\- Es que le ignoro por completo y sí que debe cambiar su actitud._

 _\- Hay una cosa ahí más cierta que otra –había respondido él con una sonrisa petulante, sin apartar la mirada del libro._

Lily ha estado muchos meses confusa e irritada consigo misma. Sus ojos la han traicionado, buscándole con la mirada constantemente y el corazón se ha vuelto en su contra al acelerarse cada vez que percibe cerca su olor característico a madera y hierba fresca.

Ese puñetero beso significó más para ella de lo que le gusta admitir.

Afortunadamente, él no es consciente de esa batalla interna que hay en su interior, así que continúa sintiéndose culpable y tratando de enmendar sus errores. En ningún momento le ha visto con ninguna otra chica, aunque ella bien sabe que eso no es prueba de nada.

De igual modo, James no es consciente de la ayuda que ha supuesto Remus Lupin para su causa. Este no le cuenta nada sobre las dudas de Lily y deja que todo fluya. Porque, mientras James se siga sintiendo culpable, más madurará y comprenderá que en la vida no todo es risa.

Y, finalmente, el corazón de Lily se va ablandando con los meses. Una confesión desesperada de su nuevo amigo ayuda sobremanera a que vea a James de otro modo.

 _Fue a comienzos de mayo, con los exámenes a la vuelta de la esquina, cuando Remus se despidió de ella un poco antes de lo acostumbrado en su hora de estudio en la biblioteca._

 _\- Tienes aspecto cansado –le había dicho Lily, mirándole concienzudamente-. Cuídate._

 _\- Gracias Lily –murmuró él, agotado y sintiendo los síntomas de todos los meses-. Creo que será cosa del estrés. Voy a intentar dormir bien._

 _\- ¿Quieres que le entregue a la señorita Bablling tu trabajo de Runas mañana? –le preguntó despreocupadamente, volviendo la mirada al libro que estaba leyendo pero midiendo muy bien su reacción._

 _Lupin se detuvo._

 _\- ¿Qué? –preguntó balbuceante._

 _Lily le había mirado entonces con falsa inocencia, como si la pregunta fuese obvia._

 _\- Ninguno de tus amigos toma esa asignatura. Y dado que vas a faltar…_

 _\- ¿Y tú cómo sabes que voy a faltar?- le había preguntado Remus, quizá algo más agresivo de lo que pretendía._

 _La pelirroja rodó los ojos._

 _\- Sé distinguir las fases de la luna, Remus._

 _El chico se quedó boquiabierto y, lentamente, se deslizó de nuevo en su silla. La miraba con temor pero ella sonrió con tranquilidad._

 _\- No te preocupes. Lo sé desde hace tiempo –le contó._

 _\- ¿Te lo ha contado Snape? –preguntó él con voz rasposa-. Dumbledore le hizo prometer que…_

 _Se detuvo, claramente alterado, y Lily parpadeó._

 _\- ¿Es que Severus confirmó en algún momento sus sospechas? –cuestionó._

 _\- ¿Es que te contó lo de sus sospechas? –preguntó él a su vez, esquivando la respuesta._

 _Ella hizo una mueca._

 _\- Me lo contó. Pero no le creí. No del modo en que él esperaba, al menos. Pero investigué y lo miré por mi cuenta. Y no le conté nada cuando decidí que todo tenía sentido. Así que tranquilo._

 _Remus la miraba inquieto, con el miedo en los ojos. La sonrisa de Lily era suave pero a él no le sirvió para tranquilizarse. No sabía cuánto hacía que lo sabía, que le miraba desmejorado todos los meses siendo consciente de por qué era. Ella se extrañó, pensando que, quizás, su temor fuera otro._

 _\- Tus amigos lo saben, ¿no? Quiero decir, he supuesto todo este tiempo que conocían tu secreto. Deduje que de ahí venía ese apodo tan absurdo._

 _Ante su mención, Remus sonrió por primera vez, aunque sin que el sentimiento le llegara a los ojos._

 _\- Lo saben. Lo averiguaron en segundo curso._

 _Lily asintió._

 _\- Entonces no tienes nada que temer. No cambia nada el que hayas averiguado que yo también lo sé. Tu relación con ellos no cambiará._

 _Remus la miró seriamente y en silencio durante minutos. Lily aguantó su mirada, convencida de que necesitaba decir algo pero no encontraba las palabras. Finalmente, él se lamió los labios resecos._

 _\- Mis amigos lo han sido todo para mí estos años –le confesó entonces. Su seriedad hizo que Lily borrara la suave sonrisa que tenía en los labios-. Nunca nadie me ha apoyado tan incondicionalmente ni ha hecho tanto por mí. Son… son más que mi familia. No encontrarás nunca a tres personas más desinteresadas. Estoy convencido._

 _Lily se había quedado sorprendida por la seriedad de sus palabras pero Remus, con vehemencia, quiso añadir algo más._

 _\- Especialmente James –Lily frunció un poco el ceño, sin saber por qué le decía eso-. No quiero desmerecer a los otros pero Peter hay cosas que no entiende y Sirius… a veces tiene un problema con los límites. Pero James es mi mejor amigo. No quiero meterme en la opinión que te has formado sobre él. A veces es justa y, otras no, aunque sé que necesitas creértela para protegerte a ti misma. Pero es la mejor persona del mundo. Y, ahora que sabes mi secreto, no podía dejar de decirte esto porque sé que estás confundida y que hay cosas que…_

 _Se detuvo, inspirando hondo, y la miró con seriedad._

 _\- Creí que deberías saber eso de él, ya que has visto demasiado de la parte mala. Solo eso._

Desde entonces, la frialdad hacia James Potter ha ido descendiendo gradualmente. Primero con pequeños gestos. Le agradece cuando la deja pasar primero por la puerta, le asiente con la cabeza cuando se cruzan por el pasillo o le pide que le pase el zumo de calabaza por las mañanas en el desayuno.

Cuando llega el séptimo curso y James es nombrado Premio Anual junto a ella, Lily no se extraña demasiado. Remus no podría sostener el cargo con su problema, requiere demasiada responsabilidad constante. Y James es el alumno más brillante de su curso, ha madurado mucho en los últimos meses y es un líder natural para sus compañeros. En realidad, la elección era obvia.

De ese modo, empiezan a pasar más tiempo juntos y ve esa parte de él de la que habla Remus. Una parte con la que también sabe tomarse las cosas en serio, que sabe ser irónico y divertido sin burlarse de nadie y que es muy inteligente, más de lo que ya sabía. Pero, sobre todo, conoce una particularidad de él que, precisamente, le sorprende que no la sorprenda: que moriría por sus valores con la misma fiereza con la que lo haría ella.

Un día de último año, sin un motivo en particular, comienza a llamarle James mientras conversan sobre sus responsabilidades. Él sonríe, la llama Lily y ella no se queja. Y, desde ese día, jamás vuelven a dirigirse al otro por el apellido. No, al menos, hablando en serio.

* * *

Cuando James adquiere el puesto de Premio Anual es consciente, de golpe, de cuánto se han esforzado sus profesores en hacer que Hogwarts sea un oasis de paz en la crueldad y dureza de la guerra.

Sabe lo que está sucediendo fuera. Ni el dinero ni las influencias de sus padres lo aíslan lo suficiente de la realidad. Y ellos no pretenden hacerlo. Le han creado con profundos valores de igualdad y él debe saber que esos valores están en peligro.

Pero no es consciente de todo lo que requiere impedir que la guerra entre en el colegio hasta que debe formar parte de los responsable de custodiarlo.

Hasta ahora, ha pensado que Dumbledore y los profesores lo dejan estar. Tratan de no tolerar los mensajes de odio a hijos de muggles pero tampoco ha visto que se castigue severamente la perpetuación de ese discurso supremacista en lugares como Slytherin, donde el bicho raro es el que no lo repite como un loro.

Y, sin embargo, se da cuenta de repente de que sus esfuerzos van por otro lado. La primera semana, Dumbledore se reúne con Lily y él para informarles del protocolo de actuación cuando un familiar de un alumno es atacado o asesinado. También de los hechizos, protecciones y vigilancias especiales que tienen que ayudar a coordinar constantemente con los profesores y prefectos para asegurarse de que Hogwarts sigue siendo seguro. Y del plan de emergencia si, Merlín no lo quiera, el colegio se encuentra en peligro.

Ellos están especialmente dedicados a atender al alumnado, a coordinar a los prefectos y a vigilar que todos estén bien, que no sufren ansiedad ni nadie trata de dañarles de ningún modo. Especialmente, a los más pequeños.

* * *

La mañana del 31 de octubre e 1977, Lily sale a toda prisa del despacho de la profesora McGonagall, a la que le ha entregado los calendarios de las rondas para los prefectos en el mes de noviembre.

A su alrededor, la decoración de Halloween con calabazas y murciélagos voladores es reconfortante porque le recuerda que hay cosas que nunca cambian y siguen tan pacíficamente como siempre.

Ese día hay visita a Hogsmeade, la primera excursión del año. No quiere perdérsela, aunque ahora no tiene amigas con quien ir. Así que camina apresurada, calculando la hora en la que salen los carros, para saber si le dará tiempo a cambiarse de ropa.

Cuando se acerca a la Sala Común se cruza con Remus, que ya va vestido con su ropa muggle y una buena cazadora para un invierno que se ha adelantado. Está pálido y ojeroso pero sonríe con alegría al tropezarse con ella.

\- ¡Lily! –exclama, atándose firmemente la bufanda al cuello-. ¿No vas a Hogsmeade?

\- Voy a tratar de cambiarme rápido para llegar al último carruaje –le dice casi sin aliento.

Remus sonríe.

\- Si te das prisa, te esperamos. Si es que quieres venir con Sirius, Peter y conmigo, claro.

Eso la hace detenerse. Ahí falta un nombre.

\- ¿Y dónde está el cuarto mosquetero? –pregunta curiosa, fingiendo indiferencia pero sintiendo el aguijón de los celos picar en su estómago al pensar que pueda tener una cita.

No puede ser. Hace meses que no lo ve con ninguna chica. Remus se ríe y ella está segura de que ha averiguado sus pensamientos.

\- D'Artagnan ha decidido quedarse –le cuenta. La madre de él es muggle, así que es experto en literatura muggle; un atractivo añadido para su amistad con el que no ha contado antes, por cierto. Así que ha entendido perfectamente la referencia -. Los enanos están algo asustados por las noticias que han aparecido hoy en El Profeta, así que ha montado algunas actividades para distraerlos.

Lily se le queda mirando boquiabierta y sorprendida. Lo cierto es que no lo había pensado. Sabe que los pequeños se han impresionado por la cantidad de muertes y horror que han ocasionado los gigantes en Kent. Las imágenes del periódico eran demasiado gráficas para unos niños tan pequeños.

Pero es cierto que no ha considerado si sería necesario que se quedara para echarles un ojo. El que James lo haya hecho, le sorprende y le maravilla al mismo tiempo.

\- Pensándolo mejor… Yo también me quedo. Pasadlo bien, Remus.

Él le sonríe.

\- Nos vemos luego, Lily.

La pelirroja se dirige hacia el retrato. Se cruza con tres compañeras de quinto curso y aguanta con la mano la puerta, tratando de observar sin que la vean qué está tramando James con los alumnos de primero y segundo que no tienen permiso para ir a Hogsmeade.

Los tiene a todos sentados en la alfombra, a su alrededor. Él está de pie, sin el uniforme de la escuela, de espaldas a Lily y se pasea de un lado a otro. Aunque trata de aparentar estar serio, ella capta la burla en sus andares exagerados, mientras se da toquecitos en la barbilla con la varita.

\- Os juro que es verdad –asegura solemnemente.

\- No me lo creo –se ríe una niña de segundo año sentada en primera fila.

\- ¡Eso seguro que lo hiciste tú! ¡O Sirius! –exclama un inquieto niño de primer año.

James se detiene, llevándose una mano al pecho, fingiéndose ofendido.

\- ¿De verdad creéis eso de mí? Me decepcionáis, pequeños aprendices. Lupin es tan capaz de jugársela a los demás como nosotros. No le subestiméis.

\- Pero, ¿cómo les transparentó la ropa interior? –pregunta una niña de primer curso que está algo apartada. En su voz se nota que está seria pero también siente curiosidad.

Es bastante más bajita que los demás de su edad, como le solía ocurrir a Lily hasta que dio el estirón. Y sabe que es hija de muggles y está asustada. Entiende que no tenga tantas ganas de bromear como los demás.

Pero, un segundo después, se da cuenta de lo que ha preguntado y ahoga una exclamación. Porque sabe de lo que está hablando James.

Ocurrió el año anterior, durante la clase de Transformaciones. De algún modo, alguien consiguió encantar los pantalones de los chicos de Slytherin y estos se volvieron translúcidos, mostrando su ropa interior a los demás. Mulciber se había estado metiendo con ella poco antes, con las risas consabidas de sus amigos, así que Lily no había lamentado nada la humillación. McGonagall había castigado a James y a Sirius aunque no tenía ninguna prueba. Ellos no habían protestado pero, al parecer, esta vez habían pagado siendo inocentes.

\- Eso, mi pequeña Serena, es lo que pretendo mostraros –anuncia James con una mirada traviesa-. Es un hechizo complejo pero os lo enseñaré si me prometéis que solo lo usaréis contra los Slytherins.

Ah, no. Ni hablar. Hasta ahí podían llegar.

Lily cruza el retrato y entra de lleno en la sala común, donde los niños se ríen.

\- ¿Qué está pasando aquí? –pregunta cruzándose de brazos.

Los niños cogen aire ruidosamente y James se gira hacia ella, alarmado. Parece un niño al que han pillado en una travesura. Su expresión provoca que Lily sonría, a pesar de sí misma. Es odioso que todo en él le cause una sonrisa últimamente.

\- ¡Lily! –exclama James, más envalentonado al verla sonreír-. ¡Bienvenida al grupo! Estaba a punto de enseñar a los enanos el hechizo cristal. Es magia más divertida de la que enseñan en clase, ¿recuerdas?

Ella se muerde la mejilla por dentro para evitar que se le escape la risa. Recuerda esa imagen. Y recuerda que se rio. Estaba enfadada y dolida. Y la imagen era patética. James la había visto reírse y estaba segura de que había estado encantado de llevarse el mérito solo por eso.

Pero no podía consentir que influenciara en los más pequeños con ese tipo de comportamientos.

\- ¿Podemos hablar un momento?

Los niños se ríen al ver que él está en apuros pero James les saca la lengua mientras se aleja unos metros para que él y Lily hablen en privado.

\- Esto no está bien –le riñe cuando nadie más puede oírles. Tampoco quiere quitarle autoridad frente a los niños. Aunque siente que no ha hecho otra cosa más que reñirle desde que ha entrado en el colegio.

James rueda los ojos.

\- Es inofensivo, Lily. Para tenerlos entretenidos. No te imaginas las caras largas que tenían cuando he bajado. La enana, incluso, estaba llorando.

Ella asiente seriamente.

\- Sé que lo haces con buena intención. Pero no quiero volverlos a todos unos payasos irresponsables. No te lo tomes a mal –añade al verle alzar las cejas por sentirse aludido-. Pero creo que no es ético que les incites a hacerles gamberradas a otros compañeros suyos.

\- ¿No es ético? –repite James sorprendido-. Lily, esto es inofensivo. Sus compañeros están en otra casa, siendo adoctrinados a fuego contra los muggles e hijos de muggles. Y algunos a practican en su casa y aquí magia oscura. Eso es lo que no es ético.

Lily suspira.

\- Entiendo lo que quieres decir. Pero nuestro trabajo consiste en enseñarles respeto, no a burlarse de sus compañeros.

James la mira intensamente durante unos segundos pero luego claudica. A veces, tiene que recordarle que su nueva posición requiere responsabilidad e imparcialidad. Lo último lo lleva todavía peor.

\- Tienes razón –suspira-. Tengo que controlar mis comentarios. Pero, ¿si les pido que respeten a todos puedo enseñárselo? Es un hechizo inocuo y no tiene por qué aplicarse para nada malo. Solo por hacerles reírse un rato.

\- Estás empeñado en que se rían, ¿eh? –declina ella finalmente, dejando escapar una sonrisa.

Él le devuelve la sonrisa más amplia del mundo. Le encanta su sonrisa. Hay algo ella que consigue desarmarla. Afortunadamente, ahora son una especie de amigos y puede disfrutar de ella sin levantar sospechas.

\- La risa es vital en esto, Lily –le asegura-. Puede que eso no detenga la guerra ni consiga acabar con Voldemort –ella se alarma. Es el primero al que oye decir su nombre sin miedo-. Pero, mientras haya un poco de felicidad, permitirá que nunca gane del todo.

Lily parpadea ante su alegato y James insiste.

\- Siempre me acordaré de la lección de los boggarts en clase de Defensa, con la profesora Smee. Fue la lección más importante que he recibido aquí: que, ante el miedo, la mejor cura es la risa. Por eso me burlo tanto de esos zoquetes. Así, les bajamos los humos y, además, les demostramos que no les tememos. No quiero que estos niños se vuelvan unos gilipollas como yo pero, ¿por qué no enseñarles a defenderse con humor si lo necesitan?

Lily está tan sorprendida con todo lo escuchado que se queda unos segundos sin habla. Finalmente, se rinde.

\- Es increíble cómo consigues que lo más absurdo adquiera sentido. Tienes un don para enredar a la gente.

James se ríe, encantado, y le guiña un ojo.

\- Ojalá me funcionara contigo para temas que me importan más.

Se da la vuelta y la deja un poco noqueada, porque sabe que eso ha sido una indirecta. No es la primera que le lanza desde que comenzó el curso y comenzaron a llevarse bien. Pero, hasta ahora, ella no ha sabido responderle. Por primera vez, se ha quedado con las ganas de continuar el coqueteo, lo que le hace sonrojarse furiosamente.

Afortunadamente, James está ya ocupado con los niños, de espaldas a ella.

\- Venga, vamos a ponernos por parejas –les insta con la autoridad de un capitán de quidditch-. Eso sí, os voy a enseñar a transparentar otras cosas. Olvidaos de verles les bragas a las niñas, pervertidos, u os tendré limpiando trofeos hasta que os graduéis.

Los niños y las niñas se echan a reír y Lily es incapaz de no hacer lo mismo. Y, dado que ya los ha echado a andar y ha prometido ser cuidadoso, Lily accede a ayudarles en esa lección improvisada que tiene a los más pequeños encandilados.

* * *

La lección les lleva un par de horas en las que los niños y niñas, divertidos, aprenden un tipo de magia que oficialmente no les toca hasta dentro de un par de años.

Pero James y Lily demuestran ser buenos profesores y consiguen que la mayoría pueda crear, al menos una vez, una pequeña sensación de transparencia a chaquetas, pulseras, lámparas y mesitas.

\- ¡Muy bien, Jack! –exclama Lily abrazando a un niño de primer año cuando él consigue volver casi transparente sus zapatos.

Se supone que no pueden tener favoritismos. Ellos no están para eso. Pero es que ese enano, que es puro nervio, travieso y con mirada pícara, le tiene robado el corazón desde que el primer día apareció empapado en el Gran Comedor, porque cayó por el bote al tratar de asomarse demasiado. Es un guasón, siempre la hace reír y es de los pocos que no se avergüenzan por los abrazos. Y el instinto maternal de Lily se ha desarrollado mucho estando a cargo de los más pequeños.

\- Ey, demasiado contacto por aquí –interviene James, acercándose a ellos-. McGonagall nunca enseña así, Evans, céntrate.

La llama por el apellido en broma pero ya se siente raro en su voz. Lily le mira divertida, sin soltar al niño, quien parece estar encantado en sus brazos.

\- Yo tengo otra técnica distinta –presume la pelirroja, achuchándolo más.

\- ¡Yo prefiero a Lily como profesora! –interviene Jack.

Lily se aparta, riéndose, y James tiene que aguantarse la risa.

\- Venga, sinvergüenza. No sabes tú nada –le increpa, fingiendo darle una patada en el culo, que hace que el niño salga corriendo riéndose-. A tu edad, yo no tenía esos pensamientos. Que ahora sois muy precoces.

\- No tiene ningún mal pensamiento –le defiende Lily cuando ella y James se quedan a solas.

Él la mira con ironía.

\- Anda que no… Se le va a leguas que le tienes loquito, Lily.

Ella no rehúye esta vez el coqueteo y se acerca suavemente a él.

\- Si no te conociera, diría que estás celoso de un crío, James –bromea.

Algo brilla en los ojos de él cuando se da cuenta de que ella le está respondiendo.

\- Igual no me conoces tan bien para descartar esa opción tan pronto, pelirroja. Si tengo que enfrentarme a un niño de once años, lo haré. Puedo ser implacable.

\- ¡James, mira lo que hacemos! –gritan entonces tres niñas, incluida la pequeña Serena, que se lanzan contra sus piernas ante la prisa por enseñarle sus avances.

James pierde el equilibrio y cae al suelo, asegurándose de no aplastar a ninguna. Entre risas, consigue que dejen de hablar a la vez y acaba con una niña colgada de cada brazo mientras Serena se concentra y hace desaparecer su corbata. James finge volverse loco, palpándose el pecho y dando vueltas sobre sí mismo, mientras las tres niñas se parten de risa.

Lily mira esa escena enternecida.

\- Implacable –murmura para sí misma-. Ya lo veo.

* * *

Es media tarde cuando dan por terminada la lección, aunque los niños y niñas siguen revoltosos y llenos de energía. Han tenido que recurrir a la amenaza para impedir que sigan haciendo magia pero no hay nada que puedan hacer para conseguir reducir su adrenalina.

Ambos están agotados y se han dejado caer al sofá, uno al lado del otro.

\- Recuérdame que no me haga profesora –le dice ella, recargando la cabeza contra el sofá-. Siento un nuevo respeto por McGonagall.

\- Y tú a mí, que no tenga hijos –James todavía no ha recuperado el aliento-. Esto sí que te pone en forma y no el quidditch.

Pero Lily le mira con curiosidad.

\- ¿No quieres tener hijos? Los niños se te dan muy bien.

Él se encoge de hombros y se lleva la mano al pelo, despeinándolo.

\- No es algo que me haya planteado. Me gustan los críos pero no sé… ¡Oliver! Tío, al menos ten la picardía de no hacerlo delante de mí –le grita de pronto a un niño de segundo año que trata de volver transparentes las cortinas.

Ella aprovecha su distracción para observarle. Tiene una obsesión extraña con su mandíbula. En esa curva, bajo la oreja, se demuestra la fortaleza de su mentón. Siempre acaba fijándose en ese punto cuando su mirada se pierde en su rostro en clase. Es firme y sexy.

No es hasta que vuelve a mirar sus ojos cuando descubre que James le ha preguntado algo, porque la mira con las cejas alzadas y divertido por su distracción.

\- ¿Qué?

James se ríe.

\- Te preguntaba que por qué no has ido a Hogsmeade. Cada vez tenemos menos oportunidades de visitarlo. Este es nuestro último año.

\- Remus me contó lo que estabas haciendo –le sonríe-. Me pareció fantástico y quería colaborar.

Satisfecho y, en parte, algo incómodo por su aprobación, James se alborota el pelo, como siempre que le pedía una cita. Lleva tiempo sin hacerlo. Y se da cuenta de que lo ha estado esperando con ansias desde la última vez. En ese momento ni se lo piensa, ni se lo plantea. Está tan a gusto que, simplemente, se lo suelta, sin más pretensiones.

\- ¿Por qué ya no me pides salir?

James la mira extrañado, mientras ella apoya la cabeza en una mano y pone toda su fuerza de voluntad en no sonrojarse. Después de un rato, James titubea.

\- Pensé que no querías que lo hiciera.

Y Lily se siente mal porque tiene razón. No quería. Y no sabe decirle cuándo ha cambiado de opinión. Si es que lo ha hecho. Que tampoco lo tiene tan claro. O sí. Lo cierto es que no lo sabe.

\- Solo… No sé, es curiosidad –se está sonrojando. Se odia a sí misma porque puede ver en la sonrisa de él lo contento que está por ello.

Intenta desviar el tema porque sabe que ha metido la pata.

\- Has cambiado mucho este año, James. O, al menos, ahora dejas ver esa parte buena que Remus tanto aseguraba que tenías.

\- ¿Lunático ha estado vendiéndome a mis espaldas? –se congratula él-. Y yo que pensé que me odiaba por insistirle en que te hablara bien de mí.

Lily se ríe.

\- Tampoco hemos hablado tanto de ti –puntualiza. Y es cierto, porque Remus y ella se han dicho más cosas sin palabras que de otro modo-. Pero me dijo que me faltaba conocerte de verdad. Ahora, me alegro de haberlo hecho.

James se acerca algo más y el corazón de Lily salta en su pecho.

\- Evans, estas cosas tendrías que haberlas dicho antes –susurra con aire pícaro-. Habría mandado a la mierda a los enanos y te habría llevado a Hogsmeade para tener la mejor cita de tu vida.

Ella suelta una carcajada.

\- No he dicho que quiera una cita contigo.

\- Pero la quieres –puntualiza él, divertido.

\- Puede –concede, con una carcajada, pero recalca-. Aunque puede que no la hubiera querido si no te hubiese visto con los niños.

\- ¡Estupendo! –exclama él teatralmente-. Eso significa que mi plan maestro ha funcionado. Les pagaré a cada uno los dos sickles que les he prometido para fingirse adorables y desvalidos.

Lily no puede parar de reír. Sabe que bromea. Lo que ha hecho ese día, lo ha hecho de corazón. Y, por eso, ha terminado de conquistarla. Abre la boca, aunque no sabe qué decirle. Han entrado en terreno desconocido.

\- ¿Eres consciente de que no eres tan encantador como te crees, no? –le pregunta, recurriendo a argumentos antiguos cubiertos con coquetería.

Él aparta un rizo de su frente y provoca que un escalofrío le recorra el cuerpo entero.

\- ¿No? –murmura, mirándola. Sus gafas han resbalado un poco por el tabique nasal y le mira directo a los ojos-. ¿Y por qué no puedes dejar de sonreírme?

En ese momento comienzan a llegar sus primeros compañeros de Hogsmeade. Remus, Sirius y Peter están entre ellos. Ella se extraña de que sean los que antes acaben la visita pero la palidez de Remus, al que le cuesta mantenerse en pie, le lleva de vuelta a la realidad. Esa noche es luna llena.

Su amigo la sonríe cuando se cruzan con ellos, camino a la habitación. Lily le devuelve la sonrisa, tratando de darle ánimos para esa noche, mientras nota que Sirius le hace un gesto disimulado a James.

\- Estamos arriba, Cornamenta.

Este se levanta, de repente serio.

\- Tengo que dejarte, Lily. Pero prométeme que acabaremos esta conversación.

Le guiña un ojo y ella sonríe.

\- Nos vemos luego.

Le observa marcharse a su habitación, detrás de sus amigos. Seguro que van a despedirse de Remus. Su amigo le ha contado la verdad sobre la Casa de los Gritos y cómo la usa de refugio. Seguro que los chicos conocen más secretos aún.

Cuando él sube las escaleras y le pierde de vista, Lily esconde la cara en sus manos y la sonrisa le estalla en la cara. Está ilusionada y se siente absurdamente alocada. Tiene ganas de saltar, de sonreír y de bailar. Nunca se había sentido así por un chico.

Está deseando que llegue la cena para volver a verlo…

* * *

Pero él no aparece en la cena. Ni él, ni Sirius, ni Peter.

Lily frunce el ceño, mirando sin parar a la entrada del Gran Comedor. Es extraño. No recuerda si han faltado más veces los cuatro amigos a la vez pero está segura de que no. Claro que nunca había estado tan pendiente de su presencia, ni había tenido tantas ganas de ver a James.

Quería continuar su conversación en la cena. O, al menos, compartir ese banquete especial con esos tres gamberros, ya que el pobre Remus va a perdérselo.

Distraídamente, mira al techo, desde donde se ve el cielo. La noche está bastante clara, aunque un par de feos nubarrones medio ocultan la luna anaranjada, preciosa y llena. Aún no ha llegado el plenilunio pero no debe faltar mucho. Remus se transformará de un momento a otro.

Puede que los chicos hayan apurado el tiempo con su amigo pero no cree que Remus sea tan irresponsable. Habrá ido con Madame Pomfrey al Sauce Boxeador poco antes del anochecer, tal y como le ha contado que hace cada mes. Está segura.

\- Lily, ¿te enseño cómo vuelvo transparente la calabaza? –le pregunta el pequeño Jack, llamando su atención.

La pelirroja frunce el ceño al verle sacar la varita y se la arrebata.

\- ¡Jack! ¿En qué hemos quedado? –le riñe-. ¿Quieres meternos en un lío a James y a mí? Os pedimos que no se supiera que os hemos enseñado ese truco.

\- ¡Un secreto es un secreto! –recuerda Serena a su otro lado.

Lily no sabe cómo siempre acaba comiendo con los pequeños cuando no puede hacerlo con James, Remus y sus amigos. Pero se ha acabado convirtiendo en la madre de todo ellos.

Cerca de ella, Olivia, Aura y Gwen hablan y se ríen ruidosamente. Y se sorprende de lo poco que echa de menos su compañía. Las seguirá apreciando siempre, no son malas personas, pero ya no son sus amigas.

\- Le diré a James que cumpla su amenaza de poner las orejas de burro a quien se chive –advierte pomposamente la pequeña rubita.

\- No puedes –se burla Jack sacándole la lengua a Serena-. James no vendrá a cenar hoy, así que no tiene por qué averiguar…

\- ¿Cómo sabes que no vendrá a cenar? –le interrumpe Lily.

El niño parece, de repente, consciente de lo que ha dicho.

\- Ehhhhh…

\- Jack… -murmura la pelirroja, mirándole con autoridad-. ¿Qué sabes?

\- Nada –se apresura a mentir el niño.

Es un mentiroso horrible. Se pone colorado enseguida. Otro de los motivos por los que es la debilidad de Lily. Pero esa noche no tiene tiempo de enternecerse.

\- Cuéntamelo ya –ordena.

\- Pero… James me ha prometido dulces de Honeyduckes sino digo una palabra.

\- Y yo te prometo que estarás un mes limpiando con el señor Filch si no hablas –repuso la Premio Anual.

Jack la evalúa, tratando de averiguar si dice la verdad. Finalmente, parece darse cuenta de que sí y suspira, rendido. Sus compañeros, a su alrededor, ponen oído.

\- Le vi bajar a las cocinas con sus amigos. Hablaban de algo de coger comida, así que no tenían pinta de ir a venir al banquete.

\- ¿Dónde están las cocinas? –pregunta uno de los otros niños.

Pero Lily ha dejado de prestarles atención. Se levanta de la mesa tratando de ser discreta y se encamina fuera del Gran Comedor. Afortunadamente, el ambiente es suficientemente festivo como para que nadie más se dé cuenta.

Se encamina hacia las escaleras para bajar a las cocinas pero, cuando pasa al lado de una armadura, escucha la atronadora voz de Sirius Black al fondo del pasillo y decide esconderse tras ella para escucharles.

\- ¡Eres un puto lento, Colagusano! –brama Sirius, de modo que no le es difícil seguirles la pista-. Llevas comida como para un mes.

\- ¡Es Halloween! –se justifica al más bajito-. Que menos que probar un poco de cada cosa. Además, así le llevamos algo a Remus.

\- Sí, claro, como que Lunático va a tener mucho tiempo y ganas de comer –se burla Sirius.

James está junto a ellos, masticando.

\- Tenemos que darnos prisa –dice cuando pasan a su lado, sacando una especie de capa de un color gris plateado-. Va a transformarse en cualquier momento.

\- Aún hay tiempo –insiste Peter-. Además, si llegamos un poco tarde no va a pasar nada.

Lily, que está aguantando la respiración para no hacer el más mínimo ruido ni perderse nada de la conversación, escucha la colleja que recibe el muchacho. No sabe si ha sido James o Sirius.

\- ¡Claro que importa, Colagusano! –exclama James, cuya voz oye alejarse por el vestíbulo, rumbo a la salida.

\- Desde luego, si te llamamos así es porque tus dos colas parecen un gusano- bufa Sirius que, aunque esté lejos, se le oye perfectamente-. No tienes huevos, Pet. Por eso aún sigues teniendo reparos en ir.

\- ¡Eso no es verdad! –protesta Peter.

\- Callad –escucha decir a James, aunque tiene que esforzarse para oírle porque se han alejado de ella-. Hay que asegurarse de que no hay nadie en la salida. Mira el mapa, Canuto.

\- Ya lo miré, Cuernos –asegura la voz de Sirius-. Todo despejado. Trae acá esa capa, anda, no vaya a ser que la gata de Filch esté husmeando por aquí.

Cuando deja de oírlos, Lily sale de su escondite, con la cabeza dándole vueltas y mil preguntas rondando su mente. Tiene que analizar lo que ha oído pero, sobre todo, está tremendamente preocupada sobre si debería avisar a alguien de la irresponsabilidad que cometen esos tres.

¿Están dirigiéndose a acompañar a Remus? ¿En luna llena? ¿Mientras está transformado? Y, por lo que ha dicho Sirius, no parece que sea la primera vez que lo hacen. ¿En qué narices están pensando? ¿Y cómo lo hacen?

\- ¡Lily! –la pelirroja se lleva una mano al pecho, alterada, al ser sorprendida. El pequeño Jack ha salido a buscarla-. ¿Me devuelves mi varita?

El niño le extiende la mano y pone una sonrisa de inocencia que le distrae por unos instantes de sus preocupaciones. Sin pensarlo mucho, saca la varita que había requisado y se la devuelve. Ni siquiera se acuerda de advertirle que no se le ocurra repetir lo que había estado a punto de hacer.

\- No haré nada –le promete él. Y extiende una sonrisa pícara-. Si tú me prometes que no le dirás a James que me he chivado.

Lily le sonríe a su pesar, aunque sus preocupaciones están en los terrenos del castillo. Le agarra por los hombros y le gira de vuelta al Gran Comedor.

\- Venga, acabemos de cenar, granuja.

Pero ella no vuelve a comer bocado esa noche. Su mirada inquieta no para de dirigirse al techo, donde calcula que la luna ya está en su punto más alto.

Remus debe haberse transformado ya. En lobo. En un peligroso licántropo. Y no está solo. No sabe cuántas veces no lo ha estado pero no entiende que su amigo permita a esos tres descerebrados hacer algo tan irresponsable.

* * *

Esa noche es incapaz de meterse en la cama.

Se queda en un sofá de la Sala Común, cubierta con una manta, frente al crepitar del fuego y mirando fijamente la puerta del retrato, esperando verlos aparecer en cualquier momento.

Y sanos y salvos. Por favor, que estén sanos y salvos. No es capaz de pensar en otra cosa.

Pero las preguntas siguen rondando en su cabeza a medida que pasan las horas y los nervios se acrecientan porque los chicos no vuelven.

Va a matarlos. Va a echarles la bronca de su vida. No sabe por qué no le ha contado aún a McGonagall lo que ha oído. Claro que eso podría meter en problemas a Remus y no tiene tan claro cuánto aprueba él lo que hacen sus amigos o, simplemente, no puede evitar que vayan cuando no es dueño de sí mismo.

Pero, ¿cómo lo resiste? Por lo que ha leído, un licántropo pierde los nervios y su fuerza se vuelve desmedida cuando hay humanos delante. ¿Por qué ellos querrían hacerle pasar por algo así? ¿Para qué exponerse tanto? ¿Por morbosa curiosidad? Es impensable. No en ellos. No, si eso supone poner a Remus en una situación aún más dolorosa de la que ya vive.

Pero, simplemente, no hay otra manera en la que…

Su mente se detiene de golpe. Ha oído algo. Está segura. Un aullido.

Salta por encima del sofá, enredando el pie en la manta, y se precipita hacia la ventana, abriéndola de golpe.

Escucha el sonido del aullido finalizar y siente un escalofrío, más allá del aire helado de la noche que penetra en la habitación. Un segundo después, escucha un ladrido. Un claro ladrido. ¿Desde cuándo hay perros en Hogwarts?

Otea el horizonte, las copas de los árboles, tratando de encontrar una explicación. Pero no ve nada, el manto de la noche lo cubre todo.

Procede a cerrar la ventana pero, de repente, vuelve a oírlos. A la vez. El ladrido y el aullido.

Y su mente se queda momentáneamente en blanco mientras abre los ojos de golpe y su cerebro funciona a toda velocidad.

Porque no hay perros en Hogwarts. No ha habido un maldito perro en todos los años que lleva estudiando allí. Pero lo hay esa noche. En los terrenos. Con un lobo.

Los recuerdos y las imágenes cruzan su mente. Extractos de momentos que ha observado todos esos años. Sirius saltando encima de James, cuando ganaron la copa de quidditch el año anterior, y apretándolo contra el mismo sofá que ocupa ella esa noche. Aprisionándole y haciéndole cosquillas. Y James gritando entre risas:

\- _¡Aparta, chucho!_

O Peter frunciendo el ceño mientras Sirius se sienta en su pupitre solo por hacerle rabiar, mientras pone los pies sobre el escritorio.

\- _¡Eres un perro mal adiestrado, Canuto!_

Canuto… Un can… Un perro… Y ella que siempre pensó que era por los porros.

Y James…

\- _Ya lo miré, Cuernos_ –había dicho Sirius esa noche.

\- _Estamos arriba, Cornamenta_ –le había llamado esa tarde.

Cuernos… Cornamenta… Podría ser un chiste sin gracia si James hubiera tenido una novia infiel. Pero nunca había sido el caso. No tenía sentido. A no ser…

Y Colagusano… Había oído a los chicos llamar así a Peter. Siempre pensó que era una guarrada de los hombres en alusión a un aparato sexual pequeño. Pero Sirius había dicho esa noche algo.

\- _Desde luego, si te llamamos así es porque tus dos colas parecen un gusano._

Dos colas… Una, era la guarrada que ella se imaginaba. Fijo. Pero, ¿la otra?

Eran características más propias de animales. Sirius como can… James con algo relacionado con una cornamenta… Y Peter… ¿un gusano? ¿Una cola?

Pero eso no era posible. No podía ser lo que estaba pensando porque…

Y de repente se volvió a quedar en blanco. Porque James había comenzado a formarse para convertirse en animago cuando estaban en tercer curso. Se acordaba perfectamente porque le había parecido fascinante y le había admirado, al margen de que le pareciera un chulito.

Pero luego dejó la formación, al cabo de pocos meses. McGonagall estaba desilusionada y ella también sintió algo parecido por admirar a alguien que no paraba de demostrar que no se tomaba nada en serio ni era capaz de terminar ningún proyecto.

Pero, ¿y si nunca lo había abandonado del todo? ¿Y si había involucrado a sus amigos?

Animagos…

La realidad se abrió paso en su mente con una facilidad que pareciera que siempre había estado ahí.

Y, en ese momento, sintió un miedo distinto al que la había inundado durante esas horas.

* * *

Un rayo de sol, justo en su cara, la despierta de golpe.

Se ha quedado traspuesta en el sillón, junto a la ventana. Ni siquiera sabe cuánto ha dormido pero le parece que hace tan solo unos segundos era de noche cerrada. Ahora, el amanecer está abriéndose paso con su luz anaranjada a través de las copas de los árboles, brillando como el aleteo de un fénix en el agua calma del lago que parece muerto y sin vida a esas horas.

¿Habrán vuelto los chicos mientras ella dormía? ¿Se encontrarán bien?

Lily se despereza soltando un amplio bostezo y sintiendo su pijama revuelto y retorcido sobre su hombro. La manta se ha escurrido al suelo en algún momento y un escalofrío le recorre el cuerpo entero.

Las brasas del fuego laten lentamente en la chimenea, como un último estertor del calor que se ha mantenido esa noche solo para ella en la Sala Común de la Torre de Gryffindor.

\- ¡Te digo que no, joder! –grita entonces una voz a lo lejos, sobresaltándola.

El retrato de la Señora Gorda se abre golpe y Peter Pettigrew se queda congelado en la puerta, mirándola con los ojos a punto de salirse de sus órbitas.

Detrás de él, Sirius sigue bramando.

\- ¡Colagusano! ¡Entra de una vez, que todavía nos pilla ese dichoso gato! ¡Sería lo último que necesitaría Sirius para acabar de cagarse de miedo! –la risa de James aparece y Peter es empujado dentro de la estancia, donde se tambalea.

\- ¡Te repito que no me asusté! –exclama Sirius entrando tras su amigo y cerrando de un portazo.

Los tres tienen la ropa arrugada, el pelo revuelto y la cara manchada. Es evidente que ha sido una noche movidita. Lily se pone en pie mientras Peter la sigue mirando horrorizado y James y Sirius siguen discutiendo, ajenos a que hay una cuarta persona en la habitación.

\- Chicos –murmura Peter.

\- ¡Te acojonaste por el sonido de un búho y punto, Canuto! Por eso asustaste a Remus y hubo que atraparle antes de que saliera a galope. ¡No lo niegues! –se ríe James mientras dobla la capa plateada que sacó de su túnica la noche anterior.

\- Chicos…

\- ¡Mira, Cornamenta, no me calientes! –brama Sirius, ignorando de nuevo a Peter.

Le pega un empujón a su mejor amigo, que avanza entre risas hasta que se da cuenta de su presencia.

\- ¡Lily! –grita con voz estrangulada.

Ella ha estado demasiado entretenida escuchándolos para haber reaccionado antes. Y ellos saben que han dicho demasiado. Se aclara la garganta, irritada por el frío de haber pasado la noche en la Sala Común al descubierto, y trata de verse como una figura de autoridad. Algo complicado con la coleta despeinada y el pijama azul arrugado.

\- ¿De dónde venís vosotros tan temprano?

Los tres la miran alarmados y tratan de hablar a la vez, atropellándose y pisándose las frases. Lily les mira de uno en uno. Peter está lívido y blanco como una hoja. Incluso Sirius parece algo cohibido, aunque su ceño fruncido deja ver que está más molesto que asustado por su presencia. Y James, unos pasos más cerca de ella, la mira con temor y cautela. El alivio de verlos sanos y salvos pronto se sustituye por el enfado y la indignación por todo lo que han hecho.

\- ¿Dónde habéis estado esta noche? –vuelve a preguntar ante su silencio-. Porque sé que no estabais en vuestro cuarto y no habéis venido antes. Así, que decidme dónde habéis estado.

Se adelanta y se pasea por delante de los tres, tratando de ponerse tiesa, mostrarse seria y ponerlos nerviosos. Los tres están en fila, incapaces de mirarle a la cara. James y Sirius aguantan ante su mirada de hielo pero Peter acaba derrumbándose.

\- ¡No es lo que parece! –balbucea.

Y James y Sirius le fulminan con la mirada porque saben que no hay nada que suene más culpable que eso.

Lily inspira hondo, apretándose el puente de la nariz y buscando paciencia. La necesitará. Cuando levanta la cabeza, sus ojos de esmeralda parecen decepcionados.

\- James, ¿podemos hablar en privado? –pregunta.

Sirius suelta el aire retenido y se mueve al instante, cogiendo a Peter por el cuello.

\- ¡Una idea estupenda! –asegura mientras avanzan hacia las escaleras de los dormitorios- Este es un tema para tratar entre los premios anuales.

\- ¿Qué? ¡No! ¡Sirius! –pero no hay nada que James pueda hacer para impedir que sus amigos se marchen a su habitación y le dejen a merced de Lily.

Ella se queda frente a él, cruzando los brazos sobre su pecho. Sabe que es un tema que les incumbe a todos pero, después de lo que está pasando entre ella y James, considera justo que lo traten a solas.

\- He estado volviéndome loca toda la noche –le cuenta-. Esperaba verte anoche en la cena pero no apareciste.

James asiente, lamiéndose los labios con nerviosismo.

\- Lily, yo… Déjame que te explique.

\- Luego os vi a los tres salir de las cocinas e ir hacia los terrenos –le interrumpe ella-. Hablabais de ir a ver a Remus.

\- Verás… -James alza una mano, tratando de sujetarle el brazo, pero Lily se zafa.

\- Pero es imposible –prosigue con una sonrisa irónica formándose en su cara-. Porque solo un loco, tres en este caso, se meterían en medio de la guarida de un licántropo por las buenas.

La expresión de Lily empieza a ser un poco maniática y James comienza a preocuparse por ella. Es consciente de que, sepa lo que sepa, ha debido pasar toda la noche angustiada. Por ellos, por Remus, por lo que habrá pasado o no…

\- No es como…

\- Luego recordé esos apodos tan artísticos con los que os habéis nombrado –le interrumpe de nuevo Lily. No parece estarle escuchando porque comienza a pasearse mientras habla en voz alta-. Y también recordé que tú, entre todos los alumnos de la escuela, empezaste a formarte para ser animago.

Vale. Está cerca. Muy cerca de la verdad. Lily sigue con esa mirada maniática en los ojos y se ríe de una forma muy estridente, sin humor.

\- Claro, hay especulaciones sobre que los humanos solo pueden estar cerca de un licántropo mientras estén en forma animal. Pero solo son eso: ES-PE-CU-LA-CIO-NES –resalta cada sílaba con fuerza y golpeando la mano en el aire-. Pero tú no acabaste la formación, ¿no? Y nadie sería tan estúpido de intentar algo tan peligroso sin la supervisión técnica de un experto. ¿verdad?

Ahí se calla. Le mira interrogante, como pidiéndole que hable él. Tiene la mirada vidriosa pero no está llorando. Aún no. Y James se calla porque se le ha quedado el aire congelado en el pecho. Porque es la primera persona que averigua lo que son, lo que han hecho. Y porque está furiosa pero también parece desquiciada de la preocupación. Y odia hacerla sufrir lo más mínimo.

\- Tú nunca harías algo así, tan arriesgado e ilegal, e involucrarías a dos de tus amigos, ¿no, James? –pregunta Lily tras varios segundos de silencio.

Los ojos le brillan cada vez más. Y es increíble lo guapa que la ve pese a que esté en pijama, despeinada y con un creciente ataque de ansiedad. James no puede parar de observarla pero no sabe cómo responder a cosas que le pregunta. Porque ella ya sabe las respuestas pero él no es capaz de decepcionarla más.

\- ¿Desde cuándo sois animagos? –le cuestiona finalmente, siendo directa.

La voz se le acaba de romper y ella se aclara la garganta para intentar disimularlo. James levanta las manos, sintiéndose más indefenso que nunca.

\- Que quede claro que no he admitido nada –asegura. Intenta sonreír, a ver si es capaz de rebajar la tensión.

Lily bufa.

\- James…

Y está claro que no lo consigue. Al final, opta por contestar.

\- Desde quinto –reconoce, bajando la mirada, temeroso de su reacción.

Lily se queda unos segundos en silencio y luego la oye hablar con un hilo de voz.

\- ¿Desde quinto curso?

\- Llevábamos preparándonos desde tercero –le reconoce también. ¿Qué más da? Las cartas están sobre la mesa-. Pero en quinto lo logramos. Y, desde entonces, Remus no ha vuelto a estar solo.

Ella se mueve. Parpadea. Inspira. Los ojos siguen vidriosos y James teme que se eche a llorar. Pero no lo hace aún. La ve sentarse y casi puede oír los mecanismos de su cerebro moviéndose a toda velocidad.

\- ¿Era para que no estuviese solo? –pregunta finalmente. Y algo en su voz se ha vuelto más suave-. ¿Cómo? ¿De verdad… de verdad os habéis arriesgado con una teoría que no estaba probada? ¿Os habéis puesto delante de él transformados?

\- Ahora somos su manada –responde él, sentándose suavemente frente a ella-. Se hace menos daño, está más calmado, parece incluso que su mente sea más humana…

Ella la escucha. Su rostro ha enmudecido y un par de lágrimas ruedan lentamente por sus mejillas. Y eso que ella no ha visto a Remus tras la transformación. Él comprende que esto es importante y quiere dejárselo claro.

\- No tienes ni idea de cómo eran sus transformaciones antes, Lily. Tardaba días en recuperarse. Se atacaba a sí mismo ante la desesperación de estar encerrado. Era… un desecho. Ahora, hemos conseguido cambiarlo. Incluso sonríe pensando en las escapadas que hacemos por el Bosque Prohibido.

Vale, igual eso último no era lo más inteligente. Ella abre mucho esos inmensos ojos verdes.

\- ¿Estáis sueltos por el bosque? ¿Y qué pasa si os topáis con una criatura peligrosa?

\- Creo que estos días Remus es lo más peligroso del lugar –apunta él.

Pero ella ha vuelto a cambiar su pensamiento. Lo sabe por su expresión, que se ha vuelto de nuevo pensativa, y porque se inclina hacia él con ansiedad. Le encanta la expresión de su rostro cuando se ilumina ante un nuevo conocimiento.

\- Así que a esto se refería…

James la mira confuso.

\- ¿Qué?

\- Hace unos meses, cuando le conté que sabía su secreto, Remus me dijo que nadie le había apoyado tanto como vosotros. Que sois más que su familia. Se refería a esto…

Él sonríe. No sabe qué le dijo Remus pero está seguro de que aprovechó el momento para defender a ultranza de sus amigos.

\- No podríamos haberle dejado sufriendo sin intentarlo todo para ayudarle.

\- ¿Aunque eso suponga incumplir la ley? –le cuestiona ella. Aunque su expresión es ahora más dulce-. ¿Arriesgaros a ir a Azkaban?

\- Aparte de nosotros, solo lo sabes tú –le recuerda él encogiéndose de hombros-. Tú decides si quieres delatarnos.

Lily rueda los ojos. Ambos saben que jamás les delatará. Ni aunque lo hubieran hecho por una travesura, sin un motivo de peso como tienen. No les enviaría a Azkaban por ello. Como mucho, habría avisado a la profesora McGonagall para que estudiara cómo resolver la situación. Ella habría recurrido a ella siempre. Pero entiende que, si James se hubiera transformado legalmente, jamás habría podido acompañar a Remus. Y ya tiene mérito que lo haya logrado tan pronto y sin casi ayuda.

\- Está claro que tenemos un código moral diferente –murmura para sí misma.

Y, en ese momento, desearía ser más como él. Menos encorsetada y más valiente. Más capaz de romper sus propias normas por alguien a quien quiere. Quizá quiera serlo porque, en el fondo, es algo que tiene dentro.

James la mira y parece que ha pensado lo mismo porque le dice:

\- No lo creo. Tú eres un poco más quisquillosa con esto de las normas y las leyes. Pero creo que entiendes mi punto. Nadie se ve afectado. No hay terceras personas involucradas. Solo somos nosotros y Lunático.

La sonríe y ella, finalmente, le corresponde. Se limpia las lágrimas de sus mejillas, con expresión cansada pero alegre.

\- Siempre me he sentido admirada por la amistad que os une –le reconoce. Ambos se encuentra frente a frente, muy cerca. Demasiado. O quizá no lo suficiente-. Ahora entiendo ese nivel de pertenencia... Sois una manada, ¿no?

James se ríe porque use su mismo término. Sabe que es comprensiva pero tenía miedo de que no lo fuera tanto en ese tema. Es gratamente sorprendente lo fácil que ha resultado.

\- ¿Ya no estás enfadada? –le pregunta, pasando el pulgar por sus pestañas, aún húmedas.

Ella parece reaccionar a su toque. Sonríe, pero también hay una mezcla de emociones en su rostro. Una lucha interna.

\- ¡Oh, estoy furiosa! –le asegura-. Y asustada, y….

Y, de repente, todo se para porque la pelirroja ha empezado a llorar. Inesperadamente. Ahora que parecía estar más tranquila. Y él se pone nervioso porque no sabe cómo consolarla.

\- Lily…

No sabe cómo usar las manos. Ella se incorpora y va hacia él, golpeándole en el pecho. No le hace daño, no está buscando herirle. Pero parece que está soltando toda la tensión de golpe.

\- He estado toda la noche sin poder dormir, pensando en dónde estaríais y cómo estaríais. Y, cuando llegué a la conclusión de esto, estaba tan aterrada pensando que podría pasarte algo.

Aún inseguro, James la abraza contra su pecho. Es perfectamente consciente de que en la última frase solo hablaba de él. De su preocupación por él. Y todo lo que ha estado entre ellos estos meses estalla de golpe en ese abrazo al que ella se resiste solo un poco y él responde apretando más fuerte.

Cuando se calma un poco, la aparta y la coge la cara con las manos. Está colorada, pecosa y cubierta de lágrimas. Despeinada, desgobernada y parece frágil. Y nunca la ha visto tan guapa; así, preocupada por él.

\- Llevo haciendo esto dos años –le asegura, pegando su frente a la de ella-. No hay riesgos.

Lily asiente con la cabeza y se queda en esa posición, cerrando los ojos e inspirando hondo. Está más cerca que nunca y James sabe que todo él huele a bosque y sudor. Y que quizá no sea el olor que quiere que Lily retenga de él. Pero la deja así, bien cerca de él.

Finalmente, ella inspira hondo, abre los ojos y le rodea el cuello con los brazos.

\- Supongo que deberé acostumbrarme a pasar en vela las noches de luna llena –admite finalmente, enterrando la cara en su cuello.

Y James no está seguro de si se está imaginando cosas. Porque él es un experto en hacer eso cuando se trata de ella. Parpadea y la mira intensamente.

\- ¿Qué quieres…?

Pero no puede formular la pregunta porque ella le besa. Ella a él. Como la vez anterior. Solo que esta vez no piensa cagarla.

Es la segunda vez que se besa con Lily Evans. Y, para lo caradura que se supone que es, es irónico que ella haya dado el primer paso las dos veces.

La abraza con fuerza mientras la devuelve el beso con pasión y todas las ganas que se ha aguantado esos meses. Lily calza unas zapatillas de dormir y él, los zapatos del colegio llenos de tierra y lodo. La diferencia de altura es más evidente que nunca. Por eso, la coge por la cintura y la eleva, sentándola en el respaldo de unos de los sofás.

Las piernas de Lily enseguida se enganchan a sus caderas para sostenerse y sus manos viajan a su pelo, desordenándolo más si cabe. El beso se vuelve cada vez más urgente y James sabe que daría la vida porque no se rompiera jamás.

Pero el aire comienza a ser necesario y, finalmente, ambos se apartan a la vez, jadeando. Solo unos centímetros. Siguen abrazados, sus pechos unidos y sus brazos entrelazados.

Y ambos se miran con una amplia sonrisa. Las cartas descubiertas y los corazones latiendo a toda velocidad. Y, cuando Lily habla, le mira con una expresión radiante de orgullo y admiración.

\- Eres la persona más admirable y desinteresada que conozco, James Potter.

Y la sonrisa le ilumina la cara. Porque ha estado muchos años deseando oírle decir algo como eso. O algo amable de él, al menos. Dulcemente, coloca un mechón tras su oreja y la mira con ternura, pasando el dedo índice por el contorno de su mandíbula.

\- Lily Evans… Te recomiendo que cuides tus palabras. No querrás que se me infle el ego más de lo que ya lo tengo.

Ella, que aún tiene las manos entrelazadas en su nuca, le da un pequeño tirón en el pelo. La diversión brilla en su mirada.

\- Yo me encargaré de mantenerte con los pies en el suelo –le reta.

Y él sonríe. Así que esas son las normas que se establecerán a partir de ahora. Él tratará de ser menos gilipollas y ella le seguirá riñendo. Pero podrá besarla. Y quererla. Y estar con ella.

\- Me parece perfecto –le dice. Y, volviendo al tema de la animagia, añade-. Y gracias por aceptarlo y comprenderlo. Te quiero, Lily.

Ella le vuelve a besar. Porque comprender eso le ha dado el último empujón, si es que lo necesitaba, para lanzarse a abrirle su corazón. Porque sabe que jamás encontrará a alguien más leal que él, que esté dispuesto a arriesgarse a todo por la gente que quiere. Porque tiene esa capacidad de liderazgo innata y siempre la acaba usando para el bien, aunque no siempre apruebe sus métodos.

Porque enamorarse de él ha sido tan fácil que no puede creer que haya conseguido aguantarse tanto. Es la muestra de que tiene una gran fuerza de voluntad.

\- Creo que no me voy a aburrir contigo –le confiesa riéndose, cuando vuelven a separarse.

Pero él vuelve a besarla. Lo hace mientras el amanecer acampa en la sala Común, mientras el castillo despierta y mientras los más madrugadores se levantan.

Se siguen besando, ya recostados en un sillón, sin contar con que ese día hay clase y ninguno de los dos están lo mínimamente descansado para hacer frente a ellas. Incluso se siguen besando cuando los primeros alumnos bajan a desayunar y les miran asombrados y susurran entre ellos.

\- Oye –le interrumpe ella, apartándose en un momento dado en el que ya no quedan más alumnos por salir de la torre-. ¿Y en qué te transformas? Porque, francamente, eso de Cornamenta suena fatal.

James se echa a reír. Se lo enseñaría si pudiera. Lo hará en cuanto tenga la menor oportunidad. Mientras, se contenta abrazándola y susurrándola al oído:

\- En un ciervo.

Lily se aparta, mirándole sorprendida. Luego se echa a reír.

\- ¿Qué? –pregunta él aun sonriendo.

Lily mira a ambos lados y comprueba que no hay nadie alrededor. Luego saca su varita del bolsillo del pijama y exclama con voz firme:

\- ¡Expecto patronum!

Y de su varita sale una grácil y elegante cierva a galope. Hace pocos días que ha conseguido dominar el hechizo, aunque nadie lo había visto hasta ahora. El profesor Bazz le ha dicho que es de las alumnas más adelantadas y que está orgulloso.

James se queda sin habla y ella se ríe, recostándose sobre él.

\- Parece que eras mi destino, de un modo u otro.

Él le rodea con brazos, riéndose por la casualidad. O no, por el destino. Por el amor.

\- Pues ya me dirás por qué te has resistido tanto, pelirroja…

Y, en ese momento, Lily es incapaz de saber por qué lo ha hecho. Tras tantos años de insultos, discusiones y enfados, es incapaz de recordar qué era lo que le frenaba para aceptar que está loca por él desde hace más tiempo del que le gustaría admitir.

* * *

 **¿Qué os ha parecido la manera de unirlos al final? Espero que os haya gustado.**

 **Hay que reconocer que Lily ya nos venía medio convencida desde hacía meses jeje Dentro de lo canon, sabemos que Lily empezó a salir en séptimo, cuando se le bajaron los humos. Pero no dijeron nada de que fuera de un día para otro, cosa que no creo. Me la imagino celosilla mientras intenta superar sus sentimientos durante unos cuantos meses…**

 **Finalmente, Lily no tiene grandes amigas en el último año pero sí comienza a intimar más con Remus y con los demás. Es la imagen que vemos que se forma después de Hogwarts. Una de tantas explicaciones, como digo.**

 **También os habréis dado cuenta de que he incluido a un personaje canon: Marlene McKinnon. Adoro su personaje, es un lienzo en blanco. No sabemos casi nada de ella. Lo único canon es que murió al poco de tomarse la fotografía de la Orden y que toda su familia se "borró" con ella. Así que cada uno la imagina de una manera. En este fic, he decidido que sea una Ravenclaw de su curso. Y, aunque me cueste la vida, trataré de cambiar su forma de ser y no juntarla con Fabian. Les adoro como pareja pero quiero explorar otras opciones con este fic.**

 **Dentro de lo canon, Sirius y Remus siempre dijeron que James había madurado el último curso. Creo que hacerle ver lo que le tocaba hacer como Premio Anual y lo frágiles que eran los pequeños en la guerra, le ayudó en ello. ¿Y cómo mejor forma de consolarlos que con una payasada?**

 **Me lo creo muy capaz. Usar el humor para rebajar tensión. Además, la lección del boggart me parece muy sabia. Y, si Remus la tenía clara, estoy segura de que alguien como James que es más gamberro, más. Eso seguro que ayudaría a conquistar a Lily.**

 **Y que Lily sea la que dé el paso, tras un descubrimiento de lealtad y locura tan grande me parece adecuado. No sé por qué, siempre me la imagino a ella llevando la iniciativa. Por cierto, el descubrimiento de ella viene con esa curiosidad innata que heredó Harry. No tengo dudas de que proviene de Lily. Si eres capaz de mirar el correo de tu hermana, puedes hacerlo todo jeje.**

 **En fin… Hasta aquí llegó Hogwarts.**

 **Nos leemos pronto con el siguiente capítulo que estoy finiquitando donde disfrutaremos de otra fecha muy especial de Halloween.**

 **Gracias por todas las lecturas y comentarios.**

 **Eva.**


	8. 1978: Unidos de por vida

**¡Hola a todos! Perdón por la tardanza pero me había quedado sin capítulos y la vida muggle me ha absorbido, impidiéndome escribir más rápido.**

 **Aquí os traigo otro capítulo. Nos hemos despedido de Hogwarts y James y Lily han dicho hola a la vida adulta. Triste y deprimente si tenemos en cuenta lo que viene pero... antes merecemos un poco de felicidad así que, ¡nos vamos de boda! Porque es rizar el rizo pensar que también esto pasó en Halloween pero es que yo soy así de chula.**

 **En este capítulo me he tomado alguna licencia porque hay muchos vacíos en la historia. Se sabe que los padres de James estaban vivos para ver casarse a su hijo pero no se dice nada de los padres de Lily (por cierto, ignoramos el nombre de los padres de Lily y eso lo dificulta MUCHO, pero bueno). También sabemos que Sirius fue el padrino de la boda pero no se menciona damas de honor. Sabemos que Lily era feliz entre amigos hombres pero, ya que han salido al mundo real, me he permitido licencias con personajes canon.**

 **También me he sacado un poco de licencia con la invención de dos personajes que solo llegan para hacer un pequeño ¿homenaje? (más bien caricaturizar) a Petunia -ausente en la boda, como sabéis-.**

 **Os dejo con James y Lily, más enamorados que nunca, en el día más feliz de sus vidas (hasta el momento).**

* * *

 **1978: Unidos de por vida**

El cielo está cubierto. El día ha amanecido oscuro y amenaza con más lluvia a cada minuto que pasa.

Lily bufa, asomándose a la ventana. ¡Se supone que iba a ser un día soleado! Los pronósticos del tiempo muggles siempre fallan. Y justo ese día. Precisamente, en su boda…

\- Lily, cariño. Deja de mirar al cielo. No va a cambiar por más que lo intentes.

La voz cariñosa de su madre le saca de sus pensamientos. Ella y la madre de James están a su lado, en esa habitación de la segunda planta de la casa de los Potter, encargándose de que todo esté bien para la ceremonia que se está organizando en el jardín.

\- Al final lloverá –se lamenta la pelirroja, apartándose de la ventana y yendo hacia ellas, que se toman un vino blanco sentadas en un elegante sillón.

Euphemia Potter deja su copa y se pone en pie para acercarse a su nuera.

\- Tranquila, querida. Todo saldrá bien. Además –añade guiñándole un ojo tras sus elegantes gafas de montura al aire-. Conozco un hechizo perfecto por si nos sorprende la lluvia. Será maravilloso, ni tus tías se enterarán.

Se refiere, más bien, a las tías de su madre. Dos hermanas que pasan de los 90, solteras y criticonas que son la única familia muggle que acudirá a su boda. Lily las conoce desde niña y nunca le agradaron. Tenían más complicidad con Petunia. El padre de Lily solía decir que eran unas viejas brujas antes de que en su casa averiguaran el verdadero significado de la palabra. Es por eso que ella tenía, hasta entonces, tan denostada la palabra bruja.

El caso es que, por su culpa, los Potter han tenido que adecuarlo todo para que su casa parezca absolutamente carente de magia. Asimismo, han advertido a los pocos invitados que hay a la ceremonia.

Su madre se levanta también del sofá.

\- Ya siento las molestias que están creando, Euphemia –se disculpa ante su suegra-. Mis hijas y yo somos su única familia viva y tenían tanta ilusión por verla vestida de novia…

\- ¡Tonterías, querida! Estamos encantados de teneros aquí –exclama la madre de James con un gesto alegre que su hijo ha heredado.

Lily sonríe pensando en James y las dos mujeres le corresponden.

\- Así quiero verte, cielo –le dice su suegra acariciándole la mejilla-. Me voy a encargar de que tengáis la boda más bonita del mundo.

\- Gracias por dejarnos celebrarla aquí, Euphemia –le responde ella sonriéndole tiernamente.

Conoció a los padres de James hace pocos meses, cuando se graduaron en Hogwarts. Para entonces, él ya le había pedido matrimonio. Y, desde entonces, ha adorado a sus suegros casi tanto como a sus padres. Sirius tenía razón sobre ellos: son las mejores personas y los más hospitalarios que existen.

Euphemia sonríe, con la emoción brillando en sus ojos. Sabe que, al igual que su madre, llorará antes de que termine la ceremonia. El reto es que ella no les siga.

\- Siempre ha sido mi sueño ver a mi niño casarse con una mujer buena y maravillosa. Ahora que se va a cumplir, no se me ocurre mejor sitio para celebrarlo que el hogar donde le crié.

\- ¿Por qué no te ayudamos a ponerte el vestido, cariño? –sugiere su madre-. Ya se va acercando la hora.

La pelirroja asiente con la cabeza y nota cómo su estómago se retuerce de los nervios. En menos de una hora será una mujer casada. Se convertirá en Lily Potter, con todo lo que eso implica. Y parece que el tiempo no pasa lo suficientemente rápido.

No ha visto a James desde hace dos días y está ansiosa. Desde que comenzaron a salir juntos, no ha pasado ni un solo día sin él. Se siente tan segura, protegida y, sobre todo, querida a su lado, en un mundo que parece que se esté derrumbando… Afortunadamente, se tienen el uno al otro y estarán más unidos a partir de ahora.

Entre su madre y su suegra le ayudan a entrar en su vestido blanco y a recolocar el pelo que le ha ayudado Dorcas a peinarse, acomodando sus rizos en elegantes tirabuzones que caen por su espalda y envuelven sus pálidos hombros.

Cuando se coloca el velo, sujeto por una elegante pero discreta tiara, Lily suspira y se queda mirándose en el espejo. Se siente rara. No parece ella misma. Pero la sonrisa de felicidad que hay en su cara es la misma que la adorna desde que James está en su vida. Y eso, en sí mismo, es lo que le convence de que casarse con 18 años es la mejor decisión de su vida aunque su instinto cerebral le haya dicho lo contrario.

\- Oh, Lily… -su madre finalmente ha sucumbido al llanto.

Euphemia le da corriendo un pañuelo y se asegura de que Lily se sienta tranquila y no acabe soltando las traicioneras lágrimas, igual que ha hecho su madre.

\- Estás preciosa, cariño –le susurra abrazándola suavemente por los hombros para no aplastar el velo y el vestido.

Lily le devuelve la sonrisa a través del espejo. En ese momento, alguien llama a la puerta. Un segundo después, la cabeza canosa del señor Potter se asoma.

\- ¿Puedo pasar o es territorio prohibido para hombres? –bromea mirando a las tres emocionadas mujeres.

Lily se ríe, reconociendo su humor. James se parece mucho a él. Quizá tiene un carácter algo más impetuoso, como el de su madre, pero su sentido del humor y su sentido de la justicia vienen de su padre.

\- Fleamont, deja de bromear y pasa de una vez. Acabaremos quedándonos heladas –le riñe su mujer.

Él accede a la habitación con una sonrisa divertida en la cara.

\- La verdad es que hace un frío que pela en los pasillos. Se nota que estamos acostumbrados a delegar en los elfos que, hoy que les hemos dado el día libre, no sabemos ni mantener la casa caliente.

Lily aprieta un poco los labios. Adora a sus suegros pero la idea de los elfos domésticos todavía le resulta esclavista y horrible. Ellos han dado el día libre a los tres elfos que tienen en casa para que no se crucen ni suceda nada inexplicable delante de sus tías. Pero, si por ella fuera, les habría dado la libertad. James bromea a veces con esa idea. Como la mayoría de los hijos de magos, no se plantea que lo elfos puedan ser libres e insiste en que así son felices y que ellos les tratan bien.

\- ¡Lily, estás hermosa! –exclama su suegro mirándola de arriba abajo-. James se va a quedar de piedra cuando te vea.

\- Tú también estás muy elegante –le piropea su nuera, al apreciar el traje de chaqueta muggle que se ha puesto para la ocasión, en vez de la típica túnica de gala.

Fleamont se mira a sí mismo orgulloso.

\- ¿Bonito, verdad? ¿Quién iba a decirlo? Los muggles tienen buen gusto para la moda. Puede que me acostumbre a esto.

La madre de Lily sonríe.

\- Gracias por todas las molestias que os estáis tomando por culpa de mis tías. Les hacía ilusión venir a la boda de Lily pero, en cuanto acabe la comida, me las llevaré para que podáis disfrutar con libertad.

\- ¡De eso nada! –asegura Euphemia-. Lo he preparado todo para que os quedéis aquí a dormir. Es la boda de tu hija, querida, debes disfrutarla hasta el final.

\- Pero esas dos nos acabarán volviendo locos a todos –se excusa su madre, claramente apurada.

Lily sabe que son tan molestas y criticonas que lo harían. Le da rabia pero era importante para su madre llevarlas.

\- No es nada que un poco de poción de sueño en un ponche no solucione, querida –Fleamont, sirviéndole otra copa de vino.

Lily ve a su madre parpadear confusa y se echa a reír.

\- Pues es una idea maravillosa –aprueba-. Es una poción inofensiva, mamá. Mejor que cualquier somnífero. Además, el señor Potter es un experto elaborador de pociones. Él inventó la poción de cabello alisadora "Sleekeazy". Y es maravillosa.

\- Un par de gotas consiguen domar toda clase de cabellos –añade él con una sonrisa. Aunque luego bufa, mirando en el espejo su escaso y cano cabello revuelto-. Casi toda clase de cabellos. Qué pena que mi hijo y yo no podamos aprovecharnos de ella.

Euphemia se ríe mientras revuelve el pelo de su marido.

\- Es marca registrada 'Potter'. Merlín no quiera que haya nada que lo dome.

Fleamont coge la barbilla de su esposa y le da un ligera beso. Lily sonríe, mirándolos tan enamorados como si se hubieran conocido el día anterior. Casi puede verse a sí misma y a James comportándose igual cuando sean ancianos.

\- Bueno, querido –dice Euphemia al separarse-. ¿Por qué no vamos a asegurarnos de que todo está bien y dejamos que las Evans tengan un poco de intimidad?

Le arrastra hacia la salida y les guiña un ojo a Lily y a la señora Evans antes de cerrar la puerta. La pelirroja se gira entonces a su madre y ve que va a volver a llorar de nuevo.

\- Mamá, no llores más. Acabaré haciéndolo yo y tendremos a una novia con los ojos rojos caminando hacia el altar.

Su madre se ríe, entre lágrimas.

\- Seguro que tenéis también un hechizo para eso.

\- Pues sí –reconoce-. Pero preferiría no tener que usar la varita ahora que me tiemblan tanto las manos.

Ambas se miran emocionadas y se dan las manos.

\- A tu padre le hubiera encantado estar aquí. Llevarte al altar –le confiesa.

Lily asiente, con más ganas de llorar que nunca.

Su padre falleció el pasado año, mientras ella aún estaba en Hogwarts. Fue inesperado. Un accidente de coche volviendo una noche del trabajo. Su madre aún no lo ha superado. Lo sabe por el modo en que se rompe su voz cada vez que habla de él. Ella también le echará de menos ese día.

\- Habría puesto el grito en el cielo al saber que me caso con 18 años.

Su madre se ríe, asintiendo mientras se seca las lágrimas cuidadosamente con el pañuelo que le ha dado Euphemia un rato antes.

\- Probablemente. Eras su princesita. Su niña pequeña y su gran ilusión. No fue una sorpresa para ninguno que Petunia se casara joven pero siempre esperábamos que tú hicieras carrera antes.

Lily la mira intensamente.

\- ¿Te ha decepcionado que me case tan pronto? –pregunta-. Sé todo lo que pensabais que haría. Yo también lo creía así. Jamás me habría imaginado que las cosas irían así. Y, sin embargo, llego a los 18 años sin saber qué quiero estudiar, si es que quiero especializarme, en qué quiero trabajar… Solo con la certeza de que quiero a James y quiero pasarme el resto de mi vida con él. ¿Te decepciona?

Su madre le acaricia la mejilla con dulzura.

\- En absoluto, tesoro. Eso significa que estás muy enamorada. Y no sabes cuánto me alegro. Yo solo quiero que tú seas feliz. Me sorprendió que me dijeras que te casabas el mismo día que me presentaste a tu novio pero ahora lo entiendo. Sé que vas a ser muy feliz y que has conocido a alguien estupendo que va a cuidarte siempre.

\- Y yo le cuidaré a él –apunta ella, firme defensora de la igualdad entre sexos, como toda mujer progresista de los 70.

\- Y tú de él –concede su madre divertida-. Lo importante es tu felicidad. Y tu padre habría pensado lo mismo.

En ese momento a Lily le da igual el vestido. Se abalanza contra su madre y la estrecha en un fuerte abrazo. Un sollozo le da a entender que esta ha vuelto a sucumbir. También siente pena porque sabe que parte de las lágrimas de su madre es por los que no estarán ese día con ellas: su padre, que habría dado lo que fuera por acompañar a Lily al altar, y Petunia, que se ha negado a acudir al enlace. Le hubiera gustado hacer algo para eliminar el sufrimiento de su madre pero ninguna de las dos cosas está al alcance de sus manos.

\- ¿Se puede?

Sirius Black es el hombre ideal para interrumpir la escena. Por supuesto, ha entrado sin llamar, como es habitual en él. Lily le reñiría pero no hay nada que pueda molestarle hoy ni quitarle la sonrisa de los labios.

Sirius cierra la puerta tras él y se apoya en ella, mientras suelta un silbido y las mira de arriba abajo.

\- Pelirroja, estás impresionante. Pero es que tu hermana está deslumbrante.

La madre de Lily suelta una carcajada, secándose las últimas lágrimas que han derramado sus ojos.

\- Sirius, sabes perfectamente que soy su madre.

Le ha conocido solo tres días antes pero ya le tiene calado. Y, por supuesto, ha caído en las redes que él tan bien sabe tejer sobre casi cualquier mujer que se encuentre en varios kilómetros a la redonda.

\- Lo siento, señora Evans –asegura Sirius con una sonrisa cautivadora, adelantándose y besándole la mano-. Aún no me acostumbro a que una mujer tan joven y atractiva pueda tener una hija ya adulta.

La señora Evans intenta ponerse seria pero el sonrojo que cubre sus mejillas le delata.

\- Voy a dejaros unos minutos mientras llevo a las tías a sentarse en las filas delanteras antes de que atropellen a alguien. Enseguida venga a recogerte, Lily.

Cuando se quedan solos, Sirius y Lily se miran emocionados.

\- ¿Cómo está? –pregunta ella con ansiedad-.

\- Le he dejado con Remus y Peter, tratando de peinarse y como un flan de nervioso –bromea él, pero su mirada se dulcifica-. Está contando los minutos para casarse contigo.

El corazón de Lily bombea con mayor rapidez por la emoción. Lo que siente por James siempre acaba superándole.

\- Solo quedan diecisiete minutos –asegura, revelándole que ella también está llevando la cuenta.

Su futuro padrino le sonríe con alegría.

\- ¿Has venido solo? –le pregunta ella, haciéndole parpadear, confuso.

\- No, he venido con Remus –le contesta-. Se está quedando en mi casa estos días. Y Peter se ha plantado allí a las seis de la mañana temiendo llegar tarde.

Lily se echa a reír. Propio de esos cuatro. Sabe que ese día se reirá con ellos. Como lleva haciéndolo desde hace más de un año. Se han convertido en sus grandes amigos, ya no solo en los de James. Sirius es como un molesto e inmaduro hermano mayor.

\- Me refiero a que si has traído pareja.

Sirius le dedica una sonrisa peligrosa. A veces, se pregunta cómo es que ella parece de las pocas que es inmune a sus encantos. Sobre todo cuando sonríe así. Es un chico guapísimo, sin duda. Y, ahora que le conoce bien, es encantador y el más leal que ha conocido. Aunque es un niño grande. James no podría tener un mejor amigo.

\- ¿Y poner más dificultades para poder robarle al novio todos los bailes posibles con la novia? –pregunta Sirius, besándole la mano con fingida coquetería.

\- Sí, claro –ella se ríe, colocándose bien el velo.

Sirius finge mover las caderas.

\- En serio. Bailo genial. De hecho, creo que deberías estrenar conmigo el baile nupcial. Causaríamos sensación. Aunque igual tus tías, las asalta cunas, no soportan tanta emoción y se caen de culo.

La risa se le corta en la garganta mientras le mira asombrada. ¿Las asaltacunas? Eso es nuevo.

\- Creo que es la primera vez que oigo que alguien les llama eso. Y la gente les llama muchas cosas, como imaginarás.

\- Pues que sepas que me han desnudado con la mirada cuando he entrado –confiesa él-. Y a Remus le han pellizcado el culo con la excusa de que el pantalón le va grande.

Lily cierra los ojos. Esa imagen no le cuesta tanto imaginarla, ahora que lo piensa.

\- Entre tú y yo, pelirroja –le confiesa Sirius con sorna-. Creo que se están preguntando por qué te casas con James y no conmigo. A mí me queda mejor el esmoquin muggle.

Y, como prueba, se pasa la mano por la americana y da una vuelta sobre sí mismo. Lily le mira con ternura. Tiene que reconocer que sí, que está guapísimo aunque parece que vaya a ser siempre un adolescente eterno.

\- Te quiero, Sirius, pero no podría casarme con alguien a quien no tomo en serio.

Él se ríe a carcajadas.

\- Y yo no podría casarme con alguien que me tome a mí en serio, así que estoy condenado a la soltería.

Ella se ríe con él, de acuerdo con ese pronóstico. Sin embargo, una ola de cariño la embriaga.

\- Al menos, nunca te faltará familia.

Y su amigo parece volverse serio también de golpe. Le vuelve a tomar la mano y la mira con cariño.

\- Cuídale, Lily. Sé que nunca ocurrirá pero, te quiere tanto, que podrías acabar con él solo rompiéndole el corazón.

Ella le mira con las lágrimas de nuevo en sus ojos.

\- No podría. Le quiero tanto como él a mí.

\- Lo sé.

La emoción en los ojos de Sirius es real. Él sabe apreciar y comprender la intensidad del sentimiento que les une como pareja. Por eso, a veces, le cuesta entender a Lily que él no sea capaz de establecer algo así con alguien.

Una música lejana comienza a sonar a lo lejos y ambos miran por la ventana. El cielo cada vez está más oscuro y Lily se ha resignado a que acabará lloviendo.

\- Esa es mi señal –anuncia Sirius-. Nos vemos en el altar. Cuñada.

Y, con un guiño divertido, abandona la habitación. Lily se queda sola, frente al espejo, y con mil mariposas bailando en su estómago al son de la marcha nupcial.

* * *

James está temblando como una hoja mientras ve a sus padres caminar orgullosos por el pasillo hasta el altar.

Están los dos muy elegantes con la ropa de gala muggle. Su padre lleva pantalones y americana negros con pajarita y su madre viste un elegante traje de falda y chaqueta de color morado que resalta sus ojos azules y hace brillar su pelo, moreno con canas, que está recogido en un precioso moño.

Mientras su padre sonríe y saluda a su escasa treintena de invitados, su madre le agarra fuerte del brazo y, con la otra mano, se seca las lágrimas tras las gafas con un pañuelo de tela.

Él se reacomoda en el traje de novio muggle, sintiéndose incómodo con cada gesto. No está acostumbrado a esa ropa. Se siente raro.

\- Cornamenta, cálmate. Vas a casarte con la mujer de tu vida, no a enfrentarte a muerte con ningún mortífago –le dice su mejor amigo, ayudándole a colocarse de nuevo su rosa blanca en la pechera.

En los últimos minutos se le ha caído ya tres veces. Desde primera fila, Remus y Peter les lanzan gestos de complicidad y de ánimo.

\- ¿Estás listo? –le pregunta Sirius, agarrándolo de los hombros con una seguridad que le gustaría poder emular ahora.

\- Nací listo para esto –le responde. Y luego suelta una risita nerviosa-. Solo espero que la novia no dé la espantada.

Sirius le da un golpe amistoso en el brazo.

\- Está tan nerviosa e impaciente como tú. Aunque mucho más guapa, tengo que decirlo. Ni yo me creo la suerte que has tenido. Lo normal es que una chica como ella no me dé ni la hora a mí; cómo para fijarse en que tú existes.

James se echa a reír, por fin desprovisto de los nervios. Sirius es único logrando calmarle solo con un par de carcajadas.

Finalmente, cuando suena la música que su madre y Remus han encantado a través de unos brillantes globos dorados, ambos se encaminan hacia el altar. Afortunadamente, las tías de Lily son demasiado viejas como para caer en todos los detalles.

Los risitas y los murmullos les acompañan por el camino. Están acostumbrados, como todas las veces que lo han vivido por los pasillos de Hogwarts. Pero esta vez es diferente. Esta vez no es por levantar la atención de las chicas sino por algo realmente importante.

No han invitado a mucha gente. Unos pocos socios y amigos de sus padres, así como las tías locas de Lily. Y los pocos amigos que han hecho esos pocos meses en la Orden del Fénix, desde que Dumbledore les ha reclutado para su organización secreta. Con algunos, han intimidado en muy poco tiempo. Imposible no hacerlo cuando te juegas la vida junto a alguien.

Desde la tercera fila ve con orgullo al profesor Dumbledore y la profesora McGonagall, que han aceptado su invitación, al igual que Hagrid, que ya se ha cargado cinco sillas hasta que su madre ha conseguido encantar un asiento especial para él. James está feliz, especialmente por tener a su profesora favorita en el día más feliz de su vida. Y, dado el orgullo con el que ella lo mira, con un pañuelo entre las manos, está claro que a ella también le ha hecho una gran ilusión ser testigo de un día tan feliz.

Cuando la música cambia, se gira con los nervios a flor de piel. Sirius se ríe en voz baja y le da de nuevo la rosa blanca que ha vuelto a tirar al suelo de tanto tocarse la chaqueta. Él se la coloca a ciegas, sin apartar la vista del pasillo. No quiere perderse el momento en el que ella aparezca.

Primero lo hacen las damas de honor. Marlene y Emmeline han tenido el detalle de aceptar la propuesta. Su novia (ya casi su mujer) no conserva grandes amigas del colegio. Nunca tuvo una cercanía muy especial con sus compañeras, cosa que él tampoco podía reprocharle. De hecho, ella bromeó en su momento con que le gustaría haber podido nombrar a Remus como su principal dama de honor. Él declinó la oferta alegando que el azul nunca ha sido su color y que las faldas de volantes no favorecían su figura.

Casualmente, o quizá hecho a posta –ha descubierto que Lily tiene un sentido del humor tan perverso como el suyo-, los vestidos de las chicas son de un intenso azul cobalto. Ambas están preciosas y discretas. Una rubia y otra morena, con sendas sonrisas de emoción y el pelo suelto, con un semi recogido que les aparta los mechones de la cara.

James tiene una gran amistad con Marlene desde sus años en Hogwarts. Aunque iban al mismo curso, nunca habían hablado demasiado hasta que, en sexto año, McGonagall lo castigó obligándole a darle clases extras de Transformaciones. Y descubrió que su compañera era una chica muy agradable, aunque tienda a ser tímida y reservada.

A Emmeline, por su parte, la han conocido hace pocos meses a través de su ingreso en la Orden del Fénix aunque, por edad, debieron coincidir en Hogwarts, pues no es mucho mayor que ellos. Pero ninguno la recuerda. También de la organización han conocido a Dorcas, Gideon, Fabian, Benjy, Frank y Alice, Edgar, Sturgis… El pequeño grupo está sentado a su izquierda, mirándole con una sonrisa. Y con las varitas preparadas ante cualquier eventualidad. Eso, seguro.

Finalmente, James deja de prestarles atención al percatarse del reflejo blanco que aparece al fondo del pasillo. Por primera vez ese día, observa a su futura esposa y jadea.

Está impresionantemente bella. Más de lo que jamás la ha visto, si es que eso es posible.

Aunque ha ido a alguna boda con sus padres, jamás lo ha hecho a una de origen muggle como la que han organizado, por lo que todo es nuevo para él. La decoración, el protocolo, la ropa… Y, ahora, lo agradece.

Porque ese vestido, ceñido en el torso y suelto de las caderas a los pies, está seguro de que resalta la belleza de Lily mucho más de lo que podría haberlo hecho cualquier túnica de novia.

Es el ser más hermoso del mundo. El corpiño, con ligeros brillantitos esparcidos por el torso, se ajusta a su prominente pecho en un escote que deja al descubierto sus brazos y sus hombros. Un sencillo velo corona su cabeza y se mezcla con sus preciosos rizos pelirrojos. Y sus ojos verdes parecen brillar más que nunca, al igual que su sonrisa.

Se ve radiante de felicidad. Y él está seguro de que tiene pinta de memo por no poder apartar la vista de ella ni de dejar de pensar en la suerte que tiene porque le haya escogido entre todos los que soñaban con tener su atención. Con tenerla a ella.

Cuando llega a su lado, ambos se sonríen. En el momento en el que toman de las manos, todos los nervios y agobios pasan. Incluso las demás personas parecen desaparecer por unos instantes.

\- Estás preciosa –le susurra James, haciendo que ella sonría más ilusionada aún, si cabe.

\- Y tú, guapísimo con ropa muggle –aprueba Lily con una risita.

El mago del Ministerio que oficia su boda tiene que carraspear para que le presten atención. Un coro de risas atraviesa el pequeño apartado del jardín donde se celebra la ceremonia, debajo de una inmensa carpa.

Cuando vuelven al mundo real, ambos se giran hacia el mago, que lleva una ridícula imitación de un esmoquin muggle, pero de un feo color verde oliva, que ha provocado los susurros aireados de las tías de Lily. Está claro que no está acostumbrado a que le pidan que se haga pasar por muggle y no parece muy ilusionado al respecto. Pero el precio extra que ha pagado el padre de James le ha convencido.

Por ello, se ve muy profesional cuando comienza a hablar.

\- Damas y caballeros. Estamos reunidos hoy aquí para celebrar la unión de dos almas fieles…

James pasa casi toda la ceremonia como en una nebulosa. No puede apartar la vista de su chica, rememorando cada instante que puede recordar desde que la conoce. Aún no puede creer que haya logrado que le corresponda. Seguro que en cualquier momento se despierta de nuevo, en su cama de Hogwarts, con 15 años, tras haber tenido un sueño imposible con ella.

Lily percibe que se ha quedado obnubilado y le aprieta las manos para traerle de vuelta a la tierra justo cuando el mago dice:

\- James Charlus Potter, ¿tomas a Lilian Eliza Evans como legítima esposa para mantenerte fiel a ella hasta el final de tu vida?

\- Por favor. Digo… -se corrige entre las risas cómplices de los invitados y su prometida-. Sí, quiero.

El mago parece haberse relajado un poco ante ese momento improvisado y sonríe cuando se dirige a Lily.

\- Y tú, Lilian Eliza Evans, ¿tomas a James Charlus Potter como legítimo esposo para mantenerte fiel a él hasta el final de tu vida?

La pelirroja está radiante.

\- Sí, quiero –y, mirándole con ternura, añade solo para ellos-. Hasta el último suspiro…

Marlene y Emmeline, que estaban lo suficientemente cerca como para oírla, suspiran a la vez. Sirius parece intentar cubrir su emoción con una risita pero, al mismo tiempo, comparte una mirada con las damas de honor y el mago que oficia la ceremonia.

Los tres se aproximan a los novios, tapando sus manos de la vista de la mayoría de los invitados. Con un guiño de ojo, el mago del Ministerio saca su varita discretamente y anuncia:

\- Entonces os declaro unidos de por vida.

Con un golpe suave que pasa inadvertido a las muggles presentes, su varita suelta un chorro de estrellas plateadas que envuelve las manos estrechadas de los novios, provocándoles una sensación cálida que atraviesa sus cuerpos.

\- ¡Que no se ve nada! –exclama, a lo lejos, una de las tías de Lily.

Ellos las ignoran. Los dos se miran las manos y luego a sí mismos, ensimismados por unos momentos.

\- Ya puedes besar a tu mujer, James –recuerda el mago, divertido.

James se apresura a hacerlo tan rápido que las risas se entremezclan con los suspiros y los aplausos. El beso es tan entusiasta que Lily le echa las manos al cuello, con ramo y todo, y se cuelga de él, aguantándose en pie apenas por la punta de los dedos.

Los merodeadores empiezan a silbar y Sirius se ríe.

\- Dejad algo para la luna de miel, anda.

Pero aún tardan un rato más en separarse, mientras siguen besándose y balanceándose. Incluso cuando lo hacen, James apoya la frente contra la de su mujer. Su mujer. Suena maravillosamente.

\- Te quiero –la dice, apretando aún más fuerte su cintura.

\- Lo sé –bromea ella riéndose y volviendo a besarle.

Antes de que vuelvan a perderse en su burbuja, Sirius los envuelve a ambos en un abrazo de oso y rompe la magia del momento.

\- ¡Chicos, que ya estáis casados! –exclama feliz.

Los dos se ríen de su payasada.

\- Lo sabemos, Canuto. Estábamos aquí –le dice su mejor amigo.

\- Ya podemos adoptarte legalmente –bromea Lily, ganándose la risa de su amigo.

\- No te pases, pelirroja. Aún soy el mayor del grupo.

\- Solo lo aparentas en tamaño –añade Marlene, que se ha acercado para abrazar a Lily con fuerza.

\- Muchísimas felicidades, chicos –dice Emmeline, sustituyéndole mientras su compañera abraza a James.

Pronto los novios se ven rodeados por los invitados que quieren felicitarlos. Sus madres lloran, el padre de James sonríe aguantándose sus lágrimas, las tías de Lily protestan porque no las dejan pasar… Y, de fondo, Hagrid se suena los mocos y grita las felicitaciones más fuerte que ningún otro invitado al darse cuenta de que no puede acceder a ellos.

* * *

Y, en medio de todo ese jaleo, de repente un ensordecedor trueno retumba en el cielo. El cielo se ha vuelto más negro que nunca y la tormenta esperada estalla sobre ellos, soltando una tromba de agua que sobresalta a todos los invitados.

Algunos, incluso, gritan. Pero los encantamientos que han realizado alrededor de la carpa son buenos y esta se vuelve impermeable. Aunque el viento que se levanta es frío y hace que los brazos de Lily se congelen casi al instante.

Los padres de James les instan a acompañar a la madre y las tías de Lily hasta el interior de su casa mientras los demás se encargan de recolocar las cosas lo más rápidamente posible, para transformar la ceremonia en su lugar de banquete.

James se quita la chaqueta y la coloca sobre los hombros de su mujer, abrazándola mientras ambos acompañan corriendo a las mujeres hasta la cocina de la casa. Afortunadamente, las tías de Lily están tan preocupadas por sus peinados que no se percatan de que las están cubriendo con sus varitas y no con paraguas reales.

Nunca han sabido de su magia y ya no es momento de contarles nada. Son demasiado mayores e indiscretas y Lily está segura de que su reacción sería mucho peor a cualquier dardo que le ha lanzado Petunia esos años.

\- Si es que esta fecha es muy mala, ya lo decía yo –se queja la hermana más vieja.

\- En cuanto esta niña dijo que la boda sería en octubre, yo sabía que llovería. No falla –añade la otra.

James y Lily las dan la espalda, ignorándolas, y viendo, colocados en el umbral de la puerta abierta, cómo los rayos se entrecruzan en el cielo, iluminándolo. James abraza por la espalda a Lily, aún envuelta en la chaqueta de su traje, que le queda grande. Ella se deja caer contra su pecho.

\- ¿Te arrepientes? –le susurra tras un rato en silencio.

James la mira extrañado.

\- De cumplirme el capricho de casarnos hoy –aclara ella devolviéndole la mirada.

Sus ojos verdes brillan más que nunca, ahora que sus rizos se han mojado un poco y el enmarcan su pálido rostro. Él está absolutamente enamorado cuando la sonríe.

\- En absoluto –asegura-. Tenías razón. Hoy era el día perfecto.

Lily sonríe a su vez y esconde la cabeza en el cuello de su marido.

\- Hoy hace un año que empezamos a salir. Sé que era más probable que lloviera ahora, y no en julio, como dijeron nuestros padres. Pero me pareció romántico hacer coincidir las fechas de nuestros aniversarios.

Su marido inclina la cabeza hasta que consigue rozar sus labios.

\- Es muy romántico. Además, hoy hace tres años que te pedí salir por primera vez.

Ella pestañea, confusa.

\- ¿Cómo puedes recordar algo así? Yo hasta perdí la cuenta de cuántas veces me lo pediste.

\- Yo también –confiesa James riéndose y abrazándola más-. Pero recuerdo muy bien esa fecha. Había estado un año muriéndome por besarte en silencio. Y ese día me lancé a coquetear de verdad. Me sentía más vivo y valiente que nunca. E hice el idiota, por supuesto.

\- Ojalá pudiera recordarlo yo también –Lily suspira, cerrando los ojos.

\- Por la mañana, me venciste magistralmente en un duelo. Y, por la tarde, te salvé de caerte en la biblioteca. Ninguna de las dos veces me tomaste en serio, pelirroja.

Lily abre los ojos, asombrada por su gran memoria.

\- ¿Cómo puedes acordarte?

Pero James se echa a reír, dejando de ser malo y revelándole por qué se acuerda tan bien.

\- La verdad es que recuerdo el por qué me sentía más vivo que nunca -repite-. Hoy hace tres años que me convertí en animago por primera vez. Lo recuerdo bien porque coincidió con el banquete de Halloween y Lunático se pasó toda la noche consiguiéndonos dulces mientras Sirius, Peter y yo nos revolcábamos de dolor y cansancio en nuestra habitación.

Lily se echa a reír y, por un momento, tiene un ligero recuerdo de James sujetando la escaleras en la que se había subido para coger un libro y mirándola con su característica sonrisa traviesa.

\- Tendría que haberte dicho que sí la primera vez –se lamenta.

\- Antes, tenía que ganármelo –reconoce él.

Y Lily le corresponde con un tierno beso cargado de sentimientos.

\- ¿No creéis que pueden tardar mucho en recolocarlo todo? –se preguntó una de las tías en voz alta, dándose la vuelta. James saltó en ese momento, justo a tiempo de impedir que viera a Remus mover la varita y levantar el altar como si fuese una pluma-. ¡Se va a hacer tarde para comer!

\- Si es que eso de hacer la boda tan tarde…

James y Lily comparten una mirada cómplice, al igual que con la madre de la pelirroja, y los tres sonríen con resignación.

\- Pronto acabarán –les tranquiliza Lily.

\- Somos muchos a trabajar, no se preocupen –añade James con guiño simpático-. ¿No quieren tomar algo antes? ¿Un poco de agua?

Se ríe solo de su propio chiste. Porque, si algo van a tener de sobra ese día, es agua. Su suegra le acepta la invitación y Lily, sintiéndolo mucho, se queda apartada con sus tías, que la miran de arriba abajo.

Aunque la magia ha ayudado a conservar su vestido y peinado, unas gotas se han colado y le han quitado parte de la perfección. A ella no le importa y sabe que a James tampoco, pero sus tías criticonas siempre tienen algo que decir.

\- Estás muy guapa, Lilian –le dice la más joven, tomándola por sorpresa-. Si acaso, podrías haber comido un poco más estos meses. Unos kilitos te habrían sentado mejor.

\- Pero estás mona, niña –recalca la mayor haciéndole una radiografía completa. Luego se acerca a ella, como para que James no les oiga, aunque no baja la voz suficiente-. Eso sí, podías haberte buscado un novio mejor armado. Guapete de cara pero, ¿qué quieres que diga? Tiene las rodillas huesudas.

\- Y tiene poco culo –coincide su hermana.

James, que estaba fingiendo beberse un vaso de agua, sufre un ataque de risa y acaba empapado. Lily intenta mantenerse seria mientras procura que no se giren y vean, a través de la ventana, cómo sus suegros y sus amigos hacen volar todos los asientos y los transforman en un comedor con una preciosa pista de baile en el centro.

* * *

La madre de Lily sufre con cada una de las críticas que sueltan las tías ante el poco culo de James, ya que, al estar medio sordas, hablan demasiado alto sin darse cuenta. Pero James parece francamente divertido. Lily también lo toma con humor aunque, finalmente, agradece muchísimo cuando Peter aparece para anunciar que ya está todo listo.

El banquete pasa enseguida, entre las risas y el murmullo de los pocos invitados que hay. La comida es sencilla y adecuada, tal y como querían sus dos madres. La lluvia persiste y el cielo se oscurece cada vez más pero, en ese ambiente que se ha vuelto cálido y luminoso por arte de magia, todo parece una isla en medio de un mar embravecido.

Cuando llega la hora del discurso del padrino, Lily se remueve nerviosa y mira a Sirius, algo temerosa. Adora al mejor amigo de su marido. Es la persona más leal que conoce y sabe que daría la vida por James sin dudarlo un instante. Pero tiene ideas peligrosas y un lenguaje que no es el más adecuado para que lo escuche su madre. Y no digamos sus tías.

Sirius, que está algo borracho tras varias copas durante la comida, se pone en pie al lado de James y le coloca la mano en el hombro.

\- Cornamenta… No puedo creer que hayas sido el primer en pasar por el altar. Aunque, habiendo conseguido a una chica como Lily, no es de extrañar que tuvieras prisa por formalizarlo antes de que se te escape –las risitas acompañan al comentario, que se hacen más fuertes cuando James hace un gesto gracioso, indicando que esa era su intención-. ¡Por cierto! Que sepáis que lo de Cornamenta es una broma entre amigos desde hace varios años. No tiene nada que ver con que nuestra pelirroja se haya portado mal.

Las risas continúan y Lily esconde la cara entre las manos, sonrojada. Están sentadas lejos pero casi puede escuchar, desde su asiento, los comentarios de sus tías.

\- No voy a extenderme porque sé que Lily me teme cada vez que abro la boca –aclara Sirius. El ambiente es muy jocoso e, incluso, ella se ríe también-. Solo…

Parece que el alcohol ha afectado también a Sirius de un modo emocional, porque aprieta el hombro de James y a Lily le parece ver que las lágrimas se agolpan en sus ojos.

\- James, tú eres mi hermano. Eres más que mi familia, el mejor amigo con el que podía soñar. Has estado siempre ahí, al igual que tus padres, dándome apoyo y un hogar. Eres la mejor persona del mundo. Ni sé el tiempo que llevas enamorado de esta mujer, algo que cada vez entiendo más, te lo juro. Pero si sé que nadie la va a querer nunca como tú, que darías la vida por ella sin dudarlo. Y eso, amigo, es lo que me asegura que vais a ser muy felices juntos.

Lily ha comenzado a llorar de emoción. Se imaginaba algo jocoso y bromista pero Sirius parece hablar con el corazón en la mano. Y a él le cuesta tanto abrir sus sentimientos que eso enternece aún más el corazón de la pelirroja.

\- Lily –continúa, dirigiéndose a ella, que le sonríe-. Sabes que tú y yo empezamos con mal pie. Ya no te digo cuando nos conocimos de críos, sino cuando James y tú empezasteis a salir. Me resistía un poco a que nuestro grupo se viera, de pronto, invadido por chicas y que tú empezaras a pasar tiempo con nosotros. Pero tú me supiste poner en mi sitio más de una vez y me demostraste que eres más inteligente que todos nosotros juntos. Y sé que eres mandona y algo moralista pero, sobre todo, eres una mujer valiente, dulce, llena de valores y sabes ser muy divertida cuando te relajas.

Un coro de risas atraviesa el lugar y Lily debe sorber para evitar que las lágrimas le cierren la garganta.

\- Solo quiero pedirte que sigas siendo así. Que nos riñas, nos hagas ver lo que hacemos mal y nos obligues a crecer. Que sigas siendo tan perversamente divertida como para saber tomarme el pelo. Y, sobre todo, que sigas queriendo a mi hermano como lo has hecho hasta ahora. Él es feliz gracias a ti y espero que ambos lo sigáis siendo siempre. Porque vosotros nos dais esperanza a los demás y, si alguien se merece esa felicidad, sois vosotros. Os quiero.

De golpe Lily se levanta, adelantándose a James, que también se ha emocionado. Sirius no lo ve venir pero la pelirroja se arroja sobre él hecha un mar de lágrimas. Los presentes aplauden y vitorean y Sirius y Lily se funden en un apretado abrazo al que se une inmediatamente James.

Los tres unidos se felicitan. Lloran y ríen al mismo tiempo. Y los demás les miran emocionados. Padres, amigos, antiguos profesores, compañeros… Todos son conscientes de que hay muchos vínculos en ese abrazo grupal.

Saben que Sirius siempre necesitó una familia y la encontró con James. Y que, cuando este comenzó a salir con Lily, temió perder a su mejor amigo. Y es cierto que, al principio, se resistió un poco a esa relación. Pero también saben que ahora Sirius adora a Lily, que es ya parte de su familia y daría la vida por ella también.

Saben que James y Lily están locos el uno por el otro. Que son el amor de la vida del otro y se necesitan para ser felices. Pero, también, que Lily jamás conseguiría separar a James de Sirius. Y que ella jamás lo intentaría porque, desde el momento en que aceptó casarse con su novio, supo que no solo se casaría con el hombre de su vida sino que aceptaba agregar a un hermano a su familia. Uno mejor que la que dejaba atrás y no había querido ni presentarse el día de su boda. Uno que la valoraba y quería tal y como era.

* * *

Ese día hay baile nupcial. James ha intentado evitarlo y Lily ha insistido. Por lo tanto, a nadie le extraña que ella se haya salido con la suya. Siempre consigue convencerle.

Es cierto que su marido es muy patoso bailando. Todo lo ágil que es con la escoba y para ser sigiloso cuando organiza alguna de las suyas, es comparable a la torpeza de sus dos pies izquierdos en la pista.

Por eso, han ensayado algo muy sencillo. Simplemente se abrazan y se balancean. James está más rígido de lo normal, sintiendo las miradas de todos sobre él para algo que no se le da bien, para variar. Pero Lily consigue que se olvide de todo y de todos. Como siempre.

Con los brazos alrededor de su cuello, la pelirroja acaricia suavemente el remolino parado e ingobernable que se le forma en la nuca. Está totalmente pegada a él, con los labios acariciando esa parte de su cuello que hace que le tiemblen las rodillas.

Es su mujer. La idea aún se le hace extraña pero un sentimiento de pertenencia e, incluso, uno un poco más censurable como el de posesión se hacen paso en su pecho. Pero, sobre todo, le invade una mezcla de dicha y miedo. Es irónico pero ambas cosas se entrelazan entre sí mientras la abraza fuerte por la cintura, con una mano en las puntas de su glorioso cabello.

Porque están unidos para toda la vida, como siempre ha querido. Juntos, unidos, fuertes y felices. Pero el miedo también es parte de ello. Porque hace mucho tiempo que Lily no es ese ser perfecto e inalcanzable que miraba desde la otra punta de la clase o con la que soñaba por las noches cuando los demás se dormían y él no podía controlar sus impulsos. Ahora es real, es su otra mitad. Y la sola idea de perderla se le hace tan insoportable que no puede evitar apretar su abrazo, como si así pudiera protegerla de todo lo que quiere hacerle daño en el ese mundo.

Lily lo nota y se aparta lo justo para mirarle a los ojos.

\- ¿Estás bien?

James sonríe.

\- Ya sabes que soy un bailarín desastroso –asegura, quitando de su cabeza todos los demás pensamientos.

\- Pero yo no quería hacer una demostración de danza. Solo quería bailar con mi marido.

Cuando Lily habla, todo tiene sentido. Cree que podría convencerle de casi cualquier cosa. Una sonrisa estúpida se forma en su cara mientras se inclina para besarla suavemente.

\- No tienes idea de lo muchísimo que te quiero, pelirroja.

\- Y yo más a ti, Potter –bromea Lily, enfatizando su apellido.

Solo le llama así cuando quiere bromear y coquetear. Y alguna vez en la que se enfada muchísimo con él. Pero ese no es el caso. Acariciando su nariz con la de él, James la mira divertido.

\- Eso es imposible, _Potter_.

Quiere ser el primero en llamarla con su apellido de casada. La emoción hace que le brille más la mirada y a Lily le ocurre igual. El beso que ella le da después de eso quizá es más largo e intenso de lo debido, para hacerlo delante de todos sus invitados. Las risas de los demás les recuerdan que no están solos y ambos se separan con unas sonrisas azoradas y divertidas.

* * *

Lily no para ese día. Se ríe, se hace fotos con todos y, sobre todo, baila toda la tarde. A veces con su suegro, otras con Sirius, otras con Remus e, incluso, una nefasta canción con Peter en la que descubre que existe alguien que baila peor que James.

Echa de menos a su padre. Le hubiera encantado poder compartir ese baile con él en su boda. Pero sus amigos y su familia no le dejan lugar a la nostalgia. Incuso Fleamont desliza pronto la poción de sueño en las bebidas de sus tías y le da a su madre un respiro para poder disfrutar de la boda en paz.

Su suegro, con ese sentido del humor que ha heredado James, le hace reír a carcajadas, igual que consigue Sirius. Aunque su amigo no mentía: baila muy bien. Lo prueba marcándose un elaborado e improvisado baile con ella pero, también, sacando a bailar a su madre y a la de James y consiguiendo convencer a Marlene y Emmeline para que bailen a la vez con él.

\- Es el único trío que voy a tener hoy, me temo. A no ser que estas bellas señoritas se animen a bailar algo para mayores de edad –se lamenta en voz alta, haciendo reír a James y Peter a carcajadas.

Emmeline rueda los ojos y se marcha, tan digna, elegante y distante como suele ser. Prometió quedarse si Sirius se comportaba pero seguro que él no lo recuerda. O no le importa, que también puede ser.

\- A veces eres un guarro, tío –le reprocha Remus-. ¿No ves que puedes llegar a ofender?

\- Era una broma, Lunático. Si te hubieras terminado la copa que te di antes, la habrías pillado –bromea Sirius.

Pero es él quien se la ha tomado y, por tanto, el que está seriamente borracho. Eso implica que no es su momento de mayor autocontrol. Agarra de la cintura a Marlene, que se ha quedado al no tener claro si ofenderse o no, y la hace girar sobre sí misma.

\- Vamos, McKinnon. Atrévete con un vals.

Marlene lanza una mirada a James, que le tranquiliza con un guiño. Ella no tiene tan tratado a Sirius y no sabe hasta qué punto puede ser peligroso en su estado. Pero James sabe que su amigo solo tiene peligro cuando abre la boca. Ni siquiera en su momento de mayor inconsciencia sería capaz de hacer daño o pasarse de listo con una mujer.

Mientras Marlene se rinde y deja que Sirius la guíe, con más acierto de lo que cabría esperar dado su etílico estado, Lily saca a James a bailar de nuevo. Él también ha bebido bastante, así que se deja arrastrar a la pista pero es más torpe aún de lo normal.

La abraza con fuerza, dejando caer la mano por su espalda más de lo que lo habría hecho en público si hubiera estado sobrio y, con la otra mano, la enmarca la cara.

\- Pelirroja, me tienes loquito –asegura, arrastrando demasiado las palabras.

Lily le sonríe.

\- Me lo has dicho cincuenta veces en la última hora –le recuerda, aunque duda de que él se acuerde.

\- Y lo que te queda –anticipa James, con una borrosa sonrisa, pasando su dedo pulgar por sus labios-. Pienso decírtelo toooodos los días de tu vida. Y van a ser muchos.

\- Y todos los pasaré contigo –recalca ella, besándole en la yema del dedo.

James la abraza más fuerte y sube su mano lentamente por su espalda, trazando su columna vertebral. La respiración de Lily se agita y ve que sus pupilas se ensanchan. Afortunadamente, sabe que él provoca en ella lo mismo que ella en él.

\- ¿Crees que nos echarán de menos si nos marchamos ya? –sugiere, apartándole la larga melena del hombro.

Ella echa ambos brazos a su cuello y le abraza. Le respira justo encima de su oreja un segundo antes de morderle suavemente el lóbulo. Luego se pone de puntillas, escuchando su acelerada respiración, y le susurra al oído:

\- ¿Qué más da? Tenemos derecho a desaparecer.

James está excitado y divertido al mismo tiempo.

\- Que sepas que tengo la capa de invisibilidad lista.

Y es cierto. La tiene debajo de la mesa principal, esperando desde hace horas una oportunidad para escaquearse y quedarse a solas con su mujer. Un guiño de Lily y va a buscarla, sin importar que se lleve un par de sillas por delante y atropelle a Edgar Bones y Elphias Doge, que se habían acercado a hablar con él.

Nadie se da cuenta del momento en el que James desaparece. Ni tampoco cuando Lily se evapora bajo un abrazo protector. Pasa un rato antes de que alguno se percate de que ninguno de los novios está allí, disfrutando de su fiesta. Cuando lo hacen, las risitas se extienden por toda la pista y los comentarios jocosos se dicen en voz baja entre los amigos más íntimos.

\- Espero que sigan cuidándose –advierte Sirius-. Aún soy muy joven para ser tío.

* * *

 **Quizá soy mala creando a unas tías mayores y malas que recuerdan a Petunia, lo sé. Pero entre ella y tía Muriel forman un personaje que tenía que tener su momento para tocar las narices en la boda. No todo iba a ser color de rosa. Además, me suelo reír con los personajes de señoras mayores metetes. Y, encima, me hacía ilusión la idea de una boda muggle para ellos. Es extravagante y, teniendo en cuenta que estaban rodeados de magos, invitaba poco. Pero así Lily reivindica sus raíces.**

 **Por otro lado, me imagino una Lily fuerte e independiente. Así que quería que ella ofreciera una explicación de por qué se casa con 18 años y no parece tener más planes de futuro. La guerra elimina cualquier plan de futuro y el amor es la respuesta a una boda tan precipitada. Así de fácil.**

 **No sabemos casi nada de las bodas mágicas pero, como esta es en formato muggle, me he limitado a copiar el esquema de la boda de Bill y Fleur y he eliminado la mayor parte de los elementos mágicos. Excepto la música. Eso de equipos musicales en plena tormenta… no lo veo. Y no tenemos más detalles, así que odiemos juntos a Harry por no estar más pendiente de los detalles, o a JK por no querer molestarse en pensarlos.**

 **Sí, he puesto a McGonagall, Hagrid, Dumbledore y la Orden del Fénix en la boda. No se sabe casi nada de la boda pero parecía un momento feliz, no como el apresurado y solitario bautizo de Harry. Y eran su entorno, así que me pareció plausible. Y McGonagall era la profesora favorita de James y quería que estuviera ahí llorando cuál magdalena de chocolate.**

 **Por otro lado, me he inventado el segundo nombre de Lily. Así, con todo el morro. Pero es que he buscado y rebuscado. Y no hay segundo nombre. En una saga en la que todo el mundo lo tiene. Así que se lo he otorgado. Uno clásico y muy británico que se pronuncia 'Elaisa'.**

 **Y llega mi homenaje particular a algo maravilloso que nació en los 70 (no solos nuestros merodeadores): Star Wars. Sé que entonces no había salido el Imperio Contraataca, que se estrenó en 1980, pero ese: "Te quiero. Lo sé" es mi homenaje particular a Han y Leia.**

 **El discurso de Sirius me ha costado mucho… Tenía que ser emotivo pero también tan alegre como lo era él entonces. Espero haberlo conseguido. Y ya siento que Remus no tuviera más protagonismo pero no me encajaba en la historia. Claramente, eran Sirius y James por encima de todo en esa amistad.**

 **Por cierto, James bailando es Harry. Es que me lo imagino tal cual. Alguien que es capaz de ser ágil a treinta metros del suelo sujeto solo a un incómodo palo de escoba y resulta que no sabe coordinar sus dos pies en tierra firme. Me apetecía resaltarlo.**

 **Y Sirius haciendo comentarios subidos de tono y ofendiendo a chicas desde tiempo inmemoriales… No olvidemos que ya no está en Hogwarts, ahora da con mujeres de verdad que no caen en una sonrisa bonita. Y siempre me he imagino a Emmeline fría, en plan diva –lo cual adoro de ella-. Por otro lado, a Marlene la imagino más cálida, amable e incluso tímida, más que reservada. Llamadme loca.**

 **Y ellos dos escapándose de su propia boda con la capa de invisibilidad. Soy una romántica empedernida, lo sé...**

 **¡Espero que este capítulo os haya gustado! Me pondré manos a la obra con el siguiente, que se avecinan curvas y tiempos más oscuros.**

 **Eva.**


	9. 1979: Eres lo que más quiero

**¡Hola a todos! ¿Qué tal? Lo primero de todo, por adelantado. ¡Feliz Navidad!**

 **Siento la tardanza pero el mundo muggle me ha consumido y, para el capítulo que viene, he necesitado mucha inspiración. Muchas partes de este capítulo las he escrito y borrado varias veces, insatisfecha. Es algo muy personal y, al mismo tiempo, un reto. Así que espero haber acertado esta vez, porque las musas llegaron de golpe el 17, con la previa a mi cumpleaños.**

 **Nos vamos ya a 1979. Cada vez cuesta más escribir estos capítulos porque hablamos de un mundo en guerra, que se precipita cada vez más hacia el final. James y Lily no son nunca más unos niños o adolescentes que puedan huir del mundo real. Pero espero haber captado la esencia de este momento que están viviendo.**

 **En el Halloween de 1979, en teoría, no pasó nada relevante que sepamos. Es decir, lo único que sabemos de ese año es que Voldemort iba tomando poder, que Dumbledore seguía intentando mantener la Orden del Fénix, que James, Lily y sus amigos estaban involucrados y también es el año en el que, en teoría, Regulus Black murió.**

 **Partiendo de esa base, y basándome en teorías de fans y escritos de JK Rowling, me he centrado en este capítulo. Porque he hecho cálculos y ese 31 de octubre puede que pasase algo muyyy importante que ya veremos al final del capítulo.**

 **Lo único que advierto es que aquí es donde el fic adquiere el sentido en el rating M. Así que, lo advierto, ESTE CAPÍTULO CONTIENE CONTENIDO SEXUAL EXPLÍCITO. Leedlo bajo vuestra responsabilidad. Y no olvidéis que todo pertenece a JK Rowling.**

* * *

 **1979: Eres lo que más quiero**

De todos los escenarios en los que se ha imaginado su primer aniversario de boda, Lily jamás creyó que, precisamente, ese día se levantara sin su marido.

El último día de octubre de 1979 amanece frío y lluvioso. Más que el año pasado. Porque el tiempo no ha hecho más que empeorar desde que la guerra ha avanzado y los dementores se han hecho dueños de los cielos. Los esfuerzos de los magos y brujas son inmensos para impedir que estos tomen poblaciones enteras y ataquen a muggles, exponiéndolos ante la comunidad no mágica.

Lily se despierta esa mañana y lo primero que hace es mirar el otro lado de la cama, vacío y liso, que demuestra que nadie ha dormido en él; como no lo ha hecho en noches pasadas. Después, se fija en el alfeizar de la ventana para asegurarse de que no hay una lechuza esperándola.

En parte, es buena la ausencia de noticias porque las malas corren más rápido. Pero han pasado ya tres semanas desde que James se fue con Sirius para cumplir una misión para Dumbledore. Tres semanas sin saber de él, preguntándose si volverá a verlo con vida.

Para colmo, la última vez que estuvieron juntos, discutieron. Casi ni se acuerda del motivo o, al menos, ya no le parece tan importante mientras lo echa terriblemente de menos. Pero no quiere ni pensar que le haya dicho sean palabras llenas de ira.

Pensando en él, Lily se viste y se dirige a desayunar, atravesando los pasillos de su hogar, cada vez más llenos de fotografías de ellos dos junto a amigos y familiares. La principal, que cuelga encima de la chimenea del salón, es una imagen ampliada de ellos dos el día de su boda. Él la agarra de la cintura y la hace girar, al tiempo que ella se ríe y se pone de puntillas para darle un tierno beso en la boca.

Mientras desayuna en silencio, no deja de estar atenta a la puerta por si ese es el día en el que James regresa a casa, sano y salvo. Su mirada se encuentra con la foto que queda justo frente a ella, en la pared del pasillo, que les retrata a ellos dos con sus suegros la pasada Navidad. Lily siente un pequeño dolor de estómago. Los padres de James murieron el pasado mes de agosto, de manera repentina, tras contraer viruela de dragón. Lo que, quizá, explique que se haya vuelto tan sobreprotector. Y lo que, a su vez, es la fuente de sus discusiones.

No es la primera vez que discuten, por supuesto. Ambos tienen demasiado carácter y, a veces, ven las cosas de un modo totalmente opuesto. Pero siempre acaban solucionándolo. Es la primera vez que rompen la regla no escrita de no irse a dormir enfadados el uno con el otro. Las circunstancias impidieron que lo solucionaran antes de que él tuviera que marcharse.

Un ruido en la ventana le sobresalta pero no es James, sino una lechuza parda que tiene un pequeño pergamino atado en la pata. La deja pasar y le da una galleta y le pone un cuenco de agua mientras el animal reposa encima de la mesa y extiende la pata hacia ella, que la toma con ansiedad y desenvuelve el pequeño pergamino con manos temblorosas.

No es la letra alargada y apresurada de James, según puede apreciar. Reconoce de inmediato la letra curva y fina de Albus Dumbledore.

" _Por la presente, convoco una reunión urgente en el cuartel a las diez. Es un tema de seguridad para la Orden. No faltéis"_.

De inmediato, su corazón comienza a latir con fuerza. Frunce el ceño y mira su reloj de muñeca. Aún tiene tiempo, por lo que se apresura a arreglarse para acudir a la cita. Quiere llegar cuanto antes. Y, por dentro, reza para que el tema no sea, concretamente, sobre la seguridad del cabezota de su marido.

* * *

Con esas ganas de quitarse esa mala sensación del cuerpo, es de las primeras en llegar al cuartel. Marlene, Emmeline y Benjy ya han llegado y la reciben con una sonrisa tranquilizadora, adivinando sus pensamientos funestos.

\- ¿Ha pasado algo? –pregunta cuando se une al grupo.

Benjy se encoge de hombros.

\- No sabemos nada. Estábamos comentando que puede que Moody tenga información nueva.

\- O que Sirius y James hayan regresado de su misión –sugiere Marlene, que está mordiéndose las uñas con nerviosismo.

-Fabian y Gideon también estaban con algo nuevo –recuerda Emmeline.

Ansiosos, esperan a que todos lleguen para enterarse de qué ha ocurrido. Poco después de Lily, llega Remus, a quien hace tiempo que no ve. Ahora que lo piensa, Remus también lleva una temporada desaparecido.

\- Lunático –le saluda con una pequeña sonrisa yendo hacia él.

En el último año, se han acostumbrado a llamarse por apodos cuando están en misiones y ha tomado el hábito de llamar a los amigos de su marido con los que él usa.

Remus la recibe con una cálida sonrisa, como es habitual. Tiene aspecto descuidado y heridas en la cara, como también es habitual. Ahora que lo piensa, la luna llena debió ser hace pocos días. Y James y Sirius no han podido estar para acompañarle, como es lo usual en ellos. Tampoco es habitual que Remus se muestre esquivo con ella pero así lo percibe.

\- Hola Lily –le saluda. Y parece tan afable como siempre solo que no la mira a los ojos y su sonrisa es cálida pero parece distante. Mira por encima de su hombro-. ¿No está Cornamenta?

Lily hace una mueca.

\- Fue a una misión, con Sirius –le informa. Porque acaba de darse cuenta de que Remus ha estado desaparecido desde antes de que sus amigos se fueran.

Remus asiente pensativamente y saluda a Dorcas, que acaba de llegar. No pregunta más sobre la misión. Lily le analiza extrañada porque hay algo en él que está raro. Parece un poco indiferente a todo. Y eso es algo que hace Remus cuando algo le preocupa y quiere ocultarlo. Ha estado demasiado centrada en James últimamente y no recuerda la última vez que ha visto a su amigo pero está segura de que han pasado, al menos, un par de meses y no entiende el porqué de su actitud distante.

\- ¿Dónde te has metido? –le pregunta a bocajarro.

Él parece ponerse nervioso.

\- ¿Qué? Oh… Bueno. Dumbledore me pidió un favor. Acabo de regresar.

\- ¿De dónde?

Lily es consciente de que siempre es demasiado curiosa pero no puede evitarlo. Está preocupada y necesita centrarse en algo más que esperar que las malas noticias sobre James entren por la puerta.

Remus se mueve incómodo pero no contesta. Parece aliviado cuando Peter llega, seguido de Sturgis Podmore, que los saluda a los tres con un asentimiento vago.

Enseguida Remus y Peter comienzan a cuchichear entre ellos y Lily hace una mueca al comprender que Remus se ha escapado de su interrogatorio. Es bueno mostrándose esquivo cuando tiene un secreto que guardar. Ya lo hizo anteriormente con su licantropía. Y eso no es bueno para una curiosa natural como es ella.

Pero la llegada de los Longbottom también la distrae, porque acaba alejándose de los dos amigos de su marido casi sin darse cuenta. Alice siempre es alguien perfecto para acercarse cuando necesitas calmarte y no dejarte llevar por el pánico. Ha servido de mucha ayuda para ella esas últimas semanas, lo que ha llevado a que traben una buena amistad.

Apenas unos minutos después, Dumbledore llega acompañado de Alastor Moody. Un momento después, James Potter y Sirius Black entran por la puerta. Lily jadea mientras inspecciona el aspecto de su marido, que parece algo sucio y más despeinado de lo usual, pero ileso.

Ambos visten dos camisetas idénticas que se hicieron hace un tiempo con el emblema del fénix en dorado. Algo fanfarrón e, incluso, imprudente, que le valió a James otra discusión con Lily. Porque casi nadie ha oído hablar de la Orden del Fénix pero los pocos que sí lo han hecho son precisamente los que habría que evitar que les relacionaran con ella. Pero James y Sirius nunca han sido muy cuidadosos y parecen encantados de proclamar sus ideales, incluso cuando estos se van haciendo cada vez más peligrosos.

Está a punto de saltar sobre él, ignorando que aún está molesta por su discusión, cuando la mirada cautelosa de James se lo impide. Saben entenderse bien sin palabras y su expresión es seria. Hay asuntos más importantes que tratar.

\- Gracias por venir –dice Dumbledore iniciando de inmediato la reunión.

Todos callan al mismo tiempo y proceden a sentarse en la larga mesa que hay en la habitación, observando en silencio a su jefe. Para sorpresa de Lily, James y Sirius se sientan junto a él. El asiento libre que ella había dejado a su lado lo ocupa Marlene, que le coge la mano bajo la mesa. Es evidente que ha entendido su expresión desolada y quiere apoyarla.

Aunque está aún molesta por la reacción de su marido, trata de encontrar su mirada para que le explique qué ha ocurrido pero no lo consigue. Tras haberla mirado una vez, James está centrado cuchicheando con Sirius y pendiente de Dumbledore.

\- Os he reunido aquí porque ha ocurrido algo que nos obliga a tomar precauciones añadidas – explica el también director de Hogwarts con seriedad. Después mira a James y Sirius por un momento-. Esta noche, cuando cumplían un encargo mío, James y Sirius han sido localizados –todos jadean y Lily vuelve a analizar el estado de su marido, que rueda los ojos y hace una mueca divertida como si considerara exagerada la reacción de los demás-. No sabemos cómo ha ocurrido ni a través de qué medios. Pero debemos extremar las precauciones para asegurarnos de que no nos han seguido ni nos tienen localizados como miembros activos de la Orden.

\- ¿Cómo ha sido? –pregunta Frank, tomando una expresión muy profesional.

Lily sabe que tienen suerte de contar con él, Moody y Alice. Al igual que con Dorcas, que es inefable en el Ministerio.

Dumbledore mira a James y a Sirius, que se turnan para contar cómo, en mitad de la misión, apreciaron que tres mortífagos les estaban siguiendo. Pese a que utilizaron la endemoniada moto de Sirius (que Lily está segura de que algún día les acabará matando), no consiguieron perderles de vista y acabaron con una persecución por mitad de Londres que involucró a unos policías muggles.

Aunque las cosas se han quedado en una mera anécdota y consiguieron escapar ilesos, además de que Moody se ha encargado de desmemorizar a los muggles, la situación se ha tornado peligrosa. ¿Cómo empezaron a seguirlos? ¿Fue casualidad, mientras estaban donde no debían? ¿O les estaban monitoreando por saberles miembros de la Orden?

\- Ahora también tenemos que averiguar, si esto último es cierto, si han estado siguiendo a alguno más –añade Dumbledore cuando ellos terminan.

Y, por primera vez en varios minutos, Lily se encuentra con la mirada de su marido. Se da cuenta, por su expresión, de que él ha estado preocupado por ella. Puede que, incluso, más que de él mismo. Maldito idiota…

La reunión se extiende por una hora más, mientras Dumbledore y Moody les aconsejan medidas para asegurar su seguridad y para comprobar que no han sido seguidos por nadie.

Cuando dan por finalizada la reunión, Lily se pone en pie de inmediato. Ahora que llega el momento de enfrentarse a James, está insegura. No se arrepiente de la postura que tomó la última vez pero sí de algunas palabras que pronunció. Y no sabe cómo estará él con ello después de tres semanas rumiándolas.

Aunque tendría que recordarse más a menudo que su marido puede ser muchas cosas pero no es rencoroso. James se incorpora aún más rápido que ella y cruza la distancia que los separaba en dos zancadas, estrechándola en sus brazos.

Lily gime en voz baja al sentir su cuerpo y su olor tan característico mientras se entierra en sus brazos y en su cuello.

\- ¿Estás bien? –le pregunta al cabo de varios minutos, sin apartar la cara de su cuello.

James asiente con la cabeza, posando un tierno beso en su cabello.

\- No ha pasado nada. Ha sido una tontería, en realidad, pero ya sabes cómo es Dumbledore.

Una tontería. Muy típico de él, minimizar las cosas que le pasan a él y exagerar las de ella… Eso provoca que Lily se separe y le mire con el ceño fruncido.

\- Claro, una tontería –bufa con todo el sarcasmo que puede reunir-. Una tontería porque os ha pasado a ti y a Sirius. Y vosotros podéis con esto y más. Pero, si me hubiera ocurrido a mí ,lo habrías exagerado hasta el extremo y me habrías querido impedir salir de casa.

James la mira enfadado también.

\- No empecemos de nuevo con eso –le advierte, con un tono que la vuelve a encender.

Porque si siempre ha sido protector con ella, lo cierto es que las discusiones de este tipo han sido una tónica habitual desde que murieron los padres de James. Y, aunque sabe que él la considera muy capaz, no soporta que sea tan sobreprotector. Y menos que la ordene nada. Eso sí que no lo tolera.

La última vez, en medio de una misión que, en apariencia, parecía inofensiva, los dos acabaron encontrándose frente al propio Lord Voldemort, sin comerlo ni beberlo. No era la primera vez que ocurría, ya que había sucedido otra vez hacía unos meses. Pero James se comportó de un modo muy posesivo y, en cuanto estuvieron a salvo, le lanzó un discurso machista y retrógrado con el que básicamente pretendía reducir la lucha de Lily a papeleo para la Orden y no más salidas a batallas mientras él sí seguía al pie del cañón.

Por supuesto, ella había reaccionado de golpe, oponiéndose a semejante estupidez. Jamás sería la mujer que se queda a salvo en casa, esperando a su marido y rezando porque volviera sano y salvo. Ella era tan válida como él para poder enfrentar a esa situación. Y, si él no era capaz de verlo, le obligaría a hacerlo.

Se gritaron muchas barbaridades y, cuando no les había dado tiempo a arreglarlo, Dumbledore requirió que James y Sirius partieran cuanto antes a una misión de la que Lily no había sido informada. Lo que, irónicamente, le llevó precisamente al lugar en el que no soporta estar: como esposa desocupada que espera que su esposo vuelva entero de la batalla.

Y está claro que nada de eso se ha solucionado para los dos.

\- No tienes ni idea de cómo han sido para mí estas semanas –le reprocha Lily-. Sola en casa, sin saber qué te había ocurrido. No vas a volver a hacerme esto.

Porque, hasta ese momento, ella y James han trabajado juntos. Y, si en esta ocasión Dumbledore le ha juntado con Sirius, ha sido por petición de su marido. Está segura.

James alza la ceja, con ese gesto prepotente que tanto le saca de quicio.

\- Pues yo me he quedado muy tranquilo sabiendo que tú estabas bien –asegura con una sonrisa de superioridad.

Y Lily de verdad que tiene ganas de sacar la varita y lanzarle al otro lado de la habitación. Pero Sirius interrumpe ese momento –seguro que de modo premeditado- para abrazarla y alzarla del suelo.

\- ¡Pelirroja! Cómo he echado de menos tu guiso de cerdo con puré de calabaza. Dime que me vas a hacer la cena esta noche –suplica mirándola con un mohín.

Lily se niega a reír porque eso le daría puntos a James. Y tiene que asegurarse de que le queda claro que sigue enfadada. Pero rebaja el gesto cuando mira al mejor amigo de su marido.

\- Ya sabes que tú siempre eres bienvenido, Canuto –le dice.

\- Por algo eres mi chica preferida –asegura él, haciéndole dar otra vuelta en el aire.

Cuando la suelta para ir a saludar a Marlene, Lily y James vuelven a quedar frente al otro, mirándose intensamente.

\- No me arrepiento de lo que dije –se adelanta él, haciéndole fruncir el ceño-. He trabajado mucho más tranquilo sabiendo que tú estabas bien en casa.

\- Esto no se trata de cómo te sientas tú –Lily no soporta que él sea tan personalista-. Esto va de que todos debemos aportar en esta guerra. Y yo soy tan válida como tú para luchar.

\- Quizá hasta eres más válida –concede él-. Pero eres mi mujer. Y eres más perseguida que yo. Y no pienso permitir…

\- Tú no eres nadie para permitirme nada –ataja ella, indignada. Pasa de recordarle que él es tan perseguido ahora como ella-. No eres mi dueño ni puedes decidir por mí. Y que sepas que, mientras has estado fuerza, no he estado esperándote, sentada en la cocina.

Por desgracia, en su ausencia, no ha podido colaborar mucho. No había gran cosa por hacer en la Orden más que el papeleo o la ayuda circunstancial con los protegidos. Pero él no tiene por qué saberlo. A James le da un tic en la mejilla al imaginarse cualquier situación peligrosa y ella se da por satisfecha. Se merece vivir con la misma preocupación que la ha embargado a ella todo ese tiempo.

\- Esperad antes de iros –les pide Dumbledore, que ha estado hablando con Remus, apartado de todos-. Ha ocurrido algo.

La mayoría no se había marchado aún. Solo Caradoc, Elphias y Arabella habían abandonado el cuartel al terminar la reunión, pero los demás se quedan a escuchar el nuevo problema que se avecina.

Al parecer, Remus ha estado infiltrado entre los licántropos. Él se muestra avergonzado de tener esa 'habilidad' y esquiva las miradas preocupadas de sus amigos. Pero, lo realmente urgente, es que, mientras estaba entre ellos, ha escuchado un plan bastante preocupante y que requiere su intervención inmediata.

No hay tiempo para planes ni para conversaciones. Aunque a todos les gustaría, ninguno tiene tiempo de acercarse a Remus para preguntarle cómo está. Cosa que, tristemente, él parece agradecer. Es como si le estuvieran perdiendo. Aunque Lily está segura de que lo que ha vivido entre los suyos ha debido ser lo suficientemente traumático para él y no sería justo presionarle.

La cuestión es que se ponen de inmediato en acción. Mientras se dirigen a desaparecerse, nota que James no deja de estar cerca de ella. Están separados pero, de un modo inconsciente, ambos siguen los pasos del otro. Como si fuesen un planeta y su satélite, manteniendo su mismo eje.

Y, aunque sigue furiosa con él, eso hace que sienta tranquilidad en su alma.

* * *

No ha habido tiempo para hacer planes. Porque, desgraciadamente, lo que ha escuchado Remus es cierto y es más inminente de lo que les hubiera gustado. Así que cuando llegan al lugar, los mortífagos lo están atacando. Una población, mitad muggle y mitad mágica, donde vive una de las familias de más renombre de entre los suyos. Ignoran cuál es su principal objetivo, si matar muggles o unir a los magos a su causa, pero la solución es la misma: plantar resistencia y combatirles.

Inconscientemente, Lily se separa de James cuando comienza la acción. Se apunta a la cara con la varita para borrar sus facciones, como hacen siempre que se enfrentan a ellos, y se lanza al primer enfrentamiento.

Solo puede ver a los que están inmediatamente a su lado, como Sturgis y Emmeline, quienes se enfrentan, cada uno, a un enmascarado. Ella acaba con su oponente fácilmente y se lanza hacia adelante, ganando terreno. Frank y Alice también están cerca y, como siempre, son los mejores de entre ellos.

Los haces de luces vuelan por todas partes, chocando, provocando explosiones y haciendo volar paredes. Aunque algunos mortífagos se han marchado al encontrar que había quienes les enfrentaban, la mayoría se han quedado y tiran a matar.

Mientras avanza, Lily escucha un grito ahogado y ve a Marlene desplomarse contra el suelo. Alarmada, levanta la varita y apunta al mortífago que la ha derribado antes de que la remate. Pero un rayo púrpura le estalla a éste en mitad de la cara, haciéndole aullar de dolor mientras le salen espinas por la boca y las orejas a través de la máscara.

Es Sirius, quien llega corriendo un segundo después. Ella ni siquiera se había percatado de que estaba cerca pero su amigo, ignorándola, se arrodilla sobre Marlene y le alza la cabeza. Cuando Lily la ve boquear en busca de aire se relaja y mueve la varita para atrapar con cuerdas las piernas del mortífago con el que pelea Alice. Juntas, avanzan. El centro de la acción parece ser una casa de aspecto solariego que está al final de una empedrada calle.

\- ¡ _Avada…_!

Ambas mujeres reaccionan al mismo tiempo cuando escuchan ese grito y consiguen tumbar al enmascarado antes de que termine de pronunciar la maldición letal, que habría ido directa hacia Lily.

\- Estos no se andan con tonterías. Ten cuidado –le advierte Alice.

Lily asiente con la cabeza y, creando un escudo sobre ella, escudriña su alrededor, buscando cuál es el objetivo real del ataque.

De repente, la casa explota por los aires, haciéndola volar hacia atrás y cayendo sobre su espalda. La pelirroja se encoge sobre sí misma para protegerse de los restos de yeso, hierros y piedras que vuelan en todas direcciones.

\- ¡Lil! –grita la voz de Alice por encima del ruido ensordecedor. No suelen llamarse por el nombre pero, en ese momento, su compañera no ha pensado demasiado. Ella trata de responderle pero tiene la boca llena de polvo.

Afortunadamente, no parece haberse roto ningún hueso y su varita se ha mantenido en su mano todo el tiempo. Tosiendo, se pone de rodillas y trata de ver algo a través de la intensa niebla de polvo que se ha acumulado a su alrededor.

Los gemidos y los gritos la confunden y trata de localizar la voz de Alice pero no lo consigue. Se levantar y avanza a tientas, cojeando un poco, y apuntando con su varita frente a ella, dispuesta a protegerse.

Cuando el ambiente se aclara, la imagen que se abre paso ante ella le hace jadear. Es de horror y muerte.

Los cadáveres se amontonan, con los ojos abiertos y expresión sorprendida y aterrorizada. Reconoce a uno de ellos. Coincidió con él en Hogwarts, aunque era varios años mayor que ella. Bastian Blishwick. Slytherin y sangre pura, aunque nunca le pareció un purista ni un clasista. Quizá por eso han ido a por ellos. Porque tener la sangre pura no te salva en esta guerra si no demuestras estar abiertamente del lado de Voldemort.

Lily mira su expresión, horrorizada, mientras los gemidos a su alrededor continúan. Debe haber gente herida que aún está viva. Sin embargo, cuando trata de avanzar para ir en su auxilio, se encuentra de golpe con el protagonista de las pesadillas de la mayoría del mundo mágico; incluida ella misma.

Alto, frío, temible. Le mira, aguantando la respiración y agarrando más firmemente la varita. Voldemort le dedica una terrorífica sonrisa.

\- Vaya, vaya… Algo en ese característico pelo me dice que, tras esas facciones, se encuentra la señora Potter en persona. Ya comenzaba a echarte de menos, muchacha…

Lily convoca un escudo mientras un escalofrío le recorre la espalda. Odia esa actitud tan condescendiente que tiene ese cabrón. Ese tono paternalista de quien sabe que tiene tu vida en sus manos. Voldemort le lanza un hechizo que rebota en su escudo. Pero éste parece más destinado a burlarse de ella que a atacarla en serio.

No le sorprende que la reconozca y los tenga fichados. Ya intentó captarlos hace un tiempo a James y a ella. Una sangre sucia al servicio de quien quiere exterminar a los suyos. De locos. Pero, pese a todo, seguro que alguno claudicaría por miedo. Por supuesto, no es su caso.

Otra maldición choca contra su escudo y ella se mueve a la derecha. Voldemort se mueve también, sonriéndole.

De repente, un rayo de color rojo cruza el aire en dirección al mago oscuro pero este lo intercepta sin problemas, aunque no aparta la mirada de Lily. Alice llega en ese momento, volviendo a atacarle, lo que Lily aprovecha también para mandarle una maldición.

Ambas dan contra el escudo sin derribarlo. Voldemort chasquea la lengua con apariencia divertida, sabiendo que puede con ambas con una mano atada a la espalda. Pero eso no las desanima sino que las dos se entregan al máximo para vencerle.

Cuando un rayo verde pasa a apenas un par de centímetros de Lily, un rugido corta el aire y James aparece dando un salto para interponerse entre ella y el mago oscuro. Por un momento, la pelirroja siente que se le para el corazón al creer que su marido caerá víctima de la maldición letal. Pero él esquiva el rayo con agilidad.

\- Y los amantes esposos vienen al auxilio de las damas –se burla Voldemort, agitando la varita como un látigo y levantando los escombros a su alrededor para lanzarlos contra ellos.

James, Lily, Alice y Frank que, efectivamente, acaba de llegar, juntan sus espaldas y consiguen convertir en arena los objetos que buscaban aplastarlos.

Lily está tan furiosa con la insinuación de que ellas solas no se bastan que se agacha, pasa por debajo del brazo de Frank y alza la varita, apuntando a Voldemort al pecho.

Desgraciadamente, este desvía el hechizo pero sí consigue hacerle una punzada leve en el hombro que sienta igual de bien que si lo hubiera herido de gravedad. Voldemort sangra. Y, si lo hace, se le puede herir y, por tanto, matar.

Lanzar ese mensaje es importante. Que es un ser de carne y hueso. Mortal. Por eso, ella sonríe y el mago oscuro gruñe en voz alta, al ver que ha revelado una debilidad. Agita la varita contra ella y Lily convoca un escudo, aunque eso no evita que la fuerza de la maldición la lance por los aires contra una pared. Aún aturdida por el golpe, alcanza a ver un rayo verde dirigirse a ella antes de que un empujón le aparte de su trayectoria.

\- ¡¿Estás loca?! –le grita James, levantándose unos centímetros de encima de ella para mirarla enfadado-. ¿En qué narices estabas pensando?

\- ¡No te distraigas! –le chista ella, empujándole para que no se quede quieto.

Ambos se ponen en pie para volver a la batalla, que siguen manteniendo Frank y Alice en su ausencia.

La lucha parece extenderse por horas, en las que los cuatro consiguen mantener a raya al Lord Oscuro pero en ningún momento consiguen vencerle. Cuando parece que van a desfallecer, la aparición de Albus Dumbledore cambia el rumbo de la batalla.

* * *

Dumbledore siempre consigue acabar las cosas rápido. Su presencia basta para que la mitad de los enmascarados se desaparezcan y para que el propio Voldemort se retire poco después.

Los cuatro aún están sin aliento cuando Frank los guía en busca de los demás. James agarra a Lily fuerte del brazo, asegurándose de que no se separan. Ella mira a su marido, que no le devuelve la mirada pero está apretando fuerte la mandíbula. Sabe que ha sido imprudente; ella también estaría furiosa si James se hubiera arriesgado de esa forma.

No parece haber habido bajas entre los suyos. Benjy tiene una herida superficial en una pierna y Marlene parece estar fuera de peligro, aunque Sirius se la ha llevado a San Mungo sin esperar ninguna autorización.

Moody analiza la situación y a ellos mismos.

\- Podéis marcharos –dice escuetamente, antes de reunirse con Dumbledore, que está investigando en la casa de los Blishwick, donde parece que ha quedado algún superviviente.

Antes de que ella pueda decir nada y, sin despedirse de los demás, James la agarra de los hombros y se gira sobre sí mismo, haciéndolos desaparecer. Dos segundos después, están frente a la puerta de su casa.

No mira a James ni trata de hablar con él hasta que están dentro y, en cuanto la puerta se cierra, su marido la encara furioso.

\- ¿Acaso te juegas la vida para provocarme? –le espeta, fulminándola con la mirada-. ¿Para demostrarme que eres tan buena duelista como yo?

Aunque es consciente de que él tiene derecho a sentirse así porque ella también lo haría, Lily no está dispuesta a dejar que le hable de esa forma.

\- No seas tan egocéntrico, James. ¿No puedes admitir que, simplemente, lucho con todas mis habilidades por un mundo más justo? No tiene nada que ver contigo.

James se lleva las manos a la cabeza y da una vuelta sobre sí mismo. Parece reunir toda su fuerza de voluntad para no gritarla. Incluso se le empañan las gafas al respirar tan fuerte.

\- ¡Tú eres mejor bruja que yo, Lily! –dice finalmente, de forma atropellada-. ¡No tengo problemas para admitirlo! Pero me desquicia ver cuánto te expones. ¡Esta es la tercera vez que ese cabrón te tiene a tiro!

\- ¡Te recuerdo que también a ti! –apunta ella, señalándole con el dedo y recordando el momento en el que él se puso entre ella y Voldemort-. ¿Crees que no se me revuelve el estómago cada vez que te interpones entre él y yo?

\- ¡Es que mi vida no es tan importante como la tuya! –grita finalmente James, tomándola por los hombros.

Lily le aparta, furiosa por oírle decir eso. Y también emocionada. Solo un poco.

\- ¡Para mí sí! –le responde con la voz ahogada, reteniendo un sollozo.

Porque, por un momento, las palabras de James le han llevado a pensar en un mundo en el que él no sobreviviera. Y eso le ha helado el corazón.

James entorna los ojos y Lily jamás sabrá lo que iba a decir porque, en cuanto abre la boca, ella se lanza en sus brazos y le besa con toda la emoción que tiene en el cuerpo.

Él la corresponde, abrazándola con fuerza contra su pecho. Los dos están llorando y no saben exactamente por qué. Porque ambos han tenido miedo por el otro. Porque la adrenalina de haber sobrevivido sigue corriendo por sus venas. Porque se quieren más de lo que es prudente y más de lo que habrían sido capaces de imaginar hasta hace apenas un par de años.

Los besos pronto se hacen insuficientes. Sus manos actúan por sí mismas. Él la empuja para atrás lentamente mientras ella profundiza el beso y el aliento la abandona cuando, de pronto, él la levanta y la sienta sobre la mesa de la cocina.

Ni siquiera recuerda cómo han llegado hasta allí. La manos de James se cuelan por debajo de su túnica, recorriendo lentamente su pierna hasta más arriba del muslo. Los labios de Lily dejan un rastro de besos por el cuello de James y él gime cuando siente las manos de su mujer pelear con su cinturón para desabrocharlo bajo la túnica.

Él aguanta la respiración cuando ella se prepara para meter la mano bajo sus pantalones. Pero Lily se detiene, mirándole a los ojos. Las lágrimas aún brillan en las esmeraldas de sus iris.

\- Tu vida vale tanto como la mía –le dice de golpe.

La sangre de James ha abandonado completamente su cabeza y le cuesta procesar lo que oye.

\- ¿Qué?

\- Jamás volverás a considerar tu vida menos valiosa que la mía –le repite ella, acariciándole el estómago con la punta de los dedos-. Prométemelo.

James está demasiado frustrado. Es increíble que use ese momento de debilidad para su conveniencia. Trata de distraerla, dándole otro largo beso, pero Lily se echa hacia atrás, poniéndole un dedo sobre sus labios.

\- Nunca volverás a anteponer mi vida a la tuya. Júramelo.

Pero es una promesa que él no está dispuesto a hacer. Porque la vida de su mujer siempre estará por encima para él. Y estaría dispuesto a morir mil veces antes que permitir que nadie le haga daño.

Comienza a besar la palma de su mano lentamente, muy suavemente al principio. Lily conoce sus trucos a la perfección y le fulmina con la mirada. Abre la boca para regañarle pero él aprovecha para agarrarle la nuca, acercarla a él y besarla intensamente. Todo saliva, dientes y lengua.

Su mano izquierda apretando su cintura contra su pecho y su mano derecha sujetando firmemente su nuca. Y la pelirroja pierde la noción del tiempo y de la conversación. Porque eso solo puede conseguirlo él.

En el año que llevan casados, James ha memorizado su cuerpo hasta el último rincón. Ha contado todas sus pecas, se ha aprendido cada lunar y conoce la forma y la curva de cada trozo de su cuerpo. Y es consciente de qué es lo que la vuelve loca.

Sabe que los besos suaves en el cuello le hacen cosquillas pero que ese punto, justo debajo de la oreja, consigue que se estremezca. Es consciente de lo que provoca en ella que pase la lengua por esa zona, le susurre una frase subida de tono y le muerda muy suavemente el lóbulo de la oreja.

Lily ahoga un gemido y tira de la túnica de James, sin poder esperar a desabrochar los botones. Se la saca por la cabeza, revolviendo más su pelo si es posible y torciéndole las gafas. Y puede que nunca le haya visto tan guapo.

La mejor defensa siempre es un buen ataque. Tenían un profesor en Hogwarts que lo repetía constantemente, aunque él mismo no era un buen ejemplo práctico. Pero Lily siempre ha sido una alumna aventajada y sabe que tiene que tomar la delantera.

Muchas veces, para hacer esto se requiere un movimiento sorpresa. James la sonríe, confiado y seguro de sí mismo, con el torso desnudo. Le acaricia la pierna izquierda y la obliga a doblarla para pasarla al otro extremo, quedando él en medio y apretándose contra ella.

Lily gime y él sonríe más satisfecho. Y, cuando cree que tiene el control, su mujer cambia las tornas, se arranca la túnica y se cuelga de su cuello, besándole intensamente.

James está a punto de caerse pero consigue sujetarla del culo y devolverla a la mesa. Lily le revuelve el pelo y le muerde en el cuello, arrancándole un gemido.

\- ¿Está intentando dominarme, señora Potter? –jadea James, cerrando los ojos con fuerza por la acumulación de sensaciones.

Lily comienza un movimiento de caderas, haciéndole poner los ojos en blanco y toma sus manos para colocarlas sobre sus senos.

\- En absoluto –dice en voz baja, con la voz cargada de erotismo. Le deja jugar con sus pechos y, de golpe, baja la mano por su estómago y la mete dentro de sus pantalones. Sonríe cuando él gime-. Eso ya lo perfeccioné hace tiempo. ¿No cree, señor Potter?

Pero James no se llama merodeador solo porque se escapara de noche a las cocinas e hiciera un par de bromas con sus amigos. Sus manos son tan traviesas como él. Y, aunque le gustaría cerrar los ojos y dejar que Lily haga magia con sus manos como solo ella sabe, su espíritu competitivo le obliga a tomarse la revancha.

Lily está entretenida con el cuello de su marido. Escribiendo su nombre con la lengua. Su mano es muy lenta, como a él le gusta que empiece. Suavemente, con una caricia leve mientras mueve la muñeca arriba y abajo.

Está tan concentrada en su labor que no se da cuenta cuando él ha agarrado su varita y se ha deshecho de su sujetador. Con un movimiento rápido, James le hace doblar las rodillas, posar los pies en la mesa y se inclina sobre ella para atrapar un pezón con la boca.

Ella arquea su espalda cuando él usa los dientes y la lengua se pasea lentamente por el enhiesto pezón. De un momento a otro, Lily ve volar a su espalda un trozo de tela de encaje y sabe que han vuelto a destrozar otras braguitas. Pero eso no importa porque él la penetra de una sola embestida y, de repente, todo está donde tiene que estar.

Ella toma su rostro en sus manos y lo levanta para besarlo. James comienza a moverse y ella le sigue. El ritmo es tan familiar que ni siquiera tienen que pensarlo. Lily solo interrumpe el beso cuando su codo golpea una canasta que estaba sobre la mesa, llena de las magdalenas que su madre le ha enviado el día anterior, que ruedan por el piso.

Ella gime por la interrupción y él se ríe. Lily enreda los dedos en su cabello cuando él la agarra de la cadera. Lleva las manos a su cara y le quita las gafas, tirándolas al suelo. Es la señal para ir más rápido, por lo que James la sujeta por las piernas para colocarla en un ángulo en el que alcanza ese lugar que a ella la hace estremecerse de placer. Ella suspira su nombre, jalándolo fuerte del cabello mientras él la embiste con fuerza.

Todo es brillante y, al mismo tiempo, la visión se vuelve más difícil.

\- Más fuerte, más rápido. Más… Ahí. Justo ahí.

Lily sabe que, en el momento del clímax, le da por hablar sin parar. James se lo dijo la primera vez que estuvieron juntos. Ella estaba preocupada porque él lo considerara molesto pero él le aclaró cuánto le gustaba oírla decir lo que quería que le hiciera.

\- Dime qué quieres, nena –le suplica él, clavándole las uñas en la piel.

\- No pares –gime ella arañándole la espalda. De un modo que no consigue entender, le excita aún más que él llame nena o muñeca cuando lo están haciendo. Algo que no soporta en otro momento del día.

La voz de ella le anima a seguir. Es algo que ha aprendido en todo el tiempo que llevan juntos. James es pura energía y todo lo que Lily emite parece gasolina para su adrenalina. Y ella no deja de hablarle y decirle les que le gusta que le haga, cómo y dónde lo quiere. Todo lo que le gusta de él y cómo se siente al tenerlo dentro. Sabe que podría volverlo loco solo con sus palabras.

Cuando está cerca, Lily le agarra del pelo de la nuca y abre más las piernas.

\- Te quiero, te quiero, te quiero…

No puede evitarlo. Siempre se lo grita cuando llega al orgasmo. Ella necesita decírselo y a él le encanta oírlo.

Cuando Lily baja del cielo, James sigue penetrándola salvajemente y ella se aferra a él, acunándolo cuando se deja caer contra ella. Cuando terminan, ella lo abraza por la cadera con sus piernas.

Tardan unos minutos en incorporarse y James tiene el flequillo húmedo por el sudor. Lily se lo aparta y su marido se inclina sobre su mano, cerrando los ojos y aun jadeando.

\- No vuelvas a hacerme esto –le pide aún sin aliento-. No vuelvas a exponerte así. No tienes que demostrarme nada y yo... No podría soportar perderte. Solo de pensarlo…

Lily apoya su frente en la de él.

\- Yo tampoco puedo ni pensar en que te pueda pasar nada a ti. No tienes idea… Jamás vuelvas a marcharte a ninguna misión sin mí.

James la mira frente a él. Sonrojada, con los ojos brillantes, los labios hinchados por los besos y el pelo imposiblemente alborotado.

\- No lo haré si me prometes que jamás volverás a enfrentarte a ese cabrón.

Lily inclina la cabeza.

\- No querría tener que hacerlo de nuevo. Ojalá llegue el día en que nadie tenga que hacerlo.

Eso le basta. De momento. Se inclina sobre ella y vuelve a besarla, esta vez más lentamente. Lily enrosca los brazos en su cuello y le aprieta contra ella.

* * *

Lo vuelven a hacer dos veces más esa noche. La segunda vez no consiguen llegar a su habitación y acaban desperdigando la poca ropa que les quedaba por las escaleras. Y la siguiente vez ya están en su cama. Y esa es la más lenta y pausada. Lily le besa suavemente mientras recorre cada rincón de su pecho y se mece muy lentamente sobre él.

\- Qué pena que no jugaras al quidditch en el colegio –reconoce él, pasando los dedos por su espalda y apartando su largo cabello-. Eres muy buena tomando el control de la situación.

\- Me caigo de la escoba en cuanto levanto los pies del suelo –le recuerda ella riéndose.

\- Tú vuelas sin necesidad de escoba.

Ella le besa de nuevo. Parece que nunca se cansará de hacerlo. Han sido tres semanas de ausencia, una discusión demasiado larga y un miedo atroz a perderse mutuamente. Hay que recuperar demasiado tiempo.

\- Te dejo a ti el quidditch –le concede-. A fin de cuentas, yo soy mejor bruja. Es justo que tú tengas tu especialidad también.

James abre los ojos ante la sonrisa divertida de su mujer. La hace rodar sobre sí misma y queda encima, mientras Lily se parte de risa.

\- ¿De dónde has sacado que tú eres mejor bruja? –le pregunta, sujetándole las manos y revolviéndole el pelo.

Lily se ríe y consigue liberar una mano para hacerle cosquillas. Llevaban muy pocas semanas saliendo cuando Sirius le contó que su chico tenía unas cosquillas terribles. Era su truco para doblegarle cuando peleaban y, pronto, se convirtió también en el de Lily cuando ella quería salirse con la suya.

James comienza a reírse y ni siquiera consigue reunir fuerzas para apartarse. Pronto, su esposa vuelve a estar encima de él.

\- Confiesa que soy mejor bruja que tú –le reta.

\- ¡No!

\- James…

Sus manos se pierden por sus costados y él se revuelve, incapaz de soportarlo.

\- ¡Jamás! –consigue decir entre risas, con las lágrimas cayéndole por las mejillas.

Lily se ríe también pero no se compadece de él. James no tarda en claudicar.

\- ¡Está bien, está bien! Eres mejor bruja que yo.

La pelirroja le sonríe satisfecha y le coge la cara con las dos manos para darle un besazo, revolviéndole más aún el pelo. Durante un rato están jugando, riéndose y contándose todo lo que les ha pasado en las tres semanas que han estado separados.

Las sábanas son su refugio y la piel de ambos está caliente por los abrazos que no dejan de acunarlos.

En un momento dado, cuando ambos yacen relajados, Lily recuerda que hay un mundo más allá de ellos y su cama. Y frunce un poco el ceño al acordarse de sus compañeros heridos.

\- No hemos ido a San Mungo para saber cómo está Marlene.

James frunce el ceño también, al darse cuenta de ello.

\- Tranquila, estará bien. Canuto me habría avisado si hubiera ocurrido algo grave.

Y eso lleva a Lily a otro tema que le llama la atención desde hace tiempo. Y es demasiado curiosa como para no tratar de esclarecerlo.

\- James, ¿está pasando algo entre Sirius y Marlene?

Su marido levanta la cabeza, confuso.

\- ¿Por qué lo preguntas?

Lily se encoge de hombros.

\- Ella ha estado ansiosa por vuestra misión. Casi tanto como yo. Y hoy él se ha desquiciado un poco cuando la han herido. Jamás le había visto reaccionar así ante las heridas de nadie más.

James frunce el ceño, mirando el vacío.

\- Él no me ha dicho que haya pasado nada. Pero no me extrañaría… Últimamente, es la única chica que le aguanta su humor cambiante. Ya sabes cómo está desde que desapareció Regulus. Aunque no sé… Ya sabes cómo es Canuto con las chicas. Creo que ella le importa lo suficiente como para no acostarse con ella a la ligera. Y eso puede indicar algo más serio.

Lily apoya la cabeza en su pecho, mirando el techo y tratando de imaginarse a Sirius comenzando una relación con una chica. Pero no lo consigue. Por mucho que esa chica sea Marlene. Y algo le dice que esta le gusta, probablemente, más de lo que le ha gustado ninguna chica.

\- Cuesta imaginarse a Sirius involucrarse en una relación seria –le confiesa.

James bufa, riéndose.

\- No creo que eso lo vean mis ojos –reconoce-. Pero intentaré sonsacarle algo. No quiero que le haga daño a Marlene, aunque sé que no lo haría a posta.

Lily levanta la cabeza, sonriéndole. Es tan tierno cuando se preocupa por lo sentimientos de los demás… Se inclina sobre él y vuelve a besar muy lentamente sus labios. Cuando se aparta, él la mira intensamente a los ojos.

\- No tienes idea de cuánto te quiero, Lily.

Ella le sonríe tiernamente y le agarra una mano para besarle, uno a uno, todos los dedos.

\- Si solo se parece un poco a cómo te quiero yo a ti…

James aparta su pelo, haciéndole recostarse sobre él. Su barbilla contra su pecho desnudo. Mirándole directamente a los ojos.

\- Te he echado tanto de menos… Parece que hace un siglo que no estaba en casa.

\- Ha parecido un siglo –concuerda ella, besándole en el pecho -. Por cierto, feliz aniversario.

James se inclina para besarla la frente y en la nariz.

\- Feliz aniversario, señora Potter.

Y el mundo sigue siendo lejano para ellos esa noche.

Ninguno recuerda que hay una guerra ahí fuera. Que el terror sigue y seguirá presente en sus vidas. Que la felicidad cada vez está más alejada de la mayoría de los suyos.

Porque ellos están atrapados en su pequeña, feliz y reconfortante burbuja. Una en la que no permitirán que nadie más entre.

Ninguno es consciente, tampoco, de que esa noche se ha plantado, dentro de Lily, la semilla de lo que será, en poco tiempo, lo más importante de sus vidas. Porque son felices estando ellos dos solos pero no saben que hay una felicidad mayor que les esperará cuando, finalmente, sean tres.

* * *

 **¡Sí, bienvenidos a la primera noche en la que nuestro Harry fue engendrado! El lemmon, en este caso, estaba más que justificado. Si hacemos cuentas, entre el 31 de octubre y el 31 de julio hay exactamente nueve meses. ¿Por qué que no? ¿Quién sabe?**

 **Hay cosas en las que me he tomado licencia en este capítulo. Por supuesto que me he sacado de la manga a Marlene y Sirius. Es una teoría fan que no está confirmada y a mí me suena raro imaginarme a Marlene lejos de Fabian (cada uno los empareja como quiere). Pero hay mucho fan de la pareja y he leído algunos fics al respecto que me han hecho querer probar esa realidad sin perder la esencia de Sirius.**

 **En cuanto a la Orden, hay varias cosas… Últimamente he pensado que, si los mortífagos eran tantos y su número iba creciendo, lo lógico es que la Orden se protegiera para que no les atacaran al superarles en número. Y recordé que Lily llamaba a Sirius 'Canuto' en su carta. Puede que sea una tontería pero creo que era por precaución también, por si la carta cayese en buenas manos. Por eso también llamó 'Gus' a Peter. Así que no me extrañaría que adquirieran apodos y que ella llamara a Remus 'Lunático'. Ni que se ocultara las facciones con un hechizo tampoco.**

 **He puesto a un Remus hermético porque está claro que algo llevó a pensar a Sirius que éste podía ser el traidor. Y que Sirius sea un malpensado y un poco idiota no es ninguna explicación. Creo que la misión de Dumbledore le afecta especialmente y se separa de sus amigos. Pero, también, que hay más. De esa teoría ampliaré en el siguiente capítulo.**

 **También he puesto a Lily y a Alice como cercanas. Ignoro si es cierto o no. Pero ambos matrimonios enfrentaron tres veces a Voldemort, así que luchaban cerca unos de otros. Y, por lo que sabemos de Alice, es una persona emotiva que sabe demostrar cariño incluso cuando no es capaz de razonar (regalándole envoltorios de caramelos a su hijo… Lloro de pena). Así que me creo que entre ellas haya una unidad.**

 **En definitiva, este es el artículo de James y Lily con 19 años. Casados, enamorados, viviendo una guerra y siendo el uno parra el otro. Su vida inmediatamente antes que Harry.**

 **Espero que os haya gustado. Espero vuestra opinión.**

 **Pasad felices fiestas.**

 **Eva.**


	10. 1980: Mi pequeña calabaza

**¡Hola a todos! ¡Feliz Año Nuevo! Aquí llego con el penúltimo capítulo del fic. Le había escrito hace un par de días, con una inspiración repentina, pero me he atacado una gastroenteritis que me ha tenido baldada y sin fuerzas. Estoy comenzando a remontar poco a poco.**

 **Hemos llegado a 1980 con lo que, ya sabéis, ¡Harry ha llegado al mundo! Tenía tantas ganas de introducirlo en el fic! Me lo he imaginado mil veces y ésta es mi versión de un Harry bebé, adorable e hiperactivo. Y James y Lily convertidos en unos padrazos, por cierto. Espero que os guste el resultado.**

 **El título viene por motivación del propio capítulo, que se me ocurrió tras ver un adorable dibujo de un Harry bebé disfrazado de calabaza. Si la encontráis, os moriréis de amor.**

* * *

 **1980: Mi pequeña calabaza**

Lily siempre ha querido ser madre.

Es su sueño más secreto. Por supuesto que es ambiciosa y hubiera querido tener una carrera pero, en su mente, siempre ha visto el futuro con algún bebé.

Y Harry es lo mejor que le ha pasado. Es, realmente, el niño más bueno del mundo. Apenas llora, solo cuando se siente mal, que encima son pocas veces porque es un niño con muy buena salud, y es risueño casi a cualquier hora, además de muy juguetón. Incluso es demasiado activo para su edad.

Cuando se despierta con energía de sobra a primera hora de la mañana, recuerda cuando su madre le dijo que, siendo tan pequeños, los bebés lo único que hacen es dormir y comer. Es una pena que no haya vivido lo suficiente para conocer a su nieto… Y que se equivocara del todo porque, aunque Harry come como una lima, eso de dormir parece que no le gusta tanto.

James, quien también es muy madrugador por naturaleza, gruñe cuando llega a sus oídos el sonido de la risa del pequeño.

\- No puede ser –murmura, abrazándola fuerte y enterrando su cara en el cuello de Lily.

Ella aún lucha contra el sueño cuando la risa de Harry vuelve a oírse. Es una suerte que siempre se despierte riendo pero también podría esperar un par de horas más. Apenas está amaneciendo.

\- En estos momentos es claramente tu hijo –acusa a su marido, arrullándose contra él.

James es de esas personas que se despiertan con energía y una sonrisa. Lily, que suele necesitar un buen café antes de ser persona, suele odiarle hasta que lleva una hora despierta. Le irrita verle de tan buen humor por la mañana, que es algo que parece que ha heredado su hijo, si el tiempo no lo cambia.

Es injusto que eso le pase a ella, que está tan a gusto en la cama. Desde allí, abre un poco el ojo y atisba por la ventana un día lluvioso y frío. Lo que hace que se pegue más a James, buscando su calor. Harry sigue riéndose en la cuna que está al lado de la cama.

\- Si no nos oye, quizá piense que seguimos dormidos y él también se vuelva a dormir –susurra, más como un deseo que esperando que sea real.

Pero, obviamente, Harry tiene a quien salir y James se ha despertado totalmente. Y, para demostrarlo, se pega a su espalda, dejándole notar que toda su anatomía se ha levantado y comienza a besar su cuello poco a poco.

\- No –protesta Lily, dándole un manotazo.

No puede apartarla de su dulce sueño así como así. Ni siquiera con semejante incentivo…

La mano de James se cuela por debajo del pijama y comienza a acariciarle el estómago, provocándole cosquillas. Pero ella no se ríe porque no tiene humor. Antes de eso, necesita su dosis de café.

\- James –gruñe.

Y su marido se aparta, riéndose.

\- Captado. Lo dejamos para la hora de la siesta –asegura. Después le da un beso en la mejilla-. Yo me encargo de Harry, duerme un poco más.

Le siente moverse a su espalda, dejándola sola en la cama. Odia esa sensación de vacío cuando él se levanta. No le gusta quedarse sola en la cama. Aún con los ojos cerrados sabe cuándo James ha llegado a la cuna porque Harry suelta un gritito de alegría y vuelve a reírse con ganas.

Pese a su malhumor mañanero, Lily no puede evitar que se le escape una sonrisa. Aún rezagada, abre un poco los ojos y alcanza a ver a su marido y su hijo abandonando la habitación con idénticas sonrisas. Y sabe que no tardará en seguirlos, por mucho sueño que tenga. La imagen que ofrecen es tan adorable que no quiere perderse ni un segundo de ella.

* * *

Cuando se levanta, James ya ha puesto perdida la cocina al preparar su desayuno, mientras Harry está cómodamente instalado en su cuco y mira a su padre atentamente mientras retuerce su mantita de dormir entre sus dedos.

\- ¿Cómo puedes manchar tanto para hacer un café y unas tostadas? –le riñe Lily, ya resignada a que su marido nunca será un buen cocinero.

James pega un salto al electrocutarse, por quinta vez esa semana, con la cafetera.

-Ese bicho muggle me odia.

\- Anda, déjame.

Su marido es un desastre en la cocina pero reconoce que, al menos, es colaborador. Cuando ella toma su lugar con destreza y organiza en un momento lo que él lleva un rato tratando de resolver, él se dirige a Harry.

\- ¿A qué huele por aquí, colega? –le pregunta teatralmente, cogiéndole en brazos mientras su hijo de parte de risa. James le eleva y acerca su nariz a su culito, fingiendo horror-. ¡Pero qué peste, chaval! ¿Qué tienes ahí guardado?

Como toda respuesta, Harry se retuerce en sus brazos y se ríe más fuerte.

\- Cámbialo mientras como algo, por favor –le pide Lily-. Enseguida le doy el pecho.

James le guiña un ojo, echándose a Harry al hombro.

\- Vamos, colega. Vamos a ponerte presentable para mamá.

Cinco minutos después, vuelven a bajar por las escaleras, tan alegres como han subido. Pero Lily ya ha tomado su taza de café y tiene el carácter más dispuesto a soportar su buen humor.

\- ¿Dónde está mi niño? –pregunta extendiendo las manos hacia Harry que, todo babas, prácticamente se tira en sus brazos-. ¡Harry! ¡Ten cuidado!

\- No ve el peligro –observa James, sentándose frente a ella.

\- Pues como su padre. Solo me faltaba en mi vida otro Potter en busca de problemas.

Lily acomoda a su hijo en su regazo y deja descubierto un pecho para alimentarle, que el bebé agarra con ansia. Esa noche solo le ha pedido el pecho una vez y tiene que estar hambriento.

\- Venga ya –protesta James ante su ataque-. Además de ser un Potter problemático, es un Potter simpático. Y eso lo saca de mí.

\- Es adorable –le corrige Lily, mirándolo con una tierna sonrisa y subiendo la mirada hasta su marido-. Y eso sí que lo ha sacado de mí.

 _\- Touché_ –reconoce él, levantándose y llevando los platos y tazas al fregadero.

Lily se pierde en su bebé que, cuando come, no atiende a nada más. Verdaderamente es adorable, piensa. Y no, no es amor de madre. Está tan abstraída que no se ha percatado de que James ha acabado de fregar los cacharros y la abraza con cuidado por la espalda.

\- A veces no me puedo creer que sea real –dice, mirando a su hijo por encima del hombro de su mujer.

Lily se reclina sobre él un poco. Esos íntimos momentos familiares le hacen olvidar que el mundo es un asco, que la guerra está peor cada día y que ellos mismos están en el punto de mira de su peor enemigo. En esos ratos, ella siente que solo están ellos tres en el mundo.

\- Es real –asegura, mirando a Harry, que ha cerrado los ojos pero sigue comiendo con ansias. Después se gira hacia James-. Y solo podría ser real contigo.

Su marido la mira con una sonrisa. La misma que tendrá su hijo el día de mañana. Con apenas tres meses, ya sabe que será igual que su padre. Tiene su mismo pelo imposible, su idéntica sonrisa y los mismos hoyuelos en las mejillas al reírse. Aunque sus ojos cada vez son más verdes, como los de ella.

\- Por cierto, señora Potter. Feliz aniversario –le dice James, tomándola delicadamente de la barbilla y besándola suavemente.

Y Lily le mira con una amplia sonrisa. Si le llegan a decir tres años antes que estarían ya casados y con un hijo, no lo habría creído. Pero la realidad, en ese sentido, es mejor que la imaginación.

\- Por muchos aniversarios más, señor Potter –le desea, sintiéndose absolutamente feliz y devolviéndole otro tierno beso en la boca.

* * *

Harry ha llegado a este mundo para volverlo del revés. En el buen y en el mal sentido. Ambos lo tienen claro cuando se dan cuenta de que su casa lleva semanas sin estar medianamente limpia ni recogida. Lily está segura de que, si Petunia viera el estado de su casa, se espantaría. Afortunadamente, no espera en breves la visita de su hermana.

Cómo un niño que no sabe ni gatear puede tener tantos juguetes esparcidos por toda la casa es un misterio que desconocen. Y tampoco saben de dónde saca la energía y las fuerzas para tener siempre ganas de jugar, de que su padre le cargue y le dé volteretas en el aire y que su madre haga teatro, fingiéndose enfadada por sus travesuras.

Estar amenazados por el mago más oscuro de todos los tiempos les impide salir de casa. Y James y Lily, aunque algunas veces se desesperan y se deprimen, tratan de mirarlo por el lado positivo. Y es que disfrutan de su hijo como no lo hacen la mayoría de los padres.

Se pasan la mañana retozando con él en el salón, fingiendo caerse o darse golpes y lanzando chispas de colores con sus varitas. Eso le encanta a Harry. Es curioso con la magia desde que nació. Se nota que la lleva dentro.

El día es tranquilo e íntimo. Comen, ríen, echan la siesta y vuelven a jugar. Siempre juntos los tres. Apenas son conscientes de que las horas pasan hasta que, cuando comienza a atardecer, perciben que una sombra hace formas extrañas en la pared.

James se incorpora para mirar por la ventana, ya que nota que ésta viene de la calle.

\- Vaya –dice sorprendido, mientras Lily se pone en pie, con Harry en brazos-. Había olvidado que era Halloween.

Su mujer se ríe por su despiste.

\- Me has felicitado el aniversario nada más levantarte –le recuerda, revolviéndole el pelo.

\- Sí, pero no recordaba que coincidiera con Halloween. El encierro me está volviendo loco.

Y Lily le acaricia la mejilla con ternura, al captar que, en medio de la broma, James está melancólico. A ambos les está costando mucho el encierro que les ha aconsejado Dumbledore, pero si es lo mejor para Harry no van a dudarlo.

\- Me da rabia que el primer Halloween de Harry pase así –dice su marido, acercándose a la ventana para ver a los niños del pueblo pasar con sus disfraces, pidiendo caramelos-. Tenía tanta ilusión por disfrazarle…

Lily se acerca a él y le abraza por la cintura, con Harry entre ellos.

\- En algún momento, la guerra tiene que terminar. Y habrá muchos Halloween por delante –augura.

James asiente, pensativo. Lily odia verle así. Sabe que se siente impotente por no poder proteger mejor a su familia pero no es algo que dependa de él, ni de ella, ni de una sola persona.

\- Toma a Harry –le dice, entregándole al bebé-. Voy a hacer un poco de té.

Se dirige a la cocina mientras escucha a James señalarle a Harry los niños y niñas del vecindario y explicarle cómo van vestidos cada uno. Ella también se había imaginado el primer Halloween de su pequeño, al igual que su primer cumpleaños. Si la guerra no acaba pronto, también tendrán que cambiar planes para entonces…

De repente, unos fuertes golpes en la entrada le sobresaltan, haciendo que suelte la cafetera, que se estrella contra el suelo.

Llega a la entrada, varita en mano, antes que James, que se ha entretenido en dejar a Harry a salvo en su pequeño parque. Los dos apuntan a la puerta, que vuelve a ser aporreada con fuerza.

\- ¡Familia! –grita la voz de Sirius Black al otro lado-. ¿No pensaríais celebrar el primer Halloween de mi ahijado sin su padrino, no?

Los dos se miran y sonríen a la vez. Es de locos haber pensado que Sirius les fallaría ese día, si podía escaparse de sus misiones con la Orden del Fénix. El día acaba de mejorar considerablemente.

* * *

Sirius no llega solo. Junto a él aparecen Peter y Marlene, que asegura haberse enterado de los planes por casualidad y haber querido unirse. Lily se exaspera en que ella y Sirius se empeñen en ocultar lo evidente.

Pero no tiene tiempo de protestar porque, en cuestión de minutos, han decorado por completo su salón y han revuelto a Harry lo suficiente como para que las esperanzas de Lily de que esa noche se duerma pronto sean en vano.

\- ¡Tengo un disfraz para ti, enano! –anuncia Sirius con alegría, ante su alborotado ahijado, que tira del pelo a Peter y da patadas a James de los nervios.

\- ¿Le has traído un disfraz? –James se emociona por ese hecho especialmente.

\- ¡Por supuesto! ¿Por qué tipo de padrino me tomas? –protesta Sirius.

Lily sonríe encantada, al lado de Marlene. Una carcajada se escapa de su boca ante el horror de James por el disfraz escogido por su mejor amigo.

\- ¿En serio, tío? ¿De calabaza?

\- No es que sea muy original –apunta Peter, inseguro, mientras trata de quitarse las manos de Harry de encima.

\- ¿Qué? –protesta Sirius-. ¡Es genial!

\- Es cutre, colega. Mi hijo es más guay que todo eso.

La ofensa de Sirius es tan auténtica que Lily se adelanta, aguantándose la risa, para poner paz antes de que esos dos discutan a lo tonto.

\- A mí me encanta –asegura, poniendo fin al debate-. Mi pequeña calabacita…

Toma a Harry en brazos y le enseña el gorro, que hace las veces de rabo de la baya. Harry lo toma con sus manos y lo lanza al otro lado de la habitación, entre risas.

\- Mi pequeña calabacita –murmura James, pasándose la mano por la cara.

Y Sirius duda al escucharlo en voz alta.

\- Pues igual sí que es poco varonil, ¿no?

Lily les mira entonces ofendida.

* * *

Por mucho que digan los hombres, el disfraz le queda genial a Harry. Es adorable verlo como una pequeña calabaza, tan naranja y regordete mientras agita brazos y piernas con diversión.

Aprovechando que los hombres se lo pasan de maravilla cuidando de él, Lily se escapa con Marlene a la cocina para tener un rato de tranquilidad.

\- Os hemos invadido –se disculpa su amiga.

\- En absoluto. Estábamos lamentando estar aquí, solos y encerrados. Sentíamos que no pudiéramos celebrar Halloween con Harry y justo parece que Sirius nos haya leído el pensamiento. No sé ni cómo agradecérselo. James llevaba días sin reírse tanto…

\- No tienes que hacerlo –asegura Marlene-. Ya sabes que adora a James y que está loco por Harry. Le menciona constantemente. Estoy segura de que lamenta no poder venir a verlo más.

Lily compone una sonrisa triste.

\- ¿Sabes por qué no ha venido Remus? –pregunta, sin poder evitar echar de menos a su amigo en el grupo.

Sabe que James también lo piensa pero que ya no lo menciona tanto en voz alta. No delante de Sirius. Algo ha pasado entre Remus y él que ha teñido su amistad de desconfianza. Marlene se encoge de hombros.

\- Hace mucho que no sé nada de él. Está muy perdido con las misiones para Dumbledore y creo que se está aislando. Sé que a Sirius no le gusta mencionarlo.

\- Llevo mucho tiempo sintiendo que le estamos perdiendo –se lamenta Lily-. Supongo que el hecho de que sus misiones sean constantemente con los licántropos y perciba la desigualdad entre ellos y los magos, no ayuda. Pero no sé cómo hacer para hacerle ver que su caso no es así y que él nos tiene a nosotros.

\- Es difícil –concede Marlene que, de todas formas, nunca ha tenido mucha confianza con Remus-. Y esta guerra está generando más divisiones entre todos.

Lily asiente, tristemente, e inclina la cabeza sobre su taza de té.

\- A veces siento que esto no va a acabar nunca…

Una lágrima rebelde se escapa por su mejilla y Marlene se levanta rápidamente, para sentarse a su lado y pasar un brazo por sus hombros.

\- Vamos, Lily, tienes que ser fuerte. Sé que han sido muchas emociones para vosotros y que os sentís impotentes. Me consta que Frank y Alice también lo están pasando mal. Pero tenéis que ser pacientes y pensar que esto es por el bien de Harry. Y, por él, todo esto merece la pena.

La pelirroja asiente pesadamente con la cabeza, inspirando hondo y entrelazando los dedos sobre la taza de porcelana.

\- Lo sé. Y, créeme, suelo tenerlo muy claro. Pero a veces es tan duro… ¿Y si se alarga mucho en el tiempo? ¿Qué tipo de infancia puede tener Harry, siempre encerrado en esta casa?

\- Todo acabará antes –le anima Marlene-. Estoy segura.

\- ¿Cómo están yendo las cosas? Sirius apenas nos cuenta nada del exterior, igual que Dumbledore. Y Remus ni siquiera ha vuelto desde el día en el que se acercó a conocer a Harry.

Marlene la mira, suspirando.

\- No me mientas –le suplica Lily.

\- No están bien –confiesa la rubia-. Pero conseguiremos darle la vuelta. Te lo prometo, Lily. No dejaremos que venzan.

\- Me gustaría estar apoyándoos –le confiesa la pelirroja-. Aquí, encerrada, me siento tan inútil… Y sé que James se siente igual.

\- Cuida bien a ese niño y eso nos ayudará –le asegura su amiga, ganándose una sonrisa.

Cuando Lily se repone, Marlene vuelve a su sitio para tratar de calentar con las manos el té, que se le ha quedado templado.

\- Y, ¿cómo os va a vosotros? –pregunta Lily, dando un sorbo y tratando de cambiar de tema.

La rubia se encoge de hombros.

\- Todo igual –asegura, sin dar detalles-. Mis padres os mandan saludos.

Lily la mira fijamente y después se asegura de que en el salón están muy ocupados, antes de inclinarse hacia ella.

\- Marlene- le dice con tono más serio-. ¿Vamos a seguir fingiendo que no sé nada de lo que hay entre Sirius y tú?

La cosa lleva aproximadamente un año gestándose. Puede que no sea serio, eso lo reconoce, porque conoce a Sirius. Pero tienen algún tipo de relación. Él la menciona a menudo, como si pasaran tiempo juntos. Aunque no ofrece detalles. Es demasiado discreto sobre su vida privada. Y el hecho de que ella le haya acompañado a su casa dice mucho.

Marlene la mira insegura, su labio le tiembla un poco. Lily supone que son los nervios.

\- Igual crees que tenemos algo más serio de lo que hay –le advierte.

La pelirroja se encoge de hombros.

\- Yo no supongo nada, Marlene. Aquí somos todos adultos y tenemos las relaciones que queremos. Pero no me digas que no hay nada porque no te creeré. Sirius no le suelta prenda a James pero él le conoce mejor que nadie.

\- Algo hay –le reconoce. Y Lily percibe que el tema la confunde y la agobia-. Pero, no sé… Nunca parece convertirse en serio. Yo ya sabía todo esto cuando empezamos… ya sabes, a tontear. Sirius no es de los que se comprometen. Y me pareció bien en su momento porque no quería nada serio con él. Merlín sabe que no es un chico para tomárselo muy en serio.

\- Puede ser maduro cuando quiere –Lily se siente en la obligación de defender a su amigo.

\- Sí, pero no con las chicas.

Y la pelirroja no puede refutar eso.

\- El caso es… -Marlene se muerde el labio y suspira, mirándola con culpabilidad-. Por favor, no te enfades conmigo.

\- ¿Por qué iba…?

\- He conocido a alguien en el Ministerio. A un hombre –le confiesa Marlene, dejándola boquiabierta-. No ha pasado nada entre nosotros, te lo juro. Antes, se lo diría a Sirius. Aunque no creo que a él le importe, la verdad. Pero Jack es… No sé, más sencillo. Es serio, es mayor que nosotros, maduro, centrado… Y está muy interesado en mí.

\- ¿Te gusta? –le pregunta Lily.

Marlene hace un gesto ambiguo.

\- Es agradable. Y me estoy planteando darle una oportunidad. A fin de cuentas, Sirius jamás sentará la cabeza y, como aventura, ha estado bien pero no le veo futuro a esto…

Lily se siente algo desolada porque estaba convencida de que, si alguien conseguiría convencer a Sirius de madurar y tener una relación, esa sería Marlene. Ella le importa. Lo sabe, se lo nota. Pero Sirius tiene que superar muchos demonios para tratar de tener una relación de verdad; la mayoría de ellos procedentes de su propia familia y del tipo de relaciones que le han enseñado toda su vida.

Y quizá algo de competencia le ayude a reaccionar, quién sabe.

\- No puedo juzgarte –asegura tras unos segundos de silencio-. Me encantaría tenerte de _cuñada_ pero sé lo complicado que puede ser Sirius.

\- A veces, creo que su atractivo no siempre compensa lo demás –le reconoce Marlene, haciéndola sonreír.

\- Aunque me gustaría que, si se lo cuentas, reaccione luchando por ti. No sabría decirte si está enamorado pero tú eres importante para él. Lo sé.

\- A mí también me gustaría eso –reconoce Marlene, con un suspiro-. Pero no soy tan ingenua. Y no me parece justo darle una oportunidad a Jack si, por dentro, sigo esperando que Sirius aparezca con su moto bajo mi ventana. No es justo.

Lily asiente con la cabeza. A veces, el amor es demasiado complicado. Y ella no tiene más que agradecer que su marido sea un hombre normal. Normal y enamorado.

* * *

En el salón, James hace bailar a Harry, que ya ha perdido el gorro de su disfraz. Sirius, varita en mano, hace volar una calavera y la hace bailar al son que James, provocando que el bebé se parta de risa.

\- ¿No se asusta con nada? –pregunta Peter, alucinado con que ese niño no llore nunca cuando la mayoría se mostrarían temerosos de calaveras andantes.

\- ¡Claro que no! –presume James, hinchado de orgullo-. ¡Es mi hijo, todo un Gryffindor!

Sirius agita la varita y hace que la calavera le pegue una colleja a James.

\- Menos cuentos, Jimmy. Todo lo bueno que ha sacado mi ahijado es herencia de su madre.

\- ¿Cómo…? –James finge ofenderse y le ofrece a Harry a Peter-. Colagusano, agárrame a Harry. Voy a darle una buena lección a Canuto.

\- Eh… no. Prefiero no cogerlo –asegura Peter, echándose hacia atrás, con los brazos en alto.

Sirius se adelanta y le arrebata al bebé, que le sonríe ampliamente con pompas de saliva en los labios.

\- Colega, tú y yo vamos a ser grandes amigos cuando crezcas –le asegura, mirándole atentamente-. Te enseñaré a ligar. Alguien tiene que hacerlo porque, entre tú y yo, tu padre no tiene ni idea.

\- Te recuerdo que me llevé a la chica más guapa de Hogwarts –apunta James recogiendo el gorro del traje y volviendo a colocárselo a su hijo.

Éste le dura puesto apenas unos segundos, hasta que Harry nota que tiene algo en la cabeza y se lo arranca, enviándolo lejos.

\- Eso es porque nunca lo intenté con Lily, Cornamenta. Ya sabes que no eres rival para mí.

Sin que su mejor amigo lo vea venir, James agita la varita y le envía una descarga eléctrica justo en el culo, haciéndolo pegar un salto.

\- Además, ¿quién más va a enseñarle a ligar? –prosigue Sirius, mirándole con censura-. ¿Colagusano?

Él y James se echan a reír mientras Peter les mira ofendido.

\- Qué raro, Canuto, tú humillándome…

El tono de censura en su protesta es evidente. Pero Sirius le resta importancia con una mano.

\- Es una broma, tío.

Y vuelve su atención a Harry, haciéndolo volar por toda la habitación mientras James echa chispas con la varita que ellos deben perseguir. Ninguno capta que Peter les lanza una mirada resentida y llena de una envidia que ni se han llegado a imaginar.

\- Por cierto, Sirius -dice James, poniéndose más serio-. Vuelve mañana, si puedes. Hay una cosa que quiero comentarte.

* * *

Cuando se quedan solos, Harry ya ha caído rendido. Sirius ha conseguido agotarlo por completo y Lily está segura de que dormirá unas cuantas horas antes de despertarse esa noche.

James y ella están sentados en el sofá, uno junto al otro, mirando el desorden y las decoraciones que siguen en pie.

\- No tengo fuerzas ni para levantar la varita y arreglar esto –le confiesa ella a su marido, apoyando la cabeza en su hombro.

James se echa a reír.

\- ¿Sabes lo que remataría este día? –le pregunta, besándola la cabeza.

Lily se gira hacia él, curiosa y su marido le da otro beso en la punta de la nariz.

\- Un baño calentito –confiesa él.

Ella le ofrece una sonrisa perezosa y se arrulla entre sus brazos, besándole suavemente el cuello.

\- Deberíamos aprovechar para descansar ahora que Harry está dormido.

Lo dice en serio pero también con un tono que indica que no va a ocurrir porque los dos prefieren hacer otras cosas. James la mira con una sonrisa pícara.

\- Te advierto que mi propuesta viene con un masaje incluido.

Y ella se ríe en voz baja.

\- ¡Qué chollo de marido tengo! Si es que eres tan dedicado –se alegra, abrazándose a él.

James la mira con picardía.

\- No creas, yo también gano con esto. Una preciosa mujer desnuda en la bañera, que me deja tocarla donde me apetezca y que acabará dispuesta a devolverme el favor. ¿Qué idiota rehusaría una oportunidad así?

Lily se ríe, golpeándole en el hombro juguetonamente. James se inclina sobre ella, besándola y tumbándola en el sofá antes de ponerse en pie con ella en brazos.

\- Tú recoges aquí y yo preparo la bañera y subo al enano a su cuna –propone, echando a correr antes de que Lily pueda protestar.

Ella abre los ojos, sorprendida por su jeta.

\- ¡James! –protesta, al comprender que él ha conseguido que a ella le toque recoger todo sola.

Pero la risa de él baja ya por las escaleras.

Ella bufa y, rindiéndose, agita la varita para conseguir que la habitación quede como antes. No es experta en hechizos de limpieza pero, al menos, el salón vuelve a quedar presentable. Al nivel de ella, no al maniático de Petunia.

Con una sonrisa resignada, apaga las luces y se dirige al segundo piso. Le espera un baño muy prometedor y un marido muy dispuesto a complacerla antes de que su pequeña calabacita reclame sus atenciones de nuevo. Aunque monótona y agotadora, su vida sigue mereciendo la pena mientras están ocultos de todos en su pequeño e íntimo mundo.

* * *

 **Quiero a James de marido. Eso o nada, decidido jajaja**

 **Aquí he querido plasmar un día rutinario en su vida encerrados. Es muy confuso el canon sobre cuándo se produjo el encantamiento Fidelio porque, en el 'Prisionero de Azkaban', Fudge dijo que había sido una semana antes del asesinato de James y Lily. Pero más cosas que se han sabido lo rebaten, ya que luego Rowling nos muestra que ellos estuvieron ocultos desde el momento en el que nació Harry por precaución.**

 **Supongo que también se escondieron Frank y Alice, ya que su hijo también estaba en el punto de mira. Pero la carta que Lily le envió a Sirius tras el primer cumpleaños de Harry muestra que ellos ya llevaban una temporada encerrados y que James se sentía claustrofóbico al no tener, ni siquiera, su capa para poder escapar porque se la había prestado a Dumbledore.**

 **Además, el hecho de que Dumbledore no dudara de que Sirius era el culpable supone, para la mayoría, que él hizo el hechizo con Sirius como guardián y luego ellos hicieron otro con Peter. Eso es lo que he dejado caer que James quiere comentarle a Sirius.**

 **He lamentado no tener a Remus en el capítulo pero, una vez más, es la muestra de que está aislado de sus amigos. Marlene ya deja caer que, entre Sirius y él, se ha generado una gran desconfianza. Me imagino que se separó mucho de su grupo, ya hemos visto que es lo que tiende a hacer cuando se siente avergonzado, culpable o acorralado.**

 **Y Marlene y Sirius es mi aportación libre al fic, como ya dije. No me le imagino realmente teniendo una relación seria si me atengo al canon, así que la relación de ellos es… complicada… En el próxima capítulo os contaré cómo terminó pero seguro que algo podéis imaginar.**

 **Contadme qué os parece este capítulo. Nos leemos pronto.**

 **¡Un besazo!**


	11. 1981: Ni la muerte nos separa

**¡Hola! Bienvenidos al último capítulo de esta historia. Perdonad la tardanza pero la vida muggle es muy exigente y, además, he estado los últimos meses curándome de una lesión que me ha traído más problemas de salud. Pero he sacado ratitos y he terminado este fic y me he puesto, poco a poco, con lo nuevo de 'First Wizarding War'. Gracias por vuestra paciencia y apoyo, tanto en comentarios como en mensajes privados.**

 **Con este capítulo cierro la etapa y llegamos a nuestra noche más odiada... Antes de eso, quiero escribir cómo fue el último día de James y Lily con su pequeño Harry. Ha costado el doble, como os podéis imaginar...**

* * *

 **1981: Ni la muerte nos separa**

Al poco de despertarse ese 31 de octubre de 1981, James y Lily se dan cuenta de que no van a olvidar ese día el resto de sus vidas.

El día, frío y nuboso, pero no lluvioso, ha comenzado como siempre, con las risas de Harry.

Después de más de un año, ya han asumido que su hijo será pura energía y vitalidad para siempre, igual que su padre. Incluso Lily ha moderado sus biorritmos en consonancia y son, por lo general, una familia madrugadora y vital. Aunque sea para pasar los días enteros encerrados en su casa, algo en lo que pretenden no pensar mucho.

Ellos han seguido tumbados y abrazados, escuchando en silencio sus balbuceos y risitas de bebé en medio de la penumbra, aprovechando que Harry está calmado. James juega con el pelo de Lily, que se acurruca recostada sobre su pecho, y sonríe al imaginarse a Harry jugando con el peluche de perrito con el que duerme, regalo de su padrino. Saben que, en cualquier momento, se pondrá en pie sobre la cuna y tratará de tirarse de cabeza a su cama, como ha hecho otras veces. Es un kamikaze.

Y, de repente, un sonido les deja sin respiración.

\- ¿Mami?

Ambos levantan la cabeza al mismo tiempo. Harry está de pie, en la cuna, mirándolos entre los barrotes con una sonrisa en la que ya asoma algún diente.

\- ¿Qué has dicho, mi amor? –pregunta Lily apartando las sábanas y yendo hacia él.

Harry se ríe de la reacción de sus padres. Después mira a su padre, casi con complicidad.

\- ¡Papi! –grita, agitando las brazos hacia él.

James, con la boca abierta, se apresura a ponerse las gafas para ver con claridad a su hijo. Lily lo toma en sus brazos, con las lágrimas asomando por sus ojos de la emoción.

\- ¡Por fin! ¡Mi bebé ya dice mamá y papá! –celebra, alzándolo y llenando su cara de besos.

Harry arruga la nariz pero no se aparta sino que le agarra el pelo a su madre y tira con fuerza.

\- ¡Ya era hora, colega! –le dice James, revolviéndole el pelo.

El pequeño suelta una risotada al verlos tan contentos.

Y no es para menos. Hoy cumple un año y tres meses y, según los libros de Lily, ya debería haber empezado a decir 'mamá' y 'papá' hace un tiempo, así como algunas palabras sencillas.

Bathilda les ha tranquilizado, asegurándoles que cada niño tiene un desarrollo diferente y que es lógico que él, que no conoce a más niños ni apenas tiene adultos con los que relacionarse, sea algo más tardón. Simplemente, no tiene tanto ejemplos sociales que imitar.

Pero Harry ha estado, desde el principio del verano, diciendo _ma_ y _pa_ , sin completar la palabra por mucho que ellos han insistido. Deseaban tanto oírselo decir… Y, antes de hacer caso a las súplicas de sus padres, ha preferido balbucear otras palabras como _coba,_ en referencia a su escoba de juguete, _ambe_ , para pedir más comida o _pispas_ , para reclamar a su padre que haga chispas con su varita para que él intente atraparlas.

Incluso ha puesto más empeño en tratar de aprender el nombre del gato, pese a que éste le rehuye como al demonio porque siempre que le tiene cerca le tira de las orejas y del rabo. Pero nunca ha dicho mamá ni papá hasta ahora. De hecho, parecen divertirle los intentos desesperados de sus padres por escucharle pronunciar esas dos palabras mágicas.

Y hoy parece haberse decidido, como un regalo para ellos.

\- Lily, no llores –suplica James al ver a su esposa derramar lágrimas mientras su hijo se sujeta de las manos de ambos e intenta andar sobre la cama para acabar cayéndose de culo y luchando por volver a incorporarse.

\- Es que… llegué a pensar que no lo oiría nunca –se explica ella, emocionada.

James se echa a reír ante su dramatismo.

\- Él tendría que empezar a hablar en algún momento, amor. Era cuestión de tiempo, ya lo dijo Bathilda.

\- Sí pero está todo tan mal… Ya sabes que, a veces, me voy a la cama con la sensación de que lo que no hemos logrado ese día ya no podremos hacerlo nunca.

James la deja coger a Harry con ambas manos y acuna su rostro con las de él. No soporta verla tan hundida. Normalmente, ella es la fuerte. La que le anima a él, ayudándolo a relativizar la situación, alegrando cada momento del día con su dulce sonrisa y creando un refugio en su hogar para que él no se sienta tan atrapado entre esas cuatro paredes.

La chica que recoge los muebles para instarle a volar con su escoba, la que organiza picnics en el salón y la que se pone, por sorpresa, su vieja camiseta de quidditch para demostrarle que sigue siendo 'su chica'.

\- Cariño, deja de angustiarte –le suplica, besándole la nariz. Harry aprovecha su cercanía para robarle las gafas y James le deja porque sigue centrado en su mujer-. Todo está bien, ¿vale? No nos va a pasar nada. Sirius se está encargando de todo. Confía en él.

Lily sonríe débilmente.

\- Lo hago, créeme. Aunque sigo sintiéndome algo intranquila porque hayamos cambiado de guardián a espaldas de Dumbledore.

James chaquea la lengua al volver a oír ese tema de nuevo. Le arrebata las gafas a Harry antes de que se las rompa, cambiándolas por el peluche que tiene en la cuna, y se las pone, mirando a su esposa.

\- No me mires así –le suplica ella-. Por supuesto que confío en Gus. Pero creo que Sirius está arriesgando demasiado con ese doble juego. Se expone mucho…

Pero James, bien resuelto, alza a Harry hasta ponerlo en la cuna y la obliga a tumbarse en la cama, colocándose él encima.

\- Esto saldrá bien –le asegura, entrelazando sus dedos y besándole lentamente a lo largo de la mandíbula-. Es un plan brillante y nos dará tiempo para derrotar a ese loco.

Lily suspira, relajándose en sus brazos, sintiéndose segura. Con un suave tirón de pelo le hace mirarle a los ojos y le da un suave beso en los labios.

\- Ya lo sé pero hubiera preferido que esto se quedara entre nosotros –asegura, en referencia a ellos dos y Sirius.

No es que desconfíe de Peter pero, a veces, le nota huidizo. Es más cobarde que ellos y tampoco puede culparle con la cantidad de personas que están muriendo. Y teme que, sin pretenderlo, cometa un error fatal que los exponga a todos, empezando por él mismo.

\- Y, si no es así, al menos haber avisado también a Remus –continúa, poniendo voz a otra de sus preocupaciones-. Llevamos meses sin saber de él. Ni siquiera escribió por el cumpleaños de Harry…

\- ¡Mami!

El pequeño reacciona al escuchar su nombre y ya no hay modo de convencerlo de que siga tranquilo en su cuna. Se pone a saltar y trata de escalar por los barrotes para tirarse sobre la cama en plancha. Los dos se miran, resignados, y deciden que ha llegado el momento de levantarse.

* * *

La escena del desayuno es típica y monótona todas las mañanas pero siempre es un espectáculo observar a Harry.

Ha empezado hace un tiempo a comer algunas comidas sólidas aunque lo divertido es ver lo independiente que es. Agarra con fuerza, aunque aún de forma incorrecta, la cuchara y se niega a que ninguno de los dos le ayude a comer. Aunque siempre acaba más repleto de puré del que consigue llevarse a la boca.

\- ¿Sabes si saben algo de Remus? –pregunta Lily, retomando la conversación que mantuvieron en su dormitorio.

James se encoge de hombros, tendiéndole a Harry una servilleta, ya que él prefiere tratar de limpiarse solo.

\- Sirius me ha prometido que intentará contactar con él . Me ha asegurado que hablarán.

\- Espero que lo haga –suspira Lily, que es consciente de lo orgulloso que es su amigo y de la relación tan gélida que se ha formado entre ambos-. Sirius está tan desquiciado desde que mataron a Marlene… Me da mucha pena no poder ayudarlo.

Marlene y su familia fueron asesinados en julio. Una horrible tragedia por la que Lily se pasó días llorando y que aún afecta a James. Se enteraron por Dumbledore, en una visita que les hizo, y ni siquiera pudieron acudir al funeral ni estar con Sirius, sabiendo cuánto los necesitaba.

Él nunca ha hablado de sus sentimientos pero James es su mejor amigo y lo conoce. Sabe que siempre se arrepentirá de dejar ir a Marlene cuando ésta le dio un ultimátum. Sirius es un alma libre pero una parte de sí mismo se marchó con ella. Primero, cuando ella se resignó y le dejó para empezar a salir con Jack, ese hombre que había conocido en el Ministerio. Después, cuando, muy poco –demasiado- después, se casó con él. Con la guerra, todo el mundo parece tan desesperado por vivir todo lo posible que lo hacen todo corriendo. Y, finalmente, Marlene se llevó esa parte de él cuando fue asesinada.

Lily siempre se quedará con la pena de ver la mirada de su amigo cuando fue a verles, pocos días después de su muerte. Sirius parecía un cascarón vacío. Incluso a Harry le costó hacerle sonreír. Pero, una vez más, se había negado a hablar de Marlene pese a sus intentos frustrados. Encerró su dolor dentro de sí mismo y se centró en lo que le quedaba.

Es una pena cómo las personas pueden destrozarse la vida por no admitir sus sentimientos. Quién sabe si la propia Marlene no hubiera tenido otro futuro si hubiera seguido su corazón, en vez de tratar desesperadamente de encajar en una relación que no quería. Lily y James solo habían conocido brevemente a Jack, cuando Marlene lo llevó de visita poco después de la boda, antes de que se escondieran bajo el encantamiento Fidelio. Parecía un buen hombre y se notaba que estaba loco por ella. Lástima que ella no le correspondiera y viviera esa relación pendiente de que otro reaccionara y fuera a buscarla. Cosa que Sirius nunca hizo.

James y Lily saben que Sirius no ha llevado bien todo eso. Se ha encerrado más en sí mismo; más aún que cuando Regulus desapareció. Ahora desconfía más de todo el mundo, se ha desquiciado, incluso actúa un poco de por libre en cuestiones de la Orden, por lo que les ha dicho Dumbledore. Y se ha obsesionado con no permitir que a ellos les pase lo mismo. La última vez que lo vieron, hace una semana, parecía estar un poco desequilibrado. Aunque quizá se debía al nerviosismo por su plan de cambiarse por Peter a espaldas de todos.

\- A mí también me preocupa –reconoce James-. Sé que se culpa por no haber podido hacer nada, por no estar con ella entonces; al igual que se culpó con lo de Regulus. Por eso, se expone tanto tratando de ayudarnos a nosotros; para compensar. Aunque espero que no llegue demasiado lejos.

La mirada de James se ensombrece. Cree en Sirius más que en sí mismo, si es posible. Confía en él con su vida y sabe que su plan funcionará porque Sirius estaría dispuesto a morir antes de permitir que les pase nada a ellos, especialmente a Harry. Pero está preocupado por si esto le costará demasiado a Sirius, de su salud mental. Están todos tan obsesionados por mantener a Harry a salvo que teme estar desquiciando a su mejor amigo.

Lily ve la oscuridad que cae sobre sus ojos y se incorpora, preocupada.

\- Amor, no quería preocuparte –le dice, sentándose en su regazo para darle un beso en la mejilla-. Seguro que Sirius estará bien. Tiene recursos, él siempre cae de pie…

James agita la cabeza, con la mirada perdida.

\- No le tendría que haber dejado tomar tantos riesgos si lo que está en juego es Harry. Tendría que ser yo quien…

\- James, no pienses así –le corta Lily, tomando su cara en sus manos como anteriormente hizo él. Apoya su frente en la de él y le mira con esos ojos que tanto le gustan a él, con infinito amor-. Tú tienes que estar aquí, con nosotros. Disfrutando de este momento.

James pellizca la barbilla de Lily y sonríe ante el brillo de sus ojos.

\- ¡Papá! –Harry, desde su trona, parece averiguar los funestos pensamientos de su padre y le tira una galleta para llamar su atención.

Y James se ríe cuando esta le da en el hombro.

\- ¡Campeón! –exclama, tendiéndole otra galleta, que el bebé toma ansioso-. A veces creo que lo entiendes todo. Menos mal que tienes el cerebro de mamá.

Harry se echa a reír y mira a Lily ante la mención de su madre. Es tan inteligente… A su edad, es una esponja. Lo entiende absolutamente todo. Y James lo mira con orgullo, sabiendo que cualquier decisión desesperada que se tome para preservar su seguridad merece la pena.

* * *

Los días son lentos pero lo bueno es que Harry cada vez es más autónomo y es más divertido jugar con él, aunque tienen que tenerlo vigilado en todo momento porque es muy trasto e increíblemente rápido.

Le encanta, sobre todo, la escoba de juguete que le regaló su padrino por su cumpleaños. Apenas se eleva unos centímetros del suelo pero es rápido como una bala y le encanta provocar el caos allá donde va.

\- ¡Harry, más despacio! –grita James persiguiéndolo, mientras Lily los observa riéndose, sentada en mitad de la sala y ordenando su librería.

Es casi la misma escena todos los días pero ella no se cansa de ver a padre e hijo, dos calcomanías con veinte años de diferencia, desordenar todo a su paso. Con el tiempo, se ha resignado a que su casa no será el lugar elegante y ordenado que había soñado. Al menos, mientras Harry siga siendo pequeño.

En ese momento, un pensamiento cruza su mente. Si llegaran a tener un segundo hijo o hija, ¿sería tan hiperactivo como Harry? Se sorprende a sí misma ante la idea y se lleva una mano al vientre, de forma automática.

Es una locura pensar en eso con la amenaza que tienen encima. Como si no tuvieran suficiente con preocuparse por su pequeño. Pero mentiría si no reconociera que siempre ha deseado tener varios hijos. Un pequeño equipo de quidditch, como le gusta bromear a James. Y la idea de una niña le hace sonreír inconscientemente. Aunque sabe que Harry la quiere más que a nadie, algo le dice que, cuando crezca, hará equipo con su padre. Y ella también quiere su propio equipo de chicas al poder.

\- ¡Cuidado!

La voz de James interrumpe sus pensamientos y Lily escucha un maullido asustado justo antes de ver al gato entrar corriendo hacia el salón, huyendo de Harry, y refugiándose en su regazo.

Un segundo después, Harry entra como un torpedo con su escoba de juguete con James pisándole los talones con la respiración errática.

\- Lo que no consiguió en varios años el equipo de Slytherin, lo va a lograr tu hijo –le augura con una sonrisa, acariciando al gato para calmarlo, que bufa indignado.

James finalmente consigue atrapar a Harry y lo carga bajo su axila, como si fuera una quaffle, mientras el pequeño se retuerce y se ríe.

\- Es rapidísimo –se queja, aun con la respiración entrecortada, haciéndolo saltar en sus brazos-. Afortunadamente, en once años el problema dejará de ser mío para ser de Slytherin.

Lily niega con la cabeza, divertida.

\- Muy seguro estás.

\- Asúmelo, Lily. Harry va a entrar al equipo en cuanto tenga edad para ello. Tiene todas las actitudes y yo me encargaré de enseñarlo bien.

\- Eso sí que no lo dudo –suspira-. Y será mi problema el tener que preocuparme de los huesos que se vaya a romper.

Harry da pataditas a su padre y consigue que le deje montar de nuevo en su escoba, aunque James le agarra de la capucha de su jersey para que no pueda salir volando aún.

\- No te angusties antes de tiempo –le pide, inclinándose hacia ella sin soltar al niño-. Sabes que el quidditch tampoco es tan peligroso.

Con una mirada cómplice, Lily le coge de la pechera y le acerca a ella.

\- ¿Tengo que recordarte que, en séptimo año, me pasé dos semanas dándote de comer en la enfermería porque tenías ambos brazos rotos?

\- Eso es porque exageré la lesión para darte pena y recibir mimos–le asegura, con una sonrisa de medio lado e inclinándose más para besarla.

\- ¡Uuuiiiiiii! –en ese momento Harry consigue soltarse y vuelve zumbar por toda la habitación.

\- ¡Mierda!

Y James sale corriendo detrás de él, agitando la varita constantemente para evitar que tire todos los cuadros y muebles a su paso. Lily rueda los ojos, divertida, y se vuelve a llevar una mano a su vientre vacío.

\- Si vienen más, por favor, que no se parezcan tanto a su padre –suplica, solo medio en serio.

* * *

A Lily le encanta leer a Harry. Desde que era muy pequeño le narra para dormir pequeños cuentos hablados, aunque a su niño lo que más le gusta es oír su voz. Y, posteriormente, empezó con pequeños libros.

A Harry no le gusta tanto. Cuando ve que su madre saca un libro significa que es hora de la siesta y eso no le hace tanta gracia, por lo que se vuelve más revoltoso que nunca.

Pero es que Lily no ha sacado un libro esta vez, sino un álbum de fotos que está enseñándole a Bathilda, quien ha ido a visitarlos poco antes de la comida. Sin embargo, eso Harry no puede adivinarlo y está absolutamente hiperactivo mientras juega con su padre a todo lo imaginable para evitar que le recuesten y su madre le lea algo que le adormecerá.

\- Y aquí está James con su equipo de quidditch –muestra Lily, que está tan acostumbrada a todo el ruido que montan a su alrededor esos dos que ya ni les oye.

\- Así que capitán, ¿eh? –bromea la encantadora anciana, ya acostumbrada a esa rutina, pues va a verlos todos los días-. ¿En qué posición jugabas, James?

\- Era cazador –cuenta él orgulloso-. Igual que lo será Harry.

Su hijo vuelve a reclamar su atención enseguida para que encante un trenecito de madera que tiene y lo haga volar.

\- No me gusta darle alas a los pensamientos de James pero es verdad que Harry parece natural volando –reconoce Lily-. No te imaginas cómo maneja la escoba que le regaló Sirius.

\- Quién lo verá jugar en Hogwarts –ríe la mujer, observando al bebé, que está abstraído con el tren que vuela alrededor de su cabeza en medio de chispas moradas.

\- Espero que yo. Ya le he dicho a Dumbledore que tiene que dejarme ir a los partidos –cuenta James.

\- ¡ _Miaaaa_!

Harry les interrumpe a los tres señalando, ansioso, a los soldaditos de plomo que han comenzado a volar al lado del tren. Baja la mirada y se encuentra con la varita de su padre orquestando toda esa magia.

Con una risotada, Harry se inclina y le quita la varita.

\- ¡Harry, no! –exclama su madre, levantándose para quitársela.

Antes de que lo consiga, Harry apunta con ella a un cojín, soltando un chorro de luz y consiguiendo que se triplique su tamaño, se vuelva rosa y le salga pelo.

\- ¿Qué te he dicho de coger la varita de papá?

Pero él no parece preocupado por la bronca porque sigue mirando su obra de arte.

\- ¡ _Mia papaaaa_! ¡ _Gaaaande_! –le dice a su padre, abriendo los brazos para que vea cuánto ha crecido-. _Y osaaaaa_.

\- Sí, campeón, ahora es grande y rosa. Eres un genio.

Harry parece conforme con la aprobación de su padre y le sonríe cándidamente a su madre, cuyo ceño se tambalea hasta que le devuelve la sonrisa.

\- No podemos perderle de vista –le dice a Bathilda.

\- Es sorprendente que consiga hacer magia tan pequeño –le comenta su vecina pensativa, buscando en su extensa memoria cuántos más pequeños magos han sido tan precoces-. No hay tantos casos documentados de magos tan bebés consiguiendo magia con la varita de los padres. ¿Cuándo tuvo su primera demostración de magia?

\- Hace como un mes –rememora Lily, sin poder evitar una sonrisa-. Le transformó a Sirius el pelo verde. Creo que jamás le he visto tan preocupado por su cabello.

Todos se echan a reír ante esa imagen. De hecho, James aún se carcajea solo a menudo al recordar la cara de su mejor amigo.

\- Sorprendente –confirma Bathilda-. Harry va a ser un gran mago, ya lo veréis.

Y James y Lily se inflan de orgullo paternal, observando al pequeño que ha vuelto atención a sus juguetes sin percatarse de que están augurándole un gran futuro. Uno que, para su desgracia, ya se veía venir con la profecía que ha marcado su vida desde que nació.

* * *

\- ¡Harry, vuelve aquí ahora mismo!

La orden de Lily es inútil porque el pequeño, vestido solo con sus pañales, corretea lo más deprisa que puede por la alfombra que recorre el piso superior.

\- ¡Te vas a hacer daño!

Tarde. Un segundo después, antes de que ella consiga entrar al cuarto de juegos donde han ubicado otra cuna para que Harry se mude pronto de habitación, se escucha un golpe seguido de un llanto.

El pequeño se ha tropezado con un dragón de juguete que trajo Peter por su cumpleaños y se ha dado un coscorrón en la frente. Tiene la zona irritada y se la palpa con sus manitas mientras gruesas lágrimas caen por sus mejillas, con los ojitos del mismo color verde que los de su madre anegados.

\- ¡Lo sabía! –bufa la pelirroja, cogiéndole en brazos y revisando que el golpe no sea grave.

\- ¿Qué ha pasado?

James sale precipitadamente del baño al oír el llanto de su hijo y aún se está abrochando los pantalones.

\- Lo de siempre, que no quiere echarse la siesta.

Trata de tocarle la frente a Harry, que se aparta llorando y le tiende los brazos a su padre. James lo carga preocupado.

\- ¿Te has hecho daño, colega?

\- Eso te pasa por ir corriendo mientras estás descalzo, Harry –le riñe su madre.

Harry frunce el ceño y oculta la cara en el cuello de su padre. No le gusta su madre cuando lo regaña.

\- No seas así, Lily. Solo estaba jugando.

\- Y tú no me desautorices, James –le pide su esposa-. Si lo haces delante de él, creerá que puede desobedecerme.

\- Solo digo que no es para tanto –protesta él-. Si no quiere dormir, igual es que no está cansado.

\- Está agotado –le refuta su mujer-. Por eso lloriquea tanto.

James aparta a Harry para mirarle la cara. Está tristón, tiene los ojos rojos y se los frota con sus puñitos.

\- Ven con mami, cariño.

Lily se lo quita de los brazos, aunque Harry se resiste.

\- ¡Noooo! –se agita, se agarra al pelo de su padre y llora aún más.

Normalmente, la elección de Harry es fácil. Adora a su padre pero si su madre le dice _ven_ , le falta tiempo para correr a sus brazos. Eso solo cambia cuando tiene que irse a dormir. Porque ir con mamá implica acabar derrumbado por el sueño e ir con papá implica seguir jugando. Y eso lo tiene claro.

Pero no encuentra a un aliado en su padre, que deshace sus puños, aunque le acabe arrancando algunos pelos, y se echa para atrás para que Harry no pueda volver a tirarse a sus brazos. El niño llora y se revuelve cuando se madre lo acuna.

\- ¡Papiiii!

Pero James ha aprendido la lección y se marcha de la habitación para que Harry no le vea. A Lily le lleva un rato pero, finalmente, el bebé se atonta en sus brazos, se deja abrazar y cierra los ojos muy relajado.

* * *

Media hora después, Lily cierra la puerta de la habitación de juegos con cuidado. Harry ha acabado sucumbiendo, como siempre hace. Solo es un niño difícil a la hora de dormir. Por lo demás, tiene un carácter estupendo y es muy obediente y cariñoso.

Hechiza la puerta para que los ruidos de fuera no lo despierten y baja la escalera hasta la cocina, sorprendida por el silencio que hay en la casa.

\- ¿James? –pregunta al no verle alrededor.

\- Estoy en el despacho, ahora voy –dice la voz de su marido desde la lejanía.

El despacho es una habitación que han adecuado para guardar todos los libros de Lily y toda la documentación que manejaba James cuando aún estaba en activo en la Orden. Casi no lo usan pero lo mantienen así por si acaso. James ha pasado ratos encerrado allí en los últimos días. Algo curioso, aunque últimamente, al no poder salir de casa, hace cosas tan extrañas como esa para entretenerse.

Mientras su marido está ocupado, ella se apresura a llevar a cabo su plan. Espera que funcione. James está algo gruñón últimamente. No insoportable pero sí más de lo habitual. Ambos lo están, a decir verdad. Ella sabe que es por el encierro. Desde que Dumbledore se llevó su capa de invisibilidad, no puede ni siquiera ir a dar una vuelta y eso le irrita. Y ella también tiene menos paciencia en general. Pero es que James ni siquiera ha recordado el día que es…

Con agilidad y la ayuda de su varita, traslada las cosas al salón. A James le gusta cuando le organiza picnics en la alfombra, así que espera sorprenderle gratamente.

Coloca una manta, encima de la cual reparte todos los platos y la comida que ha preparado para ese día. La noche anterior, se quedó hasta tarde cocinando y le ha costado que James no se entere de nada. Se sienta en el suelo, esperándole, y tiene la idea de encantar el techo para que parezca que brilla sobre ellos un cielo estrellado, como el comedor de Hogwarts. El hecho de que el día sea ya oscuro de por sí ayuda bastante a crear ambiente.

Está todo listo pero James sigue sin aparecer.

\- ¿Cariño? –le llama, extrañada-. La comida está lista.

Y, de repente, una música suave se empieza a escuchar desde el otro lado del pasillo. Extrañada, Lily se incorpora y camina hacia la puerta, por donde James aparece, cargando un enorme ramo de flores.

Los dos se quedan en shock, mirándose y mirando lo que han preparado el uno para el otro. Él observa el picnic y toda la ornamentación que su mujer se ha currado. Ella se da cuenta de que la música sale del despacho, de donde se ve una luz que le hace ver que él también ha creado otro ambiente. Y, por todo el camino, hay pétalos de rosa esparcidos por el suelo.

Tras unos segundos de silencio, ambos se echan a reír.

\- Se supone que yo iba a sorprenderte a ti –protesta ella con una sonrisa.

\- ¡Lo has hecho! ¿Cuándo has preparado todo esto?

Lily se encoge de hombros.

\- Solo quería hacerte sonreír.

Y James le entrega el ramo, aprovechando para abrazarla con fuerza.

\- Tú siempre me haces sonreír.

Y Lily se deshace con él, con la sonrisa pícara que le dedica y la mirada más tierna y más sincera que le ha dedicado nunca.

Ese encierro obligado, con tanto estrés, ha puesto a prueba su carácter, su paciencia mutua y su amor. Sobre todo su amor. Y ella sabe que, después de esto, podrán con todo siempre que sigan juntos.

Ella se inclina para oler su ramo.

\- Petunias –murmura, encantada.

Puede que no tenga buena relación con su hermana, pero esa siempre ha sido y será su flor preferida. Cosa que su marido sabe muy bien. Se enamora de él cada día cuando recuerda cada uno de sus detalles secretos. Inspira para captar su aroma y le mira.

\- Feliz aniversario, amor.

James la besa, dándole igual aplastar un poco el ramo. A ella tampoco le importa.

* * *

Las dos sorpresas que preparan las aprovechan bien. Primero comen en el salón, bajo el cielo estrellado que Lily ha hechizado. Y después van al despacho, donde James se ha esmerado en su especialidad de transformaciones y lo ha convertido en una especie de carpa que…

\- Se parece al jardín de tus padres –cuenta sorprendida. Le mira y ahoga una respiración-. ¿La carpa de nuestra boda?

James abre los brazos y sonríe.

\- He decidido dejar de quejarme por el tiempo que pasamos encerrados y aprovecharlo…

Da una vuelta sobre sí mismo, arrastrando los pies en un gracioso paso de baile y la toma entre sus brazos, haciéndola girar. Lily suelta una carcajada.

\- ¿Has aprendido a bailar?

\- He aprendido a no pisarte –aclara él-. Me pareció justo como regalo de aniversario. Un baile más decente del que pude ofrecerte hace tres años.

Ella le echa las manos al cuello y le abraza con fuerza, más enamorada aún de él.

\- Eres increíble.

Y la sonrisa de James podría eclipsar a cualquier patronus.

Pasan un rato abrazados, bailando, moviéndose por la habitación que parece la carpa en la que se casaron hace apenas tres años. James nunca bailará bien para el parámetro general pero ha mejorado muchísimo. Lily está impresionada.

\- Has tenido que practicar muchas horas –le dice.

Él se encoge de hombros.

\- Tengo mis métodos –presume con chulería.

La hace girar sobre sí misma y Lily se ríe.

\- Confiesa. ¿Cómo lo has hecho?

Y James sonríe como lo hacía cuando preparaba una broma para Filch.

\- Tengo un libro. Una guía muy didáctica. Me la dejó Bathilda. La autora da indicaciones y, cuando te equivocas, te grita. Ha habido días en los que no he podido ensayar porque el libro se había quedado ronco.

Lily se parte de risa. No lo puede evitar, tiene que verlo. James se lo enseña y Lily prueba algunos pasos de baile que el libro aprueba. Cuando James lo intenta, la voz que sale de la encuadernación se vuelve más exasperada.

\- Es el peor caso que he tenido. Y llevo editada más de ochenta años.

Y James se ofende y trata de volver a guardarlo en la estantería pero Lily consigue que lo deje pasar. Aunque, al cabo de un rato, consiente en cerrarlo. Quiere bailar con su marido sin que el libro les dé instrucciones ni le eche la bronca a James por estar encorvado y por posar las manos mucho más debajo de lo que es su cintura.

* * *

Bailan hasta que Harry se despierta y los llama a gritos. Ahora que ha empezado a decir mamá y papá, lo hace constantemente.

Lily deja a James a cargo de recogerlo todo y va a por su hijo, que la espera con su pelo revuelto, su sonrisa eterna y pegando saltos en su cuna. Ha descansado y está nervioso y sobrexcitado así que lo lleva a la sala para que James juegue un rato con él.

Su marido es un desastre bailando y cambiando pañales, aunque intenta ambas cosas. Pero es un experto en jugar con un bebé de un año y ponerse a su altura. Pronto Harry lo superará en madurez.

Lily se escabulle para observarlos desde la distancia, con el mismo pelo rebelde, la misma risa y los mismos gestos. Se enamora de ellos dos cada vez que los ve juntos.

Siempre ha tenido el instinto maternal desarrollado pero hasta que Harry nació no entendía al cien por cien lo que su madre le dijo de que daría la vida por su hijo. Y aún se sorprende que, no solo siga tan enamorada de su marido como el primer día, sino que cada día le quiera más.

Es una tarde como las muchas que han pasado encerrados y cada vez más aislados del mundo. Ellos tres contra todo lo demás. Pero cada vez se acostumbran más. Sigue siendo igual de difícil pero, al menos, se tienen el uno al otro.

Entre los dos le bañan y ambos renuncian a ayudarle a cenar porque Harry, orgulloso, prefiere que sus padres admiren cómo puede hacerlo solo. Después, mientras Lily prepara la cena, James se lleva a Harry al salón, para intentar adormecerle. Algo inútil porque su hijo, que ya viste el pijama, interpreta cada segundo que pasa con él como una oportunidad para hacer travesuras, no para relajarse y dormir.

\- ¿No tienes nada de sueño, colega? –le pregunta, sentándole a su lado en el sofá.

Harry le mira y suelta una carcajada.

\- ¡ _Pispas_! –grita señalando su varita, que está posada en la mesita a su lado.

James se recuesta contra el respalda, suspirando. Por la ventana puede ver a los niños y niñas correteando por el barrio con sus disfraces de Halloween.

\- ¿Quieres que haga chispas? –Harry trata de agarrarle la varita pero él la aparta de su alcance-. ¿Y me prometes que te dormirás pronto?

Harry se ríe de nuevo.

\- ¡ _Pispas_! –grita de nuevo.

Tomándolo como un asentimiento, James agita la varita, haciendo aparecer haces de colores que el pequeño trata de atrapar. Cuando estos se apagan, Harry aplaude y pide más.

\- ¿Te vas a dormir pronto? –suplica James-. Venga enano, que papá quiere quedarse a solas con mamá. Entre chicos tenemos que echarnos un cable.

Hace de nuevo las chispas y Harry trate de incorporarse para poder atraparlas.

\- ¿Crees que Harry acepta chantajes? –le pregunta Lily divertida, apareciendo por la puerta.

\- Tenía que intentarlo.

Su mujer se ríe y va hacia Harry, que sigue entretenido.

\- Vamos amor –le dice a su hijo, cargándole-. Vamos a ver si hoy te decides a dormir en la habitación de los mayores.

\- ¿Y ahora quién quiere ahora chantajearle para quedarse a solas conmigo? –pregunta James divertido, dejando la varita sobre el sofá y alborotándose el pelo.

En el umbral de la puerta, Lily se gira para mirarle.

\- No cantes victoria –le advierte-. Pero estaría bien volver a tener nuestra habitación a solas, por una noche. Además, tarde o temprano Harry tiene que aprender a dormir solito.

\- Prepárate. Tengo grandes planes para esta noche, pelirroja –le adelanta James con un coqueto guiño, mientras ella desaparece con su hijo, escaleras arriba.

Feliz, como hacía días que no estaba, James se relaja en el sofá y se estira, absolutamente confiado. No sabe que es la última vez que ha visto a su hijo ni que son las últimas palabras que ha compartido con el amor de su vida. No se imagina que, un segundo después, un golpe en la puerta lo cambiará todo para siempre…

* * *

 **¡Y se acabó! Disculpadme que no sea capaz de seguir... Sabemos lo que ocurrirá y me llena de tristeza pero no es algo que había querido incluir en esta historia. Quería un final feliz para ellos, porque es lo que se merecían...**

 **Como veis, también aquí he tratado de incluir todas las tramas y ser fiel al original. La compañía de Bathilda, su errónea confianza en Peter, su cariño y devoción por Sirius -¿os gusta cómo he resuelto su relación con Marlene?-, su preocupación por Remus... Y el amor que se tenían.**

 **Me pareció una casualidad triste pero posible que Harry dijera por primera vez 'papá' y 'mamá' el mismo día que los perdió. Mi ahijada también tardó en llamarlos y dijo antes otras palabras porque parecían divertirle los intentos de todos. Y Harry es muy capullete y muy trasto, como habéis visto. Tiene los genes de papá, eso es un hecho jeje. Me he enternecido imaginándolo jugar con la varita de su padre. ¿Recordáis esa escena de un bebé en los mundiales de quidditch en El Caliz de Fuego? Me robó el corazón por completo y quería imaginar algo así.**

 **En cuanto a James y a Lily... Su tercer aniversario y el último de todos. Se me parte el corazón... Pero me encantó la idea de James usando su habilidad en transformaciones para transformar el despacho en su carpa de boda y haber intentado aprender a bailar. Algo muy Potter la torpeza a bailar jeje.**

 **Gracias a todos los que me habéis acompañado durante todo el proceso de elaboración del fic. Ha sido satisfactorio aunque justo me haya pillado con la rehabilitación y la salud fastidiada. Espero que lo hayáis disfrutado.**

 **Es un recordatorio de que Harry tuvo una familia, que James y Lily fueron un matrimonio y una pareja compenetrada y no solo los padres, los amigos o los amores. Otro homenaje para ellas. Gracias por acompañarme en el proceso.**

 **Eva.**


End file.
